Traición Re-editada
by anita675
Summary: ACTUALIZACIÓN! Para seguir avanzando y cumplir con el motivo que le hizo regresar, Harry Potter debe desprenderse de aquello que sigue amando pero prefiere sacarlo de su corazón. HHR de nuevo!
1. Después de la guerra

¡Hola a todos!

Una historia antes publicada y ahora editada por largo tiempo para ser publicada nuevamente; situaciones similares pero ligeramente más oscura, con momentos felices pero con la sombra del pasado escrito a sangre, con el anhelo de un futuro distinto pero marcado por sólo un sentimiento, con casi la misma trama pero con un final diferente. Quizás, el verdadero final.

Nuestra historia se sitúa después de la guerra contra Voldemort y la repentina muerte de Harry Potter, la soledad de sus amigos y la verdad oculta por la última persona que vio con vida al niño que vivió.

Por último, decir que disfruten de la lectura. Actualizaré cada dos semanas aproximadamente.

BUENA LECTURA.

**Traición**

**Capítulo Uno**

"_**Después de la guerra"**_

Venganza.

El único sentimiento reflejado en su mirada se resumía a esa palabra; Venganza. Su reflejo le devolvía aquel sentimiento que por tantos años había cultivado e interiorizado en lo más profundo de su ser. Aquella mirada parecía oscurecerse aún más al recordar el origen de aquel sentimiento, agitado e intentando controlar su magia, se mojo el rostro y el cabello. Las gruesas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello azabache y surcaban por su marcado rostro, gotas rebeldes se aglutinaban en sus ojos y resbalaban pareciendo lágrimas. Lágrimas que jamás se ha permitido derramar. Sólo los desgarradores gritos han cortado el aire, alimentando la rabia y el odio hacia su enemigo.

Ese hombre que arrebato sin piedad cualquier rastro de humanidad en él y sepulto de por vida lo que es el perdón, porque antes de renacer el único sentimiento que trajo consigo fue la venganza. Aquel motor por cual vale la pena vivir un día más, esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer, esperando el instante preciso para arrebatar todo aquello que su enemigo tanto aprecia.

Morir o vivir.

Para Harry Potter, ya no tiene sentido… porque ha permanecido durante cinco años en el limbo y con la única esperanza de acabar con su enemigo, observarle a los ojos y arrebatarle la existencia que él extinguió de un solo puñal. Porque a diferencia de su enemigo, el niño que vivió, pretende atacar sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Todo está listo – le hablaron desde la puerta – Tenemos una hora, ingresaremos sin problemas.

-Gracias, Daniel – dijo él saliendo del baño – ¿Dónde está la poción?

-En la cocina – respondió el joven Daniel detrás del ojiverde – Debes colocar un cabello y beberlo, es muggle, por lo que nadie podrá reconocerte.

-De acuerdo – suspiró Harry bajando las escaleras hasta la planta baja – Recuerda que el trasladador debe estar programado a diez metros del camarín, será cuestión de ingreso salida.

-Comprendo – dijo el castaño no muy seguro – No crees que es demasiado pronto, pensé que deseabas… ser sutil.

-Lo creí hace un mes – masculló él cogiendo el vaso y vertiendo un cabello en el – Por desgracia, no tengo tiempo.

-Harry –

Daniel observó a su amigo beber el contenido e iniciar el proceso de transformación, se preguntó ¿Qué había ocurrido aquel día donde emprendió viaje hacia el mundo mágico? Recordó el estado perdido y confuso del ojiverde, y el evidente cansancio de su rostro, clara señal de haber liberado una gran cantidad de magia. Después de ese día, se había mantenido encerrado en su habitación por una semana, hasta que de pronto, dio marcha al plan que tenían pronosticado para tres meses por delante.

Lo más sorprendente de su decisión, sin duda, había sido la radical decisión… simple y llanamente tenía un objetivo, acabar con su enemigo esa noche. Plan radicalmente opuesto a lo pensado y por supuesto, suponía que algo no andaba bien, algo había cambiado ese día y por lo cual, no había marcha atrás.

La nueva apariencia de Harry; cabello castaño y ojos negros, y contextura de un hombre normal y atlético, le hizo ver que aquella noche sería el inicio de un final, el ojiverde lo había deseado por siglos. Daniel, cogió el trasladador y en cuanto su compañero le toco, súbitamente se vieron envuelto en un sinfín de luces y colores que al poco tiempo cesaron. Desorientado, se vio ante un inmenso estadio y junto a él una carpa, la cual albergaba a todos los invitados.

-Ingresa y procura que nadie ingrese al camerino – ordeno Harry cogiendo paso fuerte hacia un costado de la carpa.

Inquieto. Daniel cogió rumbo hacia la carpa donde pudo observar a dos guardias custodiando el lugar, conservando la calma y de forma natural saco su invitación y la mostró, luego de la revisión guardo la invitación en su bolsillo e ingreso a la inmensa carpa. Cientos de asistentes se encontraban ya sentados, charlando y riendo, posando a las distintas cámaras que se hallaban en el lugar, lentamente y tal como lo planearon, él no se encontraba allí.

El muchacho se sentó en la mesa más próxima hacia la salida, observó su reloj y suspiro, sólo diez minutos y todo acabaría, Harry desaparecería y él llegaría a casa dos horas después, siendo un simple invitado interrogado por aurores y personas del ministerio, por tal horrible asesinato de una de las personas más destacadas del mundo mágico. Movió su cabeza y se llevó un vaso de agua a los labios observando la mesa continua.

El cuerpo de Daniel se tensó y tuvo que dejar a un lado el vaso, de lo contrario lo hubiese roto, impresionado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil a causa de la adrenalina, fija su mirada en aquella mujer y su pequeña hija, de tal vez, no más de cinco años.

-¿Dónde está mami? – inquirió la niña castaña observando con sus sagaces ojos a su alrededor – Igual quería acompañar al tío.

-Apenas me di cuenta que James fue tras de él – observó la mujer acariciando el cabello de su hija – Sabes que sólo fue a buscar su maletín, no es gran cosa.

-Si lo sé – suspiro ella

No pudo moverse y aunque lograse hacerlo, no lograría llegar a tiempo. Cinco minutos y todo sería historia. Sólo un milagro podría evitar una desgracia y sólo el golpeado corazón de Harry Potter podía tomar control del desenfrenado odio hacia su enemigo. El hombre que hace cinco años, le quito todo e hizo su vida un verdadero infierno.

¿Cómo perdonar la traición? Harry se lo pregunto ciento y cientos de veces, y nunca logro hallar una respuesta convincente, el dolor y sufrimiento pudo más y lo único que calmo aquella quemante realidad fue el refugio del odio y la venganza. Porque el perdón, ya nunca sería una opción y mucho menos cuando la punzante estocada cerca del corazón, seguía latiendo como si fuese sido ayer, y cuando hoy, su presencia le hacía revivir ese momento.

El día que Harry Potter murió a manos de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley.

_-Ron… - susurro un conmocionado Harry. Intento desenfundar su varita y atacar a quien sea su enemigo, sin embargo, su cuerpo apenas si reaccionaba. Sintió la filosa arma salir de su cuerpo y la fresca sangre recorrer su espalda, sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba, torpemente intento buscar su varita en su túnica pero una nueva puñalada se hizo presente en su hombro izquierdo. Cayó por completo al suelo y a duras penas pudo colocarse boca arriba e intentar identificar a su atacante, la imagen frente suyo, le arrebato el poco aire que conservaba y pensó encontrarse en una pesadilla._

_Su mejor amigo empuñando la daga con la cual fue atacado, su mano cubierta de sangre y su mirada inexpresiva. Apoyándose en un tronco, se incorporo del suelo y intento formular alguna palabra más éstas no se atrevían a salir de sus labios. _

_-Cuidaré de Hermione – habló el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa que hasta el momento, Harry desconocía – _

_-¿Porqué? – susurró el ojiverde sintiendo su boca llenarse de sangre – _

_-Cuando se cumplen tratos…. La gloria llega – respondió este sonriendo – Y soy una persona que cumple – se acercó hasta él quedando a un palmo de su rostro – Tu muerte será recordada, te lo prometo._

_-Ron –_

_Lo último que sintió fue la estocada sobre su estomago y la oscura mirada azul de su mejor amigo, luego… oscuridad._

Le apuntó con su varita esperado el momento oportuno, la simple maldición haría lo suyo y tendría en sus manos la justicia que él tanto deseaba. Sus labios se curvaron en la mención de la maldición que estaba próxima a salir, sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta lateral le alerto y le obligo a esconderse, los pasos se escucharon y una infantil voz se hizo presente retumbando en los oídos del ojiverde.

-Aquí está tu escoba – habló el pequeño niño

-Gracias, James – dijo él cogiendo la escoba y encogiéndola con su varita – Bien, vamos con tu madre, desapareciste de su campo visual y ya sabes lo preocupada que debe estar.

-Estoy contigo – aclaró él encogiéndose de hombros –

-Por ello Hermione debe estar preocupada – rió Ron cogiendo en brazos al niño – Y tu hermana enfadada por haberle dejado atrás, recuerda que son los mellizos inseparables.

Una suave risa se escuchó antes de que el silencio se hiciera presente, la respiración agitada del moreno apenas si podía ser percibido y los miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. No supo cómo y mucho menos cuando, sólo el sabor salado de sus labios, le hizo darse cuenta que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, cansado y sin fuerzas, no opuso resistencia a aquel sentimiento que por tantos años se negó a expresar.

El dolor en el pecho le fue insoportable y cuando menos quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba sentado en el frío suelo del camerino. Y tan pronto como apareció aquel dolor igual desapareció cuando los aplausos se hicieron escuchar, bruscamente se limpió el rostro y empuño su varita.

Un generalizado relajo se hizo presente en Daniel, la figura de Ronald Weasley apareció y los aplausos inundaron el lugar, le vio sentarse junto a otros miembros del equipo de Quidditch y un pequeño niño acercarse hasta la mesa ocupada por Hermione Granger y su hija. Sólo le basto un vistazo rápido para comprender la situación y los ribetes de la misma, y temió por su amigo, conocía su historia y la venganza por la cual vivía todos los días, sabía que aquello sólo podía significar la salvación o el desastre total.

Instintivamente se incorporo de su lugar al reconocer la figura de su amigo y temió porque cometiese una locura. Raudo e intentando no llamar la atención de los invitados, se acercó hasta él y cuando pensó que iba a atacar, le empujo fuera de la carpa, por supuesto, el puñetazo que se llevo le mostró el descontento de Harry.

-¿Quieres que te descubran? – preguntó Daniel incorporándose del suelo – Está lleno de magos y aurores, te llevarían a Azkaban. Además…

-Hazte a un lado – resopló él enfurecido

-Hermione está allí – acusó Daniel como última opción – ella…

-Cállate – masculló Harry apuntándole con la varita, el aludido hizo lo mismo – Haré hasta lo imposible por matar a Ron, no importa quién este frente mío.

-Incluso tus hijos – articulo el chico y pudo observar la mirada de confusión de su amigo – Lo viste, James… y la niña.

-Ron –

-Como si Ron tuviese los ojos verdes – ironizó Daniel sin bajar la guardia – La niña… tiene tus ojos – y antes que el ojiverde pudiese hablar, volvió a decir – Son tus hijos.

Una nueva oleada de aplausos se hizo presente y el ojiverde pareció despertar del ligero letargo, bajo la varita y desordeno su cabello con frustración, la lucha interna entre cobrar venganza y desaparecer sin más o vengarse y recuperar lo que perdió hace cinco años, se debatía y contra decía en su interior, porque sólo él sabía que la imagen de sus hijos junto a el hombre que le había apuñalado producía que su alma se desgarrará aún más.

La música de fondo le coloco nuevamente en alerta y sin dirigirle la mirada a su acompañante, salió raudo hacia el exterior que estaba desprovisto de seguridad. Daniel le siguió y le detuvo antes de coger el transportador

-¿Por qué dudas? – Preguntó Daniel – Tu familia está dentro de ese lugar… debes recuperarla, olvida la idea de matar a Ron y sé feliz, Harry – Dijo frustrado ante la testarudez de su amigo – Busquemos a alguien que pueda ayudarte, que pueda decir que ha sucedido durante estos cinco años. De lo contrario, sólo seremos un par de ciegos en la oscuridad.

-No existe nadie – Masculló Harry desviando la mirada – Debemos irnos, podrían sospechar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el silencio de la casa les inundo y la poción multijugos perdió fuerza, sin darse cuenta la hora contemplada había expirado justo a tiempo. El moreno se sentó y respiro de forma pausada, el estado físico ya comenzaba a causar estrago en él.

-Las infusiones no están haciendo efecto – Menciono Daniel cogiendo un vaso – Debes recuperar masa muscular y para ello estabilizar tu peso es fundamental.

-Remus Lupin – Vocifero el moreno deteniendo el andar de su amigo – Es la única persona en la cual hoy por hoy, puedo confiar.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? – Preguntó el castaño extendiéndole el vaso –

-Existen dos lugares – Resopló él dejando a un lado el vaso. Daniel frunció el ceño – Impartió clases en Hogwarts, podría ser un posible lugar. O bien, el ministerio de magia… contribuyo en la lucha contra Voldemort, pudo seguir bajo el alero de aurores.

-No he escuchado su nombre – Murmuro Daniel pensativo – No podría afirmar nada, es poco el contacto que tengo… ¿Podría pertenecer a altos mandos?

-Jefe – Inquirió Harry pensativo – Lo dudo – Negó al poco tiempo – Podrán pasar los años pero las estúpidas reglas de condiciones, sangre y prejuicios, siguen. Aunque si debe gozar de buena posición, no tengo dudas.

-Bien – Suspiro el muchacho acercándose hacia la mesa y coger el vaso – Iré por la mañana al ministerio e intentaré buscarle

-Concreta una reunión – Dijo él pensativo – Un lugar público… lo conozco, no irá a un lugar privado y mucho menos junto a un desconocido. Procura no mencionar mi nombre… ese lugar tiene oídos.

-Bien – Sopeso Daniel. Se acerco hacia su compañero y le extendió el vaso, y antes que este lo cogiera, lo alejo. – Debes prometer que mejorarás, estás en el límite

-Lo prometo – Le miró cogiendo el vaso y bebiendo su contenido de un solo sorbo. – No será fácil.

-Debes esforzarte – Habló su amigo cruzándose de brazos –

-Lo sé – Murmuro él incorporándose de su sitio y caminar hacia su habitación, despidiéndose de Daniel.

Cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre su cama, las noches de insomnio ya comenzaban a pasar factura sobre el cuerpo del moreno, y las emociones vividas durante esa noche, terminaron por agotarle psicológicamente. Aquel continuo hormigueo en el centro de su pecho, le enfundaba la calidez que había perdido hace muchos años y que su mente se negaba a aceptar. No importaba cuanto se esforzará y volviese a reflexionar, la imagen del hombre que intento asesinarle y su hijo, estropeaba cualquier sentimiento puro que pudiese tener.

Porque lo quisiera o no, Harry Potter seguía conservando la única emoción por la cual vivió y vive hasta el día de hoy, odio y venganza.

Porque lo quisiera o no, él deseaba el último destello de vida de Ronald Weasley.

Y con ese último pensamiento, el sueño le venció y concilio aquel esquivo descanso que por días, había restringido.

A la mañana siguiente y algo aturdido por las horas de sueño, el ojiverde intentaba cumplir la promesa hecha a su amigo, había preparado un desayuno liviano y después se dedico a hacer ejercicio físico, y aunque apenas si logro concentrarse por una hora, lo considero suficiente, forzar su debilitado cuerpo a un ejercicio fuerte, podría ocasionar más problemas que beneficios.

-Es extraño verte comer – Bromeó Daniel en cuanto se asomo por la cocina al mediodía – Procura no excederte – Recomendó dejando sobre la mesa una pila de papeles –

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el moreno curioso ante el amarillento color de las hojas

-Fui a buscar a Remus – Respondió Daniel tranquilamente – Por mucho que insistí… no logré su paradero, según la recepción se encuentra de viaje, intente hablar con el jefe de aurores pero estaba reunido. Hay problemas – Acuso él debatiéndose entre seguir o quedarse callado, por desgracia la mirada de su amigo, le hizo desistir de la segunda opción – No me percate hasta que salir del piso de aurores pero hay cientos de fugitivos.

-Mortifagos – Menciono Harry pensativo

-No lo sé – Negó el muchacho – Busque en tiendas y logre recolectar algunos diarios – Súbitamente el diario que poseía en su mano fue arrebatado por su amigo – Al año de tu muerte… comenzaron los ataques al mundo muggle, al principio sólo se contemplaba ataques fortuitos pero iniciaron las desapariciones, tortura y asesinatos, hasta el día de hoy, no hay muestra de patrones.

-Simples muggles – Susurró Harry leyendo los párrafos –

-Sí. Por supuesto, los ataques se extendieron hacia nuestro mundo – Menciono él – Sin patrón alguno y nadie parecía adjudicarse aquellos ataques… se han creado verdaderos escuadrones de búsqueda y durante los últimos dos años han obtenidos resultados positivos, al menos los ataques han disminuido. El esquema de organización de los aurores ha mejorado, el jefe de aurores…

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó ceñudo el moreno hojeando otros periódicos – ¿De qué forma están organizados?

-Escuadrones – Respondió Daniel – Cuatro escuadrones dedicados a la labor de búsqueda – observó al ojiverde acercarse hacia el calendario y golpear su frente con la palma de su mano - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Remus – Soltó moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Luna llena… ayer hubo luna llena, te dije que era hombre lobo, debe estar recuperándose.

-Ya veo – Susurró Daniel pensativo

-Quizás él este inserto en algún escuadrón – Menciono él dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja – Tengo que ingresar…

-¿Estás loco? – Le miró Daniel preocupado – No estás en condiciones. Son los mejores aurores, sé la distribución de los escuadrones y a lo máximo que lograrás aspirar será el cuarto. El primer y segundo escuadrón predominan magos que lucharon contra Voldemort, tercero y cuarto se remiten a búsquedas pequeñas, y muchos de ellos son principiantes. Además, los líderes son magos directos que lucharon en la guerra.

-¿Alguien conocido? – Preguntó Harry elongando, sólo le bastaron las palabras desaparición y tortura para que cientos de imagines volviese a su mente –

-Luna Lovegood y Terry Bott – Acusó el castaño y al instante tuvo que ayudar a su amigo a recuperar el equilibrio – Tercer y cuarto escuadrón.

-Vaya – Susurró Harry sorprendido – No me sorprende Luna pero Bott. – Frunció el ceño y continúo con sus ejercicios

-Draco Malfoy el segundo – Siguió Daniel pensativo, Harry asintió – El jefe de aurores ocupa el liderazgo del primer escuadrón. Los cuatro coordinan todas las actividades y búsqueda, los aspirantes deben pasar por varias pruebas y meses de preparación, por supuesto, al ingresar al ministerio nos asignan a tácticas y métodos de rastreo.

-¿Cuántos son? –

-Es reducido, sabes que la precaución es importante – Menciono él – Por escuadrón no pasarán los diez quizás quince magos. Escucha Harry, no estás preparado. No importa qué posición ocupe Remus, será imposible. No es sencillo, deberás enfrentarte a duelo con algún cabecilla, incluso el jefe de aurores.

-Daniel, será sencillo – Haciendo flexiones de brazos, aunque a consideración de Daniel, parecían reflexiones de gelatina.

-Incluso si el jefe de aurores es mujer – Probó él escuchando reír ligeramente a su amigo – Incluso si es Hermione.

Trago saliva y tuvo el instinto de salir corriendo al tiempo que los brazos de su amigo quedaban rígidos y la insipiente sonrisa desaparecía de un plumazo. Aguanto la respiración y cierta tensión desapareció en cuanto el moreno se incorporo, limpió sus manos y coloco una de ellas sobre su hombro. Tranquilo.

-Tengo mis técnicas. – Acusó volviendo a sonreír – Iré a visitar a Remus… tengo una ligera idea de donde puede encontrarse

-¿Irás ahora? – Inquirió preocupado. Sería la segunda vez en cinco años que Harry se atrevía a pisar el mundo mágico por iniciativa propia – ¿Harry? – Volvió a preguntar

Pero este ya se había marchado.

El camino de regreso lo consideraba des estresante y prefería transitarlo a simplemente aparecerse, ya llevaba dos años con aquel ritual y parecía no querer cambiarlo por el momento. Aunque claro, deseaba estar junto a su familia después de una larga noche de luna llena. Después de mucho discutirlo, llego al consenso junto a su esposa que mientras estuviese embarazada y hasta que su bebe ingresará a Hogwarts, él pasaría las noches de luna llena fuera de casa, puesto que bajo ningún motivo expondría a su familia.

Desde entonces su pequeña hija estaba a punto de cumplir dos años y hoy por hoy otro bebe venía en camino. Sin duda, el tiempo parecía colocar piezas en su lugar, ofreciendo un nuevo panorama y desvirtuando otros.

La irrupción de aquel grupo de magos oscuros hacia algunos años, les hacia recordar los años más oscuros durante la guerra contra Voldemort y por supuesto aquel dolor que varios intentaban superar pero que el pasado se empeñaba por recordar una y otra vez. El licantropodo pateo una piedra y recordó a Hermione… la joven parecía empecinada en encarcelar a ese grupo de magos y no escatimaba esfuerzos para lograr su objetivo, no cabía duda, aquella misión hace mucho se había vuelto personal.

Un ruido tras suyo le hizo detener su paso y girarse rápidamente en búsqueda de su espía, su aguda audición le indicaba que el individuo se hallaba oculto tras un grueso tronco, su respiración pausada se lo señalaba y un ligero aroma le hizo negar fuertemente, apretando los dientes, se acerco hasta el tronco el cual sigilosamente lo rodeo, totalmente convencido que atraparía al individuo puesto que este apenas si se había movido de su lugar.

Un movimiento basto para que Remus Lupin quedase desarmado y sólo un segundo para que su oponente quedase boca abajo siendo reducido por el hombre lobo, quien ágilmente se había compuesto de aquel ataque. No necesito aplicar demasiada fuerza, el sujeto apenas si lograba moverse y no representaba una real amenaza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le interrogo él inmovilizando los brazos del encapuchado, el cual parecía reírse – Dímelo.

-¿De verdad quieres oírlo? – Le devolvió la pregunta con voz ronca, cansada – El nombre ya no tiene importancia… el simbolismo ya es obsoleto.

Remus frunció el ceño y le retiro la capucha a su adversario, el cabello oscuro lo reemplazo y aunque no lograba observar el rostro, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, la antelación se hizo presente y cientos de miles de imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza. Aquella voz ligeramente distorsionada por el suelo, le hacía pensar lo impensable.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues? – Volvió a preguntar

-Bonito lugar – Habló el muchacho – Perfecto para caminar y sin duda… mucho mejor que una vieja habitación oscura.

El agarre disminuyo y el sujeto aprovecho aquella debilidad para rodar y posicionarse un par de metros del hombre lobo, quien permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. La respiración de Remus se agito y lentamente se incorporo de su lugar al mismo tiempo que el sujeto lo hacía, observó el piso, temeroso… quería que fuese un sueño, sin duda, la mejor opción era aceptar lo inevitable a esclarecer lo horrible.

Revolvió su cabello y escondió sus manos en los pantalones negros que llevaba, las conjeturas no habían fallado y había logrado localizar al mejor amigo de sus padres en aquel lugar. Recordó que el propio Remus le había dicho el lugar ideal para vivir, lejos de la ciudad pero sin sentirse discriminado por su condición, después de todo la naciente familia que comenzaba a construir al lado de Tonks, no podía considerarse una auto marginación del mundo. Inconscientemente sonrió, considerando que a pesar de todo lo vivido, su mejor amigo y casi padre había conseguido formar una familia.

-Mírame – Susurró Harry –

La voz del moreno hizo respingar al licantropodo, apretó los puños y sintiendo que su cuerpo recuperaba la movilidad, levanto la mirada lentamente, temiendo porque aquello sólo fuese una alucinación y la vida volviese a burlarse de él y su dolor. Más la persona que permanecía de pie parecía no desear moverse. Sus miradas se encontraron, y aunque la verde mirada le desconcertó, no pudo obviar lo evidente.

-Hola – Sonrió el moreno tímidamente

-Harry – Vocifero en apenas un susurro

Su cuerpo reacciono y en un par de zancadas abrazo al ojiverde, quien evidentemente emocionado, le devolvió el abrazo. No importaba el dolor y el rencor que su corazón poseía, el reencontrarse con su amigo le hacía inmensamente feliz.

-¿Cómo? – balbuceaba el licantropodo incapaz de hilar con coherencia alguna pregunta, sujeto el rostro de su amigo y le observo en detalle. Rostro pálido, ojeras producto del insomnio, peligrosamente delgado y cansado, sin duda, evidencia de un mal pasar. Sin embargo, el detalle que no podía dejar pasar se traducía solo a sus ojos, distantes y llenos de dolor – Por Merlín… donde has estado, es decir, estás vivo.

-Algo así – Murmuro Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se sentó sobre la hierba –

-Harry – Dijo Remus colocándose a la altura del muchacho – Te… te dimos por muerto, te buscamos por todo el maldito bosque prohibido pero nunca logramos hallar nada – Se explicó inquieto por algunas respuestas y la sonrisa del ojiverde no le tranquilizaba - ¿Qué ocurrió? Ron llego moribundo del bosque prohibido… relato que les habían atacado, que Voldemort había regresado.

El semblante del moreno se endureció y su mirada fue a parar a algún punto de suelo, ¿Cuántos años de mentiras? Todo lo construido durante cinco años, sólo se traducía a una ilusión barata y escrita a sangre. Volvió su mirada hacia Remus y supo que debía decirle la verdad, al menos, decir lo que realmente ocurrió aquel día. Decir quién fue su verdadero asesino.

-Mintió – Susurró él sin quitar la mirada de encima a Remus – Todo lo que ha predicado desde ese día, es mentira. No regreso Voldemort – Masculló – Jamás fuimos atacados. Al menos él.

-¿Dé que hablas? – Pregunto Remus temiendo lo que su corazón se negaba a aceptar. Porque lo quiera o no… aquella duda ha persistido por cinco años. - Harry…

-Fui enterrado vivo – Soltó el ojiverde – Herido del corazón por una puñalada – Acotó colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho – Hubiese dado lo que fuese por no saber la identidad de mi atacante, por desgracia la curiosidad fue peor que el dolor. Él fue el causante de todo, siempre ha sido él

-Ron – Susurró el licantropodo incorporándose de su lugar, Harry le siguió – Nos ha mentido todo este tiempo. Es increíble… él intento asesinarte ¿Por qué lo hizo? Es decir, tiene una vida exitosa… es jugador de Quidditch y además…

-¿Crees que podría disfrutar de eso? – Inquirió irónicamente – A sabiendas que mi sombra como "el salvador del mundo mágico" Jamás podría hacerlo, se sentiría inferior.

-Estás hablando de posición social – Habló él incrédulo – Es ridículo…

-No para él – Negó Harry cruzándose de brazos – De cualquier forma, ya no tiene sentido. La posición social es lo que menos me importa. Remus – Le miro – Necesito tu ayuda. Debo ingresar al ministerio, integrar las filas de aurores.

-No es sencillo – Negó Remus sorprendido por la petición – El ingreso…

-Sé cómo funciona – Interrumpió él – Sólo necesito introducirme en los primeros escuadrones.

-Es por Hermione – Acuso el licantropodo viendo a su amigo desviar la mirada – Sabes que está a cargo del departamento.

-Por ahora, existe algo más importante – Susurró él devolviéndole la mirada – Es necesario que ingrese a ese lugar, no sabemos con qué enemigo estamos luchando.

-¿Sabes quién es? – Preguntó él intrigado.

-La única forma de averiguarlo es actuando – Dijo él – Esto podría empeorar – Recogió su capucha del suelo y se la coloco sobre la cabeza – Piénsalo Remus.

-Harry – Le llamo este antes que el moreno desapareciera - ¿Cuánto sabes de este mundo?

-Lo suficiente – Respondió el ojiverde.

Sólo el chasquido de la aparición le indico al licantropodo la desaparición del ojiverde, le parecía increíble saber que el hijo de sus mejores amigos se encontraba con vida, después de cinco años creyéndole muerto, sin embargo su semblante y mirada le intrigaba, temía que ese lapso de tiempo hubiese incubado en él algún tipo de resentimiento con su mejor amigo.

La llegada del ojiverde asusto al castaño quien apenas si logro ocultar tras de sí el periódico que leía, para su desgracia aquel gesto, no paso desapercibido por su amigo. ¿Cuántas veces le advirtió que debía informarse? Miles y él jamás hizo caso, lo cual solo haría el dolor aun más profundo, y sin duda, aquella noticia dolería más que cualquier puñalada que Ron pudiese darle.

-¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió Harry sacándose la chaqueta – Daniel.

-Una vieja noticia – Habló él encogiéndose de hombros – No tiene importancia – Doblo el diario por la mitad y pretendió guardarlo entre sus cosas pero el ágil movimiento del moreno se lo impidió – Harry…

El castaño se revolvió el cabello y giro sobre si mismo desesperado, observó a su amigo desdoblar el diario y leer el llamativo titular. Resoplo pero al mismo tiempo aguanto la respiración en cuanto el ceño fruncido de su amigo, le advirtió que algo no andaba bien.

-Está muerto – Susurró Harry tensionando su mandíbula y arrugando el diario – No puede… ser cierto

-Por ello, existen personas que creen que Voldemort sigue con vida – Argumento Daniel quien había leído la noticia – Ocurrió a solo dos meses de tu muerte.

-¿De qué año son? – Pregunto observando los periódicos esparcidos por la mesa

-Dos años a partir de tu muerte – Contesto Daniel –

-Consigue los años restantes – Ordeno él doblando el diario por la mitad. Saco su varita e hizo levitar todos los diarios hacia su habitación

-Bien – Murmuro el muchacho

Cualquier tipo de teoría podía darse por descartado, los hechos parecían irrefutables y lo único certero se traducía a solo una verdad; jamás había regresado Lord Voldemort, sólo existía un ejército de mortifagos y sólo un mago podría tener razones para asesinar a quien fuese el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico. Él sabía la verdad.

Y Ron Weasley se encargó de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.

"_Hogwarts rinde homenaje a su director Albus Dumbledore, asesinado por quién no debe ser nombrado"._

Dos horas y el ojiverde recostó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, titulares, imágenes, chismes y reportajes se agolpaban en su mente. Y solo había leído los primeros dos años de ausencia, y todavía quedaba mucho por leer.

El asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, el matrimonio de Draco y Ginny, la irrupción de esos magos oscuros, las desapariciones, la llegada de Hermione al ministerio, la formulación de escuadrones, la fama por la cual pasaba su enemigo, el nacimiento de sus hijos…

-Mis hijos – Susurró él leyendo la portada de uno de los primeros diarios que reviso. Solo había pasado un par de meses cuanto ella se entero de la noticia y el nacimiento había sido todo un acontecimiento en el mundo mágico.

-Sigue soltera – Murmuro Daniel desde el umbral de la puerta – Ha dedicado estos cinco años en encontrar al grupo de magos.

-Arriesga demasiado – Resopló él incorporándose de su lugar-

-Quizás la idea que Voldemort siga vivo, sea ridícula – Inicio Daniel – Sin embargo, la sola idea que alguien pueda levantarse como líder, debe perturbarle. No es sencillo que la causa que le arrebato al padre de sus hijos, pueda regresar.

-De cualquier forma – Menciono el moreno – Lo primordial es hacerle entender al mundo mágico que Voldemort no existe, que está muerto. Y que el enemigo es otro. Has averiguado alguna actividad de Ron.

-Algo así – Dijo este cruzándose de brazos – Pasado mañana habrá una exhibición de Quidditch, tu sabes, inicio de temporada.

-Estaré en condiciones para montar una escoba – Inquirió esté interesado. Daniel le observo receloso – Volar no se olvida.

-Tu cuerpo no está preparado – Medito él – Debes considerar que tu masa muscular es muy distinta a cuando volabas en Hogwarts.

-Tengo dos días – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – Además sigo siendo el mejor buscador

-Ron ha jugado cientos de partidos, posee más experiencia – Refuto Daniel – Además ¿Quién dice que podrás retarle? Habrá cientos de fanáticos.

-Lo conozco – Sonrió Harry – No podrá restarse de un desafío.

-Conseguiste algo de Remus – Inquirió Daniel

-Poco – Suspiro él – Se muestra receloso ante la idea de incorporarme al ministerio… no será sencillo ingresar.

-Te lo dije – Suspiro él observando a su amigo cambiarse de ropa – Las medidas de seguridad deben ser estrictas para evitar filtraciones.

-Sí, lo sé – Murmuro Harry colocándose unos pantalones deportivos – Tengo un plan que puede ayudarme a ingresar.

Daniel le observó ceñudo, los planes del ojiverde comenzaban a inquietarle y hasta cierto punto dudaba que estos tuviese un real impacto, y considerando que incorporarse al departamento de aurores, le traía entre ceja y ceja, podría causar más problemas que soluciones. Harry cogió su escoba y bajo las escaleras dispuestas a volar, la oscuridad de la noche le permitía volar sin el temor que alguien le reconociera. Sólo tenía un par de días para conseguir recuperar en algo, aquella agilidad y maniobra que había perdido por falta de práctica, y aunque no lo reconociera, los años de ventaja que Ron llevaba, le preocupan e incluso le hacía vislumbrar que aquel duelo le llevaría hasta el límite de sus capacidades.

Por supuesto, la práctica podría ser mejor de contar con una Snitch, sin embargo no quería malgastar recursos, por ahora.

-¿Cuándo me regalarás una Snitch, tío? – Escuchó la castaña mujer desde la cocina – Mi hermana tiene una y sólo la usa como adorno.

-Te escuche – Habló la niña sentada sobre el suelo – Y no la uso como adorno, también juego con ella. Además, es de ambos.

-Eso es cierto – Sopeso el pelirrojo – Te conseguiré una Snitch, te lo prometo.

-En serio – Inquirió el niño ilusionado – Muchas gracias.

-Es tarde – Anunció la castaña ingresando a la sala – Y mañana deben ir a la escuela.

-Iremos a la exhibición ¿Cierto? – Pregunto el pequeño niño

-¿Tengo opción? – preguntó Hermione y ambos niños negaron. Ron sonrió – De acuerdo. Ahora vayan a dormir.

-Si – Dijeron ambos hermanos.

Se despidieron de su tío y madre y subieron hasta su habitación, la castaña se sentó sobre el sofá y observó atentamente a su pelirrojo amigo, quien últimamente parecía abstraerse del mundo muy a menudo y sólo cuando compartía junto a los niños, parecía volver al mundo real.

-Te encuentras bien – Le preguntó ella

-Sí, solo estoy cansado – Dijo él incorporándose de su lugar – Iré a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

-Buenas noches

-Que descanses.

La mañana observó a su amigo coger unos polvos flú y desaparecer de la casa, volvió su mirada hacia la carpeta frente suya, la abrió y suspiro. Llevaba noches sin lograr avances en su investigación y lo único que conseguía se resumía a más preguntas sin respuestas, estaba empeñada en descifrar el origen de ese grupo de mortifagos, sabía que si hallaba el punto de origen conseguiría llegar hasta su líder y por ende a su paradero. Reuniendo fuerzas, se incorporo de su lugar y camino hacia su escritorio, encendió la pequeña luz y los retratos parecieron iluminarse, las fotografías de sus hijos, amigos, padres y equipo le observaban, paso su mirada por cada una de las fotografías y se detuvo sobre la última.

Durante la guerra había perdido a amigos y profesores, personas que habían luchado con valentía contra Voldemort. Perdidas que todos los sobrevivientes habían logrado sobre llevar y continuar con su vida, sin embargo y por mucho que lo intento, Hermione jamás podría superar la muerte de Harry, el hombre que hasta el día de hoy amaba y quien era el padre de sus hijos.

El levantamiento de grupos mortifagos, sólo le hacían tomar el coraje de perseguirles y por tanto encarcelarles, conocía la historia oficial y extra oficial; la oficial simples grupos de lunáticos que causan desordenes por las antiguas consignas de Lord Voldemort, la extra oficial que efectivamente Lord Voldemort seguía vivo. No tenían pruebas para negarlo, sin embargo, la violencia y organización de desapariciones, torturas y asesinatos, les hacía pensar todo lo contrario.

Ofuscada desvió la mirada y volvió su atención hacia su carpeta, poco le importaba las horas sin dormir, su único objetivo se resumía a capturar y/o eliminar a quien fuese Lord Voldemort o en su defecto, si realmente fuese Lord Voldemort.

Salto de su escoba e ingreso a la casa raudamente, la frase "cambio de fecha" seguida de las palabras "Quidditch" y "hoy" de Daniel, le hicieron entrar en alerta, sólo tenía un día de práctica y aunque había mejorado en algo, sabía que no sería suficiente para enfrentar a Ronald. Agitado, observó a su mejor amigo caminar de un lado hacia el otro lado, buscando frascos e ingredientes.

-Acabo de enterarme – Habló él señalando un diario sobre la mesa, el cual fue leído por Harry - ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? – Preguntó

-No tengo opción – Murmuro Harry concentrado en el diario – Necesitare pociones.

-Estoy en eso – Afirmo tranquilamente – Tienes algún plan para evitar caer desmayado

-A diferencia de Ron, soy estratégico – Dijo este encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo espero resistir una hora.

-Yo también – Habló Daniel – tienes suerte que existían pociones de reserva – Coloco tres botellitas frente al ojiverde y continuo – Sólo tres horas. Las hechizaré para evitar que se quiebren durante el juego. Colocaré el reloj – Sugirió entregándole un reloj de pulsera – Está cronometrado… te avisará cinco minutos antes de cumplirse la hora, sé consciente que sólo tendrás tres horas.

-Lo haré – Asintió Harry colocándose la pulsera – Preparaste el trasladador – Inquirió al tiempo que subía las escaleras hacia su habitación

-Quince minutos – Acoto su amigo – Si hacemos cuenta de lo burocráticas de esas ceremonias… solo tendrás una hora para realizar el duelo. Aunque, podríamos alargar la vida de las pociones. Tal vez si te mantienes fuera mientras yo…

-No – Habló el moreno bajando las escaleras – Tengo que estar presente.

-Bien – Suspiro Daniel – Ya tenemos todo, es hora de irnos.

-Vamos –

Guardo las botellas y toco el trasladador junto a su amigo, el brusco gancho a la altura del ombligo le obligo a cerrar los ojos y así evitar marearse. Sabía que en cuanto abriese los ojos, vería de nuevo aquel estadio y esa inmensa carpa en la cual hace un par de días, estuvo a punto de matar a su mejor amigo. Hoy. Su objetivo sería el mismo y sus planes volverían a su punto de inicio, había investigado lo suficiente para convencerse que Ronald Weasley, no merecía una tranquila muerte, por el contrario, la muerte no significaría nada sin antes haber conocido el infierno.

Su propio infierno.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Contradicciones

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

BUENA LECTURA.

**Traición**

**Capítulo Dos**

"_**Contradicciones"**_

¿Cuánto espero por esa vida? Siempre. No importaba que las personas negaran lo innegable, el mundo funcionaba y actuaba en función de necesidades creadas, y el sentimiento de anhelo por placeres mundanos y banales ya formaba parte de la genética humana. Él no podía ser la excepción, siempre soñó esa vida y el poder que lograba transmitir a causa de su posición social, obtenerlo todo y cuando quisiera, privilegios y reconocimientos públicos que adoraba y por los cuales vivía hace cinco años. Sólo cinco años y su vida había girado 360 grados. El pobre muchacho pelirrojo se transformo en el exitoso jugador de Quidditch. El torpe mago Weasley al poderoso mago. El estúpido amigo de Harry Potter al famoso y reconocido mago de la última década.

Porque lo que Ronald Weasley ha construido durante cinco años, lo ha conseguido a pulso, y porque la imagen de Harry Potter ya formaba parte de su pasado. No importa cuántas entrevistas haya dado exponiendo la perdida irrecuperable de su mejor amigo, él sabe y siente que su mejor amigo ya no existe y que tarde o temprano, ya nadie hablará de él convirtiéndose en sólo un recuerdo. Para él un magro recuerdo.

El jugador de Quidditch prueba sonido y gira levemente permitiendo que un sinfín de flash de cámaras se posen sobre él, disfruta. Posa su mirada sobre una mesa cercana y observa a su mejor amiga junto a sus hijos, suspira y vuelve a probar sonido, no puede evitar apretar la mandíbula ante esa imagen y maldecir porque su éxito fuese a medias, porque la mujer a pocos metros lo amará como él la amaba a ella.

-Un minuto – Le señalan y él asiente.

Porque su plan no tenía errores y sin lugar a dudas era perfecto, sólo las vueltas de la vida habían estropeado el plan que con tanto cuidado había ejecutado y que hoy solo arrojaba resultados a medias. Todo parecía sencillo, la tranquilidad de un paseo al bosque prohibido y el repentino desvió de camino, la falsedad del extravió y la simple oportunidad de esperar el momento oportuno, el descuido y la acción: Asesinar a Harry Potter. Solo el tibio calor de la sangre de su mejor amigo le indico que lo imaginado se volvía realidad. La sangre caer y el cuerpo golpear el suelo al mismo tiempo que la mirada desconcertada de su amigo le pedía explicaciones.

-Ahora – Hablaron y Ronald aclaro la voz. Cinco años después las explicaciones quedaron sepultadas junto al niño que vivió –

-Bienvenidos – Inicio Ronald observando al par de niños aplaudir. La idea que Hermione fuese su esposa y ese par de niños sus hijos, le trastornaba. Su plan había sido perfecto eliminando al ojiverde, él podría acercarse a la castaña y con el tiempo intentar forjar una relación, sin embargo jamás conto que la mujer que amaba estaba embarazada del hombre que él había asesinado a sangre fría – Soy Ronald Weasley, a nombre del club estamos agradecidos por su presencia, ya es tradición que a inicio de temporada logremos reunirnos y disfrutar un momento agradable

-Será difícil – Menciono Daniel sentado junto a Harry en las últimas mesas. Deben existir cien o doscientos boletos en aquel sombrero y ni siquiera la magia podrá ayudarnos.

-Lo conseguiré, tenlo por seguro – Afirmó él cruzado de brazos, alternando la mirada entre su amigo y Hermione, el aplauso de las personas le hizo recomponerse

-No quiero apresurar nada – Decía Ronald – sin embargo y antes de pasar a la comida, daremos inicio al sorteo de quien podrá sostener un pequeño juego conmigo.

Ambos amigos observaron el sombrero que contenía cada uno de los boletos de los asistentes y expectantes esperaron a que Ron introdujese el brazo al interior del sombrero y sacase un boleto con el número del afortunado mago, Daniel se giro y miro a su amigo inquieto, tenía la absoluta certeza que cualquier cosa podría suceder y la opción que el ojiverde utilizará algo de magia, no quedaba descartado, aun cuando lo habían intentado de varias formas y no habían conseguido nada en concreto.

Ron observó el número y frunció el ceño al tiempo que recuperaba compostura y recitaba el número del mago que tendría un duelo con él.

-317 – Recitó él observando a todos los asistentes revisar su respectivo número de boleto

-Te dije que era imposible – Resoplo Daniel al verificar que los boletos no coincidían. Sin embargo, el movimiento del ojiverde al incorporarse de su silla le alerto - ¿Qué haces?

-317 – Nombro satisfecho mostrando con cierto orgullo el boleto y Daniel entrecerró los ojos, volvió a mirar hacia el escenario y luego a su amigo

Sólo el aplauso generalizado de la inmensa carpa le hizo salir de su asombro e instintivamente se unió a los aplausos. Satisfecho el ojiverde inicio su camino hacia el escenario donde entrego el boleto y que por cortesía estrecho la mano del pelirrojo, quien reacio le dio la felicitación, verificaron el boleto y Harry volvió hacia su mesa, el duelo sería después de la cena y para ello quedaba treinta minutos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Preguntó Daniel sorprendido – Lo logramos, es decir, estaba protegido

-Siempre se protege con altos hechizos para altos hechizos – Comentó él – Jamás se preocupan por los más sencillos.

-Y el número – Mascullo de nuevo – Pudo existir otro 317

-Lo dudo – Sonrió Harry tomando un sorbo de agua. Observo su reloj y ya marcaba las 8 – Queda poco

-No te preocupes – Dijo Daniel – Te quedan dos horas y el reloj todavía no anuncia el termino de la primera hora.

-Te veremos volar, tío – Decían ambos niños emocionados ante la idea.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió él degustando su comida. Observó su reloj, sólo treinta minutos – Y será divertido siempre y cuando terminen de comer – Acuso.

-Claro

-Te sientes bien – Le pregunto Hermione a su lado, el extraño semblante de su amigo, le preocupaba

-Todo bien – Dijo él tranquilamente.

Cogió un vaso de agua e ingirió su contenido mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el final de la carpa donde el extraño mago permanecía sentado junto a otra persona. Pensativo siguió su cena e inquieto tuvo un extraño presentimiento ante aquel desconocido mago; David Parker, repaso mentalmente su lista de conocidos en aquel equipo y definitivamente jamás escucho ese nombre, le inquietaba su mirada y expresión, y aunque su intuición le decía que debía mantenerse alerta, prefirió dejarlo pasar, después de todo… tenía cosas más importantes que preocuparse por un simple desconocido.

En cuanto hubo finalizado la cena, los asistentes se trasladaron hacia el estadio principal donde el ojiverde se vio guiado hacia los vestuarios, el mismo lugar donde hace unos pocos días estuvo a punto de atacar a su mejor amigo, allí pudo cambiarse y prepararse para el duelo. El sonido del reloj le indico que debía ingerir su poción multijugos y entre sus ropas saco la pequeña botella que más tarde bebió.

-Es tiempo, señor Parker – Vocifero Ronald a sus espaldas, él guardo la botella vacía y se giro hacia el pelirrojo, el cual ya se encontraba cambiado y sujetando su escoba de forma imponente – Espero que brindemos un buen espectáculo.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió él ladeo la cabeza y observo la escoba que su amigo sujetaba con su mano izquierda – Supongo que podré usar mi propia escoba.

-Si la trae consigo – Comentó este encogiéndose de hombros – Vamos al túnel – Acuso.

El moreno le siguió apretando fuertemente su saeta de fuego y algo nervioso intento concentrarse, tenía pleno conocimiento de las habilidades de su amigo y la reputación que había creado durante sus años como jugador de Quidditch además sabía que arrebatarle la pelotita dorada sería un verdadero reto considerando sus antecedentes como el mejor buscador del último tiempo.

La ovación del estadio ante la mención del pelirrojo le produjo a Harry un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda y que en Ron simplemente provoco placer y expectación. Ambos hombres montaron sus escobas y esperaron expectantes ante la apertura de la puerta.

-"Veamos de que estás hecho" – Pensó Ronald en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, solo bastó una fuerte patada al suelo y la adrenalina se hizo presente. No importaba los partidos jugados, la exaltación del público se traducía en la gloria para él.

Inquieto Daniel observó a su amigo elevarse por los cielos y quedar a media altura, le preocupaba la condición física del ojiverde y la exigencia a la cual se expondría, después de todo, Ronald Weasley se había convertido en un profesional y su amigo apenas si había montado una escoba en cinco años. Observó al árbitro acercarse a ambos jugadores y explicar brevemente las condiciones del juego, les mostro la pelotita dorada y asintieron.

Harry y Ron se elevaron unos metros e impacientes esperaron a que el juego comience, sólo cuando el fuerte silbato y el grito eufórico de los asistentes fue cuando el duelo dio inicio.

El choque hombro a hombro le hizo a Harry perder equilibrio y perder ventaja por sobre el pelirrojo, quién había cogido una distancia considerable de diez metros, aturdido e intentando dar alcance a su amigo el ojiverde se enfocó en perseguir la snitch, el zumbido del ascenso le hizo tomar conciencia de la velocidad que habían tomado.

-_"Eres bueno" _– Pensó Harry a solo un metro de su amigo – "_Si no supiera la verdad de ti…. Pensaría que me apuñalaste por un absurdo"_ – Apretó su escoba y acorto distancia. Súbitamente la snitch bajo en picada hacia abajo.

Las graderías estallaron en gritos al tiempo que ambos hombres se lanzaron por la snitch y aunque el ojiverde no perdía de vista la pelotita y el bullicio se multiplicaba, pudo escuchar los leves "tío Ron", que ambos niños vociferaban emocionados, no pudo evitarlo, y cierta nostalgia le ataco. Volvió a fijar su mirada y comprobó que sólo restaba cien metros hasta llegar al suelo.

Hombro a hombro y parecía que ninguno de los dos deseaba ceder, aunque aquello, significaba estrellarse contra el suelo del estadio. Simultáneamente alargaron el brazo y sólo por una milésima de segundos, el pelirrojo pareció desestabilizarse de su escoba y la insipiente sonrisa de Harry Potter no se hizo esperar. Lo sabía, sabía que el profesionalismo del pelirrojo haría que él quedase en una evidente desventaja y sabía que el duelo apenas si duraría quince minutos, y sólo de él dependía la suerte de aquel duelo, sólo él y nadie más conocía las virtudes y defectos del pelirrojo y sólo él sabría aprovecharse de eso.

El electrizante grito del estadio aplaco el estruendoso golpe del cuerpo de Ron contra el suelo y la escoba de última generación hecha añicos. Daniel, al igual que muchos espectadores, no pudo evitar incorporarse de su asiento ante tal espectáculo y mucho menos la radiante sonrisa que portaba Harry Potter.

Dio un par de piruetas y descendió justo al centro del campo, dejó sobre el suelo la escoba, se apoyo sobre una rodilla y mostro con orgullo su reciente trofeo, el algarabío se intensifico y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Guardo la snitch y se incorporó del suelo, camino saludando a las personas en las graderías y su mirada cayo inevitablemente sobre Hermione y sus hijos, estos últimos emocionados por el juego, su corazón se encogió y desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde su amigo se hallaba tendido sobre el suelo y ayudado por enfermeros del equipo.

Rechazo cualquier tipo de ayuda y por cuenta propia se incorporo del suelo, su equipo de seguridad había impedido que se destrozará por el golpe y sólo su muñeca izquierda se había visto perjudicada. El griterío y los aplausos retumbaban sus oídos, y la humillación se poso sobre sus hombros, jamás había perdido la snitch y se había visto humillado de aquella forma.

Quiso y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta fanfarronería mientras se acercaba hasta su amigo, estaba absolutamente convencido que aquel golpe lo había atestado sobre su ego y orgullo, lo sabía y el sentimiento de satisfacción podía sentirlo recorrer por sus venas. Con la adrenalina actuando y sin dejar de sonreír extendió su mano hacia su amigo.

-Buen juego – Habló él disfrutando de la humillación expresa en los ojos del pelirrojo – Es todo un honor.

-Lo mismo digo – Masculló Ronald apretando la mano de su contrincante – Disfrútelo, no siempre pierdo un juego.

-Por supuesto – Rio Harry desviando la mirada – Suelo ser muy perceptivo y perder el equilibrio es común entre jugadores de Quidditch. No es la excepción.

-Claro – Vocifero ligeramente sorprendido – Lo tendré en cuenta – Susurró – Gracias.

-De nada – Habló el ojiverde – Espero verle de nuevo – Expreso y su amigo sonrió

-También yo – Dijo – Todo depende de las vueltas de la vida.

El moreno iba a decir algo más cuando un fuerte estallido se hizo se presente, por instinto, sólo atino a cubrirse y observar las graderías que parecían intactas, sin embargo, sólo basto el griterío de los magos y la histeria colectiva al señalar el oscuro cielo. Su estomago se encogió y el sentimiento de protección le hizo buscar a Hermione y sus hijos entre el gentío, sólo alcanzo a dar un par de pasos cuando el estruendo de los arcos de campo desplomarse termino de desatar el descontrol total, volvió a observar el cielo y supo que aquello no se trataba de efectos especiales: La marca tenebrosa renacía y junto a ella, el inicio.

No dudo ni medio segundo en buscar a su amigo, sin embargo y apenas los arcos cayeron, el lugar se vio atiborrado de aurores que intentaban sacar a las personas de aquel verdadero campo de batalla. Daniel entre hechizos y empujones se vio desplazado hacia la zona de trasladadores, y aunque pataleo y discutió no logro convencer a los aurores que su amigo se encontraba todavía en el campo de juego.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó alterado un rubio auror. Daniel le identifico como Draco Malfoy – Debe irse, ahora.

-Mi amigo se encuentra allí – Explicó el castaño señalando el estadio – Está en el campo.

-Lo encontraremos – Acuso Draco – Sin embargo, debe coger el maldito trasladador y salir de aquí.

-No lo entiende, él… - Calló debía ser prudente y aunque no podía desobedecer las órdenes de los aurores, debía sacar a su amigo antes que fuese demasiado tarde

-¿Qué haces Draco? – Intervinieron y Daniel agradeció su suerte – Debemos darnos prisa.

-Señor – habló él acercándose hacia el hombre lobo y antes que Draco le sacará de un empujón, le susurró – Harry Potter se encuentra en aquel estadio.

-¡Vete! – Exclamó el rubio empujando al chico hacia un trasladador. Lo último que Remus observó fue la profunda mirada del castaño - ¡Demonios! – Vocifero frustrado – Debemos sacar a Hermione y los niños.

-Luna se encargo de los mellizos – Informó él aturdido por la presencia del hijo de su mejor amigo – Sin embargo, Hermione sigue dentro.

-Debemos ir por ella – Apresuro él ya emprendiendo rumbo hacia el estadio

-No – Se interpuso el licantropodo – Ocúpate de despejar el área, yo iré.

-De acuerdo –

¿Cuáles son los sentimientos al observar de nuevo aquella marca tenebrosa? Rencor, odio y por sobre todo, dolor. Los años no tenían importancia y el sentimiento de pérdida refloto con furia y desazón, golpeando duramente el corazón de Hermione Granger, sólo pudo dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de su amiga Luna y emprender marcha hacia la batalla que se llevaba a cabo, debía y sentía la profunda necesidad de acabar con todo aquello que representaba Lord Voldemort. Porque la marca tenebrosa sólo podría representar una cosa, su regreso y el inicio de su conquista, después de cinco años en las sombras volvía y ella estaba dispuesta a luchar para evitar la magra época por la cual pasaron.

Podía escuchar la baja de sus compañeros y el acercamiento de más mortifagos hasta su lugar, luchaba y hacia todo lo posible por deshacerse de ese grupo lo antes posible, sin embargo, la evidente desventaja numérica le perjudicaba. Un efectivo expelliarmus bajo sus pies le hizo volar y golpear el suelo, su varita cayó a unos metros y un nuevo ataque le hizo caer boca abajo, aturdida y esperando el próximo ataque se cubrió. La intervención de una voz masculina le hizo enfocar su mirada y observar a un hombre alto, castaño y delgado, luchar y desarmar a los mortifagos, los cuales cayeron inconscientes sobre el suelo del estadio.

Amarró y recogió las varitas de sus oponentes, limpió el sudor de su frente y se giró hacia Hermione que recelosa pudo encontrar su varita entre la arena y colocarse en guardia apuntándole amenazadoramente. El ojiverde alzo las manos y sonrió amistosamente, pudo anticipar su desconfianza y la mirada inquisidora que le evaluaba de pies a cabeza, observando alguna posibilidad de riesgo.

-Tranquila – Sonrió él tirando su varita al suelo – Sólo quiero ayudar, te vi desarmada frente a ese lunático grupo y pensé…

-No necesito tú ayuda – Expresó ella sin dar indicios de bajar la guardia – Ni siquiera eres auror ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-Ni siquiera en la persona que te ayudo – Le miró Harry alzando las cejas. Recordando lo desconfiada que podía llegar a hacer Hermione – No tenías varita y los mortifagos estaban dispuestos a matarte.

-Eres… -

-AL SUELO – Gritaron y Harry sólo atino a coger a la castaña por la cintura y tirarla al suelo junto a él. Las maldiciones volaron y sólo cuando se detuvieron, el ojiverde pudo apreciar el rostro de la mujer que tenía debajo de él y no pudo evitar maldecir la tristeza y dolor plasmado en los ojos castaños de la mujer que amo.

-¡Hermione! – Exclamaron y Harry se incorporo de su lugar ayudando a la castaña – Que alivio verte – Expresó Remus junto a otros aurores – Cuiden el perímetro del estadio y trasladen a los heridos al hospital. Ahora – Observó al acompañante de Hermione y sólo una ligera sonrisa le confirmo lo dicho por aquel muchacho - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó bruscamente llamando la atención de la castaña, quién pareció interesada en aquel hombre – Te dije…

-No lo busque – Se defendió él sonriendo – Te lo explicaré luego, sí.

-¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Hermione

-Él es… -

-David Parker – Se presentó Harry haciendo una leve reverencia – Auror – Añadió y sonrió al escuchar un leve rechinido de dientes del licantropodo

-Es el hombre que recomendabas, Remus – Habló Hermione dirigiéndose hacia su amigo. El aludido asintió – Lo evaluaré. Por lo pronto, sácalo de aquí.

-¡Mamá! – Escucharon y la castaña se abrió paso para encontrarse con sus hijos – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el pequeño niño evaluativamente.

-Estoy bien – Susurró Hermione acariciando el rostro de ambos niños. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con su amiga, quién silenciosamente se disculpaba con la mirada – Debieron quedarse con Luna.

-Lo siento, estábamos preocupados por ti – Acuso la niña refugiándose en los brazos de su madre

-No es seguro – Dijo Remus llamando la atención de todos – Es mejor salir de aquí. Todos.

-Remus – Comenzó Hermione incorporándose del suelo y retarle con la mirada

-Hermione, sabes el peligro que corres – Le devolvió la mirada y el ojiverde paseo su mirada entre su amigo y castaña – Hemos perdido hombres y todavía no sabemos la magnitud del ataque. Todo a su tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Habló Harry cruzándose de brazos – Ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo y quedarse sería imprudente.

-Señor Parker, le aconsejo que guarde su opinión – Refuto Hermione rudamente y él alzo las mano a modo de disculpas – Este asunto es…

-¿Personal? – Le miró él seriamente – Con mayor razón… no debería estar aquí.

-Escuche –

-¿Usted gano la snitch? – Inquirió el niño en medio de ambos adultos. Harry le miro y asintió en silencio – Debe ser muy bueno.

-En realidad, suerte – Habló este colocándose a la altura del niño - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó

-James – respondió él y Remus observó con atención cada gesto del ojiverde – James Potter – aclaró y señalando a su hermana, añadió – Mi hermana se llama Rose Potter ¿Y tú? – Inquirió

-David Parker – Habló intentando mantener la compostura –

-No quiero ser aguafiestas – Interrumpió Luna sacando a todos de su propio mundo – Estamos retrasando demasiado la salida.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la salida del estadio donde los asistentes seguían escapando del lugar por medio de trasladadores, Harry seguía al grupo y de vez en cuando su mirada caía en ambos niños, quienes iban en compañía de su madre. Movió la cabeza y suspiro, seguro de que no podía permitirse aquellos sentimientos, no cuando sobre sus cabezas se hallaba una marca tenebrosa que él debía desenmascarar.

-Debes irte – Acusó Remus alejado del resto – Ya has hecho suficiente.

-De acuerdo – Suspiro él - Sólo, tengan certeza que esa marca no es de Voldemort. El pánico, sólo le hará más fuerte.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es Voldemort? – Susurró Remus ceñudo – No podemos descartar nada.

-Hace cinco años – Comenzó él bajando la voz – Se dijo que Voldemort me asesino y ya ves quién fue. Créeme, esta vez no será distinto.

-¿Qué sabes? –

-Remus, te necesitamos – Interrumpió Luna a la distancia

-Voy – Habló sin dejar de mirar a Harry – Te avisaré de cualquier situación.

-Bien – Asintió él

Giro sobre si y se encamino hacia los trasladadores que transportaban a los últimos magos hacia un lugar seguro, hizo la fila y cuando estuvo a punto de coger un trasladador, el suave jalón de su pantalón le hizo mirar hacia abajo; James le sonreía y extendía su pequeña mano hacia él.

-Hasta luego – Dijo él y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír

-Hasta luego, cuídate – Se despidió Harry y arrodillándose de nuevo, saco de su bolsillo la snitch que había capturado y se la mostro – Es tuya.

-En serio – Le miró James con los ojos brillantes – Me la regalas.

-Claro – Sonrió él posándola sobre la mano del niño – Cuídala mucho.

-Por supuesto, gracias – Dijo él sosteniendo la pequeña pelotita entre sus manos – Rose y yo discutíamos por una snitch, la tenemos en casa. En realidad le pertenece a mamá, nuestro padre se la regalo. Muchas gracias, señor Parker.

-De nada.

Y entre pequeños saltos el niño se dirigió hacia su madre y hermana, Harry se incorporo y cogió el trasladador aturdido y literalmente con el corazón en la mano, recordaba y había hecho exactamente lo mismo que hace siete años, aquel día durante el último juego de Quidditch de Hogwarts, había cogido la snitch, bajado hasta el centro del campo, arrodillarse y extender la pelotita apuntando hacia Hermione, pidiéndole que sea su novia. Y hoy, lo hizo de nuevo y sin saber a ciencia cierta, ¿Cuál había sido el mensaje que quiso enviar? Él, no lo sabía.

La voz de Luna Lovegood sólo parecía un eco en aquel lugar, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos se entrelazaban de manera desordenada entre la marca tenebrosa, el juego de Quidditch, la snitch, mortifagos y aquel hombre que acababa de conocer; David Parker. Por más que intentaba unir cabos, no lograba articular las piezas de ese rompecabezas, no cuando todo parecía girar sin control.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Hermione? – Le miro Luna intrigada – Debemos recabar la mayor cantidad de información posible e interrogar a las personas, es fundamental.

-Son miles – Acusó Remus pensativo – Nos tomará por lo bajo una semana.

-Hagámoslo –Aceptó Hermione colocándose al tanto de todo – Ya enviaron el aviso que nadie del ministerio debe moverse hasta que acaben los interrogatorios.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Luna

-Remus – Le miró la castaña fijamente y algo dudosa – Busca a Parker, debe estar en el ministerio y que ayude en los interrogatorios. Mañana veremos si está capacitado para formar parte de nosotros.

-Por supuesto – Asintió Remus

El reloj sonó y Harry pareció no inmutarse, sólo cuando su amigo se acercó hasta él y saco de su bolsillo la botella y le hizo ingerir la poción supo que el efecto de ésta estaba a punto de expirar, y exponerse ante el ministerio de magia, sin duda, no resultaba una idea atractiva para sus planes. Tímidamente le sonrió a su amigo, y sentándose sobre una silla lanzo un profundo respiro. Echo un vistazo al lugar completamente atiborrado de personas que buscaban una explicación a esa pseudo detención al interior del ministerio, supo entonces que interrogarían a todos los asistentes al estadio, intentando hallar con los responsables de la marca tenebrosa y algún indicio del supuesto líder.

Aparto a la enfermera de su muñeca y se dedico a curar su maltratado brazo, saco su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y aplico un hechizo sobre su muñeca izquierda, la movió en círculos y pudo comprobar que se había recuperado de su dolencia. Maldijo a ese desconocido, y juro no volver a perder otra snitch en lo que quedaba de vida, sentía el sabor de la derrota y humillación, y por sobre todo la vergüenza de dejar al descubierto su debilidad, que hasta ese momento, nadie se había percatado; equilibrio, ni siquiera los grandes expertos en Quidditch habían criticado ese aspecto de su juego y un simple desconocido lo había hecho durante un juego. Volvió a maldecir y observó a todas las personas bastante consternadas con la situación, sin duda, la marca tenebrosa en el cielo podía aterrorizar a cualquiera que supiese su significado y a cinco años del término de la guerra, todos y cada uno de los magos sabía lo que significaba.

La irrupción de Remus Lupin llamo la atención del pelirrojo, quién le observó caminar apresuradamente hasta un rincón de la sala, pudo comprobar que allí se encontraba el autor de su humillación y vergüenza; David Parker. Les vio cuchichear entre ellos y discutir sobre algo, el amigo del desconocido intervino un par de veces y término asintiendo, Parker observó su reloj y le explico al hombre lobo, quién luego de meditarlo unos segundos comento algo e hizo asentir a ambos hombres. Se pregunto ¿Qué discutían?

-Puedo conseguir algo, no te preocupes – Habló Remus. La situación de la poción multijugos podría ser solucionado y no representaba un problema real – Vienes.

-Claro – Aceptó Harry tranquilamente. Miro a su amigo y señalo – En cuanto termine, iré a casa.

-Bien – Suspiro él – Supongo que esperare hasta que puedan interrogarme

-Vamos, no podemos perder tiempo – Apuro Remus caminando.

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas debo hacer? – Preguntó Harry caminando entre las personas

-Tenemos un formulario – Explicó él – Necesitamos toda la información posible. Cualquier situación debemos analizarla y contrastarla con los seguidores.

-¿Seguidores? – Inquirió el ojiverde – Estás hablando de captura.

-El escuadrón de Hermione trabaja en eso – Explicó Remus algo molesto

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió deteniéndole el paso a su amigo y caminar hacia un lugar apartado

-Ya lo dije – susurró él observando a todas partes – Hermione cree que Voldemort está detrás de todo esto y ésta marca tenebrosa, sólo ha conseguido confirmar sus temores y acrecentar su dolor.

-¿Qué?

-La verdad no importa – Le miró Remus fijamente – Cree que Voldemort te asesino, mato al hombre que amaba y al padre de sus hijos. Las desapariciones y torturas sólo muestran la época oscura y esa marca tenebrosa sólo ha representado el dolor de la perdida. No eres el único que ha sufrido estos cinco años, Harry. Si Hermione ha conservado su ética y profesionalismo, y no se ha convertido en asesina profesional, es simplemente por sus hijos.

-Remus –

-No quiero hablar más – Negó él bruscamente y respirando hondo continuo caminando – Te conseguiré la poción y deberás añadir el último ingrediente. Usa esto y ve al segundo piso junto a los demás aurores, pronto comenzarán las interrogaciones. – Le extendió una placa y dejó al moreno junto al ascensor.

La mirada de advertencia de Draco le dijo a Hermione que se alejará al tiempo que él se hacía cargo del mortifago que recientemente habían capturado, y su muñeca temblorosa le dio la razón a su amigo, sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus venas y su pulso extremadamente acelerado, sin duda, síntomas de la rabia y rencor contenido. Si bien gozaba de buen juicio, la marca tenebrosa sobre el cielo le descontrolo por completo.

-Ya tenemos a nuestro informante – Suspiro Draco levitando al mortifago – Volvamos al ministerio y evaluemos los interrogatorios.

-Quizás deberíamos… -

-Hermione – Le miró el rubio – Hemos terminado, volveremos al ministerio. Oye – Acercándose hacia la castaña – Estoy aquí y jamás se volverá a repetir esa época, te lo prometo.

-Voldemort –

-No sabemos si existe – Le miró acunando su rostro entre sus manos – Quizás mato a Harry – masculló – Pero jamás te olvides que él lo mato definitivamente. No puede volver y lo que queda, son simples malnacidos buscando reposicionar su estúpida ideología de sangre. No lo olvides.

-Gracias - Susurró ella limpiando las rebeldes lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Por lo general solía mantener la fiel posición de jefa de aurores pero había ocasiones que todo parecía derrumbarse. – Gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti – Sonrió el rubio besando la frente de su amiga – Vamos. Alguien tiene cita con la poción de la verdad.

Después de la guerra todo había cambiado; Harry Potter había muerto y Hermione debió afrontar su embarazo sumergida ante el dolor de la pérdida del padre de sus hijos, Ron pareció evitar la realidad y dedicarse ciento por ciento al Quidditch y a largos viajes, y Remus y Draco permanecieron al lado de la castaña durante los duros meses de embarazo y búsqueda del cuerpo de Harry.

El rubio quién había dejado su pasado atrás y se había visto salvado por el amor de su esposa, logro construir una familia y un trabajo, y aunque no siempre fue fácil, la pareja logro superar todo obstáculo a su alrededor. A su vez, el rubio se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Hermione Granger, sin duda, de las pocas personas que confió en su cambio y le aceptó de la mejor forma. Él estuvo durante los más duros momentos de la castaña, la notificación oficial de la muerte de Harry, el funeral casi simbólico, el periodo de embarazo y el nacimiento de los mellizos, situaciones difíciles y en las cuales Draco Malfoy estuvo allí.

La castaña logro controlar sus emociones y recobrar la compostura, y en silencio agradeció una vez más a su amigo por el apoyo que le brindaba día a día. Era consciente y sabía que la posibilidad de que Voldemort volviese a resurgir le hacía revivir y perder todo acto de racionalidad, y en momentos como esos agradecía profundamente la compañía de su amigo, su incondicional apoyo había sido un apoyo fundamental durante esos cinco años, desde la muerte de Harry hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos.

Un grito se hizo presente y el pelirrojo tuvo que subirse a una silla para saber que sucedía, lo único que pudo visualizar fue a Hermione y Draco levitando el cuerpo inconsciente de un mortifago, Ronald saltó de su silla y volvió a sentarse nuevamente, se cruzo de piernas y bostezo, le quedaba por los menos tres horas antes de ser interrogado.

La cafeína hizo su efecto y logro despertarle algunos minutos, ya llevaba dos horas de interrogatorios y le había cogido el ritmo a aquel procedimiento, sin embargo, el sueño no daba tregua a ninguno de ellos y las personas no parecían acabarse, al menos Harry se encontraba tranquilo en cuanto pociones se refería, la ayuda de Remus le permitió conservar su estado y ya Daniel había sido interrogado por lo que el nuevo suministro de pociones no sería problemas.

-Parker – Le llamaron y el aludido dio un respingo – Te necesita Remus.

-Bien – Susurró este restregándose los ojos

Salió de la sala descanso y salió hacia el pasillo donde Remus le esperaba, cansado y con pocas horas de sueño le recibió. En silencio, le siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta: Sala de interrogatorios, leyó y miro ceñudo a su amigo.

-Han capturado a un mortifago – Susurró él señalando la sala – Desea colocarte a prueba, debemos interrogar al mortifago quién se encuentra bajo los efecto de la poción de la verdad. Esto nos ayudará a comunicarnos con Hermione y Draco, quiénes se encuentran fuera de la habitación escuchando y observando todo. – Le coloco unos audífonos y asintió.

-De acuerdo – Dijo este observando el reloj. Saco de su bolsillo una botella y la ingirió – Vamos.

Observó a Hermione ceñudo e intrigado, le inquietaba la decisión de su amiga y más cuando se suponía que se encontraban en situaciones de extremo riesgo. Se recostó sobre el vidrio e interrogo a su amiga con la mirada, intentado buscar alguna muda respuesta de ella y sus decisiones, sin embargo, falló estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué pretendes? – Resopló y Hermione rió silenciosamente – Oye no es gracioso, sabes que no soy psíquico.

-Te rindes fácilmente – Se burlo ella - ¿Qué pretendo? Primero, pruebas y segundo debo reconocer que faltarán magos capacitados.

-¿Capacitados? – Le miró extrañado. Conocía la lista de esperar de ingreso a las filas de aurores al revés y al derecho, y muchos hombre y mujeres estaban perfectamente capacitados – No sabía que dabas regalías.

-No doy regalías – Le miró ella frunciendo el ceño – Me quito de encima a un grupo de mortifagos y de alguna forma salvo mi pellejo. Por supuesto, no regalaré nada y le pondré a prueba.

-De acuerdo – Suspiro Draco volviendo a fijar su mirada sobre la sala – No más preguntas, sólo tengo tu autorización para colocar a prueba a ese mago.

-La tienes – Aceptó Hermione observando la puerta abrirse y dejar pasar a Remus y David – Por ahora, concentrémonos.

-Bien – Susurró él

Una habitación rectangular donde al centro de ésta se hallaba el mortifago, quien inmovilizado, se mantenía sobre su silla. El ojiverde observó espejo negro que devolvía su reflejo y supo que Hermione y Draco se encontraban al otro lado de éste.

-Muy bien – Escuchó Harry desde los audífonos – Pueden comenzar, sólo tenemos treinta minutos – Recordó la castaña y Remus asintió. El licantropodo se acercó hasta el sujeto y manteniendo una distancia prudencial, le miro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Remus solemnemente

-Elias Floys – Respondió el sujeto

-¿Desde cuándo eres mortifago? – Inquirió Harry esta vez –

-Siete años – Confesó

-Siete años – murmuro el hombre lobo paseándose por el lugar – Se supone que hace cinco años, tu líder fue asesinado ¿Me equivoco?

-Jamás podremos escapar de la marca tenebrosa, simboliza la lealtad hacia nuestro amo – Soltó este. Detrás del espejo, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su amigo – Lo sentimos y él nos ha llamado de nuevo.

-Pregunten hace cuanto tiempo – Habló Hermione – David.

-Hace cuanto tiempo llamo de nuevo – Expresó Harry cruzándose de brazos

-Un año de morir – Habló él

-Si estaba muerto ¿Cómo sabes que él llamo? – Intervino Remus

-Lo sé – Sonrió él – Jamás podrán comprenderlo. Claro, a menos que tengan una marca en el brazo.

-¿Quién les llamo? – Preguntó Draco obviando la mirada de su amiga – Remus.

-¿Quién les llamo? – Preguntó el aludido y el mortifago se contuvo - ¿Quiénes les llamo?

-¿Por qué se contiene? – Preguntó Hermione intrigada

-Remus insiste – Expresó Draco apoyándose sobre el espejo

-¿Quién les llamo? –

-Lord Voldemort

-Su nombre – Volvió a decir Draco

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó Harry sintiendo la sangre hervir – Su verdadero nombre.

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió el rubio observando a su amiga - ¿Por qué no responde?

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – Insistió Remus intrigado

-Hermione – Insistió Draco

-Candado – Susurró Hermione. Draco abrió los ojos - ¡Remus, David, no insistan! ¡Está bajo el efecto de un hechizo!

-Maldición – Replicó Remus revolviendo el cabello - ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Por qué lanzar esa marca en el cielo?

-Nuestro objetivo es el poder – Habló el mortifago – Y la marca tenebrosa solo anuncia nuestro regreso a manos de nuestro amo. Es inevitable.

-¡Rayos! – Exclamo el rubio quitándose el audífono y lanzarlo al suelo –

-Cálmate – Susurró Hermione y observar a su amigo pasearse por el lugar fieramente – Salgan de allí, ahora – Ordeno y sin apagar el audífono se acerco hasta su amigo – Draco – Llamó deteniendo el frenético andar del rubio – Escúchame, conseguiremos el nombre. Lo haremos juntos y nadie saldrá lastimado. Podrá llamarse Lord Voldemort o quién sea pero recuerda que Tom Ridle está muerto.

-Hermione – Masculló él incapaz de desviarle la mirada a su amiga – Dime ¿Quién posee la suficiente magia negra para llamar su sequito? ¿Quién?

-No quiere decir nada – Negó la castaña sujetando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos – Tú lo has dicho, sólo quedan los malnacidos en búsqueda del poder, nada más.

-Hermione –

-La marca no importa – Masculló ella sujetando el brazo del rubio – Lo que importa es lo que tienes aquí – llevando su mano hacia el corazón – Es lo importante y tú familia es tu prioridad, lo sabes.

-Sí – Susurró él – Quisiera tener el gira tiempo – Expreso sacando una sonrisa de la castaña

-Yo también – Sonrió ella – Así le hubiese pedido matrimonio a Ginny antes de navidad y no salir arrancando. – Rio.

El ojiverde saco el audífono y observó a Remus turbado, el ajetreo y posiblemente su egoísmo le hizo olvidar por completo sobre la vida de sus amigos y compañeros. Durante el último tramo de la guerra Draco había decidido abandonarlo todo y luchar codo a codo junto a Harry y los demás, además la cercanía y la insipiente relación entre ambos, hizo el rubio le diera la espalda al poder, sangre y magia de su familia, y entre ellos, la marca tenebrosa. Lo único que podría considerarse "lazo" hacia Lord Voldemort, se atribuía a la marca tenebrosa.

Hoy Harry Potter sabía que la marca tenebrosa despertó en todos y cada uno, los recuerdos de un pasado que ya comenzaban a olvidar y sepultar, y hoy volvía a resurgir ante pronunciamiento de los mortifagos y la exposición pública del líder de aquel grupo. Desvió su mirada y observó la marca del aquel mortifago, oscura y viva sobre la piel, deseosa de poder y sangre, supo que aquella marca también estaba impresa en la piel del rubio y que al igual que muchos mortifagos, había sentido el llamado de su líder.

-Seguiremos después – Habló Remus quitándose el audífono – Vamos – Señalo a su amigo y el aludido asintió en silencio

-¿Candado? – Inquirió Harry al salir de la sala - ¿A qué se refiere?

-Un hechizo – Contó él caminando por el pasillo – Lo descubrimos hace un año, sólo un poderoso mago puede crearlo, lo aplica a mortifagos de alto rango, este llevaba activo siete años… sugiere que sabe la identidad de su líder y podría proveernos de mucha información, le hace inmune a cualquier tipo de interrogatorio.

-No entiendo – Negó él – Respondió a varias preguntas y sólo la pregunta de la identidad del líder la evadió.

-Preguntas claves – Aclaró – Cualquier tipo de pregunta que sugiera la identidad del líder, será evadida. Si hubiésemos insistido, el hechizo actuara como veneno y lo matará.

-Vaya – Susurró Harry pensativo – Sólo la pregunta que sugiera quién es el líder.

-Hasta el momento, sí – Asintió el licantropodo – Sólo espero que la aparición de esa marca no suponga un obstáculo para el departamento.

-Lo siento – Confesó Harry deteniendo el paso – Había olvidado todas las implicaciones de la guerra y lo que esto ha generado estos cinco años.

-Para nadie es fácil – Dijo él – Hermione ha luchado y buscado al arquitecto de ese grupo por mucho tiempo, y a pesar de sus convicciones, siempre ha temido porque efectivamente fuese Tom Ridle, aceptar que él esté vivo, es aceptar irrefutablemente que tú estés muerto y no hay vuelta atrás. Por otra parte Draco, todos y tú también debes intuir que la aparición y organización de mortifagos sugiere que la marca jamás murió, que durante cinco años, la sintió arder sobre su brazo y hoy ha sido, para muchos, la confirmación del regreso de Lord Voldemort.

-No sabemos que sea Tom – Argumentó Harry

-No – Negó él – Pero todos sabemos lo que aquella marca en el cielo implica y eso es peor que cualquier nombre.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse a Hermione y Draco, y reanudar la marcha hasta una inmensa sala de reuniones, cerraron la puerta y algo aturdidos tomaron asiento. El ojiverde observó el reloj y asombrado comprobó que pasaban de las tres de la madrugada.

-El interrogatorio continuará mañana – Habló Hermione – Lo realizaré junto a Luna y el interrogatorio a las personas continuará, buscaremos datos relevantes e informados, se dará una declaración al ministro y los diarios; Draco, te necesito.

-Por supuesto – Asintió él dando un sorbo a su café –

-Remus, necesito que la recopilación de datos comience y logremos tener un primer informe antes de la seis de la mañana – Siguió la castaña paseándose por el lugar – Pídele ayuda a Terry ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien – Dijo él

-Señor Parker – Llamo Hermione y el aludido le observó curioso – Espero que tenga fuerzas, tendrá su prueba y si logra pasarla, podrá acceder al segundo escuadrón.

-¿Qué? – Inquirió el rubio saltando de su asiento – Hernione

-Perdiste a tres hombres, Draco – Le miró su amiga – Y por la situación necesitamos incorporar a más aurores por cada escuadrón.

-De acuerdo – Habló él acomodando sobre su asiento – Y qué sucede con la autorización.

-La tienes – Volvió a decir – Sin embargo, también participaré. Incorporar a más aurores, no significa que acepte a cualquier persona.

-Disculpen – Habló Harry algo confundido por la conversación de ambos aurores - ¿Podrían explicarse?

-Si quieres el puesto – Habló Remus – Deberás tener un duelo con Hermione y Draco.

-Entiendo – Susurró él pensativo

-Bien – Dijo Draco incorporándose de su lugar – No perdamos el tiempo… vamos.

El moreno se incorporo de su asiento y siguió al rubio, la última vez que se batió en duelo, el rubio no había terminado en buenas condiciones, esperaba que por lo menos, él no terminara hechizado. Sin duda, los años de preparación y experiencia del rubio podría ser una evidente desventaja pero estaba seguro que saldría librado de aquel duelo.

-"El duelo al que temo es con Hermione" – Pensó él observando de reojo a la castaña platicar con su amigo –

Lo poco que Harry Potter sabía de la jefa de aurores, sólo se remitía a lo obvio y esperable; la mejor estudiante de la academia de aurores y que simultáneamente logro incorporarse al ministerio gracias a la colaboración durante la guerra, sin embargo, su esfuerzo y tenacidad demostró que podría llegar alto por meritos propios y no por una simple guerra. Además, las facultades como auror la han posicionado como las mejores de entre todos en el departamento.

¿Cómo saldría de aquel duelo? Ni siquiera él podría saberlo, el desafiar a auténticos aurores y salir ileso de aquellos duelos, suponía un esfuerzo extra que Harry Potter tendría que dar y aunque la situación de Voldemort y la marca tenebrosa se había complicado más de la cuenta, sabía que debía ganar y al menos sacar a la luz la verdad por la cual muchos seguían sufriendo. ¿Qué haría después? Por el momento, ganar los duelos ocupaba su mente. Y aunque Harry se negará a admitirlo, la razón y el corazón le decían que debía permanecer allí: No Voldemort, No marca tenebrosa, No mortifagos, No verdad, No nada… simplemente, la familia que jamás pudo tener.

La mujer que aún amaba y sus hijos.

¿Corazón o Mente? ¿Amor o Venganza? ¿Dolor o Felicidad?

¿Quién ganará si el dolor ya se ha esparcido por todo su ser?

_**Continuara… **_


	3. El asesino

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Mucho tiempo fuera…**

**Mil disculpas por el atraso de la actualización, si bien he seguido trabajando en mis historias pendientes, no he tenido tiempo para publicar. Ahora recién comienzo a ponerme a tono con las historias. **

**Ahora bien, dejamos a Harry ad portas de ingresar al ministerio con su nueva identidad, y gracias a Remus, deberá enfrentarse a un duelo con Draco y Hermione. Además, el ataque de los mortifagos al campo de Quidditch dejo a toda la comunidad mágica paralizada y con el miedo del surgimiento de un nuevo Lord Voldemort. **

**Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capítulo. **

**Mil saludos. **

**Traición**

**Capítulo Tres**

"_**El asesino"**_

El moreno apenas si logro conseguir esquivar el ataque del rubio y el posterior ataque de la castaña, el cual le mando a volar algunos metros por detrás, rodo y sólo por poco logro esquivar los hechizos simultáneos de ambos aurores. Conjuro un hechizo de protección y logro recuperar la compostura para reorganizar sus ideas, nunca pensó que los ataques y sincronización de ese par, le dejase sin aliento en apenas cinco minutos de iniciado el duelo. De reojo pudo observar a su amigo licantropodo y su ceño fruncido le dejo en evidencia el estado físico el cual se encontraba, y sólo la suerte podría ayudarle a superar a ese par de aurores experimentados.

Supo entonces que la coordinación de ambos aurores se debía al mismo factor que él tuvo junto a Hermione; experiencia y práctica, y aunque su mente le gritaba "conexión", él desecho la idea. Defendiéndose de Hermione y atacando a Draco logro avanzar un par de pasos, sin embargo, los ataques de la castaña se dirigieron en proteger al rubio. Un descuido y su cuerpo volvieron a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

El hombre lobo pudo intuir la condición de su amigo, lo supo la primera vez que le vio, demacrado y peligrosamente delgado, si bien la poción multijugos demostraba lo contrario, el verdadero cuerpo del moreno parecía desfallecer. Por un instante, creyó que Harry Potter estuvo a punto de morir hace cinco años. Si deseaba derrotar a Draco y Hermione, debía llevar su magia hasta el límite de lo soportable.

-_"Me están matando" _– Pensó Harry sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre – _"Comprendo su reputación… sin embargo, no será suficiente para derrotarme"_

Anticipándose al ataque del rubio y acercándose lo suficiente logro acertar un efectivo hechizo que le aturdió por algunos segundos y así darle chance para atacar a Hermione, lucho codo a codo junto a ella por siete años y sabía perfectamente la manera de anticipar sus movimientos.

Remus se incorporó de su asiento y sorprendido pudo observar a Draco inmovilizado, y la castaña salir disparada por el aire, en cuando el ojiverde rodo y lanzo su ataque hacia ella.

-Increíble – Susurró Remus sorprendido por la capacidad del moreno aún después de tantos años.

Se sentó sobre el suelo y manteniendo la varita de Hermione entre sus dedos, recupero el aire perdido, sentía sus piernas pesadas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Observó a su amigo acercarse hacia ellos y ayudar al rubio a recuperar la movilidad, la castaña por su parte se incorporaba del suelo y caminar hasta el moreno, quién algo más tranquilo lograba colocarse de pie.

-¿Estás bien? – Susurró el hombre lobo a su lado

-Sí – Masculló este normalizando su respiración – Descuida

-Debo admitirlo – Vocifero Draco recogiendo su varita del suelo – Aquel movimiento fue bastante ingenioso

-No fue fácil – Suspiro él – Hacen un buen equipo – Menciono observando a la castaña – Aquí tienes – Extendiéndole la varita

-Gracias – Susurró Hermione – Eres bueno. Espero que seas de ayuda y logres sincronía junto a Draco.

-Por supuesto – Asintió él sujetando su brazo – Aunque primero debo revisar mi muñeca – Acusó haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Vamos a curar esas heridas – Comentó Draco y acercándose hacia su amiga, añadió – También deberías ir – Observando el rasguño sobre el hombro derecho de la castaña

-Vaya – Dijo sorprendida por el corte – No me di cuenta.

Los cuatro magos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña enfermería dispuesta en el ministerio para curar las heridas de Harry y Hermione. En cuanto cruzaron la planta principal, lograron dar cuenta que aún quedaba una gran cantidad de personas para el interrogatorio.

-Queda una hora, Remus – Le miro Hermione mientras era atendida por el personal – Necesitaré el primer informe.

-Veré que han conseguido – Habló el aludido girándose sobre sus talones y salir del lugar

Harry movió la muñeca y el dolor ya había disminuido considerablemente producto de las pomadas y hechizos aplicados. Miro a la castaña siendo atendida frente a él y logro anticipar que aquella herida no fue producto de su ataque sino que había sido producida con anterioridad, desvió la mirada y Draco parecía pensativo, no le conocía lo suficiente pero él podría pronosticar que sus pensamientos estaban inundados por aquella marca tenebrosa, ligeramente se llevo la mano hacia la frente y palpo la oculta cicatriz, si había un indicio claro que Lord Voldemort, no había regresado a la vida, esa era su cicatriz.

-Iré por un café – Habló Draco tranquilamente – Regreso enseguida.

-Draco – Le llamo Hermione seriamente – Ve a casa. La declaración se dará a las nueve, duerme y come algo, lo necesitas.

-Tú igual – Le rebatió – Luna debe estar aquí y no podrá quedarse con los mellizos. Iré a casa… siempre y cuando tú pases por ellos y puedan quedarse en casa junto a Ginny.

-Ron –

-Todavía no debe ser interrogado – Interrumpió ceñudo – Y sabes que Luna preferiría estar aquí – añadió provocando que el moreno alzará un ceja y anotará mentalmente aquello

-Hecho – Suspiró ella

-Hasta luego – Sonrió el rubio saliendo del lugar

El ojiverde repaso mentalmente las cientos y cientos de páginas que leyó durante los últimos días, y aunque intento recordar cada noticia, ninguna hacía mención a su amiga Luna, sólo sabía que formaba parte de los aurores y estaba a cargo del tercer escuadrón. Fijo su mirada al suelo e intento hacer algún tipo de conexión entre Luna y las palabras del rubio ¿Por qué Luna no deseaba quedarse en casa de la castaña? Él, no lo sabía y deseaba saberlo, se maldijo por haberse aislado del mundo mágico y no saber noticias de éste, y se pregunto las cientos y miles de noticias que jamás se entero por su obstinación.

-"Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Daniel" – Pensó este

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta – Habló Hermione fijando su mirada en él. Asintió - ¿Por qué hiciste esa celebración en el estadio?

-Improvisación – Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – No lo hice por algo en particular ¿Por qué preguntas? – Miro y aunque no deseaba la respuesta, lo hizo por cortesía

-Nada en particular – Sonrió ella pensativa – Gracias – Agradeció a la enfermera, se coloco de pie y camino hacia la salida – Iré a casa… procuré ir a la suya y volver antes de las nueve.

-Lo haré – Asintió él

Daniel dejó la poción sobre el mueble y se encamino hacia la sala donde su amigo se recostaba pesadamente sobre el sillón, magullado y visiblemente cansado, se acerco hasta él y le examino cuidadosamente, la poción anterior cedía descubriendo el verdadero rostro del moreno.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió Daniel preocupado por el aspecto de su amigo - ¿Por qué estas así?

-Estuve en los interrogatorios – Aclaró él – Y luego debí enfrentarme a Hermione y Draco, y ya formo parte del segundo escuadrón – Sonrió satisfecho

-Vaya – Susurró él sorprendido por la noticia; sabía que los aspirantes sólo podrían acceder hacia el último escuadrón y escalar hacia puestos más altos, tomaría años. – Me sorprende que Hermione haya tomado esa decisión, no es nada sencillo obtener una buena posición, y si has tenido que enfrentarte a Draco y Hermione, la tarea es casi imposible.

-Casi – Susurró él – Tuve algo de suerte, la baja de aurores ha sido considerable, y Remus ya había hablado con Hermione.

-Ya veo – Dijo pensativo acercándose hacia una mesilla y desdoblar un pergamino – Llego ésta carta del ministerio, debo presentarme a las nueve, ya comienzan a acelerar los procesos de admisión.

-No sabía que Hermione haya dado esa orden – Meditó leyendo el pergamino

-Es porque ella no dio la orden – Negó Daniel haciéndole una señal para que leyese abajo – Fue el ministro.

-Esto sólo causará pánico – Masculló Harry doblando el pergamino – Y no hay pistas ni certeza de nada. Y el interrogatorio hacia el mortifago, no funciono.

-¿Capturaron un mortifago? –Inquirió Daniel

-No conseguimos mucho – Negó él incorporándose de su lugar – Quien esté detrás de esto, está protegiendo su identidad, hechizo a mortifagos claves y nos impide averiguar su verdadero nombre.

-¿Cómo puede realizar eso? – Preguntó intrigado – Debe ser un hechizo muy complicado

-Sí – Masculló – Supongo que sólo lo hizo a seguidores de la guerra y que efectivamente conocen su identidad – Piso el primer escalón de la escalera y añadió – Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Adelante – Habló Daniel observándole – ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito información sobre una persona – Dijo – Se llama Luna Lovegood.

-Está a cargo del tercer escuadrón – Menciono este pensativo - ¿Qué necesitas?

-Todo – Habló pensativo – Y necesito que puedas concentrarte en algún tipo de relación o vinculo hacia Ronald.

-De acuerdo – Asintió – Necesitaré de algunos días pero lo conseguiré.

-Bien – Sonrió – Subiré a cambiarme… debo regresar al ministerio.

-Debes comer algo – Frunció el ceño ante la señal de despreocupación de su amigo – Podrás engañar al resto pero sé que el duelo de Quidditch y ese combate te dejo al límite, Harry.

-Entonces comeré algo y beberé una poción – Expresó desde el segundo piso, el castaño movió la cabeza y se dispuso a preparar dicha poción

La mención de Luna Lovegood sorprendió al muchacho, la conoció durante su instrucción en la academia y que sólo duro unos meses antes que accediera a participar de lleno en el ministerio de magia junto a Hermione. Frunció el ceño y busco algunos frascos vacíos, ¿Por qué buscaría referencias hacia Ron?

Daniel dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras y se preguntó por los planes del ojiverde ¿Sería capaz? Se preguntó preocupado ¿Podría dañar a personas inocentes? Asaltó la pregunta y algo le decía que debía ser cauteloso en la recolección de información.

-Harry – Le miró Daniel pensativo en cuanto bajo las escaleras y se preparaba algo de comer - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro – Le devolvió la mirada y continúo su comida

-¿Porque pides información de Luna? – Inquirió sentándose frente a él – No pensarás llegar a Ron por medio…

-Para nada – Negó Harry serio – Sólo escuche la conversación de Hermione y Draco. Los mellizos estaban al cuidado de Luna y se mostraban reacios a un posiblemente encuentro entre ella y Ron, eso es todo. – Se explicó – Luna es mi amiga – Añadió – Y si ese pelirrojo hizo o pretender hacerle daño, es algo que no pienso permitir.

-Comprendo – Susurró Daniel aliviado por la explicación – Intentaré buscar algo, aunque no será fácil… es difícil encontrar algo así en un periódico.

-Sí – Suspiro – Y los rumores podrán solucionar ese problema.

-Lo sé – Masculló Daniel –

Sostuvo la pequeña pelotita dorada entre sus dedos y la guardo al interior de su bolsillo, el sorpresivo destello de la snitch le sorprendió y por un instante llegó a pensar que se trataba de la usual pelota que permanecía guardada sobre su mesilla de noche. Sorprendida supo que la dichosa pelota dorada le había sido regalada a su hijo por aquel hombre llamado Davis Parker, frunció el ceño, se sentó junto a sus hijos y desayuno, debía volver al ministerio y prepararse para duras jornadas de trabajo.

-No podemos acompañarte – Inquirió James por décima vez – No haremos travesuras

-El departamento estará lleno – Explicó su madre calmadamente – Y tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Es por eso – Señalo Rose el periódico de esa mañana: "Marca tenebrosa reaparece ¿Nueva era oscura?". Su madre dobló el diario y lo guardo junto a sus papeles

-Algo así – Susurró Hermione intentando no desesperarse; no importó lo que intento protegerles de aquella guerra, los mellizos siempre encontraban la forma de enterarse de las cosas y aunque no sabían leer, su astucia le permitía informarse – No hay de qué preocuparse. Hoy se quedarán junto a su tía Ginny, podrán jugar y les recogeré por la tarde. Se los prometo.

-¿Puedo llevar mi snitch? – Inquirió James y su madre cada día se convencía que el carácter de su abuelo paterno estaba en él, Remus siempre lo decía: Un Potter por donde se le mire, sonrió y asintió - ¡yupi!

Una vez finalizado el desayuno Hermione se dispuso a dejar a sus hijos a casa de Ginny y posteriormente regresar al ministerio de magia. Sólo basto que atravesará las puertas de dicho lugar y una veintena de periodistas, se avecinaron sobre ella buscando la versión oficial de la máxima autoridad de los aurores.

-¿Qué significa la marca tenebrosa?

-¿Se considera el inicio de una guerra? – Atacaron los periodistas

-¿Puede afirmar que Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado, está de regreso?

-¿Qué implicancias podría tener la muerte de Harry Potter? ¿Podría suceder que este líder fuese el verdadero asesino de él?

-No podemos… - Iba a decir Hermione abriéndose paso entre la multitud pero su rubio amigo, le ayudo.

-Señores – Interrumpió Draco atrayendo la atención de los periodistas y dejando paso libre a su amiga – El comunicado oficial se leerá dentro de los próximos minutos y por tanto, les pediremos que mantengan orden al interior del ministerio. Gracias.

Ayudado por sus compañeros dio alcance a su amiga, quién le agradeció y juntos continuaron su camino hacia la sala de reuniones, visto que la cantidad de interrogatorios ya alcanzaba el ciento por ciento, el primer informe ya estaba completo y contaban hacia protestad de oficializar un discurso hacia la comunidad mágica, la cual, ya palpaba tiempos oscuros.

-Debemos desmentir ese diario – Escuchó Hermione a pocos metros de la sala – Lo único que provoca es pánico.

-Luna – Decía la voz de Terry – La marca tenebrosa no podría pasar desapercibida y sabemos que de alguna u otra forma, levantará alarma. Lo viable, es esclarecer datos.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él – Murmuro Draco

-¿Qué tenemos? – Preguntó Hermione ingresando a la sala

-Además de una prensa enloquecida – Interrogo Luna levantando una ceja. Dejó sobre la mesa varios pergaminos y tomo asiento – Según lo confirmado por las interrogaciones; explosión repentina en el cielo, el estallido de gradas afortunadamente vacías, histeria y caos, maldiciones por todas partes, encapuchados, la explosión de los arcos de quidditch y la evacuación de los asistentes hacia el ministerio. Nadie logro identificar a mortifagos, todos estaban encapuchados.

-El comunicado sólo relata lo sucedido en el estadio de Quidditch – Siguió Draco paseándose por la sala – Anexando datos de los interrogatorios y enviando el mensaje a la comunidad mágica de tranquilidad, puesto que, la investigación prosigue y no podemos descartar ni afirmar nada.

-Escueto pero útil – Acuño Terry recargándose sobre su silla – ¿Qué haremos con las cartas?

-¿Qué cartas? – Preguntó Hermione observando a Draco, quién se dedicó a mirar duramente a su compañero – Draco.

-El ministro – Acusó este sin dejar de observar a Terry – Envió cartas durante la madrugada a todos los aurores en proceso de admisión, adelantando el ingreso. Además, remitió la carta a la academia; todo estudiante apto y seleccionado por la academia, deberá presentarse a las nueve aquí.

-El revuelo sería enorme – Menciono Luna inquieta – La lectura del comunicado se topará con el ingreso de aurores al ministerio y sólo será leña para esos periodistas.

-No tenemos tiempo – Susurró Hermione – Ya comienzan a circular personas y el entrar y salir del ministerio sólo ocasionará nerviosismo – Se incorporó de su lugar y medito ¿Qué hacer cuando el pánico parecía apoderarse de todos? Se volvió hacia sus compañeros y expresó – Debemos mover el punto de lectura del comunicado; Draco – Le miró – Trae a los periodistas a aquí.

-De acuerdo – Asintió él y sin perder tiempo salió del lugar

-¿Y los aurores? – Menciono Luna preocupada – ¿Qué haremos?

-Enviaré una lechuza a la academia – Dijo la castaña – Suspenderé esa orden, involucrar a jóvenes sólo creará victimas. Los demás serán enviados al salón central…

-No pensarás incluirlos – Inquirió Terry preocupado

-Lo deseemos o no, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – Dijo Hermione seriamente – Luna, necesito que Remus y tú seleccionen a veinte aurores, los cuales se incorporarán de manera directa a los escuadrones. Terry – Habló y el aludido se incorporo de su asiento – Necesito a estos veinte aurores preparados en catorce días ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Hermione – Asintió él - ¿Qué haremos con el resto?

-Pre seleccionen a cincuenta aurores – Informó la castaña recogiendo sus cosas – De ellos, seleccionen a quince y el resto se incorporara a labores de búsqueda y rastreo. Quienes queden fuera, seguirán en el proceso tal y como estaba estipulado, recalquen que ésta es una situación de prevención.

-Bien – Dijeron ambos jefes

Ambos salieron de la sala de reuniones mientras Hermione terminaba de recoger los últimos pergaminos, terminado todo, se dirigió hacia su oficina y se dispuso a redactar la carta hacia la academia de aurores. La intromisión alarmista del ministerio, podría provocar pánico y desorientación, aunque aquella conversación debería esperar y resolver el problema en cuestión.

El ministerio parecía revolucionado por la adrenalina y expectación de la noticia palpable en el aire, pero que nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta; las preguntas y comentarios parecían no tener final a medida que Draco avanzaba junto a los periodistas. El moreno esbozo una tímida sonrisa y dio un sorbo a su café, la situación empeoraba y él debía correr contra el tiempo.

-La carta del ministro ha sido un error – Menciono Remus junto a él – Y con los diarios aquí, es perfecto para levantar pánico. Ni quisiera ha pasado media década y parece que estallará la guerra de nuevo.

-Podemos evitarlo – Susurró Harry pensativo – Buscar al líder debe ser la prioridad del departamento de aurores.

-Es difícil seguir un patrón – Contó el licantropodo – Los ataques han sido al azar y las desapariciones circulan desde un muggle hasta un mago de sangre limpia. Aunque este haya tenido participación en la última guerra.

-Quizás se rehusó a seguir a este nuevo líder – Menciono Harry intrigado – De lo contrario ¿Por qué matarlo? Tal vez, pudo tener información.

-No lo sabemos – Negó él ingiriendo su café – Todo se ha mantenido bajo perfil y la tensión ha ido creciendo con los años, sin duda, ayer dieron un golpe certero.

-Remus – Susurró Harry cruzando miradas – ¿Crees que Voldemort regreso? – Preguntó y al observar la duda reflejada sobre sus ojos, añadió – Sí hubiese sido el caso, lo sentiría – Expresó alzando las cejas y el hombre lobo comprendió a lo que se refería –

-Sin embargo – Masculló él observando fijamente su tasa – Tú conexión se rompió desde el día que la maldición pego por segunda vez… no tendrías porque saberlo o sentirlo.

-Lo sé – Afirmó el ojiverde –

-Escucha…

-Al fin te encuentro – Hablaron provocando que ambos hombres se giraran hacia la muchacha – Tenemos trabajo Remus.

-Luna – Saludó el licantropodo - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Debemos seleccionar a los aurores – Informó – Hermione envió una lechuza hacia la academia, no aceptará estudiantes.

-¿Cuándo hablará con el ministro? – Inquirió el licantropodo

-Todavía no – Acusó ella – Quiere solucionar el problema de la admisión y el comunicado, que ya debe estar leyendo Draco.

-¿Qué se dirá? – Preguntó Harry llamando la atención de la rubia –

-Luna – Llamó Remus – Te presento a Davis Parker, es el auror que se integró al escuadrón de Draco – Informó

-Mucho gusto, Luna Lovegood – Sonrió la rubia extendiéndole la mano que el aludido acepto – Bueno, sólo se dará antecedentes de lo ocurrido ayer y mantendrá bajo perfil la autoría de la marca tenebrosa.

-Entiendo – Susurró este pensativo –

-Pensé que Hermione no aceptaría la carta enviada por el ministro – Inquirió Remus curioso

-Y está molesta – Sonrió Luna – Aunque admite que debemos reforzarnos, debemos realizar una selección.

-De acuerdo – Susurró el aludido, se incorporo de su lugar y despidiéndose de Harry siguió a la rubia

El moreno asintió y bebió el último sorbo de su café, se preguntó sobre las medidas que hubiese tomado Albus Dumbledore, si éste estuviese con vida, con respecto a la guerra que parecía a punto de estallar, tal vez resguardar Hogwarts sería la medida inmediata. Suspiró y la nostalgia se apodero del ojiverde; la muerte de su mentor había calado hondo y sabía que toda evidencia, sólo podía arrojar a un culpable. Observó el reloj de pared de la cafetería, nueve en punto y la conferencia daría inicio.

Todos los diarios preguntaron por la jefa de aurores y él sólo pudo excusarla de reuniones importantes, sabía que los diez periodistas presentes solo uno se interesaban por el motivo de la marca tenebrosa, el resto simplemente haría preguntas vinculantes entre Voldemort y la muerte de Harry Potter. Por supuesto, Draco odiaba realizar ese tipo de cosas y su única intencionalidad se hacía referente a su amiga, de lo contrario, hace mucho hubiese finalizado aquella conferencia.

-Silencio – Expresó el auror sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. El silencio de hizo presente y él logro sacar el pergamino y aclarar su garganta –El presente comunicado hace relación a lo acontecido el día de ayer en el estadio de Quidditch pasadas las veintidós horas, dicho lugar atacado y parcialmente destruido por el grupo mortifago, autor de otros incidentes, y que varita en mano desplegaron la conocida marca tenebrosa sobre el cielo – Tomo aire y continuo – El departamento de aurores acudió al lugar y por medio de trasladadores reguardo a los asistentes bajo el alero del ministerio de magia, posteriormente, se procede a interrogatorios y recabar la siguiente información sobre los sujetos: Magos encapuchados, lanzando maldiciones y destruyendo parte del estadio, no existe información de la identidad de los sujetos por la oscuridad de la noche. – Hizo una pausa y suspiro – El departamento de aurores, sobre lo acontecido ayer, declara: No afirmar ni desmentir la posibilidad que el ataque estuviese bajo la dirección de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado, y que la afirmación o negación, es materia de investigación de la sección de búsqueda y rastro del departamento de aurores – Finalizó.

-¿Qué establecen sobre la marca tenebrosa? – Preguntaron y el rubio supo que la pregunta correspondía del periodista que sólo deseaba informar - ¿Por qué ayer y no hace tres o dos años?

-Es probable que hace tres o cuatros, no tuviesen un líder – Argumentó Draco –

-Es decir, que hoy si podrían tener un líder – Indago otro mago y el rubio tuvo que rodar los ojos – Y que podría ser Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado.

-Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado – Habló Draco seriamente – Su nombre podría denominarse un apodo y la persona podría ser distinta. Lo claro, es que Tom Ridle… está muerto y que existe otro líder.

-¿Podría ser este líder, quién asesino a Albus Dumbledore? – Indagaron - ¿O Harry Potter?

-No lo sabemos – Dijo él pensativo – Esos casos, se encuentran cerrados y por tanto, no guardan relación a lo acontecido el día de ayer. Ahora bien – Añadió incorporándose de su lugar – El comunicado está disponible y cualquier tipo de información se dará oportunamente.

Entre cuchicheos y murmullos los periodistas salieron del lugar, el rubio tuvo que aguantar una maldición y guardar bruscamente el documento. Aunque intentará bloquear la idea, ésta parecía colarse por su mente; el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter ¿Podría ser cometido por la misma persona? ¿Quién estaba detrás de la máscara de Lord Voldemort? Ofuscado, decidió tomar un descanso y dirigirse hacia la cafetería, beber algo y organizar sus ideas.

La muerte de Albus Dumbledore había conmocionado a toda la comunidad mágica, y había sido el inicio del rebote de mortifagos y ataques por doquier, al menos eso recordaba Harry Potter, sólo el instinto le guió hacia ese lugar y quiso creer que la lápida le jugaba una mala broma, que jamás su mentor hubiese muerto. Se preguntó si él sabía la verdad, si intuía que el ojiverde estaba con vida, si pudo prever lo ocurrido, si siempre supo quién estaba detrás de la mascará de Lord Voldemort.

-Quizás te enfrentaste a él – Susurró Harry sentado sobre el suelo frente a la lápida de su maestro – Viste lo que nadie pudo ver. Lo sabías desde el inicio o sólo lograste atar cabos – Se preguntó, nunca necesito respuesta y es que jamás las necesito para aplacar el odio, y hoy parecía que necesitaba comprender –

-¿Harry? –

Su cuerpo se tensó y quiso desaparecer lo antes posible, sin embargo, permaneció sentado sobre su lugar y la mirada fija sobre la lápida. Cerró los ojos y lentamente se incorporo de su lugar, si hubiese sido algún extraño él hubiese desaparecido pero la anciana voz de su profesora de transformaciones, le pedía y suplicará porque el acreedor del nombre fuese él. Le miro y pudo observar la rápida mirada de Minerva Mcgonagall hacia la lápida de su antiguo compañero y amigo, leyó la soledad y tristeza de sus ojos, podrían pasar los años pero el dolor de la perdida, jamás podría olvidarse.

-Profesora – Susurró él sintiendo la boca seca

-Merlín, Harry estás vivo – Dijo acercándose hacia el muchacho quién parecía débil.

Pudo ser la soledad, la angustia o simplemente la añoranza, quién sabe. El abrazo mudo y cerrado de la anciana bruja hizo que el moreno sintiera su alma quebrarse, consciente que la persona tras de él, estaba muerto y jamás volvería, y lucido que durante cinco años existieron personas que sufrieron tanto o más que él. Se separaron y observaron, las lágrimas de Minerva caían libremente por su rostro mientras que Harry intentaba contener las suyas y sólo cuando éstas estaban a punto de caer, las quito con su mano.

-No entiendo – Susurró ella evaluando al muchacho de arriba hacia abajo - ¿Qué haces? Te creímos muerto. Todos…

-No tiene importancia – Negó él – ya no…

-Tiene importancia – Refutó Minerva seriamente y el ojiverde sonrió, el carácter de aquella mujer parecía no mermar – Te creímos muerto, el señor Weasley estuvo presente y afirmó…

-Mintió – Bramó el moreno girándose y caminar hacia la tumba de su profesor – Les mintió a todos y todos cayeron – Volvió a decir –

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó siguiéndole – Harry – Le detuvo por el brazo y fijo su mirada en él - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién intento asesinarte?

-Confiaron en la persona equivocada – Resolvió este – Creyeron en su palabra y borró cualquier evidencia – Siguió desviando la mirada hacia la lápida de Albus.

Sólo necesito una fracción de segundos y las conclusiones siempre estuvieron allí, abrió los ojos y la voz quedo atrapada en su garganta, siguió la mirada de su ex estudiante y supo entonces que su compañero y amigo, se había marchado junto a un gran secreto. Aquel que nadie supo ver y que hasta el día de hoy estaba allá afuera, fingiendo algo que por supuesto, jamás fue.

-Ronald – Susurró Minerva y el ojiverde asintió con amargura – Él…

-Sobreviví – Habló este en apenas un susurro – Y aunque no tengo pruebas, sé que él tiene manchadas sus manos con la sangre del profesor Dumbledore. Es difícil de creer.

-Sí – Dijo pasando sus dedos sobre la tumba de su amigo – Cinco años – Murmuro – Y jamás logramos darnos cuenta, nos engaño a todos.

-No es su culpa – Negó este – Se encontraban choqueados por la noticia y lograr atar cabos, les resulto difícil. La perdida, nos ciega y no logramos pensar con claridad. Nadie logro formular las preguntas acertadas y nadie podría contestarlas.

-¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó observándole –

-Viviendo entre los muggles – Confesó él – Tuve heridas de cuidado y perdí el conocimiento. Estuve enterrado vivo durante horas, logre salir cuando el conocimiento volvió y camine hasta salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaba débil, caí desmayado y desperté a los pocos días, un joven mago me ayudo y curo mis heridas, gracias a él evite morir desangrado. Me apuñalo por la espalda.

-Increíble – Expresó Minerva – Han pasado cinco años ¿Por qué no regresaste? Hermione y tus hijos…

-Tengo prioridades – Interrumpió él desviándole la mirada. Minerva frunció el ceño y espero – Vengaré todo lo que Ronald ha hecho y haré justicia.

-No puedes hacer justicia por tus propias manos – Le miró ella – Evoca tus esfuerzos en recuperar tu vida y deja que la justicia se haga cargo de él.

-No puedo – Negó él testarudamente – Hay cosas que no entenderán y que es imperante que yo resuelva.

-A sabiendas que tus hijos te esperen – Refutaron de nuevo y el moreno desvió la mirada – Harry – Llamo colocándose frente suya – Ese sentimiento que llevas guardado por tantos años, está consumiéndote y envenenando tu corazón, olvida tu odio y rencor, sé feliz –

-Me vengaré – Susurró mirando a su profesora a los ojos y la aludida suspiro ofuscada – Sólo así podré descansar.

Brindo la última mirada hacia la lápida de su profesor y se giro dispuesto a marcharse de aquel lugar, ya suficiente se había expuesto para continuar allí, escuchó a su profesora murmurar algunas palabras y seguirle el paso. Sintió su túnica ser jalada hacia atrás y la mirada de Minerva le hizo detener su paso.

-Profesora –

-Es tuyo – Susurró ella extendiéndole un frasquito y que el ojiverde identifico como la memoria de alguien, antes de que logrará preguntar de quién se trataba, añadió – Albus. Su testamento, dejo esto a mi cargo y su carta pedía explícitamente que cayera sobre tus manos, siempre pensé que había sido un error y jamás me atreví a verlo, el temor había sido más fuerte. Hoy me doy cuenta que jamás fue un error. Sea lo que sea, recapacita.

-Gracias – Susurró este cogiendo el frasquito entre sus dedos. Creyendo que tal vez, sea la respuesta a sus conjeturas. Profesora – Le miró - ¿Desearía verlo? – Inquirió – Además, no tengo un pensadero – Sonrió él.

-Bien – Le devolvió la sonrisa, de alguna u otra forma. Ambos temían.

La época escolar había comenzado hacia un mes y por seguridad debieron aparecerse a pocos metros de la oficina. El ojiverde observó el castillo y sonrió nostálgico, recordando que había salido del castillo hace cinco años y sólo hoy regresaba, subió las escaleras siguiendo a Minerva y logro asimilar que quién había ocupado el lugar de Albus Dumbledore había sido ella. Por un instante y mientras ingresaba a la oficina, añoro que el director hubiese estado sentado sobre su escritorio, que aquello sólo correspondía a un mal sueño, por desgracia, la realidad le golpeo y el retrato de su profesor le devolvió la mirada, sonreía.

-Lamento lo sucedido – Susurró él frente al retrato –

-No es tu culpa – Sonrió el anciano – Me alegro de verte, Harry.

-Siempre supo que estaba vivo – Indago él intrigado – Que el único responsable había sido Ron.

-Sabía de la culpabilidad de Ron – Sonrió el anciano mago – Y mantenía la esperanza que hubieses sobrevivido. Las respuestas serán contestadas, Harry – Desvió la mirada hacia Minerva y añadió – Buen viaje.

-Harry – Le llamo Minerva preparada junto al pensadero – Es hora.

-Bien – Susurró este caminando hacia su profesora, destapo la botellita y vertió su contenido sobre el pensadero.

La oficina pareció no cambiar y todo conservaba su lugar de siempre, salvo que el escritorio se encontraba ocupado por Albus Dumbledore y frente a él, Remus Lupin. Permanecían en silencio y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, el moreno se acercó hasta ambos hombres, desconocía el día al cual se habían trasladado y el motivo por el cual su ex profesor deseaba que él viera aquel recuerdo.

_-Continúan con la búsqueda – Habló Albus pensativo _

_-Por supuesto – Asintió el licantropodo – El segundo grupo de búsqueda ya salió. _

-Es el segundo día de búsqueda, Harry – Habló Minerva a su lado – De tú búsqueda.

_-¿Quieres hablar con él? – Preguntó Remus a lo que Albus, asintió – Se encuentra fuera, lo haré pasar. _

_-Por favor – Acusó él _

-¿Cuánto tiempo buscaron? – Inquirió Harry observando a su amigo salir de la oficina –

-Seis meses – Afirmó ella paseándose por la oficina – Supondrás lo que significo para todos, afirmar que estabas muerto y que debíamos enterrar a alguien que no poseía un cuerpo. Fueron meses difíciles, sobre todo para Hermione – Confesó y el moreno levanto la cabeza hacia su profesora – Vivió la mayor parte de su embarazo sumida en la angustia y el dolor, sin la ayuda de Draco y Remus, quién sabe lo que hubiese ocurrido.

_-Señor Weasley, adelante – Interrumpió la intromisión del ojiverde. La figura de su amigo se observo desde la puerta, estaba pálido, su cabello desordenado y el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado – Por favor, tome asiento._

_-Gracias – Sonrió él ligeramente – _

_-Veo que su brazo aún no se recupera – Miro el brazo inmovilizado del pelirrojo – Necesitaba hablar con usted y hacerle algunas preguntas._

_-Claro – Asintió este acomodando sobre su silla _

_-Ha logrado recordar algo – Comenzó él entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa – Algo que nos indique el paradero del señor Potter._

_-No señor – Habló Ron sin atreverse a desviar la mirada – Sólo recuerdo caminar junto a Harry, sentir un fuerte golpe a mis espaldas y volar hasta darme de lleno sobre un viejo tronco. Cuando logré despertar, estaba mareado y el brazo roto, el suelo estaba cubierto por cenizas y no existían rastros de Harry, sólo una mancha de sangre. _

_-¿Podrías afirmar que fue Voldemort? – Preguntó este. Harry observaba detenidamente a su profesor, su expresión lo decía todo, jamás creyó en Ron._

_-Sí – Afirmó este seguro de sus palabras. Llevo su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de la túnica y de el extrajo una varita – Fue él._

-¿Dónde está esa varita? – Indago Harry desviando su mirada hacia Minerva

-Después de su muerte, la robaron – Habló ella concentrada – Esa varita fue la prueba para que todos pensarán que tú habías muerto en manos de Lord Voldemort.

-Ya veo – Murmuro él. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual todos defendían la hipótesis del regreso de Tom Ridle. Comprendía, las razones de la castaña por desear acabar con aquel mal.

_-Lo siento mucho, Ron – Meditó Albus dejando a un lado la varita – Perder a tu mejor amigo, es un dolor inexplicable. _

_-No sabe cuánto – Le miró este y el ojiverde empuño sus manos con furia – Espero que la varita pueda serle de utilidad, señor. _

_-Lo será – Asintió este – Puede retirarse a descansar – Pidió y el pelirrojo se incorporo de su lugar, y antes que lograse abrir la puerta, el profesor añadió – Espero de todo corazón, que usted y la señorita Granger logren superar este difícil momento. _

_-Lo haremos, señor – Sonrió él – Juntos._

-No entiendo – Expresó Minerva paseándose aun por el recuerdo – Si Ron fue quién intento matarte entonces ¿Cómo consiguió esa varita? Analizamos esa varita y dimos que efectivamente pertenecía a Tom Ridle.

El recuerdo pareció cambiar, el cielo se había oscurecido y reloj marcaba las cinco de la madrugada. El moreno le dio la espalda a Minerva y camino por la estancia, pensativo y preocupado, atando cabos raudamente y llegando a la sencilla conclusión.

_-Que sorpresa verle, señor Weasley – Habló Albus llamando la atención de Minerva y Harry, sorprendidos observaron al pelirrojo, vestido con túnica negra y el cabello ligeramente más corto – Debo admitir que me sorprendió su carta._

_-Siento ser inoportuno – Sonrió este sentándose sobre una silla – Espero no haberle despertado._

_-No te preocupes – Alegó este restándole importancia – No siempre cobijarse bajo los brazos de morfeos, es recomendable. A veces, el trabajo no puede esperar._

_-Claro – Sonrió él _

-Creo saber la respuesta a tus preguntas, Minerva – Susurró Harry girándose hacia profesora – Jamás pensé que esto sería así – Se dijo.

-¿De qué hablas? – Volvió a preguntar intrigada por el misterio del moreno – Harry, respóndeme.

_-¿A qué debo tu visita, Ron? – Preguntó Albus sin despejar su mirada del joven pelirrojo – Debe ser importante para venir a las cinco de la madrugada._

_-Sí, lo es – Asintió este – Estoy preocupado, los periódicos han formulado demasiadas conjeturas sobre la muerte de Harry y comienza a invalidar la posibilidad que Voldemort, este allí afuera. Su varita es prueba suficiente ¿No es así? – Le miró atentamente._

_-Por supuesto – Sonrió él recargándose sobre el escritorio – La evidencia es contundente. ¿Por qué te preocupa?_

_-Profesor – Suspiro este cansinamente – Ha pasado un año – Contó y Minerva y Harry se giraron hacia la escena – Desde la muerte de Harry y apenas cuatro meses desde su funeral. Considero poco prudente lo que pueda o no decirse sobre aquello, y esto nos afecta a todos._

-Siempre pensé que las motivaciones de Ron – Comenzó Harry sin despegar su mirada de la escena y lo próximo que sucedería – Sólo circulan en torno a la fama y que su rencor, orgullo y fascinación por el poder, le llevaron a tomar la decisión de matarme. Sin embargo, jamás pensé que aquello llevaba mucho tiempo desarrollándose, cultivándose en su corazón. Llevándole a abrazar todo aquello que siempre odio – Se sentó sobre el frío suelo y siguió desarrollando su idea – La varita de Voldemort no llegó a sus manos por casualidad.

-¿Qué insinúas? – Interrogo Minerva quedando a la altura de su ex estudiante – ¿Cómo Ron pudo hacerse con la varita?

_-¿Qué sugieres Ron? – Inquirió el profesor – Sabes que no tengo facultades para interceder sobre los periódicos. _

_-Lo sé – Asintió él – Sin embargo, siempre hemos conocido los juegos de atención que usan y cómo vuelcan situaciones, es decir, actúan conforme a la contingencia lo requiera. _

_-No es sencillo desviar la atención – Argumentó Albus sonriéndole – Siempre ocurrirá algo que retomará las líneas investigativas, la ilusión de tapar el sol con un dedo es popular entre los muggles._

_-Entonces resultará entre la comunidad mágica – Le devolvió la sonrisa – Quizás la tragedia de la muerte – Argumentó – Y si es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, mejor aún – Añadió volviendo su rostro serio, y sin que Albus lograse mover un musculo, saco su varita y le apuntó con la misma – No cabrá dudas de que él regreso _

-Ron – Susurró Minerva incorporándose de su lugar, Harry le siguió – Harry – Le miro – tú…

-Hace un par de meses – Contó Harry conteniendo la rabia que sentía – Regrese por primera vez al mundo mágico y lo busque a él – Señalando a su amigo – No iba a tener piedad y lo asesinaría – Confesó recordando su intromisión hacia la casa del pelirrojo – Estaba en su casa junto a otros hombres, le informaban los avances y reclutamiento de mortifagos. Escuchaba que le llamaba "Señor"

_-No hay dudas – Volvió a decir Ron apretando con fuerza su varita – Nadie podrá cuestionarle. _

-Ahora todo tiene sentido – Habló entrecerrando los ojos – Por fin puedo aceptar lo que negué por tanto tiempo.

-¿Y qué es? –

-Voldemort –

_-Regreso – Sonrió Ronald – El mismo nombre pero distinto rostro. He regresado._

-Es él – Señaló Harry al pelirrojo – Tal heredero de Tom Ridle.

_-AVADA KREDABRA – Resonó por el lugar. Después de eso, el pelirrojo rebusco los cajones hasta hallar la varita de Voldemort y antes de salir del lugar conjuro la marca tenebrosa sobre el techo de la oficina. _

-Se vinculó a Voldemort hace mucho tiempo – Dijo este observando el cuerpo inerte de su mentor – Y termino lo que él no pudo lograr, asesinarme y reclamar su puesto como el mago más poderoso.

-No puede ser verdad – Negó Minerva

El recuerdo pareció desvanecerse y la realidad se hizo presente, el silencio les invadió y sólo cuando Harry atravesó raudo la oficina hasta llegar al retrato del antiguo director fue que la burbuja se rompió.

-Existe un testigo ¿Cierto? – Interrogo el ojiverde y Minerva se acercó hasta él intrigada – De lo contrario aquel recuerdo estaría sepultado. Usted falleció, no tuvo oportunidad de captar aquel recuerdo, alguien que no logramos percibir – Acusó – Lo sabía, sabía que él…. – Empuño sus manos y negó – Desde que leyó esa carta, lo supo. Y también, sabía las intenciones de él.

-Es cierto esto, Albus – Le miró Minerva intrigada y algo conmocionada por presenciar la muerte de su amigo - ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada?

-Sabemos que asesinaría a cualquiera que supiese la verdad – Sonrió él – Tomé el riesgo de involucrar a una tercera persona y hacerle saber el peligro por el cual pronto la guerra renacería.

-¿Quién es? – Inquirió Harry observando detenidamente el retrato – Necesito conocerle.

-Ha guardado silencio – Sonrió Albus – Y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que él lo estime conveniente, sabemos que un paso en falso, sería perjudicial para todos. No te preocupes Harry, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

-Cinco años, profesor – Habló este frunciendo el ceño, conteniendo la rabia e impotencia que sentía – Conociendo la identidad de ese asesino y no ha logrado nada. Todo el mundo cree algo que jamás fue. Y hoy, la comunidad mágica se encuentra aterrorizada por la marca tenebrosa.

-Lo siento, Harry – Le observó – Lo siento mucho. Por ahora, debes asegurar la seguridad de la personas que amas o que algún día juraste proteger.

-Sabe que estoy vivo – Indago él y el anciano mago, negó – Bien, entonces seguiré pensando que soy el único que conoce la verdad. – Giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la salida, haciendo caso omiso a la llamada de su profesora.

-¿Por qué has guardado silencio, Albus? – Preguntó Minerva intentando buscar respuestas – No sabes lo que pudo haberse evitado, dime la verdad, lo último es verdad – Interrogó y el anciano mago negó - ¿Porqué?

-Los engranajes comenzaron hace muchos años, Minerva – Sonrió él – Debo confesar que ni siquiera yo, puedo determinar el inicio de ésta historia. Sé que Harry tomará las decisiones correctas y deberá de alguna u otra forma debatirse entre lo fácil y lo correcto.

Minerva asintió y camino hasta sentarse detrás del escritorio, el mismo donde su amigo había sido asesinado hace cinco años. El episodio que nadie logro descifrar hoy lograba completarse y tomar forma, sólo hoy la identidad del asesino salió a la luz y ella, Harry lograron identificar, y otro desconocido que permanecido en silencio ¿Cuánto tiempo más guardaría silencio? Nadie podría apostar y solo él tenía la opción de desenmascarar al asesino de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore.

Sólo él y nadie más.

**Continuará…**

**En los próximos capítulos iremos descubriendo al personaje que sabe la verdad de Ronald Weasley, y del porque ha guardado silencio, además del cómo se integrará Harry al equipo de Hermione y compañía. **

**Próxima actualización: Domingo. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. El espía

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Nuevo Capítulo. **

**Traición**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

"_**El espía"**_

¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? Sí, podría considerarse obra del destino el cual guió sus pasos hacia el inicio de todo, y aunque al principio no quiso cruzar la delgada línea entre el bien y el mal, se convenció que la única forma de sobre salir, sin duda, sólo podía gestarse por medio del poder. Y cruzó la línea, desligándose de todo lo que alguna vez fue, desde ese instante el pasado quedaba atrás y sólo debía entregarse a ese futuro que vislumbraba poder y riquezas, su ambición tomo el control de sus acciones y logró colocarse a la cabeza del poder absoluto. Poder que muchos deseaban pero que él poseía por derecho propio y que nadie podría arrebatarle de las manos.

Sí, Ronald Weasley estaba convencido que el destino le había elegido para ocupar ese puesto y sus elecciones le habían llevado a ese punto. ¿Cuándo lo logró? Hace siete años, la vida le presentaba la oportunidad de tenerlo todo y él después de meditarlo, acepto. De la simple oferta en una oscura del callejón Diagon, hasta sentir el poder máximo recorrer sus venas y tal droga adictiva fuese, él decidió hacerse adicto y probarlo una y mil veces. Sólo necesitaba de un elemento para poder conservarlo todo, la desaparición de la única persona que arruinaría sus planes.

Y la opción de asesinar a Harry Potter se hizo presente; el plan perfecto, nadie sospecharía de él, nadie podría sospechar del mejor amigo y sólo fue cuestión de orquestar el escenario perfecto, el bosque prohibido y la excusa de la caminata logro concretarse, la espera del momento oportuno se hizo eterna, sin embargo, el pelirrojo espero y acecho aquella oportunidad. Que el ojiverde hubiese dado la espalda, sin duda, fue la señal de concretar lo que por meses había planeado y que hoy lo tenía en aquella posición.

Salió de sus pensamientos y la intromisión de sus seguidores más cercanos, se hizo presente. Asintieron y él sólo pudo sonreír, lo quisiera la comunidad mágica o no, la guerra había comenzado hace mucho tiempo y hoy pegarían donde más duele, donde se suponía sería el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico. Por desgracia, a todos se les había olvidado que la existencia de Albus Dumbledore, ya no quedaba nada.

-Están preparados – Habló el más alto de todos – Sólo esperan su orden, señor.

-Comiencen – Les miró severamente – Destruyan todo a su paso, sin piedad.

-Sí, señor – Dijeron todos y raudos abandonaron el escondite

El pelirrojo sonrió y sólo pudo recordar el último día que piso Hogwarts, ¿Cuándo? Cuando le dio muerte a Albus Dumbledore y marco el regreso definitivo de Lord Voldemort. Apretó la varita escondida en su túnica, la saco y admiro, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante el poder que albergaba y que logro explotar durante estos cinco años. Su poder.

Aunque debía ser consciente, admitir que su poder y superioridad, no logro atraer a la mujer que amaba y por la cual sería capaz de abandonar su posición; Su mejor amiga, cuando pensó que la muerte de Harry Potter sería suficiente y logaría conquistar el debilitado corazón de su amiga, algo se interpuso entre sus planes, alguien puso fin a esa ilusión: su embarazo. Y aún después de muerto, Ron le seguía odiando y sabía que si tenía la oportunidad de matar por segunda vez al Niño Que Vivió, lo haría.

Se sentó por segunda vez en aquella cafetería y descanso su peso sobre la silla, sentía la habitación girar y la cabeza le explotaba, miles de pensamientos se peleaban por llamar su atención, sin embargo, él sólo deseaba dejar de pensar. La conmoción de armar por completo aquel puzle, le abrumaba y provocaba un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, sabía la importancia de aquel hecho y le preocupaba enormemente la posibilidad de que existiera una tercera persona involucrada aquella noche, el único testigo del verdadero asesino de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaron y Harry se vio en la necesidad de abrir los ojos, el rostro de Hermione le observaba preocupada – Fuiste a casa.

-Sí – Sonrió él acomodándose sobre la silla – Sólo comí algo y apenas si logre conciliar el sueño.

-Comprendo - Susurró Hermione sentado frente al auror – Algo nos dice que dormiremos poco.

-Claro – Meditó este – Mucho trabajo.

-Una reunión con el ministro – Acusó ella restándole importancia – No le gusto demasiado la prohibición de entrometerse en asuntos del departamento de aurores. No podía aceptar que jóvenes se involucraran, podría agravar la situación y provocar víctimas.

-Es comprensible – Suspiro este – Nadie quiere víctimas inocentes y sólo por pánico.

-Sí, lo sé – Masculló Hermione escuchando que la congestión de personas aumentaba y cierto algarabío de hacia presente - ¿Qué sucede? – Se preguntó preocupada, Davis a su lado, negó.

-¡Hermione! – Llegó Draco respirando agitadamente – Hogwarts, está siendo atacado.

La simple mención de Hogwarts hizo que el corazón de Harry palpitase desbocadamente, atacar el castillo podía considerarse clara provocación por parte de los mortifagos, y de alguna forma, confirmar al mundo mágico la existencia de Lord Voldemort y de esa marca tenebrosa. Agitados y con las pulsaciones a mil se reunieron junto al resto de aurores que esperaban las instrucciones de su jefa.

-Debemos ir todos – Ordeno Hermione recuperando al aire perdido – Remus ¿Qué sucedió con los aurores?

-El jefe de rastreo se quedó y explico que este asunto es estricto de los escuadrones – Habló Remus y la castaña asintió, conforme –

-Entonces se quedará el equipo de rastreo, no podemos descuidarnos, el resto colóquense en posición, saldremos en un minuto. – Habló ella.

-Los trasladadores están en posición – Informó Luna a su lado – Apareceremos justo detrás de los mortifagos, es lo máximo que podremos acercarnos.

-El resguardo dejó de existir – Inquirió Terry sorprendido –

-El castillo quedó muy debilitado durante la guerra – Habló Draco ajustándose la túnica – Y después de la muerte del profesor, no hay barrera que lo contenga.

-¡Treinta segundos! – Exclamo Luna acercándose hacia un trasladador - ¡Apresúrense!

-Preparado – Susurró Remus al moreno, quién asintió sujetando el trasladador. El segundo viaje del día hacia el castillo, está vez, para luchar – Ten cuidado.

-¡Quince segundos! –

-Lo intentaré – Sonrió él

-¡Cinco segundos! –

Cerró los ojos y el típico jalón desde el ombligo se hizo presente, lo siguiente que Harry y el resto de los aurores escucharon fueron las explosiones provocadas a la entrada del castillo, donde los mortifagos intentaban ingresar infructuosamente. La adrenalina llegó a sus músculos y junto a los aurores corrieron hacia el enfrentamiento.

La lucha se desató y toda posibilidad de error, se esfumó. Harry logró comprender que la estructura de combate de los escuadrones parecía una fuerza impenetrable, se agrupaban y atacaban en conjunto bajo el mando de su líder y aunque la división entre grupos podía observarse, apenas si se notaba. Lo observó en Hermione y Draco, y como se protegían, miro de reojo y su espalda estaba cubierta por su amigo, elevo algunos centímetros su mirada y Luna y Terry luchaban codo a codo.

Supo entonces que los escuadrones se entrelazaban y luchaban unidos, el ojiverde se deshizo de su oponente y avanzo unos pasos, rápidamente lograron despejar el área y hacerse de la entrada principal del castillo. Avanzaron y continuaron peleando arduamente.

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su cuerpo sobre el viejo tronco, disfrutaba de la pelea, tal espectador observa su grupo de música favorito, movió su cabellera pelirroja de un lado hacia el otro, le impresionaba lo predecible y manipulables que podrían ser los aurores, y claro, cómo no serlo cuando estaba en juego la vida de pequeños inocentes. Extendió su brazo y observó su reloj, sólo unos minutos y el departamento de aurores sería objeto del error logístico más grande de toda su historia.

La explosión bajo sus pies hizo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y rodase hacia un lado, evitando un hechizo, la capa de polvo se extendió como si fuese una barrera y atentos esperaron a que ésta se despejase, escucharon maldiciones y lograron protegerse, más el ataque jamás hizo efecto. De pronto, la expulsión de un cuerpo cayó junto a Luna y Terry, aterrados, comprobaron que aquel cuerpo inerte pertenecía a un auror recién egresado.

-¿Qué diablos? – Expresó Draco observando el rostro desconcertado de su amiga –

-¡CUBRANSE! – Gritaron

La nube se disipó y varios cuerpo se hallaban sin vida frente a los escuadrones, metros más allá se desataba la lucha entre los aurores que habían logrado sobrevivir y que seguían sobreviviendo al ataque feroz de los mortifagos.

-¡Luna, Terry! – Exclamó Hermione - ¡Saquen a los aurores de aquí! – Señalando al grupo que seguía peleando - ¡Y llévense a los caídos! ¡Ahora!

-¡Sí! –

No necesitaron segundas lecturas, sólo el escuadrón de Hermione y Draco, continuo, y un pequeño puñado de aurores al mando de Terry les siguió dispuesto a sacar de allí a ese grupo de aurores, quién sin autorización había acudido.

Sonrió y tomó asiento sobre el césped, el perfecto orden se había disuelto y sólo reinaba el caos, a la distancia observó a la castaña pelear con coraje y a su lado el rubio le seguía, frunció el ceño, convencido que esa unión, hoy se daría por finalizada. Acomodándose, espero la escena final y el último acto de Draco Malfoy.

Un muchacho pelinegro se había interpuesto entre él y el mortifago que dio de lleno el hechizo hacia Hermione, se quitó al auror de encima y desarmó al encapuchado, raudo se acercó hasta su amiga dispuesto a ayudarle, sin dar cuenta, que a sus espaldas dos mortifagos le acechaban.

-¡DRACO, ATRÁS DE TI! – Exclamaron y el cuerpo del rubio se tensó. Se giro y cualquier hechizo quedo a media garganta, la maldición imperdonable ya había sido pronunciada.

-¡PROTEGO MAXIMA! – Exclamó Harry bloqueando a duras penas los hechizos - ¡EXPELLIASMUS!

-¡Qué diablos! – Expresó Ronald incorporándose de su lugar. Observó a Hermione recuperar su varita y ayudar al rubio a incorporarse, vivo. Su colérica mirada se poso en aquel castaño muchacho, el cual se acercaba hasta ambos amigos - ¿Quién es? – Entrecerró los ojos y la sangre pareció hervirle a más no poder - ¿Parker? – Inquirió él reconociendo al entrometido muchacho, el mismo que le dejó en ridículo frente a todos hace un par de horas.

-¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Harry acercándose

-Bien – Susurró Draco – Gracias – Dijo este

-De nada – Suspiró él aliviado porque estuviesen bien

Empuño su varita y apunto hacia el cielo pronunciando el hechizo que materializaría la marca tenebrosa, observó fijamente aquel trío y bufó molesto; la función había terminado por ese día. La orden estaba dada y los mortifagos se replegaron escondiéndose al interior del bosque prohibido.

-¿Los seguimos? – Preguntó Remus recuperando al aliento

-No, no volverán – Habló la castaña observando la marca tenebrosa – Remus, necesito que hables con la profesora Mcgonagall y puedas averiguar si existe algún herido ¿De acuerdo? –

-Claro – Asintió él caminando hacia el castillo –

-Regresemos – Ordeno Hermione –

Ahogo un quejido al tiempo que su brazo permanecía inmovilizado y sólo le resto un segundo para dar cuenta, que a diferencia de sus compañeros, él había salido bien librado de aquel suicida duelo. Y es que Daniel, sólo atino a agacharse cuando su compañero de al lado yacía muerto producto de la maldición imperdonable, entre polvo y empujones, logró defenderse hasta que una nueva explosión le hizo volar y quebrarse el brazo izquierdo. Observó a su alrededor, el hospital de San Mungo estaba repleto de heridos y sólo algunos pocos habían corrido la suerte de tener magulladuras menores.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Daniel? – Preguntó Luna sentándose a su lado –

-No niego que duele – Sonrió este intentando colocarse la túnica sobre los hombros, la rubia le ayudo en su labor – Gracias.

-De nada – Susurró observando el lugar – Daniel, necesito saber quién les ordeno aparecerse. Porque actuaron bajo órdenes ¿Cierto?

-Sí – Menciono él – Fue el ministro, dispuso los trasladadores y aparecimos allí

-Bien – Asintió ella pensativa – Ve a casa y descansa, ya mañana veremos que hacemos – Le sonrió y se alejó de allí - ¿Sabes? – Le volvió a decir – Me alegra que el entrenamiento haya evitado que terminases peor – Bromeó

-Yo soy el más alegre – Rio Daniel observando a la rubia salir de la habitación.

La rubia se apareció en el ministerio y apenas si dio unos pasos cuando la intromisión de periodistas le atacó con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en Hogwarts. Guardando silencio y pasando de todo ese contingente, subió hasta llegar al departamento de aurores, y las voces de sus compañeros le auspiciaron la discusión llevada a cabo al interior de la sala de reuniones.

-¿Quién se supone que fue el imbécil? – Preguntó Terry bastante colérico – Ese error pudo costarnos la vida y la entrada de mortifagos a Hogwarts.

-Más que preocuparme por el imbécil que dio la orden – Acusó Draco sentado sobre la mesa – Preocupa quién posiciono los trasladadores y les coloco literalmente en la línea de fuego.

-El mismo imbécil – Intervino Luna cruzando el umbral de la puerta – Acabo de hablar con un joven, quién les dio la orden y dispuso los trasladadores fue el ministro.

-Demonios – Masculló Hermione paseándose por el lugar –

-Esto es grave – Menciono el rubio – Esa decisión provoco que treinta aurores perdieran la vida y otros setenta terminarán en el hospital. No es la primera vez, el ministro toma decisiones sin consultar a nadie.

-Debe asumir sus responsabilidades – Habló Davis cruzado de brazos – Por el momento, toda responsabilidad recae en el departamento de aurores y en ti – Observando a Hermione

-Necesito el nombre del mago que hechizo esos trasladadores – Pidió Hermione observando a su amiga – Draco, acompáñame.

-¿Dónde vamos? – Inquirió

-Con el ministro – Habló ya saliendo de la sala

-¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió Remus observando a Hermione y Draco yéndose

-El ministro dio la orden – Resopló Terry recostándose sobre su asiento – Al menos eso le dijeron a Luna – Observándola

-Un auror llamado Daniel Spencer – Contó y las cejas de Harry se alzaron – Tuvo suerte de salir ileso

-Espero que logre solucionarse este malentendido – Suspiro Remus – Dos días y dos marcas tenebrosas.

-Remus – Susurró Harry apartándose de la conversación – Voy a casa, ese muchacho es mi amigo y necesito saber si está bien

-Daniel – Susurró el hombre lobo, recordando al muchacho que pidió su ayuda la noche anterior – De acuerdo, ve.

-Gracias –

Se recostó sobre el sofá y bebió su leche, ya hace una hora había quedado en libertad del hospital y logro volver a su casa para descansar, el dolor del brazo había disminuido considerablemente y sólo debería mantener aquella venda por tres días. Un costó bajo si lograba compararlo a la muerte de treinta de sus compañeros, el estúpido error de un político había ocasionado la pérdida de vidas humanas, bufó y pegó un mordisco a su tostada, mañana debería volver al ministerio y observar la situación.

-Daniel – Se apareció Harry quitándose resto de cenizas de la chimenea – Oh, estás bien – Le miró su brazo vendado – Acabo de enterarme.

-Estoy bien – Sonrió este observando su brazo inmovilizado – Tuve suerte.

-Lo sé – Masculló sentándose sobre una pequeña silla – Lamento lo sucedido a tus compañeros – Susurró y dando un profundo respiro, añadió - ¿Por qué llegaron a ese lugar? Habían dicho…

-Harry – Suspiró Daniel dejando el vaso de leche a un lado – Seguimos ordenes y el ministro ordeno nuestra presencia en el castillo. Quizás Hermione ordeno algo distinto pero jerárquicamente, la jefa de aurores está por debajo del ministro.

-Aún así, les enviaron a morir – Le miró este severamente – El único culpable de ésta tragedia, es él. Sólo espero que Hermione logre colocarle en su lugar – Murmuro.

-Deberán llegar a un acuerdo – Comentó Daniel encogiéndose de hombros. El moreno asintió - ¿Cómo estás tú? Lograste dar cuenta del trabajo de los escuadrones.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió él – Es impresionante.

-Lo sé – Susurró Daniel pensativo – No se exagera que la admisión a algún escuadrón es difícil. Actúan y se complementan en bloque y solidez que demuestran les ha costado mucho trabajo, es por ello, que se rehúsan a expandirlos. Crear dos escuadrones se necesita tiempo e integrarse por completo al resto tomaría años.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan trabajando así? – Preguntó Harry curioso

-Después de la guerra – Recordó él – Se busco formas de búsqueda de fugitivos y necesitaban de equipos unificados, y sólo uno o dos años después lograron consolidarse como estructura válida del departamento de aurores. Algunos la critican por ser rígida y que posee métodos duros de selección, sin embargo, no puedes desconocer que es eficiente.

-Eso es cierto – Suspiro el ojiverde, se incorporó de su asiento y camino hasta la cocina, pensativo

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió su amigo incorporándose de su lugar, siguiéndole hasta la cocina. El ojiverde tomaba un sorbo de agua y permaneció apoyado sobre el lavabo – Harry –

-Necesito contarte algo – Suspiro fijando su mirada sobre la pequeña gotera de la llave – Debes recordar aquel día que salí hacia el mundo mágico después de cinco años – Su amigo asintió – Había ido por él – Confesó y Daniel alzó las cejas sorprendido, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras – No costó demasiado encontrarle y logré llegar hasta su casa, quise matarle.

-¿Qué te detuvo? – Inquirió Daniel impaciente por saber lo que ocurrió esa noche y que la cólera de su amigo por la venganza aumentará considerablemente –

-No estaba solo – Susurró – Estaba reunido junto a otros magos… - Apretó el lavabo con sus manos y continuo – Sus capuchas y máscaras me indicaban que se trataban de mortifagos – Se alejó del lavabo y se sentó sobre la silla – Pensé ciento y miles de cosas, y sólo una frase acuño miles dudas que hoy se aclararon por completo.

-¿Qué frase?

-Mi señor – Respondió observando la expresión desconcertada de su amigo – Tuve la oportunidad de visitar la tumba de Albus Dumbledore y gracias al encuentro con Minerva Mcgonagall, logré acceder a los recuerdos del director de Hogwarts. – Esbozo una sonrisa y continuo – El profesor lo sabía, los dichos de Ron siempre estuvieron en duda y él lo busco y asesino.

-Mató al director – Habló Daniel sorprendido por la noticia, frunció pensativo el ceño, intentando recordar lo leído – Quizás se sintió amenazado, la duda de tú muerte rondaba las páginas de diarios y se especulaban muchas cosas.

-Por ello lo hizo – Suspiro él cansado – Deseaba demostrar al mundo mágico la veracidad de que Lord Voldemort había regresado y lo consiguió.

-Eso fue cosa de los medios… -

-No – Negó él – Ron deseaba que el rumor sea verdad. Daniel, lo que intento decir es que él, Ron. Él es Lord Voldemort.

-¿De qué hablas? – Le miró Daniel incrédulo, creyendo que el juicio de su amigo se había ido por completo – Es imposible.

-Ya te lo dije – Expresó Harry incorporándose bruscamente – Estaba reunido junto a mortifagos y los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore lo mencionaban. ¡Ron mató a Albus! – Explotó y el estallido de la vajilla se hizo sentir - ¡Su varita lo demuestra, pertenece a Tom!

-Cálmate – Le tranquilizo al sentir que los frascos de pociones temblaban. Sorprendido por la magia de su amigo y la cual hace bastante tiempo no se hacía presente – Explotarán las pociones. Escucha, si los recuerdos son ciertos entonces ¿Cómo explicas que Albus lograse introducir ese recuerdo?

-Hay un testigo – Soltó él pensativo – Alguien sabe la verdad y ha permanecido en silencio.

-Tienes idea de quién pueda ser – Inquirió sorprendido ¿Quién podría soportar tal secreto?

-No – Negó el moreno revolviéndose el cabello – Mientras no sepa que volví, no le buscaré. Por el momento, tengo que preocuparme porque Ronald no cause problemas.

-Será algo difícil – Murmuro Daniel y al observar el rostro de su amigo, añadió – No me culpes por esto – Se excusó – Tú quisiste no informarte –

-Habla Daniel – Soltó Harry perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Qué sucede?

-Antes de ingresar a las filas de un equipo de Quidditch – Comenzó bajando la mirada – Ingreso a la academia de aurores después de Hermione, y aunque no lo creas, posee un puesto al interior del departamento e integra las filas del primer escuadrón. No ha ejercido por privilegiar su carrera deportiva y sin exagerar se dice que durante su año como aspirante fue uno de los mejores después de Hermione y Draco.

-Perfecto – Suspiró el moreno girándose sobre si y volverse a sentar – Ahora puedo comprender porque diablos no han conseguido avances – Volvió a incorporarse y añadir – Eso explicaría lo sucedido hoy.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le miró Daniel intrigado

-Es obvio que posee influencias – Meditó el ojiverde – Podría tenerlas en transporte mágico y además explicaría el ataque a Draco. Quien por poco recibe la maldición imperdonable.

-No entiendo – Negó el muchacho

-Si Draco muere – Le miró Harry - ¿Quién tomaría el lugar de Draco?

-Alguien del segundo escuadrón – Argumentó Daniel con cierta obviedad sobre su voz – Incluso podría ser Remus

-O Ron – Miró suspicazmente – Tú lo dijiste posee un puesto y que sigue activo aunque siga jugando Quidditch. Sería un verdadero peligro si regresará.

Daniel observó el suelo de la cocina y hasta cierto punto le dio la razón a su amigo, y aunque la opción parecía ser algo paranoica, sin duda, sólo pasaba a hacer la cruda realidad. Ajusto el vendaje de su brazo y observó el reciente desastre de su amigo, desvió la mirada hacia el pelinegro y carraspeo, este le devolvió la mirada y él la dirigió hacia el lavabo, suspiro y se incorporo de su asiento, saco su varita y deshizo el desastre que había armado, pidiendo una muda disculpa regreso hacia la sala y se sentó sobre el sofá.

-Por suerte las pociones sobrevivieron – Menciono Harry y Daniel sólo pudo darle la razón

Rezo a Merlín por conservar la nariz y sigilosamente volvió abrir la puerta que su amiga había azotado violentamente, la reunión junto al ministro de magia; Robert Mc Hill había resultado sólo una pérdida de tiempo, enfureciendo los ánimos y colocando posturas opuestas frente a un mismo tema; el regreso de Lord Voldemort. Mientras que Hermione deseaba mantenerlo bajo control y ser cauteloso en cuanto a la información, Robert estaba por la campaña del terror y pánico, y donde prácticamente las personas debían luchar por su vida ante el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-Azotando puertas poco solucionaremos – Argumentó Draco cruzándose de brazos – Robert es joven apenas tiene ocho años de diferencia a nosotros y

-Se comporta como los viejos – Suspiró Hermione sentándose sobre su escritorio ofuscada – No logro comprender los supuestos "beneficios" de alertar a la comunidad mágica sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Ni siquiera sabemos quién diablos es.

-Antes de saber quién es – Comentó él – Es preferible afinar las estrategias para controlar otros ataques. A pesar del error cometido, ningún niño o niña de Hogwarts salió herido y eso es positivo.

-No es alentador – Suspiro la castaña – Tenemos treinta muertos y treinta familias que pedirán explicaciones y con justa razón.

-Al menos llegamos al acuerdo, quién debe disculparse – Menciono –

-Sí – Suspiro Hermione cerrando los ojos que parecían pesarle

-Deberías ir a casa – Acusó Draco – Dormir y comer algo.

-Tengo trabajo, Draco – Argumentó la castaña revolviendo sus cosas – Y en quince minutos debemos reunirnos, necesito que des aviso a Luna, Terry y Remus. Hay que reforzarnos y buscar posibles lugares de ataque.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró este – De todas formas… pasa por la cafetería y come algo. ¿De acuerdo? – Le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-De acuerdo – Sonrió ella e incorporándose de su lugar, habló – No sabes el alivio que siento que estés con vida. Por un instante, pensé que esas maldiciones te alcanzarían.

-No soy fácil – Pregono él con orgullo – Y no puedes deshacerte tan fácil de mi presencia.

-Presumido – Habló la castaña sonriendo – Ve a buscar a los demás.

-Bien – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Salió de la oficina de su compañera y salió hacia el pasillo donde se topo de frente al joven ministro de magia, bastante agitado después de la carrera que había emprendido. El rubio le observó curioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo, después de todo, sabía que si sus intenciones estaban centradas en hablar con Hermione, prácticamente estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – Le preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño – Señor, estamos ocupados y lo único que no necesitamos son discusiones.

-Necesito hablar con Hermione – Acusó este pasando del rubio y acercarse a la puerta – Sólo será cinco minutos.

-Como quieras – Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando – Ingresas bajo tu propio riesgo – Habló para sí mismo y fue en búsqueda de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntó Hermione incorporándose de su asiento – Robert, por favor sal de aquí – Pidió al hombre que se acerco hasta el escritorio negando – Deberías estar preocupado por lo que dirás a la prensa sobre tú error.

-Fue mi culpa, lo acepto – Dijo él tranquilamente – Si quieres haré una investigación y expulsaré al incompetente que dio las coordenadas…

-Basta – Le detuvo ella – Haz lo que quieras ¿Sí? – Añadió – Lo único que espero es que respetes el acuerdo, los aurores viajarán sólo por medio de nuestro transporte, controlado por nuestra gente.

-Lo respetaré – Suspiro él – Hermione – Llamó – En serio, lo siento mucho… no quiero que este incidente…

-Robert – Suspiro ella observándole; alto, pálido y cabello negro opaco, ojos grises – Lo hemos hablado y agradezco tu atención pero debo enfocarme en esto y mis hijos. Lo sabes.

-Sólo deseo estar aquí para ti, Hermione – Expresó seriamente – Y aunque pueda darte por pérdida, quiero intentarlo. En fin, debo hablar con los periodistas – Señaló – Hasta luego.

Hermione asintió y se volvió a sentar en cuanto se encontró sola, la idea de tener alguna relación amorosa le parecía lejana y lo único que ocupaba su mente eran sus hijos y el trabajo, el cual durante los últimos años se había intensificado. La lucha constante e investigación sobre mortifagos y el posible regreso de Voldemort, le quitaba el sueño, y todas sus energías se habían concentrado en eliminarle del mundo mágico.

Después de todo, existían herederos Potter y nadie podría asegurar que los locos maniáticos pudiesen emprenderlas a su familia, por ello, su prioridad había sido siempre la seguridad de sus hijos.

Salió de sus pensamientos y decidió reunirse junto al resto de sus compañeros, si deseaba encontrar soluciones debían trabajar de forma sincronizada y la incorporación de aurores sería un obstáculo que debían superar, prepararles para la lucha e integrarlos sería su desafío. En cuanto llegó a la sala se encontró a Luna, Remus, Terry y Draco hablando y leyendo documentos, posibles avances de las investigaciones del grupo de rastreo.

-¿Qué tenemos? – Inquirió Hermione sentado a la cabeza del grupo –

-Durante la intervención en Hogwarts – Inicio Luna revisando algunos papeles – Treinta aurores muertos, sin capturas y sin estudiantes ni profesores heridos.

-Minerva dijo que estaban resguardados – Añadió Remus apoyado sobre la mesa – Y que rápidamente activaron su plan de contingencia para esos casos.

-Y en cuanto a los setenta aurores – Continuo la rubia – Todos han sido enviados a casa y podrán regresar mañana. Ahora, debemos definir qué haremos. Apenas dos días y el realce de grupos mortifagos y su marca tenebrosa nos ha dejado técnicamente en ridículo.

-Sigue en pie agrupar personal en los escuadrones – Miró Terry a sus compañeros - Nos encontramos contra reloj y nadie sabe lo que planean esos locos.

-Odio admitirlo – Expresó Draco recostándose sobre su asiento – Pero Terry tiene razón – Sonrió burlón y el muchacho le devolvió el gesto – Quedan setenta aurores disponibles y hay que dispersarlos lo antes posible.

-Seleccionaremos a los mejores cuarenta – Medió Hermione sopesando las opciones – Y conforme a sus habilidades y resultados anteriores se distribuirán en los distintos escuadrones – Observó a sus compañeros, estos asintieron – Diez por escuadrón, y el resto se integrará a labores de búsqueda y rastreo. Richard se encargará de acomodarlos según su criterio y evaluación – Habló refiriéndose al jefe de la unidad de búsqueda y rastreo.

-Diez por escuadrón – Meditó el rubio cruzándose de brazos – Serán cerca de treinta y cinco por escuadrón. No será sencillo, es decir, coordinar y organizar.

-Pienso lo mismo – Susurró Hermione y acomodándose sobre su asiento, añadió – Y por ello, deseo explicarles los próximos planes. – Sus compañeros le observaron curiosos y esperaron – Deberemos escoger a un capitán de escuadrón o segundo al mando y cada uno de nosotros deberá escoger a alguien de su propio equipo.

-¿Estás segura? – Le miró Draco intrigado – Podría resultar bastante engorroso, y las ordenes podrían malentenderse, lo último que necesitamos es más problemas.

-Además, debemos entrenar a los nuevos – Acuso Terry

-Tenemos mucho trabajo y poco tiempo – Intervino Luna a su lado – Quizás delegar funciones y encontrar apoyo podría favorecernos. Por supuesto, siempre y cuando este capitán tenga la suficiente experiencia y permanencia en el departamento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó el rubio

-Mañana necesitare esos nombres – Menciono la castaña – Y el proceso de adaptación de los nuevos no puede exceder de las dos semanas. No hay tiempo.

-De acuerdo – Suspiro Terry apoyado sobre la mesa –

-Bien – Sonrió Hermione incorporándose de su lugar. Observo a Remus y añadió – Remus – Llamó y el aludido le devolvió la mirada – Necesito tu ayuda, serás capitán.

-¿Qué? – Indago este sorprendido por la petición – Hermione, no creo que…

-Necesito personas de confianza – Le miró – Y tú, sin duda, lo eres. Acepta.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Intervino Draco revisando el listado de aurores – Al menos tendrá a alguien sereno a su lado y bajará su ánimo histérico – Rio.

-Que gracioso – Ironizo ella volviendo a fijar su atención en su amigo - ¿Qué dices Remus?

-Acepto – Dijo este –

-Gracias – Sonrió ella – Mañana nos volveremos a reunir – Observando a sus compañeros

Asintieron y siguieron revisando la gran cantidad de hojas sobre quién podría ser el mejor candidato a ocupar un cargo de importancia, como lo era el capitán del escuadrón. Si bien, la idea sonaba arriesgada y debía admitir que hasta el momento sería la única que les permitiese, trabajar de mejor forma y evitar algún tipo de sobre carga.

Y mientras los aurores trabajaban arduamente y un piso por debajo, Ronald propiciaba la visita hacia un amigo, la poca afluencia de público y lo reservado del lugar le permitía sostener una tranquila conversación. Después de todo, el pelirrojo cumplía los favores y la eficiencia de los mismos.

-Si necesito de tu ayuda, te visitaré – Decía él extendiéndole una bolsa de galeones, el joven muchacho asintió y guardo la bolsa rápidamente – Hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Gracias – Sonrió el aludido – Fue sencillo, me sorprende que haya adivinado las intenciones del ministro.

-El ministro es un niño asustadizo – Habló este encogiéndose de hombros – Y bastante predecible, será sencillo hacerle cometer errores.

-Es verdad – Murmuro este – Aunque hay rumores que la jefa de aurores sostuvo una reunión – Comentó llamando la atención del pelirrojo – Al parecer ya no podré interferir en los trasladadores, ya que estos dependerán exclusivamente de la unidad de búsqueda y rastreo – Se explicó

-No me preocupa, Eric – Dijo él restándole importancia – Lo ocurrido este día, será un juego de niños comparado a lo que sucederá mañana, te lo aseguro.

-Entiendo – Susurró Eric –

-Bien – Suspiro Ron – Sigue informándome lo que pase aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, señor – Sonrió el muchacho haciendo una ligera reverencia. Observó a su amo salir de la habitación y él sólo extender su brazo, oscurecido por la marca tenebrosa.

Cerró la carpeta frente suya y aguanto su frente sobre la mesa, exhausto. La últimas dos horas había leído y releído las fichas de todos los aurores a su cargo y aun no tenía la más remota idea de quién ocuparía el lugar de capitán. Tarea difícil para el rubio, considerando que a diferencia de su castaña amiga, en su escuadrón, no existía nadie de su plena confianza. Se enderezo y dio un largo suspiro observando la misma incertidumbre sobre sus dos compañeros de equipo, la situación le hacía coger una responsabilidad que necesitaba más de una simple noche de reflexión.

-Me rindo – Lanzó Draco incorporándose de su lugar – Iré a casa y dormiré, ya mañana tomaré una decisión – Expuso y Terry le dio la razón cerrando su propia carpeta

-Creo que haré lo mismo – Concedió Luna cansada – Iré donde Hermione a firmar unos documentos y regresaré a casa.

-¿Hermione? – Le miro el rubio curioso – Pensé que se había ido hace dos horas.

-No – Negó ella incorporándose de su asiento – Fue a tu casa, lo más probable a disculparse con los mellizos y después volvió – Explicó y la negación del rubio le indico que la decisión de la castaña, le había molestado – Lo sé, debería descansar.

-Sí – Suspiró él resignado por la testarudez de la castaña – Mañana discutiré con ella, por ahora sólo quiero descansar un poco. Hasta mañana – Se despidió de sus compañeros

-Hasta mañana –

-Haré lo mismo – Dijo Terry –

-Yo igual – Susurró Luna cogiendo sus carpetas – Nos vemos, Terry.

-Hasta luego –

La rubia salió de la sala de reuniones y camino hacia la oficina de su amiga, la cual se encontraría trabajando hasta más no poder. Le preocupa profundamente las repercusiones de la venida del sequito de Voldemort, si bien, la obsesión de la castaña había comenzado desde las primeras desapariciones, hoy aquel sentimiento pareció aumentar por mil.

-Permiso, Hermione – Habló la rubia ingresando a la oficina donde efectivamente su amiga trabajaba concentradamente – Revise los permisos de traslación, sólo debes firmar y tendremos protestad para usar los trasladadores.

-Bien – Suspiro ella recibiendo el pergamino – Por la mañana se lo llevaré a Robert.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Luna – Bien, te dejo… iré a casa.

-Hasta mañana – Le sonrió la castaña volviendo a sus papeleos

-Hermione – Le miró fijamente – Debes tomar un descanso, debemos estar alerta y cansados no solucionaremos nada, ¿Lo sabes?

-Gracias Luna – Sonrió – Sin embargo, no quiero dejar nada al azar. Sabes que…

-Él no volverá – Le miró Luna seriamente – Sólo es un imbécil jugando hacer el malvado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Luna – Susurró Hermione desviando la mirada y siguiendo su trabajo, la rubia suspiro y camino hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla la volvió a llamar – Dime

-Tom – Habló la mujer seriamente – Está muerto, Harry se aseguro de eso.

La castaña volvió a asentir y observó a su amiga salir de la oficina, dejó la pluma hacia un lado y se recostó sobre su asiento, lo sabía, sabía que Tom Ridle estaba muerto y que jamás volvería, sin embargo, le intrigaba saber quién había sucedido su lugar. Sentía la imperiosa responsabilidad de asegurar la seguridad del mundo mágico y por sobre todo, la seguridad de sus hijos; su única luz durante la época de mayor oscuridad en su vida, estaba convencida, que si no hubiese sido por ellos, su vida habría sido un verdadero infierno, sin duda, el motor de su día a día eran sus hijos.

Retiro la mirada de sus papeles y miro fijamente el retrato sobre su escritorio; Harry y ella abrazados durante aquel partido de Quidditch, sin duda, el recuerdo de un día que jamás podría olvidar, la continuación de un amor cultivado durante los años previos y sólo aquel día al fin logro salir a la luz. Suspiro y dirigió la mirada hacia el calendario pegado sobre la pared, sólo restaban seis días y se cumplirían exactamente cinco años desde la muerte de Harry Potter, aquel fatídico sexto mes, el cual se dio oficialmente por muerto al padre de sus hijos y al hombre que aún amaba.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Estimados, estaré actualizando dos veces por semana. La primera de ellas, hoy domingo y la segunda el miércoles. Prácticamente tengo reeditado la mayor parte de los capítulos y los iré colgando durante éstas semanas. **_

_**Espero lo disfruten. Saludos a todos. **_

_**No olviden dejar sus mensajes. **_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	5. Mi familia

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Nuevo Capítulo. **

**Traición**

**Capítulo Cinco**

"_**Mi familia"**_

Cauteloso salió de la chimenea y observó que el primer piso estaba iluminado por una tenue luz, calmo camino por el lugar esquivando algunos juguetes, acto claro de las horas de juego del pequeño grupo de niños que daban vida a esa casa. La sonrisa del rubio no pudo ser mayor y lentamente subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, encontrándose de frente con un amplio pasillo; la primera puerta a la derecha se hallaba el baño, siguió su camino hasta la puerta de frente y sólo para asegurar que todo estuviese bien, se atrevió a asomarse por entre la puerta.

La desordenada habitación de su pequeña hija de cuatro años, Natalie y la hija de Hermione, Rose de cinco años, le dio la bienvenida, donde las niñas dormían plácidamente sobre sus respectivas camas. Suspiro y agradeció a Merlín porque el caos del mundo mágico no se albergará sobre sus corazones, la lucha en contra el sequito del enfermo de Lord Voldemort, podría arrasar con muchas vidas y sólo ellos podrían detenerlo lo antes posible.

Sin hacer ruido, se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la habitación del lado, y en cuanto abrió la puerta supo que podría encontrarse con cualquier cosa; desorden y más desorden, juguetes por doquier y sobre las pelotas plásticas una sustancia verdosa, que el rubio, temía sobre su procedencia. Saco su varita y la hizo desaparecer, no deseando despertar por algún tipo de explosión durante la mañana y también para proteger su integridad mental.

Y es que el hijo menor de Draco; Josh de dos años y James Potter de cinco años, en conjunto, a las niñas podían ser un verdadero paquete travesuras, trastadas y explosiones.

\- "_Temo porque coincidan en Hogwarts_" – Pensó Draco cerrando la puerta de la habitación y luego continuar su camino hasta la habitación.

La habitación del fondo le esperaba y sorprendido la encontró abierta, sutilmente se asomó hasta quedar bajo el umbral de la puerta, la figura de su esposa, le mostraba que se encontraba despierta, leyendo un libro de medicina mágica y al momento de notar la presencia de su esposo, lo cerró y se encamino para recibirle.

El rubio sólo pudo recibir el abrazo de su pelirroja esposa; Ginny Weasley, la única razón por la cual abandonó todo lo que una vez fue y por tanto, lucharía hasta la muerte. Sintió el cansancio y el peso de las últimas horas, la imagen de la marca tenebrosa le hizo estremecer y su esposa afianzo el abrazo, no importaba lo que hablarán y quién demonios fuese el nuevo líder, sólo existía una verdad irrefutable, los mortifagos estaban de vuelta y la marca sobre el brazo de Draco, se lo decía siempre. El dolor quemante y que demandaba su atención, se lo dijo y seguía diciendo, le llamaban y seducían de nuevo.

-Estoy aquí – Susurró Ginny acariciando la mejilla de su esposo – Estamos aquí y jamás te dejaremos solo.

-Gracias – Le miró este – Ya verás que todo saldrá bien

-¿Qué sucedió en Hogwarts? – Preguntó preocupada – Treinta muertos…

-Un error de Robert – Masculló él tranquilamente – No volverá a suceder. Al menos, ningún estudiante salió herido.

-Debes descansar – Acusó Ginny rompiendo ligeramente el abrazo y cerrar la puerta de la habitación – He leído el profeta, dicen que podría estar de vuelta.

-Especulaciones – Susurró él quitándose la túnica de encima – Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos a ciencia cierta quién está detrás de esto. Al menos, quién les lidera.

-Mañana deberé ir al hospital – Informó Ginny – Dejaré a los niños donde mi madre. Hermione, enviará a los mellizos a la guardería – Le miró

-No lo sé – Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros – Se quedó en el ministerio, espero que no sea una conducta habitual – Murmuro

-Sabes que esto es difícil – Argumentó sentándose a su lado – Para todos y es bastante significativo para ella, todo lo que representa.

-Lo sé – Suspiro este cogiendo las manos de su esposa entre las suyas – Haré todo lo posible por protegerles, no quiero que sean afectados.

-Descuida – Sonrió ella – Estaremos seguros.

-Ginny – Susurró Draco observándole a los ojos – Ninguno de nosotros tiene la certeza que…

-No importa lo que suceda, Draco – Le miro Ginny seriamente – Él no podrá acercarse a nuestra familia y aunque lo hiciera… sé quién eres y confió en ti.

El rubio acortó distancia y beso a su esposa, eliminando cualquier rastro de inseguridad de su cuerpo y alma, cualquier posibilidad de pensamiento hacia su padre: Lucius Malfoy, quedaba descartado por completo. El amor que sentía por sus hijos y esposa, sin duda, le ganaba por paliza a cualquier sentimiento experimentado por la marca tenebrosa, la cual bajo el blanco vendaje de su brazo, parecía quemarle la piel y él sólo hacía oídos sordos.

La intensidad de la luz hizo que el moreno colocase la almohada sobre su cabeza y girase sobre la cama, su fatigado cuerpo pedía un poco más de descanso, sin embargo la luz del sol y el insistente golpeteo sobre su puerta, le hizo incorporarse de la cama y abrir dicha puerta. Un alterado Daniel entró rápidamente y le mostró un viejo pergamino, intrigado se obligó a leerlo y su corazón pareció detenerse: _Deben venir ahora al ministerio, atacaron de nuevo y nos restregaron su obra aquí. Se darán cuenta al ingresar. Remus Lupin._

-¿Qué habrá sucedido? – Preguntó Harry cambiándose de ropa

-No lo sé – Negó este bajando las escaleras – Aunque viniendo de los mortifagos, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir – Explicó tomando un vaso de poción y dársela a su amigo – No te olvides, las reservas – Habló.

-Claro – Susurró él ingiriendo el contenido y guardando las demás botellas – Vamos.

El griterío de las personas poco importo y un incesante zumbido le hizo perder la noción del tiempo, impávido observó a Draco cubrir los pequeños cuerpos de cinco niños, yacidos muertos a la entrada del ministerio de magia. Su boca se secó y la rabia recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza e inevitablemente la imagen de sus hijos nubló su visión, empuño sus manos y negó fieramente, no deseaba ni quería entregarse a esa extraña sensación cada vez que pensaba o hablaba de sus hijos, confuso y algo choqueado, se dejó arrastrar por Remus y Daniel.

Se mantuvo apoyado sobre su rodilla izquierda y sólo atino a cubrir el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, la carta recibida de su esposa y la urgencia a la cual debía asistir al hospital, por la recepción de cuerpos en un asesinato, le aviso que nada bueno había ocurrido en el ministerio de magia. Y con el corazón en la mano, tuvo la difícil misión, de cubrir y despachar los cuerpos de las pequeñas víctimas de un verdadero enfermo mental. Se incorporó de su lugar y dio lugar al enviado del hospital a llevarse a los cuerpos, recogió la nota envuelta sobre un plástico transparente e ingreso al ministerio, siempre bajo el atento lente de los periodistas y magos en general, horrorizados con aquella imagen.

A paso cansino subió hasta la sala de reuniones donde Hermione, Terry y Luna le esperaban, sin dudarlo, la sensación de impotencia y rabia podía percibirse en aquel lugar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomo asiento junto a su castaña amiga, la escuchó coger algo de aire y comenzar a relatar lo sucedido durante las últimas horas.

-Ocurrió durante el cambio de guardia – Inició Hermione con algo de dificultad – Seis de la mañana, los guardias les vieron tendidos ya muertos, sólo dieron aviso al resto de los guardias y posteriormente se comunicaron con el departamento y el personal a cargo durante esas horas.

-¿Cuál es la procedencia de esos niños? – Inquirió Terry sutilmente

-Lo poco que tenemos – Continuo Luna – Es que poseen procedencia muggle y que han sido secuestrados hace tres días. Todos de un parque muggle.

-¿Cómo murieron? – Susurró Draco permaneciendo con la mirada fija sobre la mesa – Fueron... torturados.

-No – Negó Hermione a duras penas – A simple vista… usaron la maldición imperdonable.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Luna preocupada –

-Esperaremos la resolución del hospital – Acusó Hermione intentando guardar la compostura – Y buscaremos ayuda a algún colega de la policía muggle y daremos con las familias. Draco, necesito que te hagas cargo, yo iré al mundo muggle para…

-No – Negó el rubio fervientemente – Yo iré – Le miró seriamente

-Draco –

-Al menos, déjame acompañarte – Explicó el aludido – Déjale cualquier responsabilidad a Remus.

-Entonces, organiza a otros y partiremos enseguida al hospital – Concedió

-Bien – Asintió este incorporándose de su lugar y salir de la sala –

-Luna, Terry – Les miró a ambos aurores – No demoren más e integren oficialmente a los aurores, cojan las pruebas que sean necesarias.

-De acuerdo – Dijeron ambos.

El rubio bajo raudamente hasta los cubículos y dar con el licantropodo, quién absortó sobre sus papeles apenas si reparo en la presencia del muchacho.

-Remus – Dijo llamando la atención del aludido – Hermione, necesita que puedas hacerte cargo del departamento. Iremos al mundo muggle, buscaremos a los padres de los niños y entregaremos sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué saben? – Inquirió él dejando a un lado sus quehaceres

-Sólo que son hijos de muggles – Confesó él – Y que desaparecieron en un parque hace tres días. La causa de muerte debemos verificarlo en el hospital.

-¿Por qué muggles? – Se preguntó Remus intrigado – No lo entiendo.

-No lo sé – Susurró él – Lo único certero es que intentan debilitarnos. Las edades de esos niños no pasaban de los cuatro o cinco años, edades similares a nuestros hijos.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió Harry cargando algunas carpetas

-Qué bueno que estás aquí – Le dijo Draco – Vendrás conmigo y Hermione. Necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Debemos ubicar a las familias – Contó este cruzándose de brazos – Y como Hermione quería ir sola, decidí acompañarle junto a otros aurores y cómo eres el primero que encuentro, irás junto a nosotros. No aceptó reclamos

-De acuerdo – Aceptó él recibiendo una mirada de su amigo - ¿Ahora?

-Ahora – Afirmó Draco haciendo una señal – Nos vemos.

A veces luchar contra viento y marea sólo acentúa aquello que negamos observar y sentir, y por mucho que nuestra mente grite y niegue mil veces, el apretado latido del corazón, sólo logra trasmitir lo que inútilmente niegas. Por mucho que Harry Potter quisiera obviar el dolor y sufrimiento expresado en el rostro de Hermione, sabía que su dolor también era el suyo, y que su corazón se sintiese fuertemente oprimido al observar los inertes cuerpos de esos niños, podía reflejar la angustia de imaginar a sus hijos tendidos sobre ese frío metal. Muertos.

-No cabe duda – Menciono Ginny después de revisar los cinco cuerpos – Fueron asesinado por medio de la maldición imperdonable.

-Será difícil inventar coartada – Susurró Draco pasando nerviosamente su mano sobre su cuello – Considerando que son muggles – Añadió y el ojiverde observó a la castaña hacer una mueca

-No estaría tan segura – Masculló la pelirroja observando a su esposo – En realidad, los niños tienen procedencia mágica.

-¿A qué refieres? – Indagó el rubio intrigado – Pensábamos qué…

-Son magos – Afirmó sorprendido a Draco y Harry – Son hijos de padres muggles, eso sí, conscientes de su pasado o herencia mágica – Explicó y antes que alguno de los hombres lograse decir algo, la castaña salió de la sala. Ginny suspiro y continuo – Draco – Observando a su esposo – Estos niños… pertenecían a la guardería que cuida de James y Rose. Antes de que lleguen, pude comprobar que uno de ellos era compañero de los mellizos. Hace tres días, la guardería tuvo la actividad mensual y como Hermione no tuvo tiempo los dejó a cargo de mi madre.

-Diablos – Susurró Draco cerrando los ojos – No puede ser, es decir, podrían haber estado buscando a los mellizos

-No tengo idea – Negó la pelirroja preocupada – Tal vez, lo hicieron a modo de amedrentar

-Ya veo – Murmuro él preocupado por su amiga - ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en orden?

-Dame veinte minutos y podrán avisar a sus familiares – Menciono ella y su esposo asintió – Esperen afuera…

-Vamos – Le dijo Draco al moreno quién algo aturdido le siguió –

Harry cerró la puerta y logró divisar a la castaña sentada sobre las banquillas de espera, permaneció de pie y observó al rubio acercarse hacia ella, sentarse a su lado y pasar suavemente su mano sobre la espalda, intentando de alguna u otra forma reconfortar su alicaído ánimo. Algo incómodo se acercó hasta ambos amigos, siempre manteniendo cierta distancia.

Rodeo entre sus brazos a su amiga y le abrazó demostrándole que no estaba sola, que existía alguien que no le dejaría caer tan fácilmente. Sabía y compartía su dolor, la muerte de esos niños solo podía significar una cosa: Provocación. Las posibilidades que los mellizos se hubiesen visto implicados eran altas.

-Esos niños – Susurró Hermione contra el pecho de su amigo – No debían morir… James y Rose – Sollozo y su amigo la apretó contra suya – Ellos podrían haber…

-No digas eso – Masculló el rubio levantando la mirada de su amiga – Escucha, nadie podrá meterse con tus hijos – Afirmó – Nadie tocará a mis ahijados – añadió y Harry no pudo evitar aguantar la respiración ante la confesión del ex Slytherin – Te lo prometo, Hermione.

La palabra "ahijados" viajo por su mente hasta que al fin tuvo sentido; James y Rose ahijados de Draco Malfoy. Observó al rubio acariciar el cabello castaño de la jefa de aurores y susurrarle un "Todo saldrá bien", quiso desviar la mirada, sin embargo el sutil beso de Draco hacia la frente de Hermione, ocasiono que un ligero calor se agolpase sobre su pecho y se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Empuño sus manos y aguanto la respiración, luchando porque acallar aquel sentimiento que parecía explotar en cualquier momento.

-"_Estás muerto_" – Se repetía una y mil veces – "_Has quedado fuera de la vida de Hermione y de tus hijos hace muchos años_" – Se auto convenció.

-Gracias – Escuchó de Hermione –

-De nada – Le sonrió Draco incorporándose de la silla – Ginny dijo que veinte minutos y podremos irnos al mundo muggle.

-Bien – Asintió – Aunque deberán ser ustedes quiénes hablen con los padres – Observando a Harry y Draco – Me conocen y no es bueno que puedan relacionarme.

-¿Qué diremos? – Habló Harry carraspeando –

-La verdad – Dijo ella – Es lo correcto.

-Lo haremos – Afirmó Draco – Descuida.

Para cuando el reloj marco el medio día y todo estuviese en orden, los tres aurores emprendieron viaje hacia el mundo muggle y la difícil misión de comunicar el fallecimiento de los niños a sus respectivos padres, tarea dolorosa y que Draco y Harry habían aceptado.

Algo aturdido y bastante afectado, Harry camino hacia la casa donde debería dar noticia sobre el asesinato de su pequeño hijo, abrió la carpeta y leyó: Dennis Law, cuatro años. En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, cogió aire y tocó el timbre, se giró y pudo observar a Hermione y Draco desde la esquina. Preferían hacerlo de manera personalizada e íntima, no deseaban incomodar a los padres con tantas personas.

-¿Qué desea? – Preguntaron y Harry se vio obligado a recomponerse. Aclaró su garganta y mostró su identificación como auror. La mujer le observó y sorprendida le dio paso hacia el interior de la casa - ¿Por qué viene? – Volvió a preguntar caminando por el recibidor hasta la pequeña sala

-Señora Law – Habló esté intentando ser formal – Mi nombre es Davis Parker – Se presentó – Y estoy aquí a raíz de la desaparición de su hijo Dennis – Nombró y la sola mención de su hijo hizo que la luz de alarma se asomará por los ojos de su madre

-Lleva desaparecido hace tres días – Informó la madre el pequeño y Harry pudo vislumbrar aquel sentimiento de desesperación y angustia impresa – Tiene noticias de él – Volvió a decir y el moreno tuvo que tragar saliva, la notoria esperanza de la madre, le removió hasta los huesos – Dígame que está bien, por favor.

-Señora – Susurró él apretando la carpeta entre sus manos – Su hijo se encontró muerto junto a otros cuatro niños, frente al ministerio de magia, hoy por la mañana – Comunico y la opresión en el pecho se hizo presente al observar el dolor de la mujer ante la perdida

Observó a la mujer apoyarse sobre el sillón y sentarse sobre el suelo entre lágrimas y gemidos de dolor, torpe y acongojado por la situación, el ojiverde sólo atino a arrodillarse y colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, la cual, devastada intentaba asimilar la muerte de su pequeño hijo. El moreno sintió su garganta cerrarse y los ojos arder, negó y mantuvo la compostura, convencido que mostrar debilidad solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Lo siento mucho – Susurró este

-No… no lo sabe – Sollozo la mujer sin apenas observarle – No sabe lo que es perder un hijo… no verle jamás.

-Lo sé – Masculló sorprendiéndose por la respuesta – No los perdí pero están alejados de mí.

-Al menos, los tiene junto a usted – Vocifero y mirándole a los ojos, añadió – Agradezca que están vivos, señor. Porque yo daría mi vida por saberles vivos.

Abrió la boca y sin embargo no salió sonido alguno, y aunque quiso negarlo por enésima vez, la preocupación y angustia de cualquier padre al saber a sus hijos en peligro, lo ataco. Su corazón se apretó por un sentimiento distinto al odio y un escalofrío lo cogió con sorpresa, y temió, temió por la vida de sus hijos y lo cerca que estuvieron de ser atrapados por Lord Voldemort.

-En pocas horas – Aclaró él – Vendrá personal del hospital y hará entrega de su hijo. Sobre la denuncia hecha en la policía, nos haremos cargo.

-¿Quién fue? – Inquirió la mujer frunciendo el ceño y la mirada brillante –

-Mortifagos – Susurró este serio – Intentamos averiguar quién es su líder. Pagarán lo que han hecho, se lo prometo.

-Gracias – Sonrió la mujer tranquilamente – Gracias por venir, señor Parker.

-De nada – Asintió

Cinco minutos después abandonaba la casa y cruzaba la calle a paso lento, sentía las piernas de gelatina y el cuerpo parecía pesarle plomo, se encontró a Hermione y Draco, juntos caminando algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño parque y sentarse sobre las banquillas. El rubio cogió su carpeta y se dirigió hacia la siguiente casa, dejando a Hermione y Harry.

-Es difícil, lo sé – Susurró Hermione observando el desierto parque – No es sencillo comunicar la pérdida de un familiar, sobre todo si se trata de un hijo.

-Es la peor pérdida – Masculló este apoyado sobre sus rodillas – Darían lo que fuese por saber a sus hijos vivos.

-Así es – Sonrió Hermione pasando su mirada hacia un par de ciclistas que daban su segunda vuelta alrededor del parque – Lo único que desean es justicia.

-La tendrán – Afirmó el moreno levantando una ceja. O los ciclistas estaban ebrios o sencillamente no sabían conducir - ¿Qué les pasará?

-Espías – Susurró la castaña desviando la mirada y prestándole atención al pequeño perro a unos metros – Sobre sale la varita de su pantalón – Anunció y cogió sutilmente del brazo a su compañero que comenzaba a incorporarse de su lugar – Debemos esperar a Draco.

-De acuerdo – Asintió este acomodándose – Sería beneficioso iniciar un pelea, aquí.

-No hay muggles – Negó – Sin embargo, llamaríamos la atención. ¿Por qué nos seguirán?

-Tendrá relación con los niños – Expresó Harry pensativo y la castaña negó muy segura –

El rubio espero a las personas que montaban bicicleta para así cruzar hasta sus compañeros, cansado se recostó sobre la banca y hojeo la segunda carpeta; iniciar la travesía de informar el fallecimiento de un hijo terminaría por agotarle psicológicamente y eso que aún no terminaban. Curioso, observó a sus compañeros y enarco una ceja al percatarse que su mirada permanecía seria, intrigado desvió la mirada y sólo mirar a un par de ciclistas, algo torpes, dar un paseo por el parque.

-¿Qué diablos?

-Mortifagos – Anunció Hermione sin quitarle la mirada de encima – Debemos salir de aquí, no podemos llamar la atención.

-Y aparecemos, ni hablar – Menciono Draco - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Debemos buscar un lugar apartado – Concilió Harry incorporándose naturalmente de la banca, tomar una carpeta y fingir leer – Separarnos, es una posible opción.

-No aquí – Habló Hermione – No sabemos cuántos hay. Regresemos por el mismo camino

-Bien – dijeron ambos hombres

Sólo basto que colocaran un pie sobre la calle y el hechizo proveniente del otro lado de la calle, les hizo refugiarse; un supuesto cartero les había atacado. El ojiverde esquivo algunos rayos ante de ocultarse tras un árbol y repeler el ataque del par de ciclistas al instante que un tercer mortifago aparecía y lo mandaba a volar hacia los columpios.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó al sentir el agudo crujido de su hombro izquierdo, intento moverlo y apretó la mandíbula del dolor; estaba roto. Agarro su varita y se dispuso a volver a la pelea, y aunque logro ubicar a Hermione, luchando ferozmente, el grito desgarrador del rubio le paralizo e hizo desviar la mirada hacia las bancas cercanas. Al instante, diez mortifagos rodeaban el lugar. – "No puede ser" – Pensó el moreno horrorizado

Maltrecho y rogando porque la situación no empeorase, logró llegar hasta su compañero e intentar incorporarle del suelo, sorprendido, la marca tenebrosa sangraba y hacía presencia a través del blanco vendaje. A duras penas y entre maldiciones se trasladaron hacia el árbol, Harry dejó al rubio y con su ayuda, pudo acercarse hacia Hermione y observar el ligero corte sobre su labio.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamó él ayudando a la castaña a llegar hasta el árbol - ¿Estás bien? – Masculló y no resistiendo la tentación, utilizo su pulgar para limpiar el corte del labio de Hermione

-¡Debemos salir de aquí! – Gritó Draco sacando a ambos aurores de su mundo - ¡Hay que aparecerse!

-¡No! – Respondió Hermione desarmando a un oponente - ¡Estás débil y Davis herido!

-¡No aguantaremos! – Protesto el rubio - ¡Lo sabes!

-¡No los arriesgaré! – Se negó la castaña - ¡Usaremos el trasladador!

-¡Démonos prisa! – Apuró Harry al observar la evidente desventaja numérica –

La castaña saco de su túnica un viejo reloj y comenzó a hechizarlo al tiempo que Draco y Harry intentaban por todos los medios posibles retener el sin fin de maldiciones asesinas. Ajusto las coordenadas y el conteo comenzó, cogió las manos de sus compañeros y las guio hasta el trasladador, súbitamente, el gancho les absorbió y desaparecieron del parque al tiempo que el gran árbol caía destruido. En apenas cinco segundos, el parque quedo vacío y con varios muggles saliendo a la calle, sorprendidos por el espectáculo y aliviados porque nadie estuviese allí.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de dolor al apoyar su brazo sobre el suelo, se giró y observó a sus compañeros maltrechos y adoloridos por el golpe, cogió su varita del suelo y se acercó hasta ellos, intentando ayudarles a incorporarse del suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Inquirió Harry intrigado e identificando el lugar como un viejo callejón

-Es el único lugar que pude recordar – Confesó Hermione y el rubio comenzó a reírse – Debemos caminar un par de cuadras antes de llegar al ministerio. ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó a su amigo

-Pues – Siguió riendo sujetando su brazo – Sólo tú puedes recordar un viejo callejón y conocer sus coordenadas, no me imagino cómo diablos lo sabes – Volvió a reír, recibiendo un ligero golpe de su jefa – En serio, eres excelente bruja pero deberías practicar el uso de trasladadores

-Idiota – Susurró ella ligeramente sonrojada y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente – Vamos, debemos volver. Draco – Le miró – Irás donde Ginny.

-Eso creo – Susurró él algo intranquilo – Iré a casa ¿Podrías enviarle una lechuza?

-Claro – Aseguro ella sujetando su hombro – Aún sigo contando contigo

-Hermione – Susurró este y su amiga negó – Podrían habernos rastreado y además…

-Quizás nos esperaban – Interrumpió sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el moreno paseo su mirada entre ambos amigos y sólo cuando la fijo sobre el brazo del rubio, cobró sentido la discusión; temía porque la marca les hubiese llevado a ellos – Quizás suponían que iríamos a ese barrio por los niños. No acuñes conclusiones que apenas si hemos investigado. – Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar – Le enviaré la carta a Ginny y en cuanto todo esté en orden, iré a visitarte.

-Bien – Susurró el aludido – Nos vemos.

El ojiverde tuvo que correr para dar alcance a la castaña y caminar a su lado, la observó de reojo y pudo dar cuenta de la molestia y preocupación que sentía, la opción que Draco lograse atraer a mortifagos se convertiría en arma de doble filo y que el rubio no deseaba ser partícipe. Ingresando por la entrada lateral y que correspondía al personal del ministerio, subieron hasta llegar al departamento donde Luna les observó preocupada.

-¿Qué hicieron? – Preguntó la rubia y antes que Hermione pudiese contestar, ya se acercaba hacia Harry – Estás herido – Susurró sosteniendo el hombro del moreno

-Debemos llevarlo a la sala de curaciones – Apuró Hermione – Necesito enviar una lechuza…

-Hermione – llamó Luna deteniendo el paso y observarle severamente – Debes reponerte…

-Draco está herido – Acusó ella – Y necesito enviarle una carta a Ginny. Iré enseguida, lo prometo.

-Diez minutos – Habló ella volviendo a caminar junto a Harry – Testaruda – Susurró y el moreno sonrió ligeramente - ¿Qué les sucedió?

-Nos emboscaron – Contó este siendo llevado a la sala – Eran demasiados y apenas logramos salir de ese campo de batalla.

-Les vieron muggles – Preguntó Luna preocupada

-No podría asegurar nada – Susurró él sentándose sobre la camilla. Con ayuda de la rubia, se quitó la túnica y el suéter que llevaba puesto – Me golpee y creo que tengo fracturado el hombro –

-¿Y Draco? – Preguntó preocupada, ya le resultaba extraño porque no estuviese allí –

-Está herido – Musito este eligiendo sus palabras, él no sabía de la condición del rubio y debía fingir no saber nada – Tenía un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo y sangraba mucho.

-¿Sangraba? – Interrogó de nuevo – Entiendo la urgencia de Hermione por enviar esa lechuza

-Sí – Dijo él apretando la mandíbula en cuanto la enfermera de turno, apretó su hombro.

-Está fuera de lugar – Anunció y Luna asintió – Habrá que colocarlo en su lugar y vendarlo.

-No puede usar pociones – Habló Harry algo consternado y dispuesto a beber cualquier poción mal oliente. La enfermera, negó – Maldición

-Sólo será un tirón – Argumentó Luna tranquilizándole – Y estarás como nuevo.

-Cinco minutos, Luna – Habló Hermione ingresando a la sala y sentarse sobre la camilla de frente. Curiosa observó la expresión del auror y la insipiente sonrisa de Luna - ¿Qué sucede?

-Dislocado – Susurró la rubia y Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Harry tragó saliva

-Podrían sostenerle – Preguntó la enfermera y ambas mujeres asintieron

Cierta cuota de pánico ataco al ojiverde al sentir las manos de la enfermera sobre su herido hombro, a la rubia sujetar sus rodillas y Hermione colocar sus manos sobre su hombro derecho y abdomen, su piel se erizo y apretó las manos fuertemente. La anticipación del tirón llegó y el quemante dolor sobre su hombro izquierdo, le hizo apretar la mandíbula y tensarse por completo.

-Rayos – Susurró Harry sintiendo las pulsaciones a mil –

-No te muevas – Indico Hermione manteniendo la mano sobre el cuerpo del auror – Espera a que puedan vendarte

-Bien – Dijo Luna sonriendo – Iré donde Remus y enviaremos algunos aurores a ese barrio, no sabemos quién pudo observar ese espectáculo.

-Gracias Luna – Sonrió la castaña –

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó la enfermera y la castaña se encogió de hombros –

-Algunos cortes y cansancio, nada de cuidado – Negó ella – Siga con Davis, lo necesita – Miró

-Hermione – Susurró Harry - ¿Qué sucede con Draco?

-Es complicado – Respondió ella pensativa, se incorporó de la camilla y sonrió – Descansa, lo necesitas.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo – Acusó Harry frunciendo el ceño – Te ves cansada y puedo suponer que no has dormido bien.

Hermione sonrió y se giró sobre si dispuesta a salir de la sala, debía hablar con su amigo y buscar a sus hijos. Estaba dispuesta abrir la puerta y su cuerpo pareció perder fuerza, tambalearse y la visión volverse borrosa, lo siguiente que sintió, fue a alguien cogerla en brazos y depositarla suavemente sobre la camilla, escuchó el intenso pitido de un reloj, un cabello negro y luego oscuridad.

"_Tuvimos complicaciones, Draco está herido y ha ido a casa. Hermione"_, la simple nota que hizo a Ginny abandonar sus quehaceres y trasladarse hacia su casa, ingreso rauda por el salón y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación principal que compartía junto a su esposo. Le asustaba lo que pudo ocurrir para que él estuviese allí y no hubiese ido directamente hacia el hospital, la incertidumbre la atacó y por su mente sólo cruzó la imagen de la marca tenebrosa.

-Draco ¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió Ginny acercándose hacia su esposo y arrodillarse junto a él, reviso la venda del brazo y ésta se encontraba manchada de sangre y polvo – Sangra…

-La conexión – Susurró él manteniendo su mirada en aquella marca – Sigue viva, sentí… sentí su llamado… su poder, él llamaba a todo aquel que estuviese en aquel parque a atacarnos. El dolor era insoportable.

-Tranquilo – Habló ella sacando del velador algunas vendas y alcohol – Lo limpiaré y vendaremos de nuevo – Vocifero y la pesada nube del pasado pareció volver, la última vez que aquella marca había sangrado de aquel modo fue antes que el castillo fuese invadido por mortifagos –

-Volverá a sangrar – Negó este – Lo hará hasta que acepte su llamado.

-Entonces curaré esa herida mil veces – Le miró su esposa firmemente - ¿Por qué no lo aceptarás?

-Jamás – Aseguró él encontrándose con la mirada de su esposa – Por ustedes y por mí, no volveré. – Acarició su rostro y la beso en los labios – Te amo.

-Yo igual – Sonrió Ginny limpiando la marca, sintió el brazo caliente y aplicó algo de hielo, gesto que el rubio agradeció. Volvió a vendar y aplicar el hechizo para que la quemazón bajase – Durará un par de horas, no te olvides aplicar el hechizo.

-Bien – Susurró él cubriéndose el brazo – Muchas gracias – Agradeció

-No pienso dejarte solo – Aseguro la pelirroja – Ni antes ni ahora….

-Superé las bromas de tus hermanos y miradas asesinas de tu padre – Bromeó él – Podré superar un tatuaje.

-Estoy segura – Sonrió Ginny besando a su esposo

El rubio no podía estar más agradecido por la oportunidad de tener su familia; sus hijos a los cuales adoraba y su esposa a quién amaba, y los cuales daría la vida misma. El ardor de su brazo había sido opacado por los años de amor y tranquilidad que su familia le ofrecía, podía sangrar y arder hasta el mismísimo infierno pero él estaba convencido que jamás respondería a los designios de Lord Voldemort, ya suficiente había tenido de eso. Y hoy sólo vivía por y para su familia.

Y aunque la sombra del pasado parecía abrumarles y la figura de su padre seguía viva, puesto que, seguía vivo y seguramente detrás de los ataques, habían vivido y desarrollado una vida, alejados de cualquier posible aparición. Sabían que la posibilidad que el rubio se enfrentará a su padre, sin duda, eran altas y aunque él mismo deseaba acabar de una vez por todas, no tenía la menor intención buscarle. Apresurar cualquier posible encuentro, no estaba en sus manos. Simplemente, esperaría el momento oportuno.

-Volveré al ministerio – Susurró Draco besando la mejilla de su esposa – Te veré por la noche.

-Tengo turno – Acusó ella – Llegaré tarde… deberás buscar a los niños – Sonrió y el rubio suspiro – Sólo estará mi madre y se llevan muy bien.

-Buen punto – Sonrió él – Iré por ellos.

-Cuídate – Deseo y besando por última vez los labios de su esposo, salió de la habitación

Sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y lentamente abrió los ojos ubicando el lugar; la sala de curaciones, intento incorporarse y sintió a alguien impidiéndoselo, se giró y observó los castaños ojos de Davis devolviéndole la mirada, preocupado y ya vendado del hombro izquierdo. Intento recordar lo sucedido, sin embargo, la debilidad de cuerpo fue lo único que sintió, volvió a mirar a su compañero e instintivamente recordó la cabellera oscura, desvió la mirada y observó el cabello del auror; castaño claro. Negó ligeramente y suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Inquirió la jefa de aurores –

-Te desmayaste – Informó el aludido – Cansancio y falta de alimentación, eso, y además el esfuerzo físico realizado ésta mañana. Avise a Luna, te traerá algo de comer.

-No lo hubieses hecho – Sonrió la castaña ocultando su rostro – Ahora no podré salir de aquí.

-Pues, no deseo tomarme atribuciones – Comenzó Harry incomodo – Pero tampoco lo hubiese permitido, estás débil, te lo dije antes de que te desmayarás.

-Gracias – Sonrió Hermione y observando el brazo de su compañero, añadió - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor – Dijo él – Ya no duele.

-Hermione Granger – Dijeron y la aludida lanzó un nuevo suspiro, Harry sonrió – Te dije que esto pasaría y nunca haces caso, testaruda. Sin nuestro amigo aquí, podrías haberte partido la cabeza ¿Lo sabes? – Volvió a decir Luna llevando consigo una bandeja de comida

-Luna, sabes que jamás podré comer esto – Le miró la castaña observando los platos

-Por supuesto que no – Le devolvió la mirada – También es para él – Apuntando al moreno quién le devolvió la mirada extrañado – También debes recuperarte y cuando regrese Draco, haré lo mismo.

-Gracias – Dijo la castaña sinceramente – Lograron integrar a los aurores nuevos

-Sí – Asintió la rubia satisfecha – Tenemos trabajo avanzado y la resolución de los puestos ya estaba dada, sólo fue cuestión de distribuir y comenzar a asignar tareas. En pocas horas, Terry y un grupo irán a concluir su trabajo, y el nuevo grupo de búsqueda, se encargará de rastrear a los mortifgos, trabaja en paralelo al grupo de avanzada.

-Me alegro – Susurró la castaña - Deberían enviar un grupo para averiguar si algún muggle presenció en la pelea.

-Remus trabaja en eso – Acusó Luna girándose hacia la puerta donde Draco ingresaba. Rauda, se incorporó de su lugar y camino hacia su compañero – Siéntate – Ordeno solemnemente y el rubio le observó sorprendido – Iré por algo de comer

-No tengo hambre – Habló él mirando a sus colegas, confundido – Vine de visita.

-¡Siéntate Malfoy! – Exclamó saliendo del lugar, el rubio se giró y se encogió de hombros y sentándose sobre la silla vacía, suspiro.

-Estás bien acompañada – Comentó Draco observando a su amiga y Davis - ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada –

-Se desmayó - Habló Harry y tuvo la sensación de esconderse debajo de la cama, le intimidaba recibir aquella mirada fulminante, le recordaba cuando estaban en el colegio – Es la verdad.

-Debió ser el sobre esfuerzo – Murmuro el rubio pensativo – No niego que debemos permanecer las veinticuatro horas alertas, sin embargo, no podemos descuidarnos – Lanzó un suspiro y continuo – Podríamos sufrir emergencias peores y permanecer despiertos durante tres noches seguidas, es poco sano y sólo ganamos un problema gratuito.

-Es difícil – Resopló Hermione dejando sobre la mesilla su vaso de leche – Y más cuando la vida de mis hijos puede estar en peligro.

-No lo niego – Negó Draco preocupado y Harry dejó a un lado su tostada – Intenta atacarte y sabemos que lo hará por medio de las personas que amabas, quienes encabezan esa lista, son los mellizos.

-Y tú también – Menciono la castaña y Draco negó - ¿Cómo explicas lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts? Draco… -

-No Hermione – Negó el rubio escuchando a Luna ingresar de nuevo – Sé lo que piensas y bajo ningún motivo pienso dejar de estar en primera línea de fuego. También tengo mis motivaciones.

-¿Piensas separar los equipos? – Inquirió Luna dejando la bandeja sobre el velador –

-Hermione – Continuo Draco – Sino soy yo, será Luna, Remus, Terry… cualquier persona. No puedes alejarnos a todos.

-No tengo opción – Le miró severamente

-Siempre existe – Refuto él incorporándose de su lugar – ¿Cuántas veces él te pidió alejarte? – Preguntó y Harry supo que estaban hablando de él – Miles y siempre permaneciste a su lado, porque sabias lo doloroso que sería y que de nada valdría ese sacrificio. Se mantuvieron juntos, y sin duda, fue la mejor estrategia. Mantener cerca a las personas que quieres, es la única solución.

El ojiverde paseo su mirada entre el rubio y la castaña reconociendo la situación; ¿Cuántas veces se lo pidió? Miles y siempre se negó a alejarse de él, podía quemarse el colegio entero y siempre estaría allí, sin importar nada ni nadie. Y hoy, Hermione pretendía hacer lo mismo, alejar a las personas que amaba por su seguridad, ¿Podría alejarse él? Y muy a su pesar, la opción quedaba descartada, jamás podría separarse de ella y aunque su mente le gritaba alejarse de sus hijos, su corazón pedía otra cosa. Escuchó a Hermione suspirar y negar lentamente.

-Idiota – Susurró la castaña sacando una sonrisa de triunfo en Draco – Sabes que no puedo rebatir eso.

-Es la idea – Rio el rubio volviéndose a sentar y seguir comiendo – Debemos reforzar la seguridad de todos. No podemos perder aurores.

-Lo sé, Draco – Suspiro ella pensativa

-Remus – Expresó Luna llamando la atención de los tres aurores - ¿Cómo va todo?

-Normal – Habló él encogiéndose de hombros – Todos trabajando y reuniendo datos – Y ustedes ¿Cómo están? – Observando al trío –

-Bien – Dijeron –

-Iré a buscar a la enfermera – Anunció Luna - Quizás les puedan dar el alta

-Deberían coger reposo – Menciono Remus – Todo funciona y no hemos tenido mayores demandas.

-Opino lo mismo – Apoyó Draco observando a su amiga – Además, la modalidad de capitán nos favorecerá. Al menos a ti, yo podría quedarme un par de horas.

-¿Quién es tu segundo al mando? – Inquirió Hermione – No recuerdo que lo mencionarás.

-Todavía no lo elijó – Negó él cruzándose de brazos – Muchos de ellos inmigraron del tercer y cuarto escuadrón hace un año, y no les tengo demasiada confianza. Dame un día más. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien – Suspiro la castaña. Luna y la enfermera llegaron hasta ellos, esperaba no tener que pasar la noche allí.

-Buenas noticias – Sonrió Luna

-Pueden irse a casa y hacer reposo, ambos – Informó la enfermera a Harry y Hermione – Señor Parker, el vendaje podrá sacárselo en tres días y no tendrá problemas para volver a trabajar mañana

-Gracias – Dijo este incorporándose de la silla e ir por su ropa – Remus – Le llamó – Habías dicho algo sobre firmar algunos papales ¿Quieres que lo haga ahora? – Preguntó levantando una ceja y el licantropodo asintió – Bien – Habló colocándose la túnica – Hasta mañana

Los tres aurores se despidieron y junto a Remus salió de la sala, y en silencio recorrieron el pasillo hasta percatarse que estaban solos. El hombre lobo abrió la puerta de su oficina dejándole espacio a su compañero, cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre el escritorio cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué papeles? – Inquirió él entrecerrando los ojos

-Olvida los papales – Habló el ojiverde parándose frente a su amigo – Necesito preguntarte dos cosas y espero que puedas responderlas con sinceridad y sin omitir detalles, por favor.

-Adelante – Aclaró Remus intrigado

-La marca tenebrosa de Draco – Soltó y su amigo pareció sorprendido – Reacciono ante su llamado y comenzó a sangrar, ¿Cuánto tiempo está ocurriendo esto?

-La última vez se generó ante el ataque de Hogwarts, deberías saberlo – Acusó él y Harry asintió, recordando el grito del rubio y el cúmulo de sangre salir de su brazo – Después de eso, sólo se ha generado el hormigueo y quemazón sobre su brazo y que Draco ha aprendido a controlar. No podría interpretar la repetición de ese evento, lo único que sé, es que seguirá sangrando, doliendo y quemando hasta que él acepte la marca y se entregue por completo a ese llamado. Acto que por supuesto, él no hará.

-Lo sé – Susurró el ojiverde inquieto y paseándose por la oficina, le preocupaba que ese llamado fuese extremadamente fuerte y sobre todo de quién venía – Me preocupa el poder que pueda tener ese malnacido y que pueda interpretarse cómo Lord Voldemort.

-Esto irá empeorando, Harry – Menciono el licantropodo visiblemente preocupado y el moreno asintió de la misma forma – Sabe perfectamente dónde atacar y comienza por debilitar a Hermione, y no parará hasta conseguirlo. Me preocupa que pueda atacar a sus hijos o incluso a los Weasley.

-No lo sé – Negó él relajando su hombro, la tensión comenzaba a estresarle –

-¿Cuál es la otra pregunta? – Habló interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno

-Sí – Murmuro y algo incómodo se aclaró la garganta – Escuche algo, que todavía no puedo asimilar y que no me sorprende pero es extraño. Es decir, no pensé qué…

-Sólo dilo – Apresuro el hombre lobo frunciendo su ceño

-¿Por qué Draco es el padrino de los mellizos? – Preguntó

El licantropodo tuvo la tentación de reír a carcajadas, sin embargo, se contuvo y mantuvo la mirada sobre su amigo, quién parecía particularmente interesado sobre el suelo de la oficina. Enarcó una ceja y sonrió, agradeciendo a Merlín porque el Harry Potter que él conoció, estuviese allí, vivo y saliendo a flote poco a poco, porque a pesar de la indiferencia mostrada hacia su familia y jurar por todos los magos, venganza eterna hacia su mejor amigo, algo parecido a la paternidad había aflorado y que despertó gracias a la desgracia de aquella mañana, lo supo y observó hoy. Y aunque desconociera las circunstancias por las cuales él se había enterado de esa noticia, sin duda, les colocaba en buen pie, quizás aún estaban a tiempo de recuperar al Harry Potter que él conoció y que las personas que amaba conocieron.

Aunque Remus Lupin debía estrenar su infinita paciencia con su amigo, claro, si quería lograrlo con éxito.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hoy, conocimos un poco la vida de Draco Malfoy y las cicatrices que sigue soportando después de la caída de Voldemort, incluyendo la sombra de su padre. Por otra parte, los hijos de Hermione corren peligro y están en la mirilla del enemigo. **_

_**Finalmente, el torbellino de emociones hace dudar al frío corazón de Harry quien pronto comprenderá la vida de todos después de su desaparición y posterior muerte. **_

_**Con respecto a las actualizaciones lo haré más seguido ya que muchos capítulos ya se encuentran editados. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.**_


	6. Mi familia II

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Nuevo Capítulo. **

**Traición**

**Capítulo Seis**

"_**Mi familia II"**_

El ex Slytherin procuró no pisar el pequeño robot de su hijo y darle espacio a su amiga para salir de la chimenea, después de mucho discutir y ante las diferencias, su amiga Luna había tomado la decisión de coger a ambos por los brazos y sencillamente meterlos al interior de la primera chimenea que encontró y dirigirles hacia ese lugar; la madriguera y a recoger a sus hijos, y tomar el descanso que había sugerido la enfermera del ministerio. Y aunque él deseaba pasar algunas horas trabajando, debía reconocer que estaba cansado y que necesitaba pasar tiempo junto a sus hijos.

Hermione esquivo una pila de peluches y junto a su amigo se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde estaban seguros se encontrarían a Molly Weasley.

-Luna debería ser referí – Menciono Draco recogiendo algunos juguetes – Solucionaría cualquier problema en menos de un minuto.

-No, sólo resuelve nuestras discusiones – Susurró la castaña, su amigo se encogió de hombros y camino lentamente hacia la cocina. Observó el suelo y pudo dar cuenta de las bolitas estaban esparcidas por varios lugares, frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia el umbral de la entrada y el borde de un balde se diviso. – Te puedo hacer una pregunta – Comentó sonriendo levemente

-Dime – Dijo él deteniéndose al borde del umbral –

-Cuando fuiste a tu casa – Inicio ella – Te diste una ducha antes de cambiarte de túnica.

-No – Negó él y Hermione asintió - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nada importante – Soltó ella encogiéndose de hombros y mirar a su amigo caminar – Presiento que pronto te encontraras con el agua.

-A qué…

La melodiosa risa de la castaña inundó la madriguera seguida de las carcajadas infantiles de cuatro niños, quiénes ocultos en distintas partes de la sala y la cocina, se dejaron ver y apreciar su jugarreta, quién tuvo por victima al rubio Slytherin que había quedado empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Me alegro que hallas venido – Sonrió Hermione sentándose sobre el sofá – Así evitaría verme como pollo mojado.

-Que graciosa – Ironizó el rubio y observó a sus hijos revolcarse de la risa sobre la alfombra, y aunque su orgullo de Malfoy le decía enojarse, la felicidad de los mismos le impedía molestarse – Los felicito, estoy mojado y apenas puedo agarrar la varita – Dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga y añadió – Hermione, podrías hacerme el favor.

-Que puedo decir, te ves bien – Menciono Hermione riéndose e incorporándose de su lugar seco al rubio y limpió el lugar de la travesura del cuarteto de niños – Listo, seco.

-Sí – Susurró él

-Lo sentimos padrino – Acusó James sentado sobre el suelo – Creímos que venía el tío Remus junto a mamá.

-Sí, siempre se escapa – Apoyó la noción su hermana abrazando a la castaña – La última vez pensamos que le habíamos atrapado en el árbol y sólo dejamos colgando al tío Ron.

-Lo recuerdo – Sonrió el rubio recordando la memorable escena hace un par de meses – Es bastante astuto – Concluyó y aunque todos sabían que Remus sería difícil de atrapar con aquella capacidad y algo de fortuna para caer en las trampas de esos niños – Tendrán que esforzarse más.

-No digas eso – Regaño Hermione negando – A menos que quieras explosiones y gelatina volar por tu cabeza de nuevo – Recordando la última navidad celebrada en la madriguera; bromas de los gemelos, algunos cohetes, olla y polvos para hornear fue la combinación perfecta para limpiar al día siguiente la madriguera de rincón a rincón –

-Sólo digo – Habló encogiéndose de hombros

-Volvieron – Hablaron y ambos adultos giraron sus cabezas. La señora Weasley bajaba las escaleras y les saludaba cariñosamente – Pensé que regresarían muy tarde.

-Hoy no – Sonrió Hermione, escuchó a los niños incorporarse de sus lugares y subir las escaleras –

-¿Cómo ha estado todo? – Pregunto Molly al observar a los niños alejarse – Leí lo que ocurrido hoy.

-Intentamos hacer lo mejor posible – Susurró Draco pensativo – Por supuesto, no ha sido nada fácil, no hay demasiadas pistas.

-Comprendo – Susurró Molly preocupada – Confió que todo saldrá bien y nada sucederá – Añadió observando a su yerno, el aludido le devolvió la mirada y asintió muy seguro – Sólo les pido que se cuiden y no corran riesgos innecesarios – Desviando la mirada ahora hacia Hermione.

-No te preocupes, Molly – Negó la castaña – No sucederá nada – Aseguró recibiendo el apoyo del rubio, aunque ambos sabían que algún riesgo estaban dispuestos a correr en caso de ser necesario – En fin, sólo vengo a buscar a los mellizos.

-Claro – Sonrió la señora Weasley observando al rubio subir las escaleras en búsquedas de los niños – Les dejarás mañana.

-Es probable – Susurró pensativa – Estaba pensando en llevarlos al ministerio, sin embargo, la situación es delicada y bastante variable durante el día. Y este es el único lugar que confió.

-Podrías pedirle ayuda a Ron – Menciono Molly y aunque la castaña lo había considerado, no sabía a ciencia cierta si sería lo adecuado – Debo suponer que debe tener algún espacio dentro de su equipo.

-Lo tiene y hace algunos meses, se ofreció – Argumentó pensativa – Sin embargo, los compromisos y su equipo, no sé si sería conveniente.

-Entiendo – Suspiro – Sería más fácil si integrará las filas de aurores y dejará de jugar.

-Estoy pensando en buscar su ayuda – Soltó la muchacha escuchando a sus hijos bajar las escaleras – Todavía no tengo nada decidido.

-Ya veo – Susurró Molly pensativa

-Nos vamos – Habló Rose saltando el último escalón de la escalera. Un poco más arriba, Draco cargaba a sus hijos – Mañana iremos a la guardería o nos quedaremos con tía Ginny.

-Ninguna de las dos – Sonrió Hermione acariciando el rostro de su hija – La guardería esperará por lo menos una semana y tía Ginny debe trabajar al igual que su padrino. Se quedarán aquí o bien irán conmigo al ministerio algunas horas, ya veremos.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros? – Inquirió la pequeña hija de Draco - Podemos acompañarte.

-Lo dudó – Habló este pensativo – Primero, su madre se negaría y segundo, los aurores no soportarían una explosión. Están algo quisquillosos – Sonrió él pensando que cualquier travesura sería tomada por algún ataque y lo que menos deseaban sería falsas alarmas – Se quedarán aquí junto a su abuela – Siguió y observando el asentimiento de su suegra, sonrió – Vieron.

-Bien – Habló Hermione cargando sus cosas y abrigando a sus hijos – Nos vemos mañana, Molly. Muchas gracias.

-Que descansen – Sonrió la bruja despidiéndose de la castaña y los mellizos

Y cogiendo la chimenea logró llegar hasta su casa y mientras sus hijos subían raudos hasta su habitación para jugar, la idea de buscar ayuda en Ronald cogió fuerza y volvió hasta su mente, si bien se lo planteó y estuvo a punto de proponérselo, lo descartó. Confiaba en él. Sí. Sin embargo, él había cambiado y la distancia termino por volverles personas que sólo compartían una vieja amistad, sin duda, aquello le frustraba y hacía observar que los años pasaron sin dar cuenta de su verdadera influencia.

La muerte de Harry había ocasionado que el pelirrojo se uniera al dolor colectivo y a su vez, tomará distancia de las personas que amaba. La castaña intentó ayudarle, sin embargo, el embarazo y nacimiento de sus hijos, dejó por tierra cualquier posibilidad de encontrarle, y que sólo lograron reencontrar su amistad al tiempo que él ingresaba a la academia de aurores un año después que ella.

Su relación mejoró y les unió de nuevo, sin embargo, volvieron a separarse cuando la castaña ingreso al ministerio y el pelirrojo, a pesar de tener chances de seguir a su amiga, prefirió continuar su proyecto inconcluso de jugador de Quidditch. Desde ese punto, sólo se limitan a convivir en reuniones sociales o visitarse de vez en cuando.

Todo había cambiado profundamente y Hermione sentía que todo parecía tambalearse, y por sobre todo, el presentimiento que algo no encajaba en aquel escenario y lo que es peor, intentaba colarse a la fuerza y tomar posición de aquel espectáculo, objetando, que su avance lograse derrumbar todo a su alrededor.

-Remus, te hice una pregunta – Habló Harry al sentir el silencio de su amigo – Necesito saber….

-Te escuché – Sonrió él mirando el rostro del ojiverde en un evidente "Entonces porque no contestas" – Creo que las razones deberías pedírselas a Hermione ¿No crees? – Inquirió, recibiendo un "Por obvias razones no puedo preguntárselo" de la mirada de Harry – Tu indiferencia ante el pasado y cambio de humor, no te permitirá saber la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió el muchacho visiblemente inquieto – Simplemente…

-Apenas si conoces nuestras historias – Siguió hablando el licantropodo frunciendo el ceño, necesitando quitar la pequeña espina que tenía – Especialmente, de la mujer que amabas. No sabes todo lo que sufrió creyéndote muerto.

-No estaba precisamente de vacaciones, Remus – Soltó él cruzándose de brazos. Gesto que simplemente terminó por colmar la paciencia del licantropodo, quién simplemente se alejó del escritorio y propino un certero golpe en su rostro haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás - ¿Qué diablos?

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? – Preguntó él arrodillándose frente a su amigo – Entonces verlo por ti mismo y comprenderás muchas cosas – Continuo apuntándose las sienes – Revive mis recuerdos y podrás dar cuenta de sucedido hace cinco años… hay cosas que los diarios jamás podrán contar, Harry.

Frunció el ceño y se incorporo lentamente al tiempo que su amigo dejaba al descubierto un pensadero de menor tamaño del que poseía Albus Dumbledore, destapó cuatro frasquitos e hizo un movimiento de varita desconocido por él. Lentamente, se acercó hasta el hombre lobo y tanteo el pensadero admitiendo hasta cierto punto, el temor que sentía por conocer los días posteriores a su desaparición e incluso el mismo día.

-Nunca he creído en los diarios – Soltó el ojiverde intentando bajar el nivel de ansiedad que sentía – Deberás acompañarme, explicar que sucedió.

-Claro – Susurró Remus - ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó a lo que el aludido asintió – Vamos.

Se sintieron sumergidos en un torbellino de imágenes y voces que poco a poco disminuyeron la velocidad, todo se volvió más nítido y se sintieron transportados hacia el pasado. El ojiverde observó a su alrededor y frente a él se extendía un enorme pasillo, inusualmente repleto de personas que iban y venían; cargando maletas y bultos.

-¿Qué? –

-Hogwarts – Contó Remus nostálgico – Hace unas horas Ron volvió malherido del bosque prohibido y fue atendido inmediatamente por la enfermería – Señalando la puerta de frente – Se encuentra inconsciente y visitado por Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Draco. Yo salgo de la reunión junto a Minerva y Albus, soy el segundo grupo que se reunirá al primero en tu búsqueda, logramos encontrar a Ron junto al lago; un hechizo de auxilio llamo la atención de los profesores y entre balbuceos explicó lo sucedido y el supuesto regreso de Lord Voldemort – Se explicó y el moreno apretó los puños furioso - ¿Quieres ingresar? – Preguntó observando la enfermería y en silencio el moreno asintió.

Lentamente traspasaron las puertas de la enfermería, logrando observar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar y el ojiverde tragarse la impotencia y dolor que sintió; sobre la cama se encontraba su pelirrojo amigo dormido y siendo vigilado por la enfermera, Ginny y Luna permanecían abrazadas intentando de alguna u otra forma dar consuelo.

-¿Quién les aviso? – Murmuro Harry observando a la castaña sollozando sobre el hombro de Draco

-Yo – Confesó él seriamente y bastante emocionado al presenciar aquella escena – Me encontré a Draco saliendo de la enfermería y logré relatarle lo sucedido, juntos subimos hasta la torre de Gryffindor y les dimos la noticia a todos. Camino a la enfermería se sumó Luna, les dejé aquí mientras me dirigía hacia la oficina de Dumbledore para hablar sobre la metodología de búsqueda – Escucharon la puerta abrirse e ingresar el Remus de aquel entonces – Me hubiese gustado acompañar al primer grupo, sin embargo, el profesor Dumbledore lo considero poco objetivo observando el vinculo que me comprometía

_-¿Qué ocurrió Remus? – Habló Hermione incorporándose de su lugar, seguida de Draco y llamando la atención de Ginny y Luna _

_-Inicio la búsqueda – Habló el licantropodo de ese tiempo – Me uniré a ellos junto a un segundo grupo, existe un gran terrero y debemos ser cautelosos._

_-Remus, necesito ir – Acusó la castaña y Harry sonrió ligeramente – No puedo sentarme a esperar noticias de él._

_-Hermione – Suspiró el aludido – No estás bien, ninguno lo está y seríamos meros estorbos allí. Debemos tranquilizarnos y esperar, ya verás que todo saldrá bien._

_-No puedo tranquilizarme, entiéndelo – Expresó la castaña – No sabiendo que él podría… - Calló y Harry supo que la idea de su muerte apenas si podía ser concebida por todos. Supo que la sorpresa había golpeados a todos y su corazón se encogía al observar la expresión de su entonces novia; cabello castaño revuelto, rostro compungido y ojos acuosos, observó a sus amigos y evidenció que el sentimiento había traspasado a cada uno de ellos._

_-Desesperarnos no solucionará nada – Susurró Draco cogiendo a su amiga por los hombros – Si deseamos buscar a Harry, debemos centrarnos y permanecer imparciales, no podemos tomar malas elecciones. _

_-No puede estar muerto – Masculló Hermione sollozando sintiendo que las piernas ya no daban y en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, si es que, ya no lo había hecho ya – Él no puede._

_-Lo encontraremos – Afirmó él y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Remus, añadió – Hasta cuando se extenderá la búsqueda, Remus._

_-Lo máximo que logremos – Dijo él – _

-¿Cuánto? – Inquirió Harry observando a su amigo. No podía seguir presenciando el dolor por el cual pasaron sus amigos y en especial Hermione - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Seis meses – Intervino él manteniendo fija la mirada sobre los personajes – No descansamos un solo día, todos colaboramos para ello, incluso él – Señaló y Harry supo que se refería al pelirrojo

-Irónico – Murmuro este desviando la mirada hacia el pelirrojo. De pronto el recuerdo comenzó a observarse borroso e intrigado miró a su amigo – Remus…

-Otro recuerdo – Menciono él – Después de eso… Ron despertó y le llevé donde el profesor Dumbledore, quién le interrogo – Comunico y Harry asintió, recordando haber presenciado aquel recuerdo de su antiguo mentor – Esto corresponde al día que oficialmente el mundo mágico proclamo tu muerte. – Sostuvo

La habitación cambio y la sala común de Gryffindor se mostró ante ellos; No importó las personas concentradas en aquel lugar, la única visión que Harry Potter pudo percibir fue la castaña estaba rodeada por los brazos de Malfoy y la evidencia del estado de embarazo de seis meses, sintió su corazón latir furiosamente y la enorme tentación de acercarse hasta ella, sin embargo, se contuvo y sólo se dedico a observar aquella escena por eternos segundos. A su lado, Remus revivió la escena y la nostalgia le ataco.

-Hace poco les notifique la decisión del ministerio por terminar la búsqueda – Admitió él desviando la mirada hacia su amigo y observar animado la expresión del moreno – La extendimos varias veces y la última petición contemplo hasta un año, por desgracia la rechazaron. No tienes idea, la tortura de despedirte, sin saber dónde estaba tu cuerpo…

-Nunca intentaron abrir el caso – Menciono Harry ante el silencio y la agonía de sus amigos y compañeros ante la noticia –

-Sí, y siempre lo rechazaron – Confesó Remus – Hace dos años se abrió un pequeño expediente y ha sido dirigido por sólo una persona, y aunque hemos intentado prestar nuestra ayuda, se niega y prefiere llevarlo sola – Fijo su mirada sobre la castaña y Harry trago saliva – Te ha buscado, sabiendo que sólo puede hallar un cadáver.

-Hermione –

_-¡Hermione! – Exclamaron y Harry tuvo la tentación de correr a ayudar. La castaña se había desmayado y siendo tomada en brazos por el rubio, salieron del lugar dejando solos a ambos aurores _

-Remus –

-Tranquilo – Sonrió este observando la preocupación de su amigo y al mismo tiempo la lucha interna que poseía – La preocupación y la angustia durante su embarazo fue complicado, y logro salir adelante. Créeme, sino fuese por sus hijos… se habría muerto.

-Busco algo a que aferrarse – Argumentó él pensativo – Yo busque algo a que aferrarme y lo conseguí.

-Y valió la pena – Inquirió él – Harry ¿Qué esperas ganar? Cobrar tu venganza, matar a tu amigo y darte por satisfecho, y luego qué. – Se giró y salió de la sala común seguido del moreno – Lo único que conseguirás será fabricar tu propia infelicidad

-No tengo opción – Vocifero él siguiendo a su amigo hasta llegar de nuevo hasta la enfermería donde Luna, Ginny, los gemelos y otros compañeros se hallaban – Que pretendes que haga entonces…

-Toma lo que tienes – Le observó encarándole a puertas de la enfermería – Siempre has tenido el amor de Hermione y a tus hijos. No te envenenes en aquel odio que sientes, porque si consigues tu venganza, seguirás sintiendo aquel dolor en tu pecho.

-¿Quieres que perdone? – Preguntó él observando al licantropodo incrédulo – Lo siento, es imposible – Adelantando el paso e ingresando hasta la enfermería. El Remus de aquel tiempo le recibió, Hermione estaba despierta y a su lado Draco le acompañaba

_-Habla en serio – Escucharon ambos hombres. El hombre lobo sonrió, escondió las manos en los bolsillos y disfruto de la escena. Hermione observaba a la enfermera sorprendida y él y Draco abrían y cerraban la boca sin decía nada _

_-Sí, Hermione – Sonreía la enfermera – Tu hijo en realidad serán mellizos. Dos._

_-¿Dos? – Hablaron Remus y Draco – Dos bebés – Vocifero el rubio e instintivamente acaricio el vientre de Hermione. Harry frunció el ceño – Y yo pensaba que estabas comiendo demasiado – Se carcajeo. _

_-No seas idiota – Le miró la muchacho avergonzada _

_-Te felicito Hermione – Añadió Remus sentándose a su lado – Quizás no logren reemplazar la ausencia de Harry, sin embargo, serán la luz que te acompañará por siempre. Te ayudaremos y podrás contar con nosotros siempre. _

_-Gracias Remus – Sonrió la castaña acariciando el rostro del licantropodo – A los dos – Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio - No sé, que hubiese hecho, sin ustedes. _

El moreno lanzó un bufido y salió de la enfermería, quiso gritar, golpear y maldecir cualquier cosa con tal de ocultar lo que sentía, la garganta se cerraba y los ojos ardían. ¿Por qué dejó pasar el tiempo? ¿Por qué no volvió cuando estuvo a tiempo? Porque sí, estuvo a tiempo de volver, de detener los engranajes de Ronald, salvar la vida de Albus Dumbledore y recuperar su vida, ¿Por qué no tomo la vía practica?

El pasillo desapareció y el ambiente cambio rotundamente, la lluvia cayó sobre ellos y las pocas personas estaban reunidas dándoles la espalda. Tragó saliva y negó, busco a su amigo y este asintió en silencio; un funeral. Su funeral. Dirigió la mirada hacia delante y diviso la castaña cabellera de Hermione junto a sus amigos, lentamente, y traspasando a las demás personas logró llegar hasta donde la castaña se encontraba, la observó; apoyada sobre el hombro de Ronald y un poco más alejado Draco y Ginny le acompañaban.

Quiso tocarla y decirle que estaba vivo, que volvió y estaría por siempre junto a ella, más el orgullo le imploraba mantener su mente fría, seguir el plan y cumplir su misión impuesta. Y tal fantasma fuese sólo logró atravesar el hombro de la castaña y seguir escuchando sus sollozos que a duras penas lograban amortiguarse sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

_-Vuelvo enseguida – Escuchó Harry decir al pelirrojo y girándose hacia su hermana y rubio, les señalo a su amiga _

El ojiverde frunció el ceño y siguió a su amigo ante la mirada extrañada del licantropodo, le hizo una seña y juntos siguieron al pelirrojo hasta el otro extremo del cementerio. Oculto parecía discutir con otra persona, intrigados, observaron a un hombre ocultando su rostro tras una capucha negra.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó bruscamente el pelirrojo mirando tras su hombro – Les dije que esperaran la orden._

_-Lo siento, señor – Advirtió el hombre – Sin embargo, la vigilancia ha bajado y consideramos el momento oportuno para atacar._

-¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Harry a su amigo, quién intrigado negó

-No lo sé – Volvió a negar el licantropodo – No existió ningún ataque.

-Entonces porqué…

_-Háganlo – Habló Ronald – Procuren hacerlo bien y no dejen huellas _

_-Sí, señor – Comenzando a alejarse de su lugar _

_-Lucius – Habló y como si fuese un balde de agua fría, cayó sobre las cabezas de Remus y Harry – No quiero errores… debe parecer un accidente muggle._

El rubio mortifago alzó la mirada descubriendo su demacrado rostro y luego la bajo mostrando respeto, se cubrió el rostro y desapareció del lugar dejando a Ron de nuevo solo. Observó su alrededor y al comprobar que seguía solo, se dispuso a volver hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia.

La pérdida mirada de Remus preocupo al moreno, no podía entender el extraño dialogo entre Lucius Malfoy y Ron Weasley. Cogió el hombro de su amigo y le obligo a mirarle, pidiéndole explicaciones de lo ocurrido; desconcierto y temor pudo leer de su mirada

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó él intentando sacar de sus pensamientos a su amigo – Remus, qué sucedió

-Los padres de Hermione – Acusó él apoyándose sobre una lápida – Fallecieron durante esa noche; accidente de automóvil regresando a su casa. Las condiciones climáticas hicieron que chocaran de frente a un camión. Hay expediente de eso y lo único que la policía muggle no logro determinar es quién choco a quién, ya que no existen huellas en el asfalto. – Hizo una pausa y observó detenidamente al moreno - ¿Por qué Lucius estaba vinculado a Ronald?

-No lo sé – Murmuró este desviando la mirada. La relación parecía obvia, sin embargo, tal parece el licantropodo se negaba a aceptarla – Lo siento, es mejor que no sepas.

-¿Porqué? – Le miró el aludido sujetándole por hombro - ¿Qué relación tienen Ron y Lucius?

-Porque crees que le llamo "señor" – Sonrió él tristemente – Porque crees que desapareció la varita de Voldemort hace cinco o seis años – Movió la cabeza y prosiguió – Voldemort no es Tom Ridle pero sí es Ron Weasley

-Es imposible – Susurró Remus paralizado. De pronto, todo tuvo sentido; las actitudes del pelirrojo, su alejamiento y situación que fueron generándose durante los años – Desde cuando…

-Hace algunos meses – Admitió él observando a las personas dispersarse por el cementerio – Tampoco quise creerlo, hasta que hable con Minerva y logré observar un recuerdo del profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Cuándo? –

-Antes del ataque de los mortifagos – Confesó Harry y su expresión delataba sus intenciones de confesar algo más. Remus le miró – Fue él.

-Dumbledore –

-Nunca creyó en Ron – Suspiró el moreno. El lugar cambio y el último recuerdo se hizo presente – Y siempre intuyó mi sobrevivencia, por desgracia, Ron desconfiaba del profesor y quiso ahorrarse problemas. Además, necesitaba recuperar la varita de Voldemort, la cual, siempre poseyó él.

El recuerdo les atrapó y se vieron envueltos en una habitación de hospital; espaciosa e iluminada por los ligeros rayos del sol, la cama estaba rodeada por sus amigos, los señores Weasley, Ginny, Draco, Luna y Remus. Todos, observando atentamente los pequeños bebes que dormitaban sobre los brazos de su madre.

-Disfrútalo – Sonrió Remus al ojiverde

-Remus –

-¿Cuántas veces quisiste tener a tus padres, Harry? – Interrumpió él - ¿Crees que James y Rose añoran lo contrario?

_-Iremos a la madriguera – Anunciaron los señores Weasley – Los demás estarán deseando tener noticias – Molly se acercó hasta la castaña y besó su frente – Descansa y felicitaciones de nuevo._

_-Gracias – Susurró ella con los ojos brillando de la emoción_

_-Son preciosos – Habló Luna al tiempo que los señores Weasley salían de la habitación - ¿Cómo se llaman? _

_-James y Rose – Confesó la castaña observando ambos niños dormir _

-Faltan tres meses y Albus será asesinado – Informó Remus cabizbajo – En aquel entonces pensábamos que todo mejoraría, por desgracia nos proporciono un nuevo dolor. A las pocas semanas… las desapariciones y ataques comenzaron. Nos integramos al ministerio a los pocos días; Hermione lo hizo apenas los mellizos cumplieron un año.

-Sólo tres meses de paz – Meditó Harry observando a la castaña y sus hijos; su sonrisa y aunque sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza, la felicidad la dominaba por completo - ¿Dónde está Ron?

-No estuvo – Respondió él – Se mantuvo fuera de Londres durante un mes

_-Sostén la cabeza si no quieres que despierte – Recomendó Ginny al rubio _

-Creo que las razones son obvias ¿Cierto? – Hablaron y el ojiverde le observó confundido - ¿Por qué eligió a Draco? Ha sido él quien ayudó a Hermione durante todo este proceso y aun lo sigue haciendo.

_-Supongo que te habrás decidido – Inquirió Remus sonriéndole al rubio – Serás el padrino ¿Cierto? _

_-Pues, supongo que no puedo negarme – Admirando el rostro de la pequeña Rose - ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Inquirió a la castaña quién asintió._

_-Claro que sí – Afirmó sonriendo – Gracias por todo – Observando a sus amigos _

El moreno cerró los ojos y la oficina del licantropodo le recibió; los recuerdos habían terminado y la realidad le golpeó de nuevo, cinco años después y la vida que pudo haber vivido se escurrió de sus manos, sólo quedaba la soledad y aquel odio que apenas podía soportar. Cogió asiento e intento recuperarse de aquel viaje, le costaba asimilar lo que había vivido y las realidades que nunca supo, la muerte de los padres de Hermione llegaron a su mente y se incorporó de su lugar.

-Nadie puede saberlo – Habló Harry sintiéndose ahogado por los sentimientos – Hermione no puede saber que sus padres fueron asesinado por Ron.

-¿Estás loco? – Inquirió Remus observándole sorprendido por la petición – No puedes prohibir eso, debe saberlo.

-¿Cómo? – Le miró este algo irónico – Si lo haces, deberás explicarlo y mostrarle el recuerdo hará que sepa quién es realmente Ron.

-No podemos callar – Negó él – Evitaremos que la guerra inicie y capturaremos a Ron.

-No podrá soportar tal dolor – Habló Harry - ¿No lo ves? El secreto de Ron es la pieza que falta y desencadenará dolor, nadie sabe el poder que posee ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-Es la pieza que falta y le hemos encontrado – Masculló Remus - ¿Quieres más víctimas? Ésta mañana podrían haber sido tus hijos, Harry. Hermione y Draco podrían haber muerto y quién sabe qué otras jugarretas podrían venir.

-Debo llegar al fondo de esto, Remus – Menciono el ojiverde seriamente – Si deseas hablar, hazlo. Sin embargo, sólo ocasionarás dolor. Piénsalo.

Acomodó su brazo herido bajo la túnica y desapareció del lugar; la única forma de capturar a Ronald Weasley sería cuando descubriese toda la verdad, si bien la pieza principal apareció, no bastaba para armar el puzle completo y él estaba empeñado hasta llegar al fondo del asunto. Confió que Remus no diría nada, puesto que, no tenía los antecedentes que él poseía; no sabía acerca de la tercera persona aquel día que Albus Dumbledore murió y menos las circunstancias exactas por lo cual el pelirrojo decidió traicionarle, y quizás lo más importante ¿Por qué Voldemort eligió a Ron?

Duda e interrogantes que él estaba dispuesto a descifrar y aunque no deseaba hacerlo, sabía que el testigo del asesinato del director le sería de ayuda, después de todo, no podía imaginar el rol que cumpliría aquella persona y porque fue elegida por el profesor.

Pasaban de las seis y sólo pudo dormir algunas horas; el trabajo y la investigación que llevaba a cabo ocupaban su mente y la mantenían activa. Bajo las escaleras y poco antes de llegar a la cocina visualizó la alta figura de su pelirrojo amigo, sentado sobre el sofá y leyendo alguno de los tanto apuntes que utilizaba durante su investigación. Frunció el ceño y se quedó parada al pie de las escaleras, cruzada de brazos y evidentemente enfadada por la intromisión de su amigo, no por su casa sino a sus pertenencias.

-Ron – Susurró Hermione manteniendo su posición - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Desde el ataque – Habló el aludido incorporándose de su lugar – Apenas hemos hablado y las noticias, me preocupan.

-Las puertas del ministerio están abiertas – Acusó ella acercándose hacia su amigo – Después de todo también eres auror y tienes derecho a informarte. Sin embargo, el trabajo personal debes consultarlo antes – Añadió recuperando su libreta y guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero

-Sigues en eso – Susurró serio y pensativo, revolvió su pelirrojo cabello y bufó molesto – Sólo te provocas daño… debes aceptarlo.

-Lo acepté – Le devolvió la mirada – Sé que Harry está muerto y que jamás regresará, sin embargo, la idea que su cuerpo…

-Entiendo lo que sientes – Le miró Ron sujetándole los hombros – Y créeme que si supiera donde está, te llevaría. Escucha – Dio un suspiro y continuo – Sé que he mantenido distancia… las últimas semanas han sido duras y quisiera que todo fuese como antes, no quiero perder tu amistad.

-Ron – Murmuro Hermione acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo – Nunca has perdido mi amistad, te quiero y aunque no como tú lo deseas pero no pienso alejarme de ti.

Se dejó abrazar por su amigo y suspiró aliviada por solucionar aquel conflicto que había mantenido por algunas semanas; la confesión de su amigo provoco el distanciamiento y aunque él estaba devuelta la incomodidad entre ellos era evidente, quería a su mejor amigo, sin embargo sólo como un hermano. Y aunque lo deseará y decidiese darle una oportunidad, sabía que solo terminaría dañándole y dañándose a sí misma.

Acarició el cabello castaño de su amiga y aunque rebeldes lágrimas se agolpaban sobre sus ojos, aguanto y las limpió bruscamente, jamás había llorado por el amor de Hermione y no pensaba hacerlo ahora. Solo algunas semanas habían acontecido y el rechazo de su amiga le había dolido, después de tantos años e intentando demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, le parecía casi irreal. La marca sobre su brazo ardió y tuvo que soltar a su amiga, requerían de su presencia, sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente.

-Vendré durante la tarde – Susurró él – Quiero visitar a los mellizos.

-Estaré aquí – Afirmó la castaña sonriendo – Cuídate.

-Tú también – Habló y ajustando su túnica desapareció del lugar –

Se sentó sobre el escritorio y dejó la carpeta hacia un lado, sentía la cabeza explotar y el hormigueo del brazo apenas si le dejó dormir; el recuerdo de aquel intenso dolor la noche de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, le dejó paralizado. Despertó entre gritos y la marca tenebrosa parecía desear salir de su piel, mordió la almohada y apretó con fuerza el brazo, la piel dolía y los primeros brotes de sangre mancharon las sabanas, no lograba comprender lo que sucedía y sólo la mañana siguiente pudo asimilarlo, su regreso.

Sólo su esposa y amigos sabían aquel episodio e intentaba superar aquello, sin embargo y a través de los años, los llamados se hacían cada vez más fuertes, el mensaje claro que quién fuese el nuevo líder adquiría más y más fuerza. Su magia aumentaba y temía porque la situación empeorará, sobre todo cuando no tenía la menor idea del objetivo de aquel lunático.

El rubio auror lanzó un suspiro y cogió por segunda vez aquella carpeta, la abrió y cierto escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, la fotografía de su padre le devolvía la mirada y el estatus de "vivo" parecía reírse de él, siempre supo de su sobrevivencia y por alguna razón esperaba su regreso. La última vez que le vio fue a través de un hechizo protector, evitando que su padre le matara, a él por negarse a unirse a esa guerra, lo abandono todo y traiciono todo lo que alguna vez fue. Y aunque la marca permanecía intacta sabía que jamás volvería a ese lado del tablero.

Volvió a cerrar la carpeta y dejarla junto a otras, el equipo de rastreo y búsqueda logro acotar los posibles mortifagos involucrados durante los últimos ataques y aquel informe era su resultado. Cogió el resto de carpetas y camino hacia la sala de reuniones, debían planificar los pasos a seguir y continuar con la búsqueda, lo último que debían permitir sería otro ataque sorpresa por parte de Lord Voldemort o quién fuese estuviera allí.

-Por favor, ¿Estás bromeando? – Escuchó Draco a punto de llegar – No tiene experiencia e improvisar sería realmente un error.

-Lo conozco desde la academia y sé que es confiable – Decía Luna visiblemente ofuscada por la situación. El rubio ingreso y coloco sobre la mesa las carpetas – Yo no juzgo a Eddie.

-Será porque tiene tres años de experiencia y no un novato – Le miró Terry enarcando una ceja – Además dudó mucho que Hermione lo acepte.

-El capitán es mío – Acusó la rubia y Draco frunció el ceño – Yo lo escogí y hará equipo conmigo. Te guste o no, Terry

-¿De qué hablan? – Interrumpió el rubio antes que se formará una discusión de aquella, lo sabía por la expresión de su compañero

-Los capitanes – Murmuro Terry sentándose – Escogí a Eddie – Anunció y Draco asintió – Y Luna…

-Terry –

-¿Qué sucede? – Volvió a interrumpir el muchacho – Luna – Le llamo

-Escogí a un recién ingresado – Habló sin dirigirle la mirada a su amigo – Cumple la función en rastreo y búsqueda, y lo asigne para sea el capitán de tercer escuadrón.

-¿Estás segura? – Le miró el rubio curioso – Es recién ingresado y cumplirá doble función.

-Estoy segura – Afirmó ella – Además, de las opciones que tengo… ninguna cumple mi completa confianza.

-Es ridículo – Espetó Terry cruzándose de brazos – Los aurores a tu cargo han trabajado años y los piensas reemplazar por alguien nuevo.

-Di lo que quieras – Habló ella encogiéndose de hombros – Hable con Hermione y lo considero aceptable. Punto.

El rubio alzó las cejas y se sentó sobre su silla a la espera de Hermione y Remus; considero las opciones de su amiga y después de mucho meditarlo, sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de posibles infiltrados. Y aunque la opción parecía descabellada, sin duda, obtenía lógica al comprobar que ningún auror poseía su completa confianza para el puesto y donde deberían trabajar las veinticuatros horas juntos. Inquieto saco del maletín la lista de los aurores a su cargo y medito de nuevo las opciones, y aunque no tenía a ningún candidato, debía elegirlo lo antes posible.

-Disculpen el atraso – Habló Hermione llegando a la sala y tomar asiento – El día de hoy debemos articularnos y comenzar la búsqueda, no podemos permitir que ataquen de nuevo. Necesito los nombres de capitanes y comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible.

-Eddie Moll – Habló Terry apoyándose sobre la mesa – Lo pensé bastante y es el hombre correcto.

-Me parece bien – Susurró Hermione pasando la mirada hacia su amiga – Luna…

-Es recién ingresado al ministerio – Habló la rubia obviando la mirada de su compañero – Sé que es nuevo y posee responsabilidades anexas al departamento de aurores, sin embargo, lo considero apto para el cargo. Te di las explicaciones correspondientes – Observando a Hermione – Y sé que no me equivoco.

-Eso espero – Murmuro Terry molesto. Draco disimulo su sonrisa

-Considero tus explicaciones lógicas y aunque tengo reparos – Argumentó la castaña – Lo aceptaré confiando en tu juicio.

-Gracias –

-Draco – Llamó y el aludido pegó cierto respingó sobre su asiento - ¿A quién has escogido?

-Bueno – Masculló acomodándose en su silla – Considerando el cargo de confianza que implica, pensé en primera instancia en Tonks – Vociferó y antes que cualquiera le interrumpiese, añadió – Sé las condiciones y por lo mismo, sólo asignaré a un reemplazante durante su ausencia

-Serán siete meses casi un año – Habló Hermione - ¿Quién es?

-Davis Parker – Habló. Luna observó burlonamente a Terry, este cabeceo sobre la mesa y Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida – Sé que es novato, sin embargo, y lo poco que ha trabajado con nosotros ha sido de gran ayuda; te salvó aquel día en el estadio – Observando a su amiga – Prestó ayuda en los interrogatorios, logro pasar las pruebas, salvó mi pellejo en Hogwarts y colaboro durante la embocada en el parque muggle. Creo que es digno.

-Pienso lo mismo – Apoyó Luna - ¿Qué dices Hermione?

-De acuerdo – Aceptó ella – Recuerda que sólo será un reemplazo hasta que Tonks se encuentre activa.

-Bien – Sonrió el rubio aliviado

Se recostó sobre la silla y la reunión continuo su curso; aunque la decisión parecía sobre la marcha el rubio confiaba de alguna forma en aquel auror, y tenía los meritos que él consideraba "dignos" para pertenecer al escuadrón y desempeñarse en otro ámbito. Escuchó la discusión sin emitir comentario y sentía que la garganta se apretaba, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, tomaría la palabra y relataría los avances del sector de rastreo y búsqueda, contempló las carpetas a su lado y tensó su espalda.

-Hemos intentado buscar solución a ese hechizo – Decía Terry preocupado – Sin embargo, sólo hemos obtenido fracasos. No tenemos nada concreto ni siquiera se ha logrado lanzar algún contra hechizo a los mortifagos afectados.

-Se han comunicado con Minerva – Inquirió Draco volviendo a la conversación – Quizás pueda ayudarnos y encontrar alguna solución

-Le pediré a Remus que vaya – Murmuró Hermione pensativa, la idea parecía lógica y necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible - ¿Qué avances posee rastreo? – Observando a su amigo, quién algo torpe, cogió las carpetas a su lado y las repartió a todos

-Me entregaron esto – Comenzó el rubio hojeando la carpeta principal – Posibles mortifagos aliados a este sequito y responsables de todos los ataques y desapariciones de los últimos años. Existe un registro amplio y comprende las últimas ubicaciones – Observó el rostro serio de su amiga y continuo – Según se sugiere, sería investigar puntos estratégicos y en común, acotar el rango de búsqueda y estimar su ubicación.

-La mayoría de las huellas se pierden pocos meses después de la caída de Voldemort – Acotó Terry revisando las carpetas, Luna asintió – Somos conscientes que la aparición da inicio y después de mucha discusión, a la muerte del profesor Dumbledore.

-La primera marca – Menciono Luna pensativa – En menor escala los ataques dieron inicio y se han intensificado durante los años.

-Para entonces suponíamos que estaban reagrupándose – Habló Draco inquieto por el silencio de su amiga – Y la última marca hace pensar que están unidos.

-Presiento – Susurró Terry cruzándose de brazos – Que el primer grupo sólo funciono como carnada, enfocar sus energías en despistarnos, y mientras tanto, otro grupo se encargaba de reclutar a magos, después de todo capturamos a cientos antes y terminada de la guerra.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Susurró el rubio cerrando la carpeta – Sin embargo, todavía no podemos resolver lo que buscan; atacan a muggle, mestizos e hijos de muggle y magos puros, es decir, no posee un canon y no evidencia una ideología ¿A quién desean someter?

-A todos – Habló al fin la castaña imitando a su amigo y dejar de lado la carpeta – No sorprende que deseen atacar el ministerio y saben que la única oposición somos nosotros. Por el momento, iremos por grupo a cada punto y que el grupo de rastreo obtenga locaciones de mortifagos.

Asintieron e incorporaron de sus puestos para el inicio del trabajo, el rubio imitó a sus compañeros y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, de reojo observó a su amiga permanecer sobre su puesto y quedar solos a medidas que Luna y Terry se retiraban. Ofuscado, se apoyó sobre la mesa y le dirigió la mirada, de alguna forma, adivinando las intenciones de la castaña.

-Estaré bien – Suspiró Draco y al notar la seriedad de Hermione, añadió – No haré ninguna estupidez, lo prometo.

-Será difícil – Sonrió Hermione acercándose – Sin embargo, necesito saber si podrás obedecer retirarte de alguna misión…

-Hermione –

-Lucius ha vuelto – Apremió ella preocupada – Y apenas tengo la certeza quién pudo atacarte en Hogwarts, por favor, promételo.

-Te lo prometo – Suspiró y antes que la castaña dijese algo, añadió – Siempre y cuando la vida de mi familia y la tuya, no esté en peligro. – Observó a su amiga soltar un suspiro y maldecir por lo bajo, gesto que hizo sonreír al rubio

-Siempre debes ganar – Murmuró recogiendo sus cosas – Acepto, Malfoy – Habló abandonando la sala provocando la risa de su amigo.

-Gracias, Granger – Susurró él preparándose

¿Cómo afrontar el evidente reencuentro? Sencillamente, Draco Malfoy apenas si tenía respuesta y la sola idea le paralizaba, la aparición abierta y amenazante hacia la comunidad mágica, le hacía sentir el ardor sobre su brazo más intenso que antes y la idea que su padre estuviese llamándole le resultaba peligroso, puesto que, su familia se convertía en un punto flaco y vulnerable para él. Sin embargo, y después de mucho meditarlo considero que lo mejor sería esperar y evaluar la situación, sabía que los círculos parecían cerrarse y pronto se encontraría en el adecuado; donde él y su padre se encontrarían de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, proteger a su familia sería su misión personal.

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Qué les parece este Draco Malfoy? Lejano a su padre y todo lo que representa versus a la lealtad que demuestra con las personas que le ayudaron y en especial con su familia. Sinceramente quise dar una vuelta hacia un personaje fuertemente marcado por sus raíces y lo que fue en el pasado, aspectos que le persiguen aún después de años (como a todos los personajes de la historia) pero que lo vinculan con una oscura época. Por otra parte, y en la edición original, quise seguir ahondando en su personalidad. **

**Con respecto a Hermione, ésta siempre ha buscado respuesta ante la muerte de Harry y ha seguido haciéndolo a pesar de los años. Después de todo, el cuerpo del moreno jamás fue encontrado y lo natural de cualquier persona que ha perdido a un ser querido es querer sepultar lo que queda de él. **

**Ojala sigan leyendo la historia y puedan dejar sus comentarios. Saludos a todos.**


	7. Inalcanzable

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Hola a todos. **

**Un capítulo extendido con muchas sorpresas por delante, sobre todo en cuanto a la relación de Harry y Hermione. Espero que les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Siete**

"_**Inalcanzable"**_

Viajar por los recuerdos es un privilegio que pocos pueden darse; corregir errores y sacar lecciones parece de vital importancia, sin embargo, buscar algo o alguien que permanece oculto pareciera ser una tarea casi imposible. Al menos Daniel lo considero así y el tercer intento fallido de su moreno amigo, se lo confirmó y es que la obsesión por buscar a ese tercer elemento durante la muerte de Dumbledore, sin duda, parecía ser la pieza del puzle que faltaba y hoy necesitaban encontrar con urgencia, comprender esa loca historia hasta sus inicios, reconstruir la historia que les llevó a ese punto y donde todo parecía girar sin control.

Dejó el vaso de leche sobre la mesa y observó a su amigo incorporarse del suelo, frustrado y molesto consigo mismo. Raudo y antes que Harry se introdujese de nuevo, le arrebato el frasquito de las manos y se lo guardo.

-Debemos regresar al ministerio – Acusó él ante la mirada amenazante del ojiverde – Sé que estás afectado por los recuerdos de Remus y tu obsesión por el recuerdo de Dumbledore – Añadió rápidamente – Sin embargo, no puedes perderte en los recuerdos.

-Necesito respuestas – Susurró el ojiverde acercándose hacia la mesilla y tomar la poción multijugos – Necesito llegar al fondo de esto.

-Lo sé – Susurró Daniel ingresando a la chimenea – Sin embargo, apresurando la situación poco conseguirás.

Lanzó los polvos "flú" y apareció de lleno en el ministerio de magia, raudo camino hacia el primer ascensor que encontró desocupado e ingreso. Su primer día de trabajo y la mente de Daniel divagaba entre Harry y su labor en la sección de rastreo y búsqueda, principalmente porque la petición de información sobre Luna Lovegood no lograría resultados concretos tan rápido como pensó.

La poca información sobre la rubia se limitaba a la relación sostenida con Ronald Weasley, aunque el castaño no podía calificarla como "relación", juntos durante un año y que muchos consideraban poco sana. Suspiró y la puerta del ascensor se abrió, sólo alcanzó a caminar algunos metros cuando la figura de Luna le recibió.

-Hola – Balbuceo el muchacho sorprendido por la presencia de Luna –

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó y el aludido asintió ligeramente – Necesito hablar contigo – Menciono sin borrar su sonrisa y se alejaron del pasillo principal – Sé que estás llamado a colaborar en la sección y estoy segura que harás un buen trabajo.

-Gracias – Sonrió él ligeramente

-Daniel – Se detuvo Luna a mitad del pasillo continuo y observó a su acompañante fijamente – Debes saber que la dirección de los escuadrones se dividió – Contó y el castaño frunció el ceño – Es decir, que habrá un capitán que acompañará y/o sustituirá al jefe en cualquier labor. Y necesito tu ayuda, quiero que seas el capitán del tercer escuadrón y así lograremos obtener nexos a la sección de rastreo

-Luna – Susurró Daniel sorprendido por la petición – Es un cargo de responsabilidad y confianza.

-Por eso, confió en ti – Le miró de forma obvia – Te conocí en la academia y sé que no tendremos problemas, además, lo has dicho; es un cargo de confianza y hoy es necesario tener cerca a esas personas.

-No sé qué decir – Habló él inquieto; conocía a Luna y aunque su relación sólo se limitó a breves intercambios de palabras, no lograba concebir un cargo así – Realmente me sorprende – Susurró pensativo - ¿Qué dice el resto?

-Hable con Hermione – Dijo ella tranquilamente – Y comprendió mis razones, no tienes de que preocuparte. No estarás solo, seremos un equipo y actuaremos como tal.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo opción – Sonrió el muchacho y Luna negó alegremente – Entonces aquí tiene a su capitán, señorita

-Y usted su jefa – Bromeó Luna cogiendo al muchacho del brazo y re direccionar su camino hacia el piso de aurores.

Ingreso de nuevo hacia el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron; pudo negarse y apelar a la inexperiencia, sin embargo, la ligera posibilidad de conocer un poco más de Luna Lovegood le atrajo poderosamente, aprovechar la oportunidad y obtener la información necesaria. Observó a su nueva jefa por el reflejo del ascensor y se encontró con su mirada brillante y su sonrisa alegre, recordó la primera asesoría y supo que su actitud siempre era verdadera, por aquel entonces y durante el último periodo de la asesoría, su expresión tuvo un ligero cambio; su sonrisa alegre se volvió melancólica y su mirada brillante se oscureció, sin duda, la intromisión de Ron lo había ocasionado.

-"_Es alegre_" – Pensó él escuchando el ascensor abrirse – "_No debería sufrir por eso_"

-Vamos – Apuró la muchacha – Hay mucho por hacer.

-Claro – Sonrió él siguiéndola – "_No debió sufrir por Ron_"

Cerró la carpeta bruscamente y suspiró ofuscado; la situación del pensadero y la misteriosa persona comenzaba a molestarle profundamente, no tenía la menor idea de quién podría saber la verdad y le alarmaba la idea que fuese alguien equivocado. Revolviéndose el cabello cogió la segunda carpeta y abrió los ojos al leer por segunda vez el nombre: Lucius Malfoy.

El ojiverde cerró la carpeta y se incorporó de su asiento, salió del cubículo y se camino hacia su amigo, quién recién llegaba a su puesto de trabajo.

-¿Cómo estás? – Inquirió él observando el semblante cansino de su amigo

-Bien – Suspiró este sentándose – Tonks se sintió mal y le acompañe. ¿Y tú?

-Pues – Balbuceo abriendo torpemente la carpeta – Sorprendido – Acusó acercándole la carpeta para leyera los documentos, Remus frunció el ceño e interrogo a su amigo con la mirada – Estaba sobre mi escritorio ésta mañana.

-Está vivo – Susurró este refiriéndose hacia Lucius Malfoy – Será difícil para Draco cazar a su propio padre.

-Dudó que Hermione lo involucre –

-Se involucrará de todas formas – Sonrió él cerrando la carpeta – Debemos confiar en su criterio y esperar que todo salga bien, esto comprende a Draco y su familia.

-Entiendo – Masculló el ojiverde e iba a preguntar algo más cuando la figura del rubio se hizo presente - ¿Cómo estás Draco? – Saludó este llamando la atención de Remus.

-Bien – Suspiró el aludido apoyándose sobre el escritorio – Davis, necesito pedirte un favor – Le miró seriamente y el aludido asintió lentamente – Debes saber que la modalidad de los escuadrones ha cambiado y necesitamos personas de confianza, y he decidido que tú – Señalándole – Serás el capitán del escuadrón hasta que Tonks regrese.

-¿Tonks? – Menciono el licantropodo al escuchar el nombre de su esposa - ¿Estás seguro?

-Hermione lo sabe y está de acuerdo – Habló él encogiéndose de hombros. Harry frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos intrigado – Eres de confianza y nos has salvado el pellejo en varias ocasiones.

-Acepto – Habló este – Aunque no tengo claro las obligaciones – Confesó

-Hay puntos que debemos revisar – Expresó – Y asegurar que no sean escondites mortifagos. Vamos – Animó – Debemos salir y revisar el primer punto.

-¿Qué sucederá con el resto? – Inquirió Harry intrigado al tiempo que se despedía de su amigo – Los nuevos aurores no están listos.

-Terry se encarga de eso – Susurró Draco bajando unas escaleras y caminar por otro pasillo – Tiene alrededor de dos semanas para colocar a punto a los escuadrones. Mientras tanto, su capitán será el nexo válido e informará los avances de su investigación.

-Hermione trabajará sola – Inquirió él preocupado

-Se encuentra investigando el hechizo que afecta a los mortifagos – Informó – Es importante conseguir esa información. Es lo único concreto que tenemos.

-Entiendo – Susurró Harry tranquilizándose - ¿Dónde iremos?

-Un pequeño pueblo ubicado al sur de Londres – Habló el rubio ingresando a la sección de búsqueda y rastreo – Según el informe la última actividad se realizó hace tres meses; tres personas desaparecidas y encontradas muertas en Londres muggle.

-¿Qué haremos exactamente? – Inquirió el ojiverde

-Buscar algún indicio del paradero de mortifagos – Menciono el rubio – Acotar espacios y obtener información concreta – Se detuvo frente a una puerta y abrió – Los trasladadores se han colocado aquí, las autorizaciones estarán vigiladas por los jefes, no podemos permitirnos más errores.

-Entiendo – Susurró Harry observando cientos de artefactos para trasladarse

El moreno observó al rubio conjurar un viejo basurero y hechizarlo por algunos segundos, y ya preparado sólo bastó tocar el objeto para ser absorbidos hasta su nueva ubicación. Tuvo la necesidad de abrigarse y abrochar la túnica, el viento soplaba fuerte y las nubes amenazaban con lluvia, las desiertas calles del pequeño pueblo, les dieron la bienvenida y dudaban que alguien viviese allí.

-¿Dónde iremos? – Preguntó Harry siguiendo al rubio lentamente – Parece que todos están escondidos.

-Todo pueblo pequeño posee bares y almacenes – Vocifero Draco observando por todas partes – Espero que las personas sean amables.

-Yo también – Suspiró Harry

La jefa de aurores salió de la chimenea y sólo porque sabía que encontraría a su mejor amigo, de seguro le hubiese hechizado sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo, se quito la túnica y le saludo normalmente. Sólo media hora y muchas noches en vela, le hicieron coger la decisión de pedir su ayuda, la situación parecía no mejorar y sentía que el estallido de la guerra diera paso a la muerte, dolor y desesperación entre la comunidad mágica.

Se sentó a su lado y le observó profundamente; la confianza entre ellos pareció temblar y disolverse desde la muerte de Harry, su amigo pareció refugiarse en su interior y evadir cualquier situación, le hizo retraerse y volverse frío. Y aunque lo ocurrido durante las últimas semanas les hizo distanciarse aún más, Hermione sabía que la responsabilidad como auror superaba cualquier problema personal.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ronald intrigado – Me preocupo la carta, la urgencia – Observó el semblante de su amiga y aunque la duda persistía, la decisión parecía zanjada –

-Debes suponer que la situación de la comunidad es inestable – Susurró la castaña sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, el cual asintió – Los ataques seguirán y no descartamos que ataquen el ministerio.

-Todo saldrá bien – Susurra él sujetando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas. Observa el reloj de pared y aprieta los dientes fuertemente – Se cometieron errores y lo han superado, y los nuevos trabajan para estar en forma.

-Sabes que no es suficiente – Negó Hermione lentamente – La adaptación es lenta y sólo Terry trabaja en ello. Intentamos seguir pistas y aunque recién hemos comenzado, sé que será inútil.

-Hermione –

-Escucha – Le interrumpió la castaña aferrándose al agarre de su amigo – Sé que nuestra relación ha sufrido cambios y que apenas ha pasado un día desde que hablamos, y las heridas pueden seguir abiertas, sin embargo, necesito tu ayuda – El pelirrojo abrió ligeramente los ojos y aunque parecía decir algo, la castaña siguió – Quiero que ingreses al ministerio y nos ayudes, que prepares a los nuevos y que seamos el equipo de siempre.

Sintió el cuerpo cálido y sólo atino a besar las manos de su amiga, sonreír y asentir confiado, aceptar la propuesta de su amiga, sin duda, significaba ganar la guerra sin siquiera lanzar un hechizo. Porque la castaña tenía razón; el ataque al ministerio de magia, es inevitable. Y hoy aquella opción quedaba descartada, logrando acceso y manipulación hasta el punto de desestabilizar por completo las filas de los escuadrones y que mejor que entrenarlos él mismo. Sólo él.

-Cuenta conmigo – Sonrió acariciando el rostro de la mujer que amaba – Necesito fijar algunos acuerdos con el equipo. Dame un día.

-Claro – Le devolvió la sonrisa y abrazo a su amigo agradecida – Gracias Ron. Muchas gracias.

-De nada – Susurró él acariciando la espalda de su amiga – No pienso defraudarte.

Un ligero cosquilleo le indico al pelirrojo que debía largarse de ese lugar y regresar; la misión encomendada había sido realizada con éxito y sólo restaba esperar y lanzar la segunda parte del ataque lo antes posible. Si todo salía como él esperaba, se libraría de Draco, Remus y la molestia de Davis, y él ingresaría al ministerio como segundo al mando. Beso la frente de su amiga y se incorporo de su lugar, excusándose de dirigirse hacia el club y aunque debía hacerlo, primero se detendría en otro lugar más importante.

Aporreó la puerta por tercera vez, sin embargo, nadie abrió la puerta y aunque deseaba seguir insistiendo, la voz de su compañera le frenó. Ambos se encontraban perturbados y visiblemente dolidos por la situación, quiso gritar y tal vez desquitarse con algún mortifagos preso, les deseo la peor de las muertes.

-Salió hace unos minutos – Argumentó Luna observando el estado ansioso del licantropodo – Remus – Llamó – Estás a cargo y debemos mantener la compostura, por doloroso que fuese.

-Lo sé – Susurró y bajando la guardia cogió y expulso aire. La tensión sobre los brazos desapareció y algo de control regreso a su mente – No podemos perder tiempo, debemos ir. Sabes algo de Draco y Davis.

-Les envié una lechuza – Habló Luna recuperando la tranquilidad – De seguro Draco, logró sentirlo.

-Es probable – Murmuró él frunciendo el ceño – Iré junto al escuadrón, quédate y le das aviso a Hermione – Ordenó y su compañera asintió sin reclamo

La rubia observó al hombre lobo desaparecer por el pasillo; El ministerio se revoluciono por completo ante la señal de emergencia y la desaparición del líder del cuarto escuadrón, Terry Boot, provoco ir y venir de los aurores. Sin duda, la posición de búsqueda había sido la acertada, cayendo en la inevitable trampa de los mortifagos.

Aturdidos y entre empujones, Draco y Harry salieron de la habitación habilitada para traslados, la noticia les había sorprendido y apenas se alejaron del pueblo se trasladaron de regreso hacia el ministerio. Corrieron por el pasillo principal, topándose con Remus y su expresión les indico que la lechuza no mentía; el cuarto escuadrón había sufrido una embocada y Terry había desaparecido junto a otros aurores.

Se prepararon para otro viaje y posible emboscada de mortifagos, lo sabían y sin embargo, estaban dispuestas a correr el riesgo con tal de recuperar a sus compañeros. El moreno observó a Hermione acercarse, intercambiar algunas palabras con Remus y hechizar un zapato, y por el rostro del hombre lobo, sabía que la decisión de la castaña estaba tomada.

-Otra vez – Susurró él siendo absorbido por el trasladador.

A la espera de una de las tantas jugarretas de Ron.

-TRAMPA – Escucharon la angustiada voz de Terry. Por instinto, se agacharon y protegieron de las maldiciones lanzadas desde los arboles.

El campo abierto y la altura de los árboles provoco la desventaja del anterior y actual escuadrón de aurores. A duras penas, observaron la figura de Terry; magullado y con el brazo derecho visiblemente herido y sujetado por la mano izquierda, la sangre brotaba y machaba su camisa blanca. Tras de él, un mortifago apuntando a su cabeza y dispuesto a darle muerte con la varita. La adrenalina de varios se disparo y decidieron dar pelea, el ojiverde observó a su alrededor y comprobó que varios aurores del escuadrón habían sido ejecutados.

-No podrás ganar – Susurró Terry sintiendo la varita rozar su cabello – Sólo eres un sicópata más ¿Crees que eres Voldemort? Ni siquiera te pareces a él.

-Es cierto – Habló él ocultando su rostro tras una máscara – Soy mejor. Quisiera mantenerte con vida, sin embargo, quiénes vean mi rostro… deben morir – El auror tensó su espalda y Ron le rodeo tranquilamente, los demás estaban demasiados ocupados – El destino es extraño, justo y cuando pretendo borrarte del mapa, tengo la oportunidad de ocupar tu lugar.

-¿Qué? –

-Lo siento, Terry – Dijo y junto con apuntarle entre medio de las cejas, la máscara fue removida por algunos segundos, el auror observa y abre los ojos sorprendido; los mechones pelirrojos y los ojos azul oscuro le indican la verdad. Intenta gesticular algunas palabras, sin embargo, no puede – Cuidaré de Luna – Sonrió y sujetando con fuerza la varita, exclama – AVADA KREDABRA.

-TERRY – Exclama Draco quedando a medio camino. Había observado el movimiento del mortifago y pensó acercarse por sorpresa, sin embargo, el ataque había sucedido más deprisa, el cuerpo sorprendido e inerte cae al suelo, el mortifago acomoda su máscara y el rubio lo sabe, sabe quién demonios es - ¡Voldemort! – Grita y le apunta

-BOMBARDA – Conjura y el estridente ruido les hace perder la noción del lugar. El rubio cae al suelo y antes que lograr recuperarse, se siente volar por los aires y golpear un tronco - ¡Expe…!

-¡Expelliarmus! – Escucha el pelirrojo a unos metros, cae al suelo y enfoca su visión en Hermione. Gruñe y reanuda su ataque. Lanza algunas chispas verdes y sus aliados ejecutan el plan, sólo un par de movimientos y la tierra parece temblar, varios aurores caen en agujeros y otros intentan escapar de alguna forma.

El ojiverde tiró de su amigo y logro sacarle de aquel agujero para luego ayudar a Draco y Hermione, quiénes tambaleantes intentaban salir de aquel lugar. A tientas cogió la muñeca de la castaña y corrieron a través del bosque, seguidos de Remus y otros aurores, internarse en aquel bosque y sin conocerle, constituía un verdadero suicidio pero la sobrevivencia prevaleció.

Las maldiciones rozaban y la persecución parecía no tener fin; el rubio tropezó y antes de que su amiga volviese por él – "¡Corre!" – Salió de los labios y cuando pensó que le darían alcance, la presencia de Remus le obligo a continuar y coger un rumbo distinto. El corazón parecía explotarle en los oídos y apenas lograba concentrarse en los movimientos de varita que realizaba su amigo, alarmado comprobó que se trataba de un trasladador y la idea de dejar a su amigo y capitán solos, le abrumó.

-¡No podemos irnos! – Exclamó Draco esquivando raíces y maleza - ¡Hermione y Davis!

-¡Estarán bien! – Habló Remus alterado - ¡Nos alcanzarán pronto!

-Pero…

-¡Vamos! – Gritó él sujetando la mano de su compañero y dar curso al trasladador.

El cuerpo de su acompañante amortiguo su caída y aunque el ruido pudo escucharse, el sonido de la persecución les paso por arriba y el silencio que precedió hizo comprobar que los mortifagos se habían alejado lo suficiente. Se incorporo del lugar y observó el inmenso agujero por sobre su cabeza, por lo menos ocho metros les separaba de la superficie, limpió su rostro con la manga de la túnica y rebusco entre sus ropas su varita, la ausencia de ésta, le hizo respirar profundo y alarmarla; había perdido la varita durante la caída.

-Maldición – Susurró la castaña sintiendo un quejido y casi de inmediato se acercó hasta su compañero - ¿Estás bien?

-Mi pierna – Masculló Harry sintiendo que ardía – Creo que está rota

-No la muevas – Aconseja Hermione tanteando la pierna de su compañero. Siente la tela del pantalón mojada, observa su mano; sangre, sigue examinando y la rodilla parece fuera de lugar – La rodilla y posiblemente te alcanzó un hechizo en la pierna.

-Debemos salir de aquí – Susurra el ojiverde logrando sentarse – El agujero es lo suficientemente grande para que alguien no se percate de él.

-Tienes tu varita – Le mira ella inquieta y rogando internamente porque así sea. El hombre revisa su túnica y pantalón, frunce el ceño y observa a su alrededor, llegando a la misma conclusión que ella; la perdió – Debieron extraviarse durante la caída.

-Estamos atrapados – Murmura Harry sintiendo su estomago apretarse. Disimuladamente y mientras Hermione medita formas de escape, tantea el interior de su túnica y jadea – "Diez botellas, diez horas"

Sopeso las posibilidades de escapar del agujero y la punzada sobre su pierna derrumbó cualquier opción, no podía escalar y sostener sobre sus hombros a Hermione. Estaban atrapados, solos, acechados por mortifagos y sin defensa alguna, bufó exasperado y se recostó sobre el suelo intentando despejar su mente. Las pociones le mantendrían por diez horas y pasaban de las tres de la tarde, sólo pasada la medianoche develaría su verdadero rostro, la idea provoco escalofríos a su cuerpo y la presencia de Hermione apenas ayudaba.

Empuño las manos y lanzó un suspiro, la muerte de Terry había congelado su sangre y el grito había quedado atrapado en su garganta. Al igual que Draco y varios aurores, se percató que Ron había mostrado su rostro hacia el auror, su expresión lo decía todo; sorpresa, angustia y rabia, emociones que apenas si logro exteriorizar porque la maldición asesina se lo impidió. Un sentimiento de impotencia le embargo y quiso salir de aquel hoyo dispuesto a matar a su mejor amigo, la frustración y culpa le abrumaron, pensando que la situación hubiese sido distinta, sólo si él le hubiese matado aquella noche en el estadio. Nadie hubiese muerto, ni Terry ni aquellos niños de la guardería. Nadie.

-No es justo – Suspira el moreno rasgando el suelo con sus manos – Terry no debió morir.

-Lo sé – Susurra la castaña cabizbaja. Agotada se sienta sobre el suelo – Parece una mala broma

-Muy mala – Apoya Harry observando hacia arriba - ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que se den cuenta de nuestro problema?

-Dos horas – Respondió ella – Iniciarán la búsqueda y sólo tendrán un margen de tres horas, no pueden arriesgarse buscarnos por la noche. Tendrán precaución, los mortifagos parecen conocer el lugar y eso genera una desventaja.

-Ya veo – Habla él no muy animado por la información – Espero que rompan el protocolo de dos horas- Vocifera y aunque no está de acuerdo, Hermione asiente.

-¡No esperaré dos horas, Remus! – Exclama Draco sulfurado - ¡Podrían estar heridos!

-Debemos elaborar un plan – Le observa él severamente – Acotar el terreno y reforzar las tácticas… hemos perdido a veinte aurores, treinta heridos y un jefe muerto – Añade triste

-No perderé a la jefa de aurores y el capitán del segundo escuadrón, Remus – Masculla el rubio

-Entonces cálmate y piensa racionalmente – Susurra él – Encárgate de las coordenadas y envíaselas a Luna. Ahora.

El rubio asiente y el licantropodo se encamina hacia búsqueda y rastreo, sabe y siente que la situación es peor que lo que pinta, y las posibilidades que alguno de los dos se encuentre herido, son altas. Ingresa al lugar y sólo puede dirigirse hacia Daniel, quién parece absorto en sus cálculos y referencias.

-Necesito hablar contigo – Murmura él alejándose de las personas. Daniel le observa y suspira - ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Pregunta y el muchacho sabe la respuesta

-Diez horas – Susurra observando a su alrededor – Después de eso, no podrá ocultar su identidad.

-¿Qué supones?

-Lo lógico – Habla encogiéndose de hombros – Que alguno de ellos se encuentre herido y débil para aparecerse

-Eso no explicar porque el otro no ha regresado por ayuda – Argumenta Remus y el castaño le observa de forma obvia - ¿Qué?

-Extraviaron sus varitas – Habla y la conclusión intranquiliza al hombre lobo – Eso explica porque al menos alguno de ellos, no haya regresado. Reviso el lugar y lo único cercano es un pueblo de magos a cien kilómetros, demasiado lejos y peligroso para desplazarse – Informa caminando hacia el mapa – Y aunque el lugar es refugio mortifago, también pertenecía al ejército y se encuentra abandonado hace una década. Servía para maniobras militares y ejercicios de combate.

-No ayuda mucho – Admitió Remus

-No – Suspira Daniel – Sin embargo, los agujeros de castigo militar sí

Aunque el agujero les protegía del viento y cualquier atisbo de lluvia quedaba descartado, el frío y la humedad comenzaban a hacer su trabajo. La castaña abrazo sus piernas y se refugio entre su túnica, temblaba y sentía las manos enfriarse, observó el cielo y el sol pareció desaparecer de su vista, sin duda, las dos horas espiraron y pronto se encontrarían aurores rastreando todo el lugar, debían aguantar hasta que la ayuda llegase. Aunque la idea de una tercera emboscada le preocupaba, no deseaba más víctimas.

-Ven, te enfriarás – Escuchó la voz de su compañero. Alzó la mirada y Davis abría su túnica, invitándole a coger algo de calor – Las extremidades no pueden perder calor y cae la tarde.

La castaña asiente y antes de sentarse junto a su compañero; se saca la túnica y la rasga en dos, envuelve la pierna herida de Davis y coloca sobre el suelo la segunda parte, se sienta sobre ella y le indica que haga lo mismo, él obedece y con cuidado toma asiento. Siente los brazos del auror arropándole y cerrar la túnica, y procurando no tocar la pierna herida, abraza el torso del hombre y apoya su cabeza sobre su pecho, suspira y siente recuperar lentamente el calor perdido y los temblores mermar.

-Gracias – Susurra lentamente

-Estoy herido y no tengo varita – Habla – Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es protegerte del frío.

-Saldremos de aquí – Dice y un tercer pitido del reloj de Davis se escucha – Tres horas.

-Sí – Masculla el moreno. Disimuladamente coge un frasco y lo ingiere – "Quedan siete" – Se dice - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Frustrada – Admite y él no puede negarle eso, también lo está – Ha cogido demasiada fuerza, será imposible vencerle.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunta Harry apartándole ligeramente de él y observa sus ojos, y sólo identifica dolor – Lo hicieron hace cinco años y podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

-Es distinto – Negó ella – Ni siquiera sabemos que quiere… sólo ha matado a personas inocentes y seguirán matando, quiere control y lo consigue por el miedo que infunde.

-Entonces no tengas miedo – Aconseja él frunciendo el ceño ¿Cuántos años luchando y sólo hoy pareciera que Hermione tiraba la toalla? Él, no lo sabía – No estás sola, tienes a Draco, Remus, Luna y tus hijos. No es suficiente.

-No lo entiendes – Murmura esquivándole la mirada y fijándola en algún punto del suelo – He perdido a personas importantes y que jamás podré reemplazar. Mis padres y Harry…

El silencio les inunda y al poco tiempo el ojiverde percibe los sollozos de la auror, el corazón se le aprieta y sólo puede abrazarla, intentar dar consuelo al dolor y aunque sabe que podría aminorarlo permanece en silencio. No puede dar vuelta atrás, el tiempo ha hecho lo suyo y el dolor de la verdad, sin duda, sería peor que la mentira fabricada a sus ojos. Siguió escuchando y los sollozos se detienen, baja la cabeza y se percata que se encuentra dormida.

-Es lo mejor – Susurra él esperando que los refuerzos llegasen antes de la media noche

Cabecea por algunos minutos y aunque intenta permanecer despierto, el calor de la túnica parece conspirar en su contra, vuelve a observar el cielo y aturdido comprueba que la noche cae. Apoya la cabeza sobre la pared y el sueño acaba venciéndole, esperando que la alarma de su reloj logre despertarle para tomar la poción.

Si hubiese podido se habría hecho un ovillo para amortiguar el frío de las piernas, sin embargo, hacerlo significaba perder el calor que obtenía al estar cubierta por la túnica de Davis, sólo se acomodo un poco y observó de reojo el reloj de pulso de su acompañante; Diez de la noche, le preocupó el hecho que Draco y los demás hubiesen pasado por su ubicación y ellos apenas si dieran cuenta, aunque el agujero era lo suficientemente grande para no verlo. Aliviada y procurando salir lentamente de la túnica, decidió que lo mejor sería estirar las piernas, las flexiono y froto durante algunos minutos, sintió la sangre volver a circular y aquello le dio un suspiro. Volvió a observar el agujero y pensó que Davis necesitaría algo de ejercicio, llevaba más horas sentado y necesitaba saber que tan estable estaba.

-Da… -

Abrió los ojos y su mirada recorrió las fracciones del hombre que tenía delante; cabello negro indomable, moreno y aunque las gafas estaban ausentes, la cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente le delataba deliberadamente. Lentamente y sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, se acercó hasta el hombre, incapaz de asimilar lo que parecía un sueño, sin embargo, el palpitar de su corazón y la sangre recorrer su cuerpo a mil le decía que aquello era real. Su realidad que pareció estar dormida por varios años y hoy despertaba, revivió el dolor de la pérdida del hombre que amaba y seguía amando, el funeral y un cuerpo que jamás encontraron, la soledad y noches que pensó jamás tendrían un final.

Harry Potter estaba vivo. Su Harry estaba vivo y sin lograr creer lo que observaba, se permitió acercarse hasta él y quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, subió la mirada hasta la cicatriz y rogando porque aquello no fuese un sueño, la beso.

El contacto hizo que Harry se acomodará e intentará abrazar a Hermione, sin embargo, sólo el aire pudo encontrar y la alarma de que algo pasará le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Observó a su alrededor y aunque el agujero se encontraba a oscuras, la figura de la castaña se encontraba a su lado, le miró e intrigado captó su mirada; brillante y rejuvenecida, lo inverso a la tristeza y dolor que cargaba consigo la mayor parte del tiempo, felicidad comparada sólo – según Remus – cuando estaba junto a sus hijos. Algo aturdido restregó su cara y el contacto de los dedos hacia la cicatriz, le petrifico, elevo la mirada hacia el cielo y sólo oscuridad logro vislumbrar. No necesito fijar la mirada sobre el reloj; el tiempo había espirado.

La racionalidad pudo decir: estaba herido, no podía moverme o lo hubiese evitado en condiciones normales. Más el corazón y su alma lo deseaban a gritos, olvido y deshizo cualquier pensamiento del pasado, sólo el bendito agujero, Hermione y él importaban. Y aunque quiso explicar, todo quedo atrás.

Sintió los labios de Hermione ahogar cualquier palabra y él no opuso resistencia, la abrazo y arrastro hasta su regazo, y la piel de su cuello se erizo al tiempo que las manos de Hermione hacían contacto. Su corazón palpitaba y la sangre circular por su cuerpo, el recuerdo de su dolor y todo lo que paso durante años, le hizo pedir perdón silenciosamente. Apenas sí lograba concebir el dolor y sufrimiento causado, y sus hijos habían pagado el precio. Sus hijos.

-Hermione – Susurró él separándose ligeramente. Agitado y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar – No es correcto.

-Sí, lo es – Refutó ella observándole a los ojos – Parece mentira que estés aquí. Vivo.

-Medio vivo – Sonrió Harry tristemente. Acarició el rostro de la castaña y suspiro – No podrías entenderlo.

-Explícame – Murmuro cogiendo la mano del ojiverde y apretarla fuertemente – Explícame porque has guardado silencio por tanto tiempo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Davis! – Escucharon ambos y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse - ¡Hermione!

-Lo siento – Masculló Harry sacando de su túnica un frasco y beber la poción

-¡¿Están allí?! – La voz de Draco llegó desde arriba y la castaña apenas si logro asomarse - ¡Hermione! – Grito - ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí! – Exclamó

-¡Davis está contigo! – Inquirió esta vez Remus

-¡Sí, está herido! – Acusó ella

-Necesitan que baje alguien – Volvió a preguntar el licantropodo algo nervioso. Hermione observó al ojiverde ahora castaño, asintió –

-No, Remus – Negó ella – Sólo sáquennos de aquí, extraviamos las varitas.

-De acuerdo –

\- Te ayudaré – Susurró la castaña ayudando a Harry a incorporarse de su lugar – No puedes ocultarte para siempre y algún día deberemos hablar.

-Acompáñame a casa – Susurró de vuelta

-Bien –

Simplemente había cogido las muñecas de la rubia y envolvió su cuerpo entre sus brazos; la angustia, dolor y desesperación solo ocasiono el colapso de su mente, y el trabajo podía detenerse por algunos minutos. La rubia sollozo pesadamente sobre el pecho del muchacho y abrazo su torso firmemente, acarició su cabellera rubia y se permitió besar ligeramente su frente, intentando de alguna u otra forma aplacar el dolor existente.

-No es justo – Masculló ella subiendo la mirada hasta encontrarse con su compañero – No debía morir y mucho menos de esa forma. No a manos de ese monstruo – Vocifero y Daniel sólo pudo darle la razón, subió su mano derecha y coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la rubia

-La muerte jamás es justa y menos para él – Susurró él – Se hará justicia, Luna. Y mientras la buscamos – Deslizó sus pulgares por debajo de los ojos de Luna y borro cualquier rastro de lágrimas – No podemos permitirnos flaquear, nuestra angustia se vuelve su poder.

-Tienes razón – Habló Luna deshaciendo el abrazo y terminar de limpiar su rostro – Gracias, Daniel.

-De nada – Sonrió el muchacho – ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

-Tú lo has dicho – Miró decidida – No podemos mostrarnos débiles. Él lo querría de otra forma.

-Bien – Susurró Daniel, cogió la carpeta sobre la mesa y la extendió hacia Luna – Hazlo, estaré a tu lado.

-Lo sé – Susurró ella recibiendo la carpeta. Acomodo su túnica y dando una profunda bocanada de aire, se dispuso a salir del lugar junto a su compañero.

Apretó los dientes al tiempo que la cinta se amarró a su pierna, debían trasladarse hacia el ministerio y no podían correr el riesgo de lesionarla aún más. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, logro incorporarse y apoyarse sobre una muleta, seguro al menos, que su tobillo estaba bueno, lentamente se acercó hasta sus compañeros y escuchó la discusión entre todos.

-Hemos recuperado los cuerpos y están en el hospital – Informó Draco seriamente – Los primeros informe indican que fueron torturado y a excepción de Terry, ya estaban muertos antes de que llegáramos.

-Necesito volver al ministerio, Luna no podrá hacerlo – Susurró la castaña preocupada

-Deben revisarte – Argumentó Remus – Daniel está allí y le ayudará – Vocifero y el ojiverde alzó las cejas sorprendido, preguntándose si hablaban de ESE Daniel.

-Quiero estar allí – Volvió a decir Hermione – Con todo esto, de seguro Ron se presentará.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño al igual que Harry – ¿Por qué se presentaría al ministerio?

-Es parte de él – Informó y Harry sintió su cuerpo tensarse, quiso hablar, sin embargo el rubio se adelantó

-¿Cómo auror? – Inquirió y la jefa de aurores asintió – Pudo ser el mejor de la academia, sin embargo, debemos discutirlo. No puedes incorporarlo tan fácilmente.

-Debo hacerlo y ahora más que nunca, Terry ha muerto – Masculló la castaña – Volveré al ministerio, lo quieras o no – Observando a Draco – ¿Quieres que se encuentra a Luna?

-Hermione –

-Necesito hablar contigo – Habló Harry interrumpiendo al rubio – Por favor – Pidió balanceándose sobre las muletas. Hermione le miró y asintió sutilmente – Draco, Remus – Miró y estos asintieron, el último algo receloso – Cometes un error, no puedes incorporar a Ronald.

-No pienso discutir contigo – Le miró Hermione ajustándose la túnica – Hablé con él y acepto.

-No puedes confiar en él – Negó él buscando la mirada de la castaña, sin embargo, sólo encontró rechazo. Suspiro y guardo silencio, el agridulce encuentro les había afectado – No confíes…

-¿Confiar? – Le miró Hermione acercándose un par de pasos y sostenerle la mirada – Volvió después de tu muerte y estuvo allí junto a mí. Mi mejor amigo brindó la compañía que tu ausencia dejó. Le confiaría mi vida, Harry – Susurró.

-No te creo – Soltó él a pocos centímetros de sus labios – Sé perfectamente, quién estuvo a tu lado. – Desvió su mirada y señalo el punto donde el rubio se encontraba – Quién te apoyo y supo guiarte en los malos momentos. Sí, él volvió y sin embargo, jamás te digo toda la verdad.

-Dímela tú – Desafió la castaña sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza – Hazme comprender y conciliar el hecho de tu silencio. Del porque he pasado cinco años buscando respuesta y jamás las he encontrado.

-Jamás fue Voldemort – Susurró el ojiverde – Ten por seguro que hubiese expuesto mi muerte. Pero nunca lo hizo, siempre estuvo muerto. Por un instante, estuve muerto y realmente quise estarlo y evitar saber la verdad. – Dio un suspiro y continuo, no podía callar más – Pensó que apuñalarme e intentar atravesar mi corazón, te acercaría a ti. Sin embargo, el método muggle sólo logro dejarme gravemente herido y enterrado vivo en aquel bosque, él hubiese recogido mis cenizas y regresado al castillo – Observando al rubio de nuevo – No lo hizo, y mintió sobre cuidar de ti, justo antes de apuñalarme por segunda vez. Quiso consolar tu dolor y solo la decepción lo embargo al saber tu embarazo, lo intento varias veces y por suerte estaba Draco.

-Es imposible –

-¿Qué Ron estuviese enamorado de ti? – Le miró – O ¿Qué intentará asesinarme? Porque lo hizo.

-Debo volver – Masculló ella pensativa.

-Espera – Acusó él sosteniendo la muñeca de la castaña y tambalearse en el acto – No digas nada, todo a su tiempo.

-Te perdí – Susurró Hermione desviando la mirada – El tiempo ya no tiene sentido – Se soltó del moreno y salió rauda hacia el ministerio.

-Hermione – Le llamó él cojeando – ¡Hermione! – Exclamó

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Remus acercándose

-Dale alcance – Apresuró Harry – Sabe mi rostro, no puede encontrarse con Ron – Confesó preocupado – Remus, por favor. Ve.

-De acuerdo – Susurró preocupado – Draco – Llamó – Iré junto a Hermione, les alcanzó en el hospital.

-Bien – Dijo el aludido.

El ojiverde suspiro y cerró los ojos durante algunos minutos; todo lo planeado había sido un desastre y aunque logro alejar a Hermione de su lado, supo que el dolor sería una carga que debería llevar por el resto de sus días. Abrió los ojos y observó al rubio dirigirse hacia él, y suspiro tranquilo, sabiendo que la castaña poseía personas que la amaba y no permitirían que sufriera. Un pequeño consuelo que debía aceptar y no cuestionar, él no podía volver, estaba convencido que el tiempo haría su trabajo y le daría la posibilidad a Hermione de ser feliz.

Sería así y él estaría muy lejos para verlo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Un amargo reencuentro entre la pareja aun cuando han pasado cinco años, sobre de todo de Harry, y la ilusión parecía intacta hasta ahora. Hay que decir que el moreno sólo tiene un objetivo por delante, y no está Hermione entre ellos, y haría todo lo posible por cumplirlo. **

**Por otro lado, Ronald comienza a acercarse al ministerio, a Hermione y hacia sus enemigos, intentando dañar a las personas cercanas a la castaña. **

**Con respecto a la conversación entre Harry y Hermione, pretendo hacerla en el próximo capítulo. **

**Estaré publicando próximamente. Abrazos a todos. **


	8. Serás Davis

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Ocho**

"_**Serás Davis"**_

"Por último, Terry Boot" – Decía Luna Lovegood frente a los periodista que había llegado hasta el ministerio de magia esa madrugada – "Jefe del cuarto escuadrón. Los anteriores aurores y en ejercicio de sus funciones y bajo procedimientos de búsqueda y rastreo de evidencia y/o paradero de grupos mortifagos, fueron atacados, torturados y asesinados, por el mismo grupo. Bajo la alerta, equipos de apoyo fueron emboscados, produciéndose un enfrentamiento y desaparición de dos aurores; Davis Parker, capitán del segundo escuadrón y Hermione Granger, Jefe de aurores" – Los murmullos aumentaron y sintió la mano de su compañero sujetar su muñeca, le observó, Daniel asintió y cogió la declaración para continuar – "La desaparición aconteció aproximadamente a las 15 horas y su hallazgo se realizó hace un hora, cerca de un campo muggle a las afueras de Londres, campo utilizado por la milicia muggle y abandonado por ellos. La información reciente, acusa que, el auror Davis Parker, se encuentra lesionado de su pierna y trasladado hacia el hospital mientras que Hermione Granger, se encuentra bien y sólo a la espera de una revisión de rutina" – Concluyó.

Se cruzó de brazos y reprimió un gruñido molesto al contemplar el despreocupado abrazo del castaño auror sobre la rubia, al tiempo que salían del lugar. Se ajustó la túnica y atravesó la habitación entre la multitud que parecía enloquecida sobre la noticia, sonrió y traspaso el umbral de la puerta, satisfecho por lo logrado y ansioso por lo que podría lograr.

-Todo saldrá bien – Decía el muchacho sujetando por los hombros a Luna. Ron frunció el ceño y comenzó a acercarse lentamente – Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

-Lo sé – Afirmó Luna dedicándole una sutil caricia el muchacho, el pelirrojo sintió su interior arder – Gracias.

Los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron y apresuro el paso al visualizar la presencia del pelirrojo, quién no podía quitarle la mirada de encima de ambos jóvenes, estuvo tentada a llamarlo y evitar cualquier problema que pudiese generar, sin embargo, la intercepción de su amigo le hizo detenerse súbitamente.

-Remus –

-No fuerces la situación, Hermione – Habló él tranquilamente – Sé que necesitas respuestas, sin embargo, debes obtener la información completa de él. No hagas algo que después puedas arrepentirte.

-Sabías la verdad – Le miró la castaña empujando a su amigo contra la pared, llamando la atención de todos en aquel pasillo - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Susurró dolida por la situación.

-Lo supe hace poco – Masculló él observando de reojo a Daniel, Luna y Ron, este último sacándose la capucha – Escúchame, sé cómo te sientes y sentí lo mismo que tú. Nada parecía encajar y sin embargo, todo tuvo un sentido, simplemente jamás logramos armar el puzle. Habla con él, a solas, tranquilos.

-Ya lo hicimos – Murmuro ella apenada – Y parece que nada le importa… no tiene sentido

-Es un imbécil – Argumentó el licantropodo – Sabe perfectamente todo lo que sucedió, le hice recorrer algunos recuerdos. Te ama, simplemente el odio y venganza, le hacen levantar un muro. Habrá tiempo para enfrentarlo a él, sólo espera que Harry dé respuestas.

-Bien – Suspiró ella soltando al licantropodo – Lo haré – Le dio espacio a su amigo y luego se giro hacia el resto, paso de la mirada de Luna y la poso en el pelirrojo – Necesito hablar contigo, Ron.

Observó el cuerpo de Luna tensarse y girar sorprendida por la presencia del pelirrojo, por instinto, Daniel sujeto su varita y espero cualquier movimiento brusco. El aludido camino por el pasillo y observó ligeramente a la rubia antes de continuar hasta Hermione.

-Hablemos en la oficina – Susurró la castaña sin mirarle

-¿Qué sucede Remus? – Inquirió Luna acercándose hacia su compañero, el aludido desvió la mirada y guardó silencio – Remus – Insistió.

-No tiene importancia – Habló él haciendo el amago de retirarse pero la rubia le detuvo – Luna…

-Pidió su ayuda ¿Cierto? – Afirmó y el hombre lobo sólo pudo asentir pesadamente – Lo sabía…

-Luna – Llamó pero ésta ya se había ido

-¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Daniel intrigado y bastante confundido por lo últimos sucesos

-Sabe que está vivo – Susurró Remus inquieto – Estaban atrapados en los agujeros, algo sucedió y Hermione descubrió la existencia de él. Mientras los sacábamos, Hermione nos informó de la decisión de incorporar a Ron y entre discusiones, se quedaron hablando solos. De seguro, le dijo quién intento matarlo.

-¿De qué más hablaron?

-No lo sé – Negó él – Harry me pidió que hablará con ella y asegurará que no enfrentaría a Ronald. Supongo que logre convencerla.

-Entiendo – Susurró Daniel – Remus – Habló de nuevo - ¿Qué sucede entre Luna y Ron?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió este desviando la mirada y caminar de regreso por el pasillo

-Lo sabes – Volvió a decir este siguiéndole el paso – Su reacción ante la presencia de Ron y la aparente preocupación por tocar el tema.

-Entra – Pidió dándole espacio para ingresar a la sala de reuniones – Te lo explicaré

-Bien

"Nunca estuvo allí" Los pensamientos de Hermione giraban y cambiaban súbitamente, y disimulo el escalofrío que sintió al recordar los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cintura, lo que pareció un sueño se había vuelto una pesadilla, su regreso traía consigo cientos de secretos y temía descubrirlos. Y la presencia de su mejor amigo, le hacía dudar y temer al mismo tiempo, ¿Cuántos secretos oculto y sigue ocultando? Sabía que existía algo más y la recomendación de su amigo, le hizo confirmar sus sospechas, existía más información, de lo contrario, no le hubiese detenido y abogado por Harry.

¿Cuánto conocía él de su actual vida? La pregunta asaltó su mente y la respuesta se vio reflejada de inmediato. Todo. Las declaraciones de su amigo y lo vivido durante los últimos días, le indicaban que Harry Potter podría hacerse una idea de lo ocurrido durante los últimos años. Recordó el día que volvió a verle, en otro rostro y distinto nombre, la ceremonia, el estadio y su incorporación como auror, todo formulaba un plan y aunque le molestaba su silencio, le dolía aún más que sus intenciones siempre fueron buscar venganza.

-¿Qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó Ron sentado frente al escritorio de la castaña. Su silencio y semblante le preocupaban

-No quisiera hablar sobre tu posición al interior del ministerio – Comenzó Hermione manteniendo fija la mirada sobre el retrato de Harry, Ron y ella – Y mucho menos ante la reciente muerte de Terry.

-No lo hagas

-Sin embargo – Interrumpió ella devolviéndole la mirada – Debo advertirte de tus obligaciones y normas que deberás respetar – Su amigo alzó la mirada y espero – La situación de Luna es delicada. Terry ha muerto y le costará algún tiempo recuperarse, y tu presencia le inquieta.

-No pienso renunciar

-No te lo pido – Menciono ella incorporándose de la silla – Simplemente mantén la distancia suficiente para no importunarla. Eres mi mejor amigo y un excelente auror, sin embargo, Luna es mi mejor amiga y no pienso permitir que la lastimes de nuevo, si lo haces, te deberás ir.

-De acuerdo, acepto – Habló él incorporándose de su asiento y sostenerle la mirada a su amiga – No tienes de que preocuparte. Aunque tu preocupación es innecesaria. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-No me importa – Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos – Necesito que regreses al mediodía. Oficializaré tu ingreso y por el momento, sólo serás un auror más.

-Realmente intentas alejarme – Sonrió el pelirrojo irónico – No soy un monstruo, Hermione.

-Harás el mismo camino que todos – Aclaró ella – Ya veremos que escuadrón integrarás.

-Y supongo que esa invitación se restringe al tercer escuadrón y líder del cuarto ¿Cierto? – Sonrió

-Por supuesto – Afirmó.

-Sólo acepto tus condiciones porque eres mi mejor amiga – Vocifero – De lo contrario, ya me hubiese marchado.

El pelirrojo giro sobre sus talones y salió de la oficina dando un ligero portazo; la situación parecía imposible y la castaña sentía que todo cambiaba, observó el reloj de pared y sorprendida verifico que pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y como si su cuerpo tomará conciencia de la hora, el cansancio peso sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, la conversación pendiente le hizo coger su varita y salir raudo hacia el hospital, no podía ni quería esperar, debía aclarar la situación y de una vez por todas, saber la verdad sobre su mejor amigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – Inquirió Daniel apoyado sobre la mesa y observando al licantropodo pasearse de un lugar al otro

-Dos años – Suspiró él – Durante la academia y luego algunos meses aquí. Él había ingresado recién a la academia y Luna llevaba cursos junto a Hermione, todo parecía normal, aunque existía el distanciamiento entre Hermione y Ron producto del viaje de este último

-Pensé que formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch – Expresó algo confundido

-Fue el primer viaje, pruebas de rutina – Aclaró él – Después volvió e ingreso a la academia. De pronto, Luna y él comenzaron a salir, sólo algunas semanas y comenzaron las discusiones y celos por parte de Ron. Iban y venían, podían estar bien un día y al siguiente lanzarse maldiciones, todo continuo y algunos pensamos que la situación se calmaría cuando Luna se graduó e ingreso al ministerio. Sin embargo, solo empeoro y existía evidencia de las agresiones de Ron – Confesó y cierto cumulo de emociones atacaron a Daniel – Un día tuvimos que sacarlo del ministerio, estaba descontrolado y parecía fuera de sí. Creo que puedo comprender porque – Sonrió tristemente y Daniel lo asocio a los poderes que comenzaron a crecer en él – Armo un verdadero escándalo ese día e hirió algunos aurores, incluyéndome.

-Entiendo – Susurró él pensativo. Recordando vagamente el rumor del incidente, que se expandió rápido por la academia aunque nunca supo de los involucrados, y al otro día la mirada y semblante triste de Luna durante la instrucción. Ahora aquel episodio tenía sentido - ¿Qué hicieron?

-Lo vetaron – Confesó Remus – Él ya había tomado la decisión de no ingresar pero la infracción se aplico de igual forma, le prohibieron el ingreso durante dos años. Años que hace algunos meses, se cumplieron.

-¿Cómo estuvo ella?

-Destrozada, obvio – Menciono este sentándose y descansar su espalda – Los siguientes días fueron difíciles y tuvimos que cuidarla, y por supuesto, evitar que el maniático de Ron apareciera de pronto, por suerte, los constantes viajes de él y el trabajo de Luna, le hicieron recuperarse poco a poco.

-Terry… -

-Salían – Suspiro cerrando los ojos – Llevaban algunos meses y aunque no tenían nada formal, pues, se querían mucho.

El hombre lobo pegó un respingo al sentir el brusco movimiento del castaño, súbitamente se incorporo de su lugar e intento buscar su pérdida mirada. Frunció el ceño y espero cualquier movimiento, le asustaba lo que estuviese pensando y por alguna razón presintió que Luna y Ron estaban involucrados.

-Ron – Susurró Daniel empuñando sus manos – Él lo mato

-No lo sabemos

-¡Leí el maldito informe! – Explotó el muchacho y antes que el licantropodo pudiese detenerle, salió de la sala

-¡Daniel!

Literalmente aventó al castaño contra la pared más cercana y le hizo desviar la mirada hacia el otro lado, la presencia del pelirrojo al otro extremo del pasillo hubiese desencadenado un alboroto de aquellos y las sospechas de Hermione, sujeto al muchacho y espero a que Ron desapareciera del lugar, solo cuando estuvo seguro que no volvería, le soltó y empujo algunos metros.

-Sabes las consecuencias – Vocifero Remus intentando calmar el frenético andar de Daniel – Hermione está a pocos metros y una pelea sólo levantará sospechas. Rayos Daniel, ya sabe quién es Davis Parker y pronto deberá hablar con Harry, quién sabe qué sucederá allí.

-No puede pertenecer aquí – Menciono este revolviéndose el cabello – Sólo causará problemas, ya ha causado demasiado dolor.

-No puede afectarte a ti – Aconsejo – Harry ha perdido objetividad, Hermione no posee control sobre la situación, Luna está destrozada por la muerte de Terry, Draco está pendiente de su padre y todo el ministerio se ha vuelto loco. Escúchame, no podemos perder la cordura.. No ahora.

-Es fácil decirlo – Masculló Daniel pasando del licantropodo y caminar por el pasillo – Buscaré a Luna – Informó al sentir su mirada

-Bien

Recorrió el amplio pasillo hasta a la oficina de Luna; Simplemente giro la perilla e ingreso al lugar silenciosamente, la oscuridad del lugar le recibió y pudo percibir el cuerpo de la rubia tendido sobre el sofá echa un ovillo. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y notar el ligero temblor de sus hombros producto del sollozo y frio, se hizo un espacio en el sofá y la abrazo por la espalda intentando calmar la angustia y el cumulo de emociones que la embargaban, la observó y busco su pálido rostro.

-Remus – Susurró Daniel temeroso de la reacción de Luna – Me contó todo – Confesó – Lo siento.

-No te preocupes – Murmuro Luna restregándose los ojos – No puedo dejarme caer, ahora no.

-Te ayudaré – Habló él – No quiero reprimirme de nuevo – Soltó recibiendo la mirada extrañada de la rubia, se explico – La instrucción académica. Quise preguntarte y saber que sucedía, te veías extraña y triste, supongo que ahora sé la razón…

-Gracias Daniel – Sonrió Luna y el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, la primera después de ese tormento y pena – Creo que Terry estaría feliz de la decisión de mantenerte a mi lado

-Se negó – Le miro él levantando una ceja

-Algo así – Dijo retomando la respiración normal y tranquila – Sobre todo, considerando que eres un novato.

-Aprendo rápido – Rio él y afianzo el abrazo que sostenía – No estarás sola. Estaré aquí.

-Yo también.

La rubia sintió el dolor de su pecho disminuir y relajar la tensión que poseía, los acontecimientos de las últimas horas habían creado un caos sobre su vida. La muerte de Terry y el ingreso de Ronald, pareció mover todo aquello que le mantuvo segura y feliz, paso los brazos por el torso del muchacho a su lado abrazándole fuertemente, escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón y dejando que el cansancio le venciera por algunas horas, necesitaba descansar y reponer fuerzas para las siguientes horas, ya sabiendo que sería menos duro que antes.

Daniel por su parte apoyo su cabeza sobre el respaldo y suspiro profundamente, intento colocar sus emociones en orden y seguir el consejo del licantropodo, debía volver a encontrar la cordura y evitar exponerse con arrebatos innecesarios. Frente a él se encontraba el enemigo de Harry y quién lideraba a un grupo de asesinos, cualquier error podría costar caro. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la calidez del abrazo de Luna le envolviera, arrastrándole hacia el mundo de morfeo.

El silencio les embargo y les hizo luchar frente a sus temores; Sólo había transcurrido cinco años y el daño de la separación hizo mella sobre ambos, el desconcierto, pena, alegría y otras emociones se entremezclaban vertiginosamente, la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería a partir de aquel punto calaba sobre sus cabezas y el miedo se apoderaba de sus acciones. Es que, nadie estaba preparado para encontrarse con la persona que amaba después de cinco años y bajo las circunstancias que rodeaban ahora sus vidas, existiendo los embates de una guerra y el surgimiento contra lo que lucharon y sufrieron durante su adolescencia, y lo odiaban, a quién sea que les puso en aquella situación tan descabellada y morbosa.

El ojiverde se recostó sobre el sofá de la sala y observó el suave crepitar de las llamas, la autorización del hospital les bastó para desaparecer de aquel lugar y trasladarse hacia la casa que compartía junto a Daniel. Agradeció porque su amigo estuviese fuera y aunque le preocupaba donde estaba, sabía que aquella conversación con la castaña debía darse a solas. Restregó su cabello y suspiro abatido, los pensamientos iban y venían sin control deseando encontrar la fuerza suficiente para alejar a la mujer que amaba de su lado e intentar continuar su camino.

La castaña por su parte, intentaba construir aquel puzle que parecía reacio a favorecerle, la felicidad del reencuentro se había transformado en incertidumbre y miedo por perder al hombre que amaba. No podía alejar de su mente los días de angustia y dolor que sintió durante la desaparición, muerte y funeral del hombre que estaba frente suya, la obstinación y búsqueda personal que emprendió para buscar su cuerpo, las emociones le embargaban y la sentida felicidad se opacaba por la necia decisión de Harry de alejarla de su lado. De nuevo.

-Debes recordar el paseo que hicimos aquel día – Comenzó Harry rompiendo el silencio y el hilo de los turbulentos pensamientos de ambos. Ella asintió – Caminamos por un sendero que apenas conocíamos y llegamos al punto de no reconocer el lugar. Hicimos una pausa y personalmente intente hacer memoria, encontrar el camino de regreso y volver al castillo – Guardo silencio y descanso su cabeza sobre el respaldo fijando su mirada sobre el techo – Quedo tras de mí. Sentí la puñalada incrustarse sobre mi espalda cerca del corazón, llegué a pensar que algún animal nos había atacado y me preocupe por él, saque la varita y a los pocos segundos fui desarmado. La desesperación se apodero de mis sentidos y la coordinación de mis piernas falló, caí al suelo y apenas si logre girarme, visualice a nuestro atacante – Desvió la mirada, posándola sobre Hermione – No había animales ni terceras personas, sólo él. Frente a mí y empuñando la daga que había comprado en la tienda de antigüedades muggles durante ese verano – Movió la cabeza y continuo. No le hacía bien pensar que todo estaba preparado hace tiempo – La última estocada la propino sobre mi estomago, perdí el conocimiento y me desplome sobre el suelo. Tuve suerte de recobrar el conocimiento antes de asfixiarme sobre la improvisada fosa y logre salir de aquel lugar; herido y aletargado.

-¿Por qué no volviste? – Preguntó la castaña y Harry percibió la mezcla del reproche y rabia sobre su voz, la primera sobre él y la segunda sobre Ronald. Le comprendió – No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo… del tiempo que buscamos.

-Lo sé, Remus – Aclaró él sonriendo tristemente – Cogí otro camino y caí sobre un pequeño riachuelo. No puedo recordar exactamente cómo llegué a él. Es confuso, sólo recuerdo despertar en la pequeña cabaña de un muchacho, Daniel – Confesó dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a la castaña, asintió – Curó mis heridas e intento alimentarme durante algún tiempo. Pasaron algunas semanas para que logrará explicar lo sucedido – Se incorporo lentamente del sofá y apoyándose sobre las muletas, camino hacia la chimenea – Ni siquiera podía explicarme lo ocurrido allí y por mucho tiempo negué la posibilidad de que había ocurrido, pensé que había sido un mal entendido. Sin embargo, los periódicos lograron aclarar mi mente; estaba muerto y el mundo mágico había perdido al reciente héroe. No lo podía creer – Volvió a negar frunciendo el ceño – Mi mejor amigo y hermano había tomado la decisión de asesinarme. Lo odié y sigo odiándolo por eso – Enfrentando la mirada de Hermione – Desde aquel día en el bosque he cultivado ese sentimiento. Dejando atrás cualquier sentimiento opuesto al dolor y odio.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? – Inquirió la castaña sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Quise obviarlo – Sonrió él desviando la mirada hacia el fuego – Por desgracia, fue el error.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú – Explicó sin mirarle – Siempre sostuve la teoría que él te amaba y a pesar de nuestra relación, lo siguió haciendo. Guardando la esperanza que pudieses corresponderle.

-Es absurdo – Frunció el ceño negando aquella posibilidad. Aunque el recuerdo de algunas semanas, llegó a su mente – Harry es imposible.

-Lo es – Volvió a sugerir – En aquel entonces sólo podía sostener aquella teoría… - Hizo una pausa y suspiro – Luego todo se esclareció.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No puedo decírtelo – Negó él rehuyendo a la insistente mirada de la castaña – Todavía no.

-Harry – Susurró ella sosteniendo su brazo para buscar su mirada – Puedo llegar a comprender por todo lo que pasaste estos años – Suspiró – El sufrimiento y soledad, la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería al siguiente día. Podrás haber visto los recuerdos de Remus miles de veces, sin embargo, jamás podrás dimensionar lo que sentí ante tu perdida y los días angustiosos que siguieron ante tu desaparición, el funeral y aceptar de alguna u otra forma que estabas muerto. No puedes dimensionar la desesperación y hasta el destino que hubiese elegido sino hubiese sido por ellos; tus hijos – Apretó el brazo del moreno y vocifero una maldición – No puedes imaginar lo que siento ahora al saber que el culpable de aquel dolor es Ronald y tú maldita obsesión por alejarme de tu lado. No es justo.

-Todo ha cambiado – Sopeso él amargamente – He cambiado – Se explicó – Lo que pueda sentir no tiene relevancia y por ahora, sólo puedo concentrarme en lo que debo hacer.

-¿Quieres venganza? – Preguntó Hermione observándole detenidamente – Y luego qué… te irás y seguirás tu camino. Lo único que conseguirás será envenenarte todavía más.

-No tengo opción – Masculló zafándose lentamente del agarre de la castaña – Hubiese deseado que las cosas fuesen diferentes

-Yo también – Susurró ella. Apretó la mano vacía y volvió la mirada hacia la chimenea – Tus objetivos son claros y la presencia del otro ya no posee cabida, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que te conviertas en un asesino – Confesó y sintió la penetrante mirada del moreno sobre su nuca – Sabes perfectamente donde terminarás si lo haces.

-No comprendes

-Lo intento – Refutó sin mirarle y acomodando su túnica se alejo de la chimenea. Camino hacia el ojiverde y le enfrentó – Hasta mañana, Davis.

Cualquier palabra que pensó formular sólo fue un recuerdo y de pronto el ojiverde se observó solo. No había doble interpretaciones; simplemente él estaba muerto para la castaña y lo trataría como siempre, Davis Parker. Un fuerte pinchazo golpeó el centro de su pecho y frunció el ceño molesto, sabía que cualquier reclamo de nada valía, ya todo estaba dicho y había conseguido alejar a la mujer que amaba. Volvió a sentarse y recostar su cabeza, necesitaba pensar y reflexionar; No podía prever la reacción de Hermione acerca de la identidad del pelirrojo y todavía existían cabos sueltos en aquella historia que desconocía.

Soltó un sonoro bufido y paseándose reiteradamente por el lugar hablaba cosas para sí mismo, barajando opciones y descartando de plano otras. La situación en el ministerio se había vuelto caótica y todo el mundo parecía asustado, lo justo y deseado por aquel psicópata y sus secuaces. El hombre se giro hacia su compañero y volvió a sopesar la posibilidad planteada por el ministro de magia, y aunque la razón gritaba "estúpido" algo le decía "hazlo", sin embargo, no podían decidir nada y su amiga había desaparecido del hospital junto a Davis. Observó su reloj de pulsera y concilio la idea que estuviese descansando en su casa.

-Tenemos que hacerlo – Bufó el lincatropodo dirigiéndose hacia el rubio. El aludido se restregó el rostro y cruzó de brazos indeciso – La situación empeora y podría ser peor.

-La última vez discutimos el asunto por varios días – Recordó alzando las cejas – Y a pesar de las diferencias lo aprobamos.

-Y hasta el momento ha funcionado – Afirmó él incorporándose de su lugar – Draco.

-Remus – Interrumpió él – Tienes una familia – Recordó y observó la angustia reflejada sobre los ojos de su amigo – Quedan pocos meses para el nacimiento de tu hijo, no puedes exponerte de esa manera.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Inquirió él alzando las cejas – Que esperemos y en cualquier momento una manada de hombres lobo ataque.

-Estás hablando de infiltrarte, Remus – Habló Draco – No tenemos idea de cómo se encuentran las relaciones con las manadas.

El licantropodo movió la cabeza y se paseo por la sala impaciente: Considerar la idea del ministro de magia le parecía importante, si los rumores se concretaban, estarían en serio problemas ya que la comunidad mágica no se encontraba preparada para enfrentar ataques de hombres lobos y sólo restaban algunas semanas para la luna llena. El sonido de la puerta le distrajo y paseo la mirada hacia la entrada, y tuvo la tentación de caerle a golpes a ese necio Harry Potter, la castaña ingresaba cabizbaja y visiblemente afectada por lo que sea hubiesen hablado. Observó de reojo al rubio y supo que el estado de la jefa de aurores tampoco pasó desapercibido por él.

-¿Estás bien? – Inquirió Draco preocupado. Frunció el ceño y tuvo la tentación de acercarse hacia ella, por alguna extraña razón, le recordaba la época de Hogwarts durante la búsqueda de Harry

-Estoy bien – Respondió Hermione haciendo esfuerzos por mantener la compostura – Me siento algo cansada, es todo ¿De qué hablaban?

-Pues – Titubeo Draco

-Quiero infiltrarme – Habló Remus seriamente. La castaña pestaño un par de veces y frunció el ceño – Llegaron rumores al ministerio y posiblemente Voldemort comience a reclutar criaturas tal y como su predecesor

-Esa afirmación será respaldada por nuestra gente, Remus – Habló ella seriamente – Además, jamás hemos hablado de infiltrar a alguien más, ya suficiente riesgos hemos aventurado. No quiero perder a nadie más.

-Hermione –

-Entiendo tu preocupación – Interrumpió la castaña lanzando un suspiro. Draco entrecerró los ojos, pensativo – Sin embargo debemos ser precavidos – Se giro hacia su amigo y habló - ¿Dónde está Luna?

-No lo sé – Negó este – Debo suponer que se marchó a casa

-Eso espero – Murmuro la castaña pensativa. Se sentó sobre la silla y revolvió algunos documentos, necesitaba recuperar su trabajo y mantener su mente ocupado hasta el amanecer – Tengo que realizar los trámites de ingreso de Ron.

-Hermione – Suspiro el rubio sentándose a su lado. Remus se cruzó de brazos y espero – No creo que sea prudente incorporar a Ron y mucho menos ahora. Sólo causará incomodidad tendremos problemas

-Aclaré cuentas y ten por seguro que seguirá las reglas – Argumentó Hermione cogiendo la carpeta entre sus manos e incorporarse de nuevo – Lo enviaré al cuarto escuadrón y será un auror más, sin privilegios, Draco – Miró – Necesito que comuniques el ascenso del capitán de Terry y que nombre a su propio capitán al mediodía durante la reunión del departamento, necesito a jefes y capitanes ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro – Afirmó él

-Bien – Agarró la carpeta sobre su pecho y se dirigió hacia Remus – Acompáñame

-Sí – Habló él siguiendo a la castaña por el pasillo. Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos, los suficientes para asegurarme que nadie les seguía y podían hablar sin ser escuchados - ¿Qué deseas decirme?

La castaña continuo caminando y se interno sobre un pasillo que sabían pocos transitaban y más considerando la hora, jugo distraídamente con la carpeta entre sus manos y después de mucho dudar, se atrevió a hablar.

-Desde cuándo – Susurró mirándole detenidamente

-Algunas semanas – Suspiró él ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – El día después de luna llena, buscaba ayuda para intentar ingresar al ministerio.

-¿Para qué? – Inquirió intrigada - ¿Qué busca?

-Es difícil preverlo – Masculló él escuetamente. No podía decirle la verdad y mucho menos cuando la situación parecía empeorar – Tiene por objetivo ajustar cuentas con Ronald. Supongo que debes conocer la historia

-Sí – Dijo Hermione amargamente – No puedo comprenderlo

-Busca venganza – Acotó él – He intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión, sin embargo, sólo obtengo negativas. Aunque a veces pienso que duda… que desea renunciar a esa idea

-No lo creo – Negó ella desviando la mirada – No desea a nadie a su lado.

-Sigue amándote – Afirmó Remus

No obtuvo respuesta y la castaña abandono el pasillo dejándole solo, bufó cansado y emprendió camino hacia la chimenea más próxima, debía solucionar asuntos con cierta persona y debía hacerlo lo antes posible. ¿Cómo el odio podía hacernos olvidar lo más importante? No lo sabía, y aunque por algún tiempo pudo experimentar la venganza, logro hacerlo a un lado y continuar, paradójicamente quién había gestado ese cambio había sido el ojiverde.

Dejó la cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesilla y se incorporo del sofá para caminar lentamente hacia el pie de las escaleras, subir pausadamente hasta llegar a su habitación y sacar del armario; una vieja mochila y empacar algunas prendas de vestir, dinero y útiles de aseo personal. Cerró la mochila y la colgó sobre su hombro. Bajo las escaleras y camino de regreso hacia la sala, sintió su corazón latir desaforadamente al observar la presencia de un hombre en medio de la sala, respiro aliviado al comprobar que se trataba de su amigo.

-Me asustaste – Vocifero el ojiverde apretando la correa de su mochila - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hablar – Respondió Remus observando la mochila detenidamente – Piensas huir – Sonrió amargamente y el aludido miro la mochila sobre su hombro, negó – Piensas que huyendo se solucionará el problema. Que Hermione podrá olvidarte. Eres un revendo idiota ¿Lo sabías? Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz y sólo la desaprovechas.

-Hay otros asuntos que atender, lo sabes – Refutó el moreno – Y no huyó, sólo necesito saber quién estuvo presente el día que asesinaron a Dumbledore, quizás sepa algo que pueda ayudarme. No sólo estábamos hablando de Ron Weasley, el maldito que trato asesinarme, sino el mortifago que se convirtió en el sucesor de Lord Voldemort.

-No es excusa – Negó el licantropodo molesto – Te parece poco el infierno que ha pasado Hermione para que ahora la alejes de tu lado.

-Quiero lo mejor para ella – Frunciendo el ceño – No puedo ofrecerle nada. He cambiado

-Porque lo has querido así – Bufó él revolviéndose el cabello - ¿Cuántas veces me reprimiste por alejar a Tonks por mi condición? ¿Cuántas Harry? – Le miró detenidamente y vislumbro cierto atisbo de duda, continuo – No necesitaba alejarla, sólo alejar el miedo que sentía. No dejes que el miedo te domine.

-Lo siento, Remus – Negó él y el aludido se cruzó de brazos – No estoy listo. Quizás nunca lo estaré – Avanzó hacia la chimenea y lanzó algunos polvos Flú, preparándola – Volveré en tres días.

-Ron se declaró hace algunas semanas – Habló Remus dándole la espalda al moreno. Percibió el silencio del moreno y continuo – Aunque la mayoría estuvo en desacuerdo y aceptamos una posible relación entre ellos. Hermione se negó y rechazo al pelirrojo. Dijo que no importaba los años que pasarán, de alguna u otra forma, se sentía unida a ti.

-Hasta luego – Se despidió él roncamente. Se introdujo en la chimenea y despareció entre las llamas verdes

El licantropodo bufó molesto y observó la chimenea con cierto rencor; Le ofuscaba que el moreno fuese tan testarudo y aparentará una actitud que apenas sentía, sólo causando un dolor innecesario y antojadizo, volvió la mirada hacia la chimenea y se pregunto donde iría su amigo, y si realmente serviría de algo aquel improvisado viaje.

Lanzó un cansino suspiro y observó el reloj de pared detenidamente, faltaba poco para amanecer y los ojos del mundo mágico estarían puestos sobre el ministerio y los aurores, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde la última muerte de algún auror? No lo recordaba, podría jurar que sería la primera desde la caída de Lord Voldemort hace cinco años.

-¿Estás ocupada? – Inquirió el rubio asomando su cabeza entre la puerta. Su amiga negó – Pensé que irías a casa

-No podría dormir – Sonrió la castaña cerrando la carpeta "Terry Boot" – Necesitaba arreglar los papeles de Terry antes del funeral.

-Entiendo – Susurró él pensativo - ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará Luna?

-Toda perdida es dolorosa – Suspiro Hermione recostándose – Debemos darle tiempo.

-Sabes que el ingreso de Ron no ayuda – Le miró ceñudo y su amiga rodo los ojos – Es la verdad.

-Todo saldrá bien – Aseguro – Necesitamos ayuda y por el momento, Ron colaborará.

-De acuerdo – Masculló él muy convencido de la decisión de su amiga – Sólo espero que evite escenas, ya suficientes problemas tenemos aquí.

-Lo sabe – Afirmó ella recogiendo sus papeles - ¿Cómo va el hechizo?

-Lo aplicaremos hoy – Informó él siguiendo a su amiga fuera de la oficina - ¿Estarás presente?

-Claro – Asintió la castaña – Espero obtener información

-Bien – Le miró Draco tranquilamente – Nos vemos.

El rubio se despidió y cogió el camino contrario, rogaba porque la presencia del pelirrojo no alterará los ánimos y aunque las implicaciones de su regreso implicaba problemas y de los grandes, estaba seguro que podría controlarlo, al menos vigilarle y evitar mayores problemas. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y siguió su camino, lo último que deseaba pensar era con respecto a Ronald y aunque tenían parentesco, los rencores del pasado y peleas seguían latentes.

Su cabeza resbalo hacia un lado despertándole del sueño y volviéndole a la realidad, desconoció el lugar y por un instante se alarmó, sólo el peso sobre su pecho y su torso fuertemente abrazado le tranquilizo lo suficiente, recordando todo y dando evidencia de donde se encontraba. Su mirada bajo y se encontró la rubia cabellera de la jefa del tercer escuadrón, sólo había transcurrido algunas horas desde la horrible noticia de la muerte de Terry y presentía que las angustias de la rubia continuarían, sobre todo, considerando el ingreso del pelirrojo. Frunció el ceño al recordar la historia de ambos y todo lo vivido por Luna durante ese tiempo, por inercia, empuño su mano y lanzo un suspiro.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó la voz somnolienta de Luna. El muchacho enfoco su mirada sobre el reloj y resopló

-Las ocho – Respondió este observando la habitación iluminada tenuemente – Ya todos deben estar en movimiento

-Es probable – Susurró Luna incorporándose ligeramente y quedar sentada sobre el sofá. Daniel movió ligeramente su brazo adormecido – Lo siento, no quise molestarte.

-No molestas – Negó él rápidamente – No podrías hacerlo – Cogió su mano y la apretó – Estoy aquí y no pienso ir a ningún lado.

-Gracias – sonrió Luna. Volvió a observar la hora y suspiro – Debemos trabajar.

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó preocupado – Puedo encargarme de todo.

-No te preocupes – Habló sonriéndole – Lo haré, no puedo quedar de brazos cruzados. No ahora.

-Bien – Sonrió Daniel incorporándose del sofá y le extendió la mano, ella aceptó – Vamos.

Aunque las heridas estaban latentes, Luna sabía que la única forma de sobreponerse al dolor y la pérdida sería continuar el ritmo de vida, esforzarse e intentar honrar a su amigo, por quien fue capaz de levantarse de la miseria que se encontraba y esbozar la sonrisa que había perdido anteriormente. Se prometió no volver a pasar por ese oscuro episodio y continuar. La gentil sonrisa de Daniel abriendo la puerta, le indico que tendría apoyo y no caería en aquel pozo sin fondo, nunca más.

La rubia agradeció al muchacho y desocuparon la oficina, decidieron no perder el tiempo y encaminarse hacia el área de aurores donde los preparativos para el funeral de Terry comenzaban. Saco del bolsillo de la túnica una cinta blanca y amarró su cabello en una coleta que caía por su espalda, dejando escapar algunos mechones de pelos, los cuales coloco detrás de su oreja.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Hermione. Habían llegado al punto donde casi todos los jefes y capitanes de escuadrón se reunían, el resto del lugar estaba plagado de aurores designados a papeles, búsqueda, estrategia y otros. Luna asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga – Pensé que volverías al mediodía.

-Puedo hacerlo, confía en mí – Susurró Luna sosteniéndole la mirada a la jefa de aurores. Y aunque por instante la castaña dudo, terminó accediendo – Gracias – Desvió la mirada y preguntó - ¿Qué harán ahora?

-Amarillo – Masculló Hermione desviando la mirada hacia los papeles. Daniel alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

El castaño observó detenidamente el lugar y comprobó lo que sucedía, aquel grupo sólo estaba dedicado a una tarea especifica: Rastreo, búsqueda y evacuación, la alerta preventiva ante algún ataque a la comunidad mágica y que reforzaba la seguridad de zonas periféricas, evacuando si fuese necesario o la zona estuviese en peligro. Desde la caída de Voldemort y aun cuando las desapariciones comenzaron, jamás se había levantado ese tipo de alerta, por un instante se preguntó ¿Cuántos días terminarían en alerta roja? Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, pensar aquello le revolvía el estomago.

-Daniel – Llamaron y el muchacho alzó la mirada hacia su interlocutor. Remus se acercaba hacia ellos – Necesito hablar contigo

-Por supuesto – Asintió él y haciendo un gesto se alejó de ambas mujeres. Observó el semblante contraído del hombre lobo y su ceño fruncido - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Se fue – Habló observando hacia todos lados. Inquieto porque alguien les escuchará, se aclaró – Davis se fue.

-¿De qué hablas? – Frunció el ceño él y observó hacia los lados. Pensando que su amigo aparecería – Es imposible…

-Hermione sabe la verdad – Contó y Daniel no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la castaña – En aquel hoyo se quedaron dormidos y él descuido la poción, Hermione despertó y quedó en evidencia.

-Entonces sabe quién intento matar a Harry – Presumió y Remus asintió - ¿Qué hizo Harry?

-Tú qué crees – Le miró Remus lanzando un bufido. Daniel rodo los ojos y maldijo en silencio

-Testarudo – Susurró ofuscado – Sabe quién es…

-No – Negó apretando los puños – No quiso decírselo.

-Tenerle aquí es peligroso y causará problemas – Acotó Daniel observando a la rubia escribir y dialogar con Hermione - ¿Dónde está?

-No dijo – Suspiró Remus – Está empeñado en encontrar la persona que presencio la muerte de Albus. Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar – Inquirió al observarle pensativo – Daniel

-Creo que sí – Murmuro devolviéndole la mirada – Aunque dudo que logre encontrar alguna pista

-¿De quién?

-Daniel – Llamaron y ambos hombres se giraron hacia la rubia – Necesito que me acompañes

-Vamos – Asintió el aludido alejándose de Remus y reunirse junto a la rubia - ¿Dónde?

-Debemos organizar al cuarto escuadrón – Anunció alejándose de Remus y Hermione – El capitán ocupará el lugar de jefe y debemos nombrar al nuevo capitán

-Entiendo – Dijo dejando atrás a Hermione y Remus

Hermione suspiro y cerró la carpeta que revisaba antes de encontrarse a Luna y Daniel, el nombre de su pelirrojo amigo relucía sobre la carpeta ya aceptada por la admisión del departamento. Observó a Remus y aunque sus ojos demostraban su total y absoluto desacuerdo, sabía que no podía echar pie atrás y aunque le doliese mirar los ojos del hombre que intento matar al hombre que amaba, debía continuar según lo planeado.

Elegante y silencioso se incorporó de la silla caminando detrás del escritorio que ocupaba su amiga, observó el orden que imperaba por sobre las pilas de carpetas y pergaminos, desvió la mirada hacia la colección de retratos y las repaso una a una; La fotografía de los mellizos cuando cumplieron tres años, él posando junto a Harry y Hermione para la cámara, los padres la castaña parecían acusarlo con la mirada, desvió su atención y saltó la fotografía de los miembros del departamento para fijar su mirada sobre la última fotografía; El juego Quidditch donde Harry Potter había declarado su amor por la castaña, las sonrisas y besos compartidos frente a la cámara le propinaban fuertes bofeteos de aquel día.

Cogió el cuadro sobre sus manos y la observó detenidamente dejándose abstraer por los recuerdos, seguro de que aquel día cambio su vida para siempre y las decisiones que tomo lo arrastraron a ese destino. ¿Cuál sería su destino si hubiese hecho lo contrario? No lo sabía, sólo tendría la certeza que Harry hubiese vivido y que el mundo mágico estaría en paz, quizás él hubiese sido menos miserable y estaría casado junto a la rubia. Movió la cabeza abandonando aquellos pensamientos, de nada valía arrepentirse, ya estaba hecho y nada ni nadie podría detener sus planes.

-Llegaste temprano – Murmuró Hermione cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró el retrato sostenido por el pelirrojo y evitó expresar alguna emoción – Pensé que llegarías al mediodía.

-Estarán ocupados para ese entonces – Resolvió él dejando sobre el escritorio el retrato – Debo suponer que está todo en orden.

-Claro – Asintió ella caminando hacia su amigo y extenderle la carpeta – Sólo debes firmar y devolver la carpeta al jefe de admisión.

-Gracias – Susurró este volviéndose a sentar. La castaña rodeo el escritorio y observó ligeramente el cuadro que sostenía anteriormente - ¿Cuándo comenzaré?

-Quizás durante la tarde – Susurró Hermione desviando la mirada hacia el pelirrojo – El cuarto escuadrón debe rearmarse y luego podrás presentarte al nuevo jefe- Debes recordar que es él quien dispondrá de los aurores a su cargo, no quiero problemas de liderazgo ¿De acuerdo?

-Pierde cuidado – Negó él hojeando la carpeta – Volveré durante la tarde. Dudó que sea bien recibido durante el funeral.

-Mientras no causes problemas – Vocifero la castaña observando a su amigo sonreír ligeramente

-Prefiero volver después – Repitió incorporándose de la silla y caminar hasta la puerta – Hasta luego

-Hasta luego – Habló mientras el pelirrojo salía de la oficina.

Coloco la carpeta debajo del brazo portando sobre su expresión sólo satisfacción y buen humor, todo lo planeado estaba resultado mejor de lo que pensaba y debía admitir que había cumplido el objetivo mucho antes; ingresar al departamento de aurores, sin duda, estaba planeado después del ataque magistral que llevaría a cabo dentro de pocas horas y aunque podía detener el ataque, pues el objetivo primario ya estaba cumplido, sabía que podría sacar un segundo provecho a esa situación. A raíz de eso, el ataque se llevaría a cabo y haría un profundo hoyo en el alto mando de los aurores y él podría evidenciarlo de primera mano.

_**Continuará… **_

**Hola a todos! Como vemos Harry se ha marchado para buscar respuestas, ya verán con quien se encontrará y la sorpresa que se llevará, y por otro lado la incorporación del pelirrojo al ministerio traerán a Hermione más de algún problema, considerando que ésta última ya conoce una parte de la verdad acerca de su mejor amigo. **


	9. Aceptando el silencio

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Nueve**

"_**Aceptando el silencio"**_

El corazón parecía explotar sobre sus oídos y la dura caída sobre sus rodillas no hacía mermar el dolor que sentía en el centro del pecho, tembló y el lugar giro en cuanto las palabras de su antigua profesora cobraron sentido: "Está muerto", y entre lágrimas negó por enésima vez mientras sus manos se empuñaban arañando la húmeda tierra bajó él. Elevo la cabeza sólo para encontrarse de lleno ante la dura realidad y le hacía ahogar un gemido de angustia, el nombre escrito delicadamente sobre la fría lápida le decía cuán tarde había llegado. Como siempre.

"_Hagrid. Querido profesor y amigo. Hasta siempre"_, las palabras parecían no tener sentido y el relato de Minerva se repetía cual grabación sobre su cabeza: "Aún después del funeral y a pesar que la investigación se había cerrado, te siguió buscando, y pocos lo saben, pero Hermione también lo siguió haciendo, se reunían los fin de semanas y recorrían el bosque prohibido, el resto de la semana, lo hacía solo. Si bien, la pena afectó a varios estos tenían a qué aferrarse, Hagrid no. Enfermó y después de varios meses, se fue. Hace dos años."

-HAGRID – Gritó él golpeando furioso el suelo. A unos metros, Minerva se abrazaba a si misma doliéndole haberle comunicado tal noticia

-Harry – Masculló ella sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¡No es justo! – Exclamo sin mirar a su profesora - ¡¿Porqué?!

-No puedes culparte, Harry – Le negó y acercándose hasta el ojiverde, continuo – No te hagas daño

-Si tan sólo hubiese aparecido antes – Masculló él manteniendo la cabeza agacha, la vergüenza le hacía imposible observar la lápida de su amigo – Si hubiese sido menos testarudo y haber buscado ayuda. Él estaría vivo.

-Remédialo entonces – Se apresuro de decir Minerva – No sigas empeñándote en alejarte y alejar a las personas que amas. Hermione y tus hijos ¿Quieres que repita la historia?

-No puedo – Bramó él tensando su mandíbula – No soy el mismo…

-Eres Harry Potter – Sonrió ella cariñosamente. Se coloco a la altura de su ex alumno y acarició sutilmente la espalda de este – Eres hijo de James y Lily, siempre serás el mismo… no importa cuánto dolor cargues y aunque por un instante te olvidarás quién eres, terminarás encontrándote a ti mismo. No te dejes vencer, él lucho y te busco día y noche, y aunque no pudo encontrarte siempre supo que estabas vivo.

-Minerva

-Voldemort mató a personas importantes y jamás sucumbiste a ese odio desenfrenado – Interrumpió – No permitas que él haga el trabajo que Ridle no concreto.

-¿Qué hago con ella? – Preguntó Harry. Las lágrimas se habían secado sobre su rostro y observaba detenidamente el suelo – Que hago con este miedo que siento

-Ignóralo – Susurró – Déjalo a un lado y sigue adelante, Harry – Sujetando su hombro – Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo que usará cualquier arma, incluso asesinar a Hermione – Expresó sintiendo el hombro del chico temblar, lo apretó fuerte – No desperdicies la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la quieres. Hazlo ahora que aún estás a tiempo.

-Pero Hagrid…

-Harry – Le llamó haciendo que el aludido le mirará – Hagrid te quiso y querrá mucho, y todo lo que han pasado estos años, has demostrado cuando lo quieres. Ya abrazando o diciéndoselo.

Sintió a Minerva incorporarse y despeinar su cabello antes de decirle "Cuídate", él se sentó y cruzó sus piernas, observó la lápida y logro sostener la mirada sobre el nombre de su amigo "Hagrid" y aunque algunas lágrimas quisieron volver las reprimió. No deseaba recordar a su amigo triste y melancólico, lo haría feliz y agradecido por todo lo realizado durante tantos años, gracias a él conoció el mundo mágico y le guió por ese difícil camino. No olvidaría a su amigo.

-Gracias – Susurró él esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Pocas veces te lo dije pero te quiero mucho

Lentamente se incorporo de su lugar y echándole la última mirada a la lápida, giro sobre sus talones y desapareció de aquel lugar. Sus pasos le llevaron hacia la estación y antes de salir hacia la muchedumbre bebió el contenido del frasquito y espero la transformación, solo cuando estuvo seguro que todo estaba en regla, salió mezclándose con las personas, compro un boleto y se embarcó en el primer tren. Hogwarts sólo había sido escala y sabía que debía buscar a la persona que podría dar un plano general de la historia, posiblemente él tendría la mayor cantidad de respuestas a sus preguntas.

Puede observar la mirada perdida de la castaña y percibir que la mente comienza echar cuenta atrás hasta remontarse a ese funeral, la falsedad de aquella ceremonia y que bajo los actuales antecedentes simplemente parece un mal sueño. Porque aquel evento jamás debió ocurrir y hoy la persona a quién enterraron está viva, Remus lo sabe, sabe el dolor que pasaron y que muchos todavía apenas si superan. Internamente, el hombre lobo maldijo la obstinación del ojiverde y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que cambiará de opinión, que al fin echará por tierra aquella venganza y recuperará a su familia.

Se acercó hasta la jefa de aurores y tocó su hombro sutilmente mientras bajaban el cuerpo de Terry entre flores y aplausos. Observó sus ojos y supo que los recuerdos de aquella oscura época había llenado su mente durante la ceremonia, negó y apretó su hombro, dejar invadirse por aquellos recuerdos, sin duda, sería lo peor que podía hacer.

-Volverá – Susurró él. Sólo había pasado dos horas desde que comunico la decisión del ojiverde – Dale tiempo

-No Remus – Negó ella sonriendo tristemente – Si hay algo que puedo aprender de esto. Es que Harry murió hace mucho tiempo.

-Hermione

-Es la verdad – Interrumpió alejándose unos pasos de su amigo – Hasta anoche no podía entenderlo y hoy puedo afirmarlo. Él está muerto.

Hermione se gira sobre sus talones dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca, el joven castaño se pregunta el tipo de conversación sostenida por ambos, el suave apretón de muñeca hace que Daniel desvié su atención hacia Luna, la ceremonia ha concluido y solo les queda regresar al ministerio y continuar trabajando, no hay tiempo para lamentos y lágrimas, el trabajo debe continuar a pesar de todo.

-¿Estás segura que quieres volver? –Pregunta él preocupado a sabiendas del escenario que deberán enfrentar. Ron se encontraba en el ministerio y debían trabajar – Hermione podría…

-Debo hacerlo, Daniel – Le miró Luna segura de las palabas que empleaba – No pienso huir.

-No podré hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿Cierto? – Observó él sonriendo. Luna negó devolviéndole la sonrisa, suspiro – Bien, volveremos – Anunció continuando la caminata hacia los trasladadores dispuestos por el ministerio

-Al menos el escuadrón está organizado – Menciono Luna siguiendo al resto de aurores

-Debemos continuar con la búsqueda – Susurró él frunciendo el ceño. La búsqueda de los mortifagos continuaba y temía por lo que encontrarían. Cuanto deseaba que Ron no estuviese involucrado - ¿Quieres que continuemos o nos encargamos de los entrenamientos? – Inquirió. Con la muerte de Terry, alguien debía encargarse de los entrenamientos de los recién ingresados.

-Quiero hacerme cargo – Afirmó Luna manteniendo su mirada fija sobre el camino. Sólo en ese instante pudo percatarse que iban cogidos de la mano y que ésta se había tensado – Será simple.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo – Meditó Daniel observando de reojo a la rubia – Puedo ser útil.

-Eres mejor en búsqueda y rastreo – Concedió ella – Lo has demostrado y por algo te asignaron a ese rango. Por mi parte tengo más experiencia y podré transmitirle la metodología de trabajo de mejor forma.

-Sí – Susurró él sabiendo que los argumentos eran válidos, sin embargo, estaba consciente que el pelirrojo estaría en aquel grupo de aurores - ¿Estarás bien?

Luna detuvo el paso e hizo detener a su acompañante del mismo modo, dejó pasar a algunos aurores y observó a su alrededor, le miró fijamente y apretó su mano. Sabía lo expuesta que se vería y las implicancias de su decisión pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier situación, ya no sufría ni temía.

-Él fue la persona que ayudo a sanar mis heridas – Confesó ella evitando mirar hacia atrás – Y ya es tiempo que pueda plantarme frente a Ron y no sentir aquella inseguridad.

-Bien – Dijo él sonriendo ligeramente. Abrazo a la rubia por los hombros y juntos continuaron – Aunque siempre podré recogerte de los entrenamientos, después de todo, soy tu capitán – Rio

-Y yo tú jefa

La jovial risa de los aurores provoco que el pelirrojo apretara con fuerza la varita que escondía entre sus ropas e intentando calmar la necesidad de maldecir al joven que sujetaba con tanta propiedad de Luna. Desvió la mirada y cuando el último trasladador se marcho se acerco hasta la reciente sepultura de Terry Boot, la observó y calculo paseándose alrededor sigilosamente, volvió a memorizar el momento exacto que le arrebato la vida, satisfecho se giro sobre sus talones y camino fuera del recinto. Deseaba dejar un breve recuerdo del funeral, sin embargo, Ron tenía otros planes y asuntos que resolver.

La imagen de Luna Lovegood volvió a la mente del pelirrojo y supo que debía de alguna u otra forma acercarse a la rubia, si bien la relación había acabado de manera "publicitada", la creciente obsesión que manifestaba le hacía acercarse y desear obtener algo más que indiferencia y rencor. Apresuro el paso y desapareció del lugar para encontrarse de lleno a las afuera del ministerio, sólo le tomo cinco minutos ingresar a la sección de aurores y continuar su camino hacia la sala de reuniones donde encontraría la persona buscada por él. Logró escuchar su voz y por su rostro se formulo una sonrisa, observó y la sonrisa desapareció al instante. Nuevamente la presencia de aquel muchacho le molesto y sintió la sangre hervir, demasiado familiar y cercano para un auror.

-Permiso – Vocifero Ron captando la tensión inmediata de ambos aurores. Estaban solos y debiéndose enfrentar de buenas a primeras – No quisiera molestar, simplemente – Pausó – quisiera saber los horarios de entrenamiento.

-Necesitamos adecuarnos – Menciono Luna sosteniéndole la mirada al pelirrojo – Lo probable es que se encuentren disponibles hoy por la tarde, Daniel – Señalando a su compañero – Los repartirá

-¿Quién estará a cargo? – Inquirió él disfrutando de las próximas palabras de la rubia

-Yo – Afirmó Luna – Tienes alguna pregunta, Ron.

-Podemos hablar – Indago él ingresando por completo a la sala – A solas.

-Daniel – Miró al chico a su lado y asintió. Él reacio concedió – Gracias.

El castaño dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hacia la puerta dirigiéndose breves miradas al pelirrojo quién parecía no inmutarse, salió de la sala y escucho la puerta alejarse, camino hasta medio pasillo y espero. Miles de imágenes y posibles escenas pasaron por su mente, por supuesto, el reencuentro de dos viejos amantes se clavo sobre su nuca, martillando y molestando cualquier proceso racional mental. Negó y fijo la mirada sobre la pared.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Luna bruscamente mientras el aludido alzaba las manos a modo de paz – No estoy para juegos, Ron.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo – Sonrió él sin atreverse a dar un solo paso - ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres jugar? – Menciono sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres? – Repitió sin aflojar su postura

-Solo deseo llevarme bien contigo – Habló él – Trabajamos para el mismo equipo, solo eso.

-Eso espero – Le devolvió la mirada – Algo más.

-No – Negó él – Hasta luego, Luna

Había observado la escena desde lejos y aunque quiso intervenir sabia que aquello pertenecía a ellos, sin embargo, el semblante que presentaba Daniel preocupo al licantropodo, no conocía al muchacho pero intuía que algo no andaba bien. Su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta cerrada y el ligero movimiento de negación del chico, entrecerró los ojos y al instante algo pareció iluminarle, sorprendido abrió los ojos y revolvió su cabello. Lentamente se acercó hasta él y posiciono a su lado, silencioso, y cuando parecía que apenas si había percatado su presencia se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Daniel alejándose unos pasos del hombre lobo – Me asustaste

-No fue mi intención – Negó Remus. Volvió a desviar la mirada y suspiro – Te das cuenta del problema en el cual te metes.

-No sé de qué hablas – Habló él desviando la mirada

-¿Quieres que lo explique? – Inquirió alzando las cejas – Luna

-Remus – Negó mientras la puerta se abrió – Olvídalo – Susurró. El pelirrojo paso de ellos y se marcho por el pasillo – Debo volver al trabajo – Argumento iniciando la marcha, sin embargo, Remus le retuvo

-Espera – Habló sujetándole del brazo - ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

-No existe tal verdad – Vocifero Daniel secó – Debo irme.

Se deshizo del agarre del licantropodo y camino de regreso hacia la sala, ingreso y observó la espalda de la rubia, temeroso cerró la puerta tras de sí y lentamente se acercó intentando dilucidar algún grado de angustia sobre su postura. Sutil y procurando no asustarla, la sujeto por los hombros y apoyo la barbilla sobre su hombro, observó la carpeta y logro distinguir leves gotas de agua sobre estos.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos de Luna abrazando su torso fuertemente y sollozando suavemente, el pánico se apodero de Daniel y cogió el rostro de su compañera entre sus manos, buscando algún tipo de maltrato.

-Estoy bien – Susurró Luna emitiendo una ligera sonrisa provocando cierto alivio en el muchacho – Simplemente es difícil.

-Tranquila – Le abrazo por los hombros con delicadeza – Ya verás que cogerás fuerzas y ya no dolerá tanto

-Lo sé

Toda persona es potencialmente asesina y sólo resta un pequeño incentivo para infringir la delgada línea entre lo correcto e incorrecto, él lo sabía y la puso en práctica hace algunos años. La primera vez que sus manos se llenaron de sangre y observar el cuerpo moribundo de su mejor amigo, por supuesto, bajo circunstancias normales jamás hubiese ocurrido. El destino quiso otra situación y le posiciono en aquel puesto.

La experimentación de esa sensación comienza a manifestarse en el interior de Ronald y sabe que de seguir aumentando, la historia se volvería a repetir tal y como ocurrió hace apenas un día donde le arrebato la vida a Terry Boot. Hoy podría llevarse por delante la vida del capitán Daniel Spencer, no lo conocía y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo así la muerte de aquel auror le sería menos insignificante para él. Aunque por el momento el pelirrojo descartaba derramar su sangre.

Después de todo, la muerte sólo resulta ser una costumbre una vez que la pruebas.

Se permitió apoyar su espalda contra la pared y resbalar por ésta hasta quedar sentada abrazando sus piernas flexionadas, agotada. Lo que en un principio se trataba de asuntos clasificados y secretos del departamento de aurores se había vuelto una charla personal sobre Harry Potter y su regreso a la vida de todos.

Sólo Hermione Granger podría contener la cantidad de maldiciones que deseaba decir ante la sorpresa que su directora, ya sabía del regreso del moreno. Saber que estaba vivo y alejado de todo el mundo y en especial de ella, dolía y superaba la angustia de estos cinco años sabiéndole muerto. Debió permanecer firme y estoica frente a su ex profesora, fingir que todo seguía igual y debiendo concentrar todas sus fuerzas sobre Voldemort, difícil era decir poco.

_-Estuvo aquí – Había dicho Minerva en apenas un susurro – Buscado información sobre Hagrid_

_-Entiendo – Masculló intentando contener las lágrimas. Sabía la importancia del ojiverde por el semi gigante y saber su muerte a estas alturas sería un golpe muy duro - ¿Cómo lo tomo?_

_-Mal – Suspiro bajando la mirada – Es difícil saber qué has perdido un amigo y ni siquiera te habías dado por enterado. Se siente culpable por la agonía que vivió Hagrid._

_-¿Dónde fue? – Preguntó y tuvo carraspear ligeramente _

_-No lo sé – Negó la profesora – Supongo que necesita tiempo para pensar y colocar sus emociones en orden, todo esto le afecto más de la cuenta._

_-A todos._

_-Es difícil para él – Menciono Minerva – Ha pasado tantos años y ahora lidiar frente a Ron y ti. _

_-Tomó su decisión – Vocifero Hermione evidenciando el dolor que sentía ante la situación – Debo resignarme _

_-Hermione – Suspiro observando a la castaña – Si sólo fuese Ronald y él. Créeme, la situación hubiese sido simple, por desgracia existen otras variables que él debe considerar._

_-¿Cómo cuales? – Inquirió_

_-Él debe decírtelo – Sonrió la mujer cariñosamente – Dale tiempo._

Se levanto de golpe y continuo su camino hacia la chimenea más cercana, la conversación junto a la profesora sólo le causo confusión y cierta ansiedad que colmaba la poca paciencia que poseía. La semilla que Minerva Mcgonagall había plantado sobre su mente y corazón, sin duda, la hacía temblar y sobre seguir las decisiones que había tomado hace un par de horas, lo cual le posicionaba sobre un escenario en extremo riesgoso y que pondría en riesgo a toda la comunidad mágica.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ciegos? Cualquier posible respuesta perdía sentido ante los acontecimientos y la urgencia de la situación ¿Cuáles serían los pasos a seguir? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

_-Hermione – Le había llamado la profesora antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta – Él lo mató_

_-¿Qué dice? – Preguntó volteándose y seguir la mirada de Minerva. Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió desaforadamente, el cuadro del ex director sonreía amistosamente, no necesito de segundas interpretaciones _

_-Siempre supo que Harry estaba vivo – Contó y antes que la castaña hablará, añadió – Ten cuidado._

Lanzó furiosa los polvos flú y se introdujo en la chimenea, negó y las verdes llamas le envolvieron devolviéndole hacia el ministerio. Sintió que la situación se desbordaba y la cruda verdad le embestía fuerte. La muerte de Albus Dumbledore hace algunos años había desatado el pánico y el temor entre las personas, la marca tenebrosa sobre el techo del despacho y el cuerpo sin vida del director marcaba el inicio de un nuevo enemigo peor que su antecesor.

_-La varita desapareció – Recordó la voz de Remus frente a todos _

_-Es un mortifago – Afirmó Draco posando su mirada sobre el suelo – Sólo uno de ellos podrá atreverse a lanzar la marca tenebrosa_

_-¿Cómo ingreso?_

¿Cómo ingresó? La pregunta que jamás logro esclarecerse sobre las múltiples líneas de investigación que llevo a cabo el ministerio. Simplemente nadie supo dar respuesta a esa interrogante; como ingresar a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, matarle y salir limpiamente de allí. Hoy lo sabía. Todas las teorías estaban equivocadas o casi todas; Sí, se trataba de un mortifago, sin embargo, éste estaba más que reconocido por el director, nadie sospecharía de un amigo. Nadie.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntaron y la castaña volvió a la realidad, estaba parada en medio del pasillo

-Estoy bien, Remus – Suspiro - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Todo funciona con normalidad – Informó observando sus papeles – Los entrenamientos se reiniciaron hace poco.

-¿Quién? – Inquirió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos. Sólo bastó la ligera afirmación de su amigo para verificar quién estaba realizando los entrenamientos – Demonios.

-Lo mismo pensé – Suspiró él rodando los ojos cansado – Insistió sobre la idea y no pude contradecirle ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Quizás sea lo mejor – Susurró - ¿Dónde está Draco? – Preguntó

-Abajo – Señalo él – Probando pociones y contra hechizos sobre el mortifago

-Estaré allí – Resolvió la castaña cogiendo las carpetas que su amigo le ofrecía

-De acuerdo

Apoyo su frente sobre el frío cristal mientras observaba a sanadores administrar un nuevo antídoto para aquel hechizo que les imposibilitaba de saber la verdad sobre el señor tenebroso. Cerró los ojos y empuño las manos fuertemente; la lucha interna sobre lo correcto e incorrecto le abrumaba demasiado, temeroso que las palabras que salieran de la boca de aquel mortifago sean la identidad que él había negado por tantos años, temblaba de la anticipación de las consecuencias y del giro que daría aquella historia. La imagen de su familia atravesó su mente y sintió terror ante la posibilidad de perderla para siempre.

_-¡Debemos decir la verdad! – Escuchó el resonar de su voz retumbar entre las paredes de aquella oficina - ¡No pienso fallar!_

_-No tenemos opción – Susurraron sujetándole de los hombros – Nuestras familias dependen de nuestro silencio… debemos esperar._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_-Hasta que él regrese._

Y Draco Malfoy seguía esperando el día que lograse soltar la verdad y desahogar el peso que llevaba por tantos años. La situación empeoraba y el silencio se había llevado a personas inocentes. Se sintió miserable contemplar el funeral de Terry y observar la desazón que cada día consumía a su compañera y amiga de labores.

-¿Qué tenemos? – Preguntaron haciendo que el rubio pegará un respingo – No quise asustarte

-No te preocupes – Negó él recobrando la postura. Volvió a fijar la mirada sobre el detenido – Debemos esperar algunos minutos y rogar porque la poción surta efecto. Luego podremos interrogarle

-Perfecto – Asintió la castaña colocándose al lado de su amigo - ¿Crees que es prudente mantener a Luna al frente de los entrenamientos? – Inquirió manteniendo la mirada fija sobre el mortifago

-Considéralo buena terapia – Pronunció él. La intromisión de Ron le colocaba los pelos de punta, sin embargo, confiaba en el buen criterio de la rubia – Estoy seguro que Luna lo superará y al fin seguirá con su vida. Confía.

-Confiaré – Masculló Hermione sintiendo que dejaba a su mejor amiga sobre las garras de un verdadero animal – Aunque tomaré mis precauciones, no aguantaré peleas.

-Tiempo al tiempo – Recomendó Draco lanzando un suspiro – Parece que la pociones hicieron efecto

-Vamos

Abandonaron la pequeña habitación e ingresaron hasta la sala donde el mortifago permanecía despierto, visiblemente aturdido por las pociones y reacio a responder cualquier pregunta. La castaña pidió a los sanadores abandonar la sala y en cuanto todo estuvo seguro procedió a interrogarle. La mezcla de pociones y hechizos sería lo único que obtuvieron para contra restar los efectos de aquel hechizo que les impedía acceder a la identidad de Voldemort y sus planes, sin ellos, seguirían buscando a alguien sobre el aire.

-Seré directa – Inició Hermione y el rubio se abstuvo de tragar saliva - ¿Quién es tu jefe?

-¿Quién crees que es? – Respondió él esbozando una sonrisa. Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo – La pregunta ofende, jefa

-Entonces responde – Apoyo Draco sintiendo la boca seca. La poción estaba dando resultado - ¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es Voldemort? – Insistió la castaña

-Deberían saberlo – Dijo moviendo la cabeza – Tan cerca de ustedes y apenas se han dado cuenta

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Voldemort – Menciono él con cierto orgullo – Ocupo el lugar de nuestro antiguo amo y hasta el momento no ha decepcionado a nadie. Nadie lo esperaría de él. Cuando asumió apenas si era un chiquillo…

-Habla de una buena vez – Insistió Hermione de nuevo. Ansiosa por saber la verdad - ¡Dilo!

-Hermione…

El rubio le sujeto por el hombro y evito que cometiese alguna locura, comprendía la desesperación y angustia por saber la verdad. Esa verdad que había destruido su vida y la de muchas personas, recordó la impotencia al observar el cuerpo inerte de su ex profesor sobre la silla y la marca imponente de aquel muchacho sobre el brazo al tiempo que apuntaba al techo y pronunciaba el hechizo que dibujaba la marca tenebrosa de Lord Voldemort. Y aunque muchas veces quiso confesarle la verdad a su amiga, siempre terminaba callando, temiendo lo que le sucedería a su familia si él tomaba represalias e intentaba vengarse. Su angustiosa realidad le obligo a guardar silencio y despertar al día siguiente intrigado sobre si realmente lo vivido la noche anterior era verdad o producto de un caótico sueño. Una pesadilla.

Desvió la mirada y observó a aquel mortifago quién parecía entretenerse con la situación, disfrutar de la desesperación y angustia. Observó sus ojos y estos perdieron brillo, la sonrisa se torció en una mueca de dolor y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar peligrosamente, de pronto las convulsiones se volvieron frenéticas y aunque intentaron frenarlas, fue inútil.

-¡Llama a los sanadores! – Ordeno Draco intentando frenar los espasmos - ¡Ahora!

Su amiga salió disparada y él intento calmar las convulsiones, sin embargo, el sudor frío y la pérdida de conciencia parecía ganar la batalla. Estuvo a punto de pedir ayuda cuando la voz del hombre salió en apenas un susurro que él alcanzó a distinguir.

-Es él – Susurró y Draco le observó fijamente – Ronald Weasley

Apenas si fue consiente cuando ingresaron los sanadores alejándole del cuerpo sin vida del mortifago, ya no valía la pena reanimarlo, estaba muerto. Observó el cuerpo y las palabras retumbaban sobre sus oídos "Es él" y aunque esas palabras no significaban nada "Ron Weasley" lo significo todo, la verdad que tanto negó y odió estaba presentada, sin posibilidad de negación. La verdad absoluta.

-Dijo algo – Inquirió Hermione a su lado. Draco le devolvió la mirada y aunque su ser deseaba soltar todo, tuvo que negar

-Nada – Respondió él – Estaba muriendo.

Se giro sobre sus talones y abandono el lugar derrotado, sabía que debía guardar silencio y mantener ese estatus hasta que apareciera o él lograse encontrarle y lograr mostrarle al mundo mágico lo equivocados que estaban con respecto a Ronald Weasley. Y aunque su regreso causaría alegría y profundo dolor debían afrontarlo de una buena vez.

-¡Continuaremos a las seis! – Exclamó Luna frente a los aurores, quienes se cuadraron e hicieron abandono del lugar. La rubia recogía sus cosas raudas; Si bien la práctica resultaba agradable y no había tenido inconvenientes con el pelirrojo, prefería no tentar la suerte.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Preguntaron a sus espaldas y la rubia tuvo que retener una maldición. Se giró y observó al pelirrojo terminando de acomodar su túnica – Mucho trabajo

-Imagínate – Susurró ella colgando su mochila sobre el hombro – Espero terminar los entrenamientos antes de dos semanas, no podemos perder el tiempo.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió él abrochándose el último botón – Estoy seguro que cumpliremos aquello, después de todo, tenemos una excelente profesora.

-Gracias

-Luna – Hablaron desde la puerta y ambos aurores se giraron. Daniel les observaba serio y visiblemente tenso, dirigió la mirada hacia la rubia la cual asintió ligeramente, él asintió devuelta – Debemos reunirnos, complicaciones.

-Vamos – Habló Luna pasando del pelirrojo y reunirse junto a su amigo. El pelirrojo observó ceñudo el brazo protector del castaño mientras se alejaban del lugar y técnicamente le cerraban la puerta en las narices. - ¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió caminando rápidamente por el pasillo

-El mortifago que teníamos ha muerto – Informó y la rubia abrió la boca sorprendida – Al parecer no logro resistir las pociones y hechizos que suministraron los sanadores. Manifestó convulsiones y pérdida de conciencia mientras Hermione y Draco le interrogaban.

-Habló algo – Dijo ella

-Nada – Negó él doblando sobre una esquina – Lo enviaron al hospital e investigar un poco el origen de la muerte.

-Entiendo – Susurró preocupada porque la investigación resultase un fiasco. Últimamente las misiones no tenían éxito y dejaban más preguntas que respuestas, subió la mirada y observó a su compañero – Gracias.

-¿Por qué? – Le miró este confundido – Prometí buscarte a los entrenamientos y así lo hice

-Por eso, gracias – Sonrió Luna tranquilamente

-De nada – Negó él

Continuaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones donde todos los jefes y capitanes estaban reunidos. Y aunque la melancolía pudo atacarle a Luna, ya que, sería la primera reunión sin Terry Boot, la presencia de Daniel le tranquilizo e hizo soportable aquel vacío, paseo la mirada por cada auror y se detuvo ligeramente sobre su compañero; No tenía palabras para agradecer lo hecho por ella y cuán significativo había sido.

Movió la cabeza ligeramente e intento concentrarse en cuanto la llegada de Hermione se materializo, sin embargo, los recuerdos parecían puestos cuál película muggle sobre su mente; la muerte de Terry y el apoyo incondicional de Daniel durante esos momentos, la confianza y cariño que sentía por él incluso antes de trabajar en el ministerio, y a pesar de no recordarlo muy bien, la mirada llena de preocupación y angustia que él dedicó hace algunos años cuando se origino el rompimiento de Ron y ella. Si, Daniel estaba presente de forma directa o indirecta sobre aquel proceso vivido, sintió la fuerza perdida regresar a su cuerpo y aquel espíritu que poseía antes de conocer a Ronald, renacer.

-Luna – Llamaron y la rubia salió de sus pensamientos. La aludida observó a Hermione - ¿Qué dices? Los aurores entrenados podrán estar activos en una semana.

-Deberán aumentar las horas de práctica – Indico Draco no muy convencido

-Quizás necesite apoyo – Soltó Remus siendo apoyado por el rubio.

-Luna – Habló Hermione seria

-Estarán activos en una semana – Afirmó la muchacha y sintiendo la mirada de Daniel sobre ella, añadió – Aumentaremos las horas – Observando al rubio – Y necesitaré ayuda – Asintiendo hacia Remus y luego dirigir la mirada hacia su amigo – Necesito ayudante

-Lo tienes – Respondió él en apenas un susurro

-Perfecto – Habló Hermione – Entonces…

El licantropodo se revolvió el cabello y observó al par de aurores sonreírse, movió su cabeza y evitó pronunciar una maldición, convencido que aquel plan terminaría mal y alguno de ellos internado en la enfermería del ministerio. Estaba seguro que aquel dúo se estaba metiendo en un lío bastante peligroso y del cual todavía no dimensionaban. Miró a Draco y su expresión parecía darle la razón, sabía que de continuar aquel juego consciente o inconsciente estaban despertando un monstruo que estaba dispuesto a quitar a su enemigo de cualquier forma, y Ron estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin contemplación.

El rubio le devolvió la mirada y a pesar de estar en desacuerdo, sólo se limito en encogerse de hombros y sonreír agradado. Frunció el ceño y siguió la leve señal de Draco, miró por segunda vez a ambos aurores y la visión de ambos no le pareció una verdadera locura, tal vez y sólo tal vez, la llegada de Daniel podría ayudar definitivamente a Luna y hacerle recuperar todo aquello que el pelirrojo humillo, insulto y enterró hace tantos años.

Quizás no todo estaba perdido.

_**Continuará… **_

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que parece extraño que sea precisamente el rubio, quien estuvo siempre con Hermione, la persona que ha conocido la verdad de Harry y Ron por tantos años. Una difícil posición considerando que también es el esposo de Ginny, hermana de Ron.**

**Sólo nos queda conocer la identidad de la segunda persona, la reacción de Harry y sobre todo la reacción de Hermione de saber que el rubio siempre supo la verdad y la sobrevivencia del moreno. **


	10. Redención I

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Diez**

"_**Redención I"**_

Se maldijo internamente mientras doblaba de mala gana el mapa que llevaba consigo; el reciente pueblo que apareció frente suyo no estaba contemplado en aquel mapa y le frustraba saberse perdido. Llevaba un día y medio caminando e intentando orientarse en aquellos caminos, y hasta el momento sólo había parado sobre una vieja estación de tren, acantilados, ríos y ese pueblo, apretó la correa de su bolso e ingreso al pequeño lugar sujetándose sobre el bastón que poseía, la dolencia había desaparecido por completo, sin embargo, necesitaba apoyarse sobre algo a menos que quisiera irse de bruces al suelo.

Pasaban de las diez por lo que evito llevarse miradas curiosas de los lugareños y pasar por un simple muggle de paso y que necesitaba con urgencia comer y beber algo, después de todo, había caminado durante toda la noche y apenas si había ingerido algo de agua. Aliviado logró encontrar un pequeño lugar donde comer y beber algo, ingreso y ubico una mesa donde no llamase tanto la atención de las pocas personas que se atendían.

-Desea algo, señor – Le preguntaron y el ojiverde miró; Un señor de avanzada edad y que aparentemente se trataba del dueño

-Tostadas y jugo, por favor – Pidió él evitando el tono de urgencia que su cuerpo pedía

-Enseguida – Sonrió el hombre retirándose hacia la cocina.

Abrió la mochila y desplegó el mapa dándose cuenta que todo ese tiempo lo observó al revés, bufó molesto, el error le hizo perder día y medio, necesitaba hallarlo lo antes posible y aunque sólo seguía la corazonada y minúsculos datos tenía la secreta esperanza de encontrarle. Lo había meditado por noches y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión que la única persona en quien Albus Dumbledore confiaría hasta la vida misma, sería Severus Snape. Es cierto, las diferencias entre ellos se remontaban hace generaciones, sin embargo, esperaba que sus sospechas fuesen acertadas.

-Aquí tiene – Habló el dueño del local. Harry le hizo un espacio sobre la mesa, guardo el mapa y suspiro – Largo viaje.

-Algo así – Susurró tomando un sorbo del jugo – Puedo hacerle una pregunta – Habló, después de todo no perdía nada con preguntar – Estoy algo perdido y busco a un viejo amigo, se apellida Snape – Aclaró entrecerrando los ojos. La posibilidad que algún muggle conociera al ex profesor de pociones resultaba una verdadera locura

-Severus – Habló el hombre cruzándose de brazos y el moreno estuvo a punto de atragantarse – Sí, lo conozco. Vive hace años aquí.

-En serio – Frunció el ceño observando detenidamente su mochila "Debí traer una fotografía o algo así" pensó algo irónico – Tal vez estemos hablando de distintas personas.

-Es el único que conozco – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – Alto, cabello y ojos negros y nariz algo retorcida.

-¿Dónde vive? – Inquirió Harry interesado por la descripción del hombre

-Al otro lado del pueblo – Indico sonriente – Es la última casa de dos pisos, bonito jardín.

-Genial – Sonrió el moreno algo esperanzado que hablasen de la misma persona. Dio un último mordico a su tostada y se incorporo de su lugar – Muchas gracias – Dejando sobre la mesa el dinero – Espero encontrarle.

-Por supuesto muchacho – Dijeron – Él trabaja en su casa y sale los fines de semanas junto a su familia. Mucha suerte – Le deseo recogiendo el dinero sobre la mesa e ingresar a la cocina.

-Familia.

La creciente adrenalina por encontrar a Severus disminuyó abruptamente ante la mención de familia. Observó detenidamente hacia el exterior del pueblo y reconsidero la idea que él y el dueño del local no estuviesen hablando de la misma persona, la campanilla de la llegada de otro cliente le saco de sus pensamientos. Agarró su mochila y salió del local a paso firme, ya se encontraba allí y necesitaba descartar cualquier posibilidad.

No le tomo ni cinco minutos cruzar todo el pueblo e identificar la casa que sutilmente resaltaba por su color nieve y hermoso jardín, que acertadamente había elogiado el señor. Suspiro y admiró la casa por algunos segundos, los apropiados, para que una pelota rosada llegará a sus pies seguida de una melódica risa que hizo sonreír inconscientemente al ojiverde. Alzó la mirada y presencia de una niña de poco más de cinco años corría, deteniéndose a pasos él, la pequeña agarró su vestidito rosado y tambaleo de forma dulce observando de vez en cuando la pelota a los pies del moreno.

-Es tuya – Preguntó él agachándose hasta coger la pelota

-Sí – Respondió ella sonriéndole. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió la pelota – Gracias – Agradeció – Busca a alguien – Inquirió

-Sí, aunque comienzo a dudar que viva aquí – Suspiró Harry algo frustrado, la opción de encontrar a su ex profesor se esfumaron estrepitosamente; él y el dueño del local no hablaban del mismo hombre – En fin, vives mucho tiempo aquí

-Desde que nací – Respondió – Por lo menos eso dicen mis papis.

-Entiendo – Susurró él – Quizás conozcas a la persona que busco, su nombre es Severus Snape.

-Claro que sí – Afirmó volviendo a sonreír y el ojiverde ladeo la cabeza confundido – Es papá.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo que hablar más y preguntarse si estaba escuchando mal; técnicamente fue arrastrado hacia la casa donde subió las escaleras del recibidor e ingresar al interior de ésta. Se vio parado en medio de la amplia sala y dejándose guiar por la niña mientras buscaba a sus padres en el segundo piso. No pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca y observar el lugar admirado por sus colores y flores que adornaban cada esquina del lugar, sólo por un instante, se dejó embargar por los sueños e imaginar que vivía allí junto a Hermione y sus hijos.

Suspiro abatido y movió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, le dolía pensar sobre un futuro que estaba lejos de iniciar y aunque la conversación con Minerva le había hecho cambiar su postura, el dolor vivido parecía aflorar en aquellos momentos donde se permitía soñar.

-Buenas tardes – Preguntaron desde las escaleras - ¿Qué desea?

-Busca a papá – Interrumpió la pequeña niña antes que el ojiverde mencionará palabra

-¿Es cierto? – Inquirió la mujer observando fijamente a ese hombre parado en medio de la sala

-En realidad, buscó a Severus Snape – Comenzó este incómodo por encontrarse en aquella situación – Aunque creo que me equivoque de lugar, lo siento.

-No – Negó ella sorprendida. Harry observó a la mujer; cabello castaño, alta y delgada, desvió la mirada hacia la niña, idénticas a excepción de los ojos: negros – Está en lo correcto, él vive aquí.

-En serio – Vocifero entrecerrando los ojos, la mujer asintió – Vive aquí.

-Sí – Confirmó la niña - ¿Quieres que vaya por él, mami? – Preguntó a su madre, quién negó

-No, gracias – Dijo ella sonriéndole – Suba – Le pidió al moreno. Este algo aturdido acepto subiendo las escaleras y seguir a ambas mujeres hasta el final del pasillo – Por favor, espere – Dijo. Ingreso junto a su hija dejando al moreno bastante inquieto, preguntándose una y otra vez si estaba en el lugar correcto. Se sobre salto al abrirse la puerta – Puede pasar.

El moreno asintió e ingreso al estudio donde paseo su mirada por los estantes y cómodos asientos, escudriño cada rincón de ese lugar hasta toparse de lleno con el hombre parado frente al escritorio; Alto, delgado, cabello negro, vestido con pantalones negros y sueter gris. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y bastante perturbado por esa imagen poco usual, Severus Snape parecía irreconocible y rodeado por un extraño aura, cálido y humano.

-Necesito estar a solas con el señor – Vociferó el hombre dirigiéndose a ambas mujeres y sacando de sus pensamientos al ojiverde que parecía haber perdido la voz

-Claro – Hablaron detrás de Harry – Te esperamos abajo – Anunció a lo que el hombre asintió.

-¿Quién es? – Inquirió él apenas se cerró la puerta y quedó a solas con el muchacho. El ojiverde suspiro y observó su reflejo por medio de la ventana, la apariencia de Davis Parker le devolvió la mirada.

-Davis Parker – Se presentó – El señor del local de comida me facilito su dirección y aunque estuve indeciso por la información, puedo darme cuenta que no se equivocaba – Comentó. Observó la mano derecha de Severus oculta bajo el bolsillo, añadió – No es necesario la varita – Sonrió ligeramente ante la sorpresa del ex Slytherin – No soy mortifago.

-Mago – Susurró Severus sorprendido por la presencia de aquel extraño muchacho

-Sí – Afirmó Harry – Debió preverlo después de todo su nombre es conocido

-¿Qué quiere? – Preguntó él visiblemente desconfiando. Harry sonrió - Enviado del ministerio.

-No – Negó dejando la mochila sobre el suelo – He viajado por largas horas y sólo para conseguir respuestas y cooperación.

-Cooperación – Alzó una ceja irónico – Debe estar bromeando, no lo conozco.

-¿Está seguro? – Le miró Harry cruzándose de brazos – No quiero decepcionarle pero me conoce lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué debo creerte? – Interrogó Severus escéptico de conocer a ese chico

-Porque ha esperado mi regreso por cinco años.

La alarma del reloj del muchacho inundo el lugar y la visión del mismo comenzó a nublarse, y del bolsillo de la chaqueta extrajo los lentes colocándoselo. La nueva visión que obtuvo fue la expresión sorprendida del ex profesor mientras se apoyaba ligeramente sobre el escritorio.

"_Harry Potter jamás ha estado muerto"_ Esa frase salida de los labios del difunto Albus Dumbledore había circulado por su mente durante los últimos cinco años y hasta el momento siempre dudo que aquello fuese posible. Hasta ahora. Ahora que ese muchacho pelinegro y ojos color verde esmeralda le observaban atento exigiendo la muda respuesta que solucionará todas sus respuestas, suspiró, el dolor experimentado por el joven lo había golpeado profundamente.

-Por dónde quieres comenzar – Suspiró él rodeando el escritorio y quedas tras de el

-El principio

-¿Por qué insistes? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos sorprendiendo al ojiverde – Lo sabía, no has hablado con Hermione.

-Lo hice – Respondió secamente desviando la mirada

-Estás demasiado herido, Potter – Sonrió Severus saliendo de nuevo de su sitio – Ni siquiera has admitido el miedo que sientes al contemplar este nuevo escenario. Tus hijos y Hermione

-No tienes idea…

-La tengo, créeme – Sonrió este mirando sobre su hombro. Harry siguió la mirada y observó el retrato – Alejarlos es el peor error que puedes cometer.

-No es simple – Acotó él revolviéndose el cabello ansioso

-Entonces acéptalo –Habló Severus seriamente – Acepta que Ron es mortifago y es quién se esconde detrás de la máscara de Lord Voldemort – Y ante el silencio del ojiverde, continuo – Faltaba poco para iniciar el sexto curso y durante la visita de los Weasley al callejón fue donde Lucius abordo a Ron. Era simple, instaurar la desconfianza y sembrar la cuota de indecisiones en él. Por supuesto, en aquel tiempo Hermione y tú no tenían relación alguna, y cierta esperanza de conquista aún albergaba

-Realmente pensaron que él cedería – Menciono Harry frunciendo el ceño

-Harry – Sonrió de vuelta Severus – Si tuviese la oportunidad de partir su brazo a cambio de un tercio de tu fama y dinero, la dejaría pasar. Lucius mantuvo contacto con él y cada día las palabras cobrarán sentido en su mente, hasta ese día, cuando se hicieron novios Hermione y tú.

-El juego de Quidditch

-Sí – Asintió Severus – Después de ese día, todo cambio. Un día antes que partieran a la madriguera a celebrar la navidad, Lucius y él aparecieron ante Voldemort…

-No sigas – Negó Harry acercándose hacia la ventana y observar el pueblo. Había evitado por cinco años imaginar esa escena y escucharlo no era mejor.

-Que débil, Potter – Vociferó él y Harry tuvo que tragarse su orgullo – Que decepción. Pensé que cinco años en el anonimato te haría madurar.

-Escúchame Severus…

Se obligó a callar y observar la pequeña lechuza ingresar al lugar posándose sobre el escritorio del ex profesor. Miró a Severus fruncir el ceño y desatar la carta. Un extraño escalofrío se apodero del muchacho al sentirse observado por Severus después de leer la carta.

-Debes volver al ministerio – Argumentó Severus caminando hasta el ojiverde y extenderle la carta – Es importante

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño mientras sostenía la carta y leía su contenido – _"Lamento molestarte. La situación aquí es difícil, atacó a familias muggles… asesino a los tíos de Harry. Draco"_

-Me mantiene al tanto – Susurró él recogiendo la carta – Te menciono como capitán del escuadrón hace algunos días, Davis Parker – Sonrió

-Severus

-Vuelve – Recomendó – Y cuando tengas solucionado todo, regresa.

-Quiero saberlo ahora – Le miró Harry decididamente

-Ese día – Suspiró él dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio y guardar la carta – La decisión estaba tomada y nada ni nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera yo.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó el moreno comprendiendo la situación. Siempre lo supo - ¿Por qué no hablaste? – Interrogó acercándose peligrosamente hacia el ex profesor, él se mantuvo tranquilo – Responde.

-Mi esposa – Suspiró él cogiendo el retrato y extenderlo hacia el ojiverde – Tuve que guardar silencio y remitirme a informar a Albus escuetamente. En aquel entonces sólo yo y Albus teníamos información.

-Draco

-Se involucro después de tu muerte – Contó – Los días, semanas y meses continuaron. El plan de Voldemort sólo se remitía a colocar entre sus filas al mejor amigo del niño que vivió y por supuesto usarle para llegar a ti, jamás planeo que sucedería su puesto o algo así.

-Mi ataque…

-Lo planeo Ron – Suspiró Severus – La ambición de Ronald creció y hasta donde sé; Lucius se sorprendió bastante de las capacidades de él y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al saber del plan para borrarte del mapa.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso? – Preguntó Harry sentado sobre una silla

-El día que Albus murió – Confesó él sentándose – Me llamó y a pesar que estaba oculto de los mortifagos, acudí a su oficina. Sin desearlo ninguno de los dos, Draco se presentó. Estaba preocupado por el estado de Hermione – Hizo una pausa y luego continuo – Albus ya había llegado a sus propias conclusiones y tuve afirmarlo por completo, por supuesto, Draco estaba sorprendido por tu sobrevivencia y horrorizado por Ron – Rio ante la mirada ceñuda del ojiverde – Tuve que retenerlo porque su primer impulso fue salir corriendo donde Hermione. Lo hubiese hecho de igual manera, sin embargo, la presencia de Ronald nos hizo ocultarnos.

-También lo sabe, Ron – Aclaró Harry observando de nuevo el retrato; la figura del ex profesor de pociones en compañía de su esposa y un bebé de pocos meses – Entiendo

-Sí – Sonrió ligeramente – El recuerdo es mío – Confesó él – Ya conoces el resto

-No todo – Suspiró Harry seriamente - ¿Qué sucedió con la varita? ¿Por qué él cogió el lugar de Tom?

-No es obvio – Alzó una ceja irónico – Asesino a los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico y se hizo con la varita de líder ¿Qué más quieres? Llámalo trofeo o prueba de poder. Suma los estudios de auror y años de práctica de magia negra.

-Severus

-Toma – Le extendió un frasquito y Harry tragó saliva, recuerdos – Puedes verlos ahora o bien cuando regreses, serás bienvenido.

Observó el frasquito sobre el escritorio y el corazón latió desbocadamente ante la posibilidad de evidenciar la transformación de su mejor amigo, y temió, temió encontrar la verdad. Sin embargo, la frase "Mató a los tíos de Harry" le hizo apretar los dientes y respirar pesado debiendo admitir la dura realidad: Ron Weasley había matado a sus tíos y quien sabe a cuantos inocentes más. Suspiro y cogió el frasquito asintiendo decidido a afrontar la realidad, siguió la mirada del ex profesor encontrándose con un pensadero. Suspiró.

-Harry – Habló Severus a espalda del muchacho – Cuando regreses quiero que puedas preguntarte, ¿Cuánto sacrificarás por ese odio? – El moreno pareció escucharle y luego verter el contenido sobre la fuente. El viaje iniciaría.

_Cayó bruscamente al frío suelo de lo que parecía una cueva lo bastante espaciosa para que fuese ocupada por poco más de veinte mortifagos, silenciosos y expectantes a lo que acontecía al centro de aquel lugar; Dos figuras frente al líder de aquel grupo. Lo que siempre negó imaginar y por muchas noches le persiguió entre sueños, la iniciación de su hermano y mejor amigo ante las filas que tanto repudió y juró luchar. _

_-¿Estás listo? – Hablaron y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del moreno al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Voldemort. Ronald asintió y dio un paso hacia adelante, decidido – Es hora._

_-Sí, señor – Susurró Ron extendiendo el brazo descubierto. El ojiverde se quedó plantado a pocos metros, observando al señor tenebroso alzar la varita y hacer contacto con el brazo desnudo; la piel parecía arder y aunque el dolor haría arrodillarse a una persona común, el pelirrojo se mantuvo firme mientras apretaba la mandíbula. _

_-Hemos terminado – Siseó Voldemort – Eres de los nuestros._

_-Gracias – Sonrió Ron observando la marca teñirse de negro sobre el brazo, vivo – No lo defraudaré, señor – Aclaró mientras hacía una reverencia – Se lo prometo._

_-Sé que no lo harás – Sonrió el aludido asintiendo_

_-Debemos volver – Acusó él observando al rubio – No quiero que noten mi ausencia – Continuó mientras se cubría el brazo con una venda._

_-Lucius – Llamó Voldemort – El próximo será tu hijo – Advirtió y el aludido asintió. Harry movió la cabeza; la marca de Draco sería implantada a pocas semanas del ataque al castillo y la decisión final de este por seguir su instinto, y por supuesto, el amor que sentía por Ginny._

_La ceremonia había finalizado y todo el mundo se retiraba de ese lugar, Harry siguió a ambos mortifagos los cuales caminaron silenciosos hasta toparse de frentón con Severus Snape. Sólo basto pasar la mirada sorprendida desde el brazo vendado hasta el rostro del pelirrojo y viceversa._

_-Déjanos pasar, Severus – Decía Lucius encarando al entonces profesor de pociones – Porque supongo que no tienes noticias de Draco._

_-No desea verte, Lucius – Masculló él sin mover ni un musculo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó al pelirrojo quién le devolvió la mirada desafiante – No tienes idea de lo que has hecho. _

_-Lo tengo muy claro – Habló él seco – No importa lo que suceda desde ahora, nadie podrá detenerme. _

_-Estás equivocado – Negó este – No te das cuenta que estás dándole la espalda a tu familia y amigos._

_-Ya no tengo nada – Le miró él dolido. El moreno desvió la mirada y apretó sus manos ¿Cómo jamás se percataron del cambio? – Ya verás Severus, algún día llegaré lejos y todos tendrán que obedecer._

_-A ti _

_-Sí_

_¿Cuándo planeo apoderarse del trono de Voldemort? Harry sabía que para obtener respuestas tendría que enfrentarse a su mejor amigo, volver desde la muerte y cobrar la justicia que hace cinco años permaneció oculta. Empuño sus manos y se giro dándole la espalda a los tres, suficiente había tenido y ya todo estaba claro para él. _

_-Es mi presente y futuro – Escuchó él la voz de Ronald. Paró y el recuerdo de la muerte de sus tíos le inundo._

El niño que conoció en aquel expreso se había esfumado y jamás regresaría, ahora sólo existía Ronald Weasley; el mortifago, Lord Voldemort, el hombre que había asesinado a sus tíos. Cerró los ojos y sintió el recuerdo desvanecerse poco a poco; no importaba los años ni cuanto quisiera huir, la verdad parecía innegable y siempre le mostraría quién era realmente su mejor amigo, lo que se había convertido.

-Debes irte – Escuchó la voz de Severus y abrió los ojos – Te necesitan.

-Lo haré – Susurró girándose sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la salida

-Harry – Llamó y el muchacho no necesito girarse, sabía la muda interrogante del ex profesor.

¿Cuánto sacrificaría por ese odio?

La noticia había explotado sobre sus rostros y aturdidos acudieron raudos hacia el lugar que Harry Potter había vivido durante la adolescencia; la muerte de los tíos de éste caló hondo sobre cada integrante del departamento de aurores y por supuesto la algarabía del mundo mágico, para nadie había sido indiferente y lograban sacar sus conclusiones que el ataque estaba dirigido directamente hacia quien sería la cabecilla de los aurores: Hermione Granger.

El rubio paseo la mirada por la sala principal y pudo comprobar lo fácil y rápido del ataque; sólo la mesilla central había sido desplazada hacia un rincón y reemplazada por los cuerpos inertes de los tíos y sobrino del ojiverde. Apenado, desvió la mirada hacia su compañera y la ubico a la entrada de la sala platicando junto al policía muggle, fingiendo su papel de policía estatal y que el crimen parecía insignificante y vaya que hacía un buen papel según Draco.

-Fueron torturados – Susurró Remus incorporándose del suelo cubriendo los cuerpos – Me atrevería decir que sólo les dieron muerte cuando agonizaban.

-Maldito bastardo – Masculló Draco bufando pesado – No es justo. Ni siquiera están implicados sobre ésta locura

-Lo hicieron por Hermione – Confesó el licantropodo

-Lo sé – Susurró él buscando de nuevo a su amiga. Frunció el ceño y sobre el campo visual de todos apareció Davis Parker - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-No lo sé – Respondió Remus igual o más sorprendido que el rubio

Quiso sentir la calidez del abrazo de Hermione y sentirse reconfortado por algunos segundos, sin embargo, se contuvo y simplemente asintió ante la mirada sorprendida de Remus e intrigada de Draco. Desvió la mirada y concentró su atención sobre los cuerpos tendidos en la sala, apretó la mandíbula y suspiró profundamente.

-Davis – Habló la castaña sacándole del campo de visión de sus compañeros – No deberías estar aquí.

-Debo estar – Le devolvió la mirada dolido – Por favor, Hermione.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró ella dejándole espacio y extenderle guantes blanco – Debes usarlo.

-Gracias – Susurró.

Se arrodilló frente a los cuerpos y destapó sutilmente el cuerpo correspondiente a su tía Petunia; pálida y visiblemente torturada, tocó la mejilla y el frío que trasmitió recorrió su cuerpo, tapó el cuerpo y observó el suelo fijamente, dolido. Sintió a la castaña apoyarse sobre su hombro y tenderle disimuladamente un pequeño colgante, intrigado lo recibió.

-Lo encontré – Susurró ella sutilmente – Lo sostenía sobre su mano – Desviando la mirada hacia Petunia. Harry asintió

-Gracias – Susurró él apretando el colgante fuertemente

-Hermione – Hablaron interrumpiendo la conversación entre susurros. La aludida se giro encontrándose de frente con el ministro de magia, Robert.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendiéndose por la presencia del ministro. Se incorporó súbitamente al tiempo que Draco y Remus se acercaban – Déjennos solos – Apremió.

El trío de aurores se observó y encogiéndose de hombros abandonaron la sala procurando que ningún curioso escuchará la conversación, la cual, se daría en términos mágicos y poco gratos. Más que rumoreado era el interés del joven ministro de magia sobre la jefa de aurores y que el último día había trabajado codo a codo sobre el perfeccionamiento de aurores y disposición de recursos para la búsqueda y rastreo de mortifagos. El rubio cogió asiento sobre la entrada de la casa y estiro sus piernas de forma cansada, receloso observó por sobre su hombro y se preguntó si el lugar estaba hechizado para evitar escuchas.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Remus cruzándose de brazos. Harry negó y Draco bostezó

-No lo sé – Suspiró Draco – Sólo sé que esto le quita puntaje.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió Harry mirando hacia todos lados. Remus movió la cabeza y camino por el lugar, el rubio rió y negó ligeramente - ¿Qué?

-Historia vieja – Argumentó Draco levantándose de su lugar y caminar al igual que Remus

-Robert – Habló el licantropodo ante la mirada inquieta del moreno – Siempre ha estado interesado sobre Hermione

-Oh

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Repitió Hermione ante el silencio del ministro – Sabes lo peligroso que es.

-Sólo deseaba saber cómo estabas – Habló él observando la sala – Siento lo ocurrido, sólo se trataba de personas inocentes.

-Lo sé – Murmuro ella – Debe irse. Es peligroso y ya suficientemente expuestos nos encontramos aquí.

-Claro – Sonrió Robert se giro sobre sus talones y camino junto a la castaña hacia la salida. Ambos observaron a los aurores hablar - ¿Estás segura? – Volvió a preguntar cogiéndole la mano a la castaña, quién la sostuvo – Puedo confiar que estás bien.

-Por supuesto, Robert – Sonrió Hermione acariciando el rostro del ministro – Debemos trasladar los cuerpos al hospital muggle y hablar con los contactos que tenemos y luego enviarlos a nuestras dependencias.

-¿Quieres que me encargue de eso? – Preguntó él seriamente. La muchacha asintió agradecida – Iré al hospital más cercano y los esperaré allí.

-Gracias

-De nada – Negó Robert y besando la frente de la castaña salió del lugar despidiéndose de los tres aurores diplomáticamente – Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego – Dijeron Draco y Remus.

-Regresen al ministerio – Ordeno Hermione seria – Y procuren enviar dentro de una hora un equipo de rastreo.

-Adelantaré camino al hospital – Avisó Draco yéndose

-Remus, Davis váyanse – Hablo de nuevo la castaña

-Quiero revisar el segundo piso – Vocifero Harry acercándose hacia la castaña. Le negó – No puedes negarte.

-Hemos revisado todo – Le dijo duramente – Yo me haré cargo.

-Hermione – Habló Remus

-No Remus – Negó la castaña y dirigiéndose hacia el moreno, continuo – No puedes aparecerte y exigir nada. Vete – Soltó no muy segura de su última palabra y el real significado.

-No tienes idea de lo que ocurre –

-Dímelo tú – Le retó Hermione encarándole y el ojiverde observó el chispeante color castaño brillar – Debo suponer que posees más información.

-Sabes perfectamente quién fue – Soltó Harry en apenas un susurro

-Harry – Masculló Remus colocándose al medio de la discusión – Si desean discutir deberán hacerlo en un lugar seguro, no aquí.

-No es necesario – Negó la castaña sin dejar de mirar al ojiverde – Puedes quedarte – Soltó – Retiraré los cuerpos e iré junto a Robert al hospital. Remus encárgate del equipo – Y alzando las cejas le dejó el paso libre al moreno.

Molesto y mal humorado ingreso a la casa subiendo ruidosamente las escaleras hasta el segundo piso; sintió el centro de su pecho explotar y los celos recorrer su cuerpo ante la escena entre la castaña y el ministro de magia, jamás reparando sobre lo joven que era y el evidente interés mostrado en cada gesto hacia ella. Sintiéndose hasta cierto punto engañado, él intentando solucionar su evidente conflicto existencial y Hermione permitiéndose ser abordada por otro hombre, porque sí, la conversación con Minerva Mcgonagall le había abierto los ojos y estaba decidido a intentarlo.

Se quitó la escena de la cabeza y camino lentamente hasta situarse frente a la habitación correspondiente a sus tíos. Ingreso al tiempo que un suave clic se escuchó de la primera planta, paseo la mirada por el lugar y cuando creyó que nada llamaría su atención, un papel sobre salía desde un viejo libro. Lo cogió y des tendió: Amarillo y letra visiblemente desgastada producto del tiempo, sorprendido observó que el encabezado poseía su nombre.

_Querido Harry_

_Es difícil escribirle a alguien que jamás leerá estás palabras y sólo por el simple hecho que ya no estás con nosotros, y estás palabras solo servirán de consuelo a ésta mujer que necesita un pequeño consuelo ante tu partida. Tu novia, sí Hermione, y en compañía de uno de los amigos de tu padre han tenido la molestia de danos la noticia sobre tu muerte, algo que no funciono en tu mundo y no has logrado sobrevivir ¿Sabes? Quisiera con toda el alma que la magia pudiese revivirte y logres vivir la vida que siempre te has merecido; Junto a la persona que amas y tus amigos. _

_Quise saber más, sin embargo, Vernon me lo impidió. Aunque, ¿Qué podía saber? Estás muerto y esto lo explica todo. _

_No sabes cuánto lo siento. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y poder ofrecer el amor y cariño que jamás pude darte, el miedo y rencor me lo impidió, me entregue a sentimientos que jamás debí dar cabida y simplemente acogerte por lo que siempre debiste ser; Mi hijo. Brindarte el hogar que siempre debiste tener, cuidar y protegerte durante las noches de invierno cuando apenas eras un bebé. Amarte por lo que eras y no por lo que representabas. Duele saber que el tiempo no puede volverse atrás para así reparar los errores. _

_Espero algún día tener la oportunidad de reencontrarme contigo y lograr de algún modo el perdón y el consuelo que tu muerte ha dejado. Sé y espero que donde quieras que estés hayas logrado la paz y felicidad que aquí no lograste concretar._

_Buena suerte, hijo mío._

_Petunia._

Dobló la carta y la guardo en el bolsillo detrás del pantalón, limpió las rebeldes lágrimas y abrió cuidosamente el colgante. Ahogo un sollozo y se obligo a sentarse sobre la cama; sus padres sosteniendo un pequeño bebé de apenas un año, felices posando para la cámara. No necesitaba dobles lecturas, la mujer que le tuvo durante su niñez y adolescencia lejos de odiarlo, lo amaba y la carta solo reflejaba las sentidas palabras de la pérdida y dolor vivido. También deseo volver el tiempo y tener al menos la oportunidad de saberlo vivo, hacerle saber que había regresado y quién sabe, protegerles de algún tipo de ataque.

Ahora parecía demasiado tarde.

Calzó su mochila y se dirigió lentamente hacia la pareja que platicaba tranquilamente, el entrenamiento de doble jornada había sido intenso y bastante divertido, sin embargo, él deseaba divertirse de otra forma. Observó a la rubia sujetar su cabello en una coleta y dejar su cuello al descubierto, sonrió y siguió caminando.

Siempre había celebrado las victorias y ese día había anotado una victoria a su favor, la muerte de los tíos de Harry venía a consolidar la estrategia para debilitar a la cabeza del departamento de aurores y por supuesto obtener ventajas psicológicas. Sabía que el siguiente paso sería eliminar al jefe del segundo escuadrón y aunque había corrido con suerte, estaba decidido a acabar con aquel rubio que sólo problemas le traía.

-Podemos hablar – Habló él interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos aurores – Luna – Aclaró

-Llevaré los informes a la oficina – Menciono Daniel colocándose el suéter sobre la playera y recoger las carpetas – Permiso – Dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo, quién asintió.

-A veces pienso que tienes un guarda espalda – Sonrió él observando a la rubia guardar sus cosas

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó ella bruscamente – Comienzo a cansarme de tus juegos de palabra.

-Siempre directa, Luna – Rio Ronald observando el suelo y subir la mirada por el cuerpo de la rubia, gesto que incómodo a la jefa de escuadrón – No es obvio – Le miró entrecerrando los ojos – Te quiero a ti.

-Ha pasado tiempo – Acusó Luna encarando al pelirrojo – Nada es igual y yo no soy la misma.

-¿Por qué? – Le miró ceñudo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta, continúo – Por ese muchacho, Daniel – Y antes que Luna pudiese alejarse se vio envuelta por los fuertes brazos de él – Tiemblas por mi presencia.

-Me das asco, que es distinto – Escupió Luna intentando zafarse

-Luna, Luna, Luna – Decía él mientras movía la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro – Siempre serás mía, lo sabes. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado.

-¿Qué sabes tú? – Le miró ella alzando las cejas y Ron le fulmino con la mirada – Soy libre y puedo estar con quién yo quiero. Ahora suéltame

-Mientes – Sonrió él apoyando a la rubia contra la mesa y sujetar su mentón – Jamás encontrarás a otro hombre que te haga sentir como yo lo hice.

-Pues tal vez lo encontré – Soltó Luna forcejeando – Y es cien veces mejor que tú. ¡Suéltame!

-¡No pienso hacerlo! – Bramó él intentando besar a Luna

-¡Suéltame Ron!

-¡Jamás!

-SUELTALA

Había escuchado la conversación de ambos y aunque las palabras del pelirrojo casi le hicieron girarse e irse del lugar, se mantuvo al resguardo de que cualquier cosa pudiese ocurrir. Debía admitir que de todas las declaraciones entre la ex pareja, sin duda, la que congelo cualquier pensamiento coherente fue la emitida por Luna, aquella que hacía alusión que había encontrado a alguien más; "Pues tal vez lo encontré y es cien veces mejor que tú" La pregunta intuitiva le hacía preguntarse ¿Quién sería? ¿Quién había sido el hombre que encanto de nuevo a la rubia? Sí, la perdida de Terry había sido un duro golpe, sin embargo, siempre se mantuvo entera, además había existido algún tipo de relación, entonces ¿Quién era?

Cualquier posible conjetura de Daniel quedo sobre el aire al escuchar los gritos y observar el evidente forcejeo entre ambos, la sangre y adrenalina inundo su cuerpo, y cogiendo fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, cogió el brazo del pelirrojo para que soltarse a la rubia, acto que funciono, y luego lo mandó al suelo con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Observó al pelirrojo balancear su espalda y colocarse de pie ágilmente, el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se apuntasen con sus varitas.

-No te entrometas – Soltó Ron adquiriendo una postura rígida y de ataque ante el castaño – Te lo advierto, puedes salir herido.

-Sal de aquí, Ron – Vocifero Daniel alerta a cualquier movimiento – Y deja a Luna en paz

-Basta ya – Habló Luna cogiendo el brazo del muchacho y observar de manera fulminante al pelirrojo – Vete Ron, ahora – El aludido relajo la postura y guardo la varita.

Daniel por su parte imito al pelirrojo y le observó caminar por el salón de entrenamiento hasta desaparecer por la puerta, relajo la postura y abrazo a Luna por sobre los hombros besando su cabello. Sintió las pulsaciones bajar de intensidad y relajar poco a poco los músculos de la espalda por medio de la leve caricia que la rubia hacia.

-Lo siento – Susurró Daniel recriminándose – No debí dejarte sola

-Tranquilo – Habló ella – No paso a mayores.

Le dedico una ligera sonrisa mientras rompía el abrazo que compartían; agradecida por la irrupción del castaño y que le hubiese salvado de las garras de Ronald, lo único que podía sentir por el pelirrojo se reducía a rechazo y estaba absolutamente convencida que jamás volvería a caer en aquel juego que tanto daño le hizo. Dejó un beso sobre la mejilla del muchacho y termino de ordenar sus cosas. Sentía su cuerpo temblar y no precisamente por la situación vivida con el pelirrojo. Los últimos días habían sido una verdadera locura, y descubrirse sintiendo algo por aquel castaño, la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que le avise a Hermione? – Preguntó de pronto él observando a su amiga concentrada

-Por el momento no – Negó y antes que Daniel pudiese rebatirle, añadió – Hablaré con ella después del funeral de los tíos de Harry Potter. Te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo – Susurró no muy convencido. Se colgó la mochila sobre el hombro y añadió – Al menos debes concederme suspender la doble jornada de la tarde – Le miró y aunque observó atisbo de duda, asintió – Gracias

-Gracias a ti – Sonrió Luna cruzándose el bolso – Vamos

-Vamos.

Observó a ambos aurores salir del salón de entrenamiento y aunque quiso lanzarle una maldición asesina al castaño, se contuvo. El pelirrojo sabía que debía cuidar su imagen y ganar la confianza de Hermione lo antes posible, y aquellas peleas podían afectar futuros planes, concediéndole solo por ésta vez al muchacho el privilegio de vivir por algún tiempo más y dar algo de dramatismo al asunto, después de todo, él estaba convencido que podía eliminar a ese auror de manera rápida y que pareciera ser accidental o uso de excesiva fuerza. Porque nadie podía retarle y salir libre de polvo y paja, debía pagar un precio muy alto y él estaba dispuesto a cobrarlo.

Ron Weasley lo juraba por su magia.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola a todos! Hay varias cosas que posiblemente sorprendió a varios, lo primero referido a Severus y su familia, a pesar de su pasado, me hace pensar que él merece tener una nueva vida junto a las personas que ama. Lo segundo, sobre la muerte de los tíos de Harry y en particular la carta que deja para este último, lo hice pensando en la escena borrada donde Petunia y Harry se despiden para el último curso, asumiendo que la tía de Harry quiso de algún modo al hijo de su hermana – a pesar de las diferencias – y que con los años fue tomándole cariño. **

**Espero seguir actualizando de manera rápida, ya que tengo varios capítulos editados. **

**Espero sus comentarios, no me dejen botada. **

**Saludos a todos.**


	11. Redención II

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Once**

"_**Redención II"**_

El término de semana para muchos había significado un alivio entre tantos problemas y la convulsionada opinión pública de la comunidad mágica; la muerte de Terry y los tíos de Harry habían sido los acontecimientos que habían marcado al ministerio de magia y la unidad de aurores, quiénes trabajaban día y noche en la búsqueda del paradero de Lord Voldemort y los mortifagos. Sin embargo y a pesar que la semana llegaba a su fin el trabajo pendiente debía culminar; Luna y Daniel terminaban las últimas pruebas para evaluar la real preparación de los aurores elegidos y hasta el momento habían obtenidos buenos resultados.

Las largas jornadas llegaban a su fin y aunque ambos aurores estaban aliviados de no tener problemas relacionados con Ron, sin duda, extrañarían las horas extras que pasaban juntos, ya sea hablando o realizando trabajo extra.

La rubia movió la cabeza ante ese último y desafortunado pensamiento que se coló y firmó el certificado del penúltimo grupo evaluado, cerró la carpeta y miró lo que acontecía frente suya. El último grupo a evaluar estaba a punto de finalizar y estaba siendo supervisado por Daniel; la mirada del muchacho permanecía fija sobre el grupo y hacía apuntes de tanto en tanto sobre la libreta.

-¡Bien! ¡Es todo!

Observó al grupo detener su actividad y acercarse lentamente hacia el castaño, Luna suspiro obviando un pequeño detalle: el último grupo correspondía a mujeres. Después de mucho discutirlo habían llegado al consenso que separarían los grupos por sexo y aunque Luna no estaba totalmente de acuerdo de igual forma el último grupo solo estaba conformado por mujeres.

-Concéntrate Luna – Se dijo abriendo la última carpeta y rellenar los datos básicos antes de anotar las sugerencias de Daniel. Sin embargo, subió la mirada hacia el chico quién platicaba amenamente con varías aurores y deseo bajar la mirada pero la corrección de varita del castaño hizo que su estómago se apretará y el pequeño pero efectivo monstruo de los celos aflorará – Diablos.

-¿Estás celosa? – Preguntaron detrás de ella y raudo se giró para contemplar a su amiga sonreírle. La aludida sintió su rostro enrojecer y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto del salón – Es enserio, llegué a pensar que colocarías el grito sobre el cielo y lo negarías hasta la muerte.

-Tampoco te lo confirmo – Habló la rubia despidiéndose sutilmente de las aurores

-En realidad – Comenzó la castaña apoyándose ligeramente sobre el escritorio – Lo ocurrido hace algunos días dice todo lo contrario – Meditó al recordar la confesión de ambos aurores sobre el incidente con Ronald y el posterior relato de la rubia sobre la discusión sostenida – Hace pensar que lo quieres mucho y que efectivamente has encontrado al indicado. No sentirías celos a menos que te interesará.

-Generalizas Hermione – Movió la cabeza y bajando la voz porque Daniel se acercaba – Solo es mi amigo

-Lo mismo pensaba de Harry – Rebatió la castaña sonriéndole y la rubia le acompaño – Además, él también te quiere – Señalando al chico

-Hermione

-¿Cómo estás Hermione? – Preguntó Daniel extendiéndole los apuntes a su compañera – Pensé que éramos los únicos trabajando

-Últimamente se han quedado hasta tarde – Comentó ella mirando de reojo a su amiga. Daniel sonrió algo incómodo – Por cierto, necesito pedirte un favor – Dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho – Necesitamos a escoltas y pensé que Davis y tú podrían realizar esa pequeña tarea.

-No tengo problemas – Dijo él asintiendo – Ya hablaste con Davis

-Se encuentra en la oficina – Señaló ganándose una mirada intrigada de su amiga – Se fue Draco y queda trabajo por realizar

-Me imagino – Habló Luna y Daniel tuvo que contener una carcajada – Todo listo

-Bien – Sonrió Daniel y rodeando el escritorio besó a Luna sobre la mejilla

-Bien – Habló Hermione disimulando su sonrisa – Les veré mañana. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – Se despidieron

Ambos jóvenes recogieron sus respectivas pertenencias y asegurándose que todo estaba en orden, y nada olvidado, salieron del salón para luego dirigirse hacia el ascensor más cercano. Durante todo el trayecto permanecieron en silencio y solo dirigiéndose miradas de reojo, sumidos sobre sus pensamientos y posibles soluciones frente a lo que cada uno comenzaba a sentir; la compañía, afecto y largas horas de conversaciones tanto laborales como personales, hoy se obtiene la necesidad de no separarse y permanecer la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible juntos. Y aunque la inseguridad se atraviesa por ambos aurores en el fondo aquel sentimiento es más que aceptado.

-Irás a casa – Afirmó Daniel sintiéndose estúpido por decir algo así – O tienes otro compromiso – Añadió ante la tentación de pedirle ir a algún lugar.

-No, ninguno – Respondió la rubia sintiendo que el ascensor bajaba demasiado lento. Apretó la correa de la mochila fuerte y añadió, sabiendo que la castaña se burlaría de ella - ¿Quieres pasar a mi casa y beber algo? – Se giró y miró la expresión sorprendida del castaño – Claro, si no tienes ningún compromiso.

-Me gustaría beber algo – Sonrió él sintiendo las piernas volverse gelatina y el hormigueo sobre su estomago intensificarse - Será nuestra recompensa por el buen trabajo.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió Luna desviando la mirada hacia la puerta que al fin se abría, dejándoles paso hacia el piso principal y conseguir transportarse hacia la casa de ésta

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino de regreso hacia el escritorio donde tomo asiento detrás de él, dejó los documentos a un lado y fijo la mirada sobre el hombre frente suya; Harry Potter le devolvía la mirada: Ojos verde. Por precaución sello la puerta e insonorizó la oficina, le citó para lograr acuerdos sobre la participación del moreno durante el funeral de mañana y aunque el riesgo de que asistiera como Davis Parker sería demasiado tampoco podía dejarlo al margen, después de todo se trataba de sus tíos. Aunque ya tenían la fachada perfecta para solucionar aquel problema.

-Daniel aceptó – Habló y el ojiverde asintió – Asistirán a modo de escoltas y cuidarán un perímetro acotado. Tendrán ordenes de quedarse algunos minutos para asegurar el lugar cuando la ceremonia haya acabado, sólo puedo darte diez minutos. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes – Negó él agradecido por la oportunidad de asistir – Gracias Hermione

-Son tus tíos – Sonrió ella – Y aunque te hubiese negado la posibilidad, igual irías.

-Cierto – Le devolvió la sonrisa. Observó el reloj de pared y suspiró – Debo irme.

-Harry – Habló Hermione reteniendo al ojiverde – Necesito hacerte una pregunta – dudó

-Dime

-¿Qué siente Daniel por Luna? – Inquirió y resopló impaciente ante la mirada de desconcierto del moreno – No me digas que no te has dado cuenta

-¿De qué? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza confundido ante la pregunta. Intento hacer memoria y evidenciar algún suceso extraño, sin embargo, no encontró ninguno. Además, sólo veía al muchacho durante el desayuno porque llegaba demasiado tarde - Apenas si lo veo y cruzó palabra con él. Sabemos que está ocupado con los entrenamientos.

-Sigues siendo un despistado – Comentó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y él se sintió un niño regañado – De verdad no has hablado con él.

-Para nada – Negó él – Sólo comenta que tiene mucho trabajo y hoy terminaba con los entrenamientos. Ni siquiera le he preguntado por lo que ocurrió hace algunos días con Ron – Meditó cruzándose de brazos. Preocupándole que el pelirrojo pudiese dañar a su amigo y Luna – Por cierto, debes controlarlo – Advirtió frunciendo el ceño – La próxima vez que haga algo así, seré yo quien le golpee.

-¿Por qué quieren solucionar todo a golpes? – Preguntó Hermione exasperada – No se acercará a Luna, te lo prometo. Además, no querrá acercarse a él siendo que encontró a alguien.

-Hermione…

-¿Estás aquí Hermione? – Hablaron desde el otro lado de la puerta y Harry reprimió un gruñido, la voz del ministro les puso sobre aviso – Necesito hablar contigo.

-La poción – Ordeno la castaña dirigiéndose hacia Harry, el aludido a regañadientes obedeció y se bebió el contenido del frasquito de emergencia – Puedes pasar

-No sabía que estabas ocupada – Habló el ministro asomándose por la puerta – Si quieres puedo volver mañana

-No te preocupes – Negó la castaña y la ceñuda mirada del moreno, le hizo añadir – El señor Parker ya se iba, solo recibía las instrucciones para mañana.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió Harry incorporándose de su puesto y aunque deseaba añadir algo más, se contuvo – Con permiso – Asintió mientras salía de la oficina.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí y por inercia quiso abrirla nuevamente, lanzó un largo suspiro y camino resignado hacia los ascensores. Los últimos días había visitado a Severus Snape relatando los años que había permanecido en silencio y alejado del mundo mágico, el regreso y todo lo que implicaba vivir aquella realidad y por la cual hoy se sentía preso, ahogado sin tener la certeza de hacer lo correcto o simplemente volver al plan original. Y aunque muchas veces quiso hacerlo y dejarse llenar nuevamente por la venganza, la imagen que proyectaba Snape y su familia le hacía desear algo así. El ex profesor de pociones consiguió por todos los medios escapar, aunque era un hombre libre, su vida se encontraba en riesgo puesto que su cabeza tenía precio, se oculto junto a su esposa y pequeña hija de apenas un año, sólo cuando lograron encontrar un lugar seguro para establecerse, la paz llegó hacia ellos. De eso, había pasado cuatro años y él, Elena Marrie: su esposa e hija Ámbar conformaban una hermosa familia que Harry había aprendido a conocer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaron a espaldas suyas. Él se giró y tuvo que contener el aliento; unos pequeños niños, que reconoció como sus hijos, iban sujetos de las manos de Draco – Es tarde para trabajar.

-Recibía las últimas instrucciones para mañana – Le miró este significativamente y Draco asintió - ¿Y tú? – Desviando la mirada hacia los mellizos – Estás no son horas para que niños pequeños estén fuera de la cama

-Hermione – Explicó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

-Hola señor – Saludaron ambos niños y Harry trago saliva - ¿Dónde está mamá? – Inquirió la pequeña Rose

-En la oficina – Respondió él sonriendo – Habla con el ministro – Menciono dirigiéndose hacia el rubio quien rodo los ojos – En fin, debo irme – Anunció decidido a salir del ministro antes que perdiese la paciencia – Con permiso – Se despidió

-Nos vemos – Escuchó la vocecilla de ambos niños.

Solo hasta que hizo abandono del ministerio el corazón de Harry dejó de latir desbocado y lograr tranquilizar el cúmulo de emociones que le embargaba. Se sentó sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos cansado, dejando que el último pensamiento coherente, sobre el funeral de sus tíos, lo embargase antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

El ruido proveniente de la cocina y el molesto dolor situado sobre su cuello le hicieron despertar e incorporarse del sofá, camino hasta llegar al umbral de la cocina donde su amigo iba y venía preparando pociones. Observó el reloj de pared percatándose que pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y que pronto deberían estar en el ministerio.

-¿A qué horas llegaste? – Preguntó él caminando hacia la mesa y preparar el desayuno – No te oí llegar

-Temprano – Susurró Daniel colocando las pociones en los frasquitos – Te vi dormido y no te quise despertar

-Lo hubieses hecho – Menciono Harry frotándose el cuello adolorido – Supongo que terminaron los entrenamientos

-Sí, ayer – Respondió este tapando el último frasco y luego sentarse a desayunar - ¿Qué hablaste con Hermione? – Inquirió sorprendiendo al ojiverde, añadió – Nos hizo visita, sugirió la idea de ser escolta y cuando pregunté por ti, dijo que estabas en su oficina – Explicó encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya veo – Murmuro él – Pues, no hablamos mucho – Recordando la intromisión del ministro – Lo único que discutimos fue la discusión de hace algunos días con Ron

-Lo sacará del ministerio – Dijo él

-No – Negó – Sabes que prefiere mantenerlo cerca y vigilarle

-No tiene sentido – Masculló Daniel tomando un sorbo de café – Es un peligro para todos.

-Lo sé – Suspiró él terminando de desayunar y colocando los codos sobre la mesa, añadió – Necesito hacerte una pregunta, Daniel

-Dime – Habló él terminando su tostada - ¿Qué sucede?

-Te pedí información de Luna hace algunas semanas – Comenzó y Daniel trago saliva – Y dada las circunstancias, la información la obtuve de Hermione – Aclaró recordando la conversación con la castaña después del incidente entre Ron, Luna y su amigo – Y quiero saber que te traes con Luna.

-Nada – Respondió él dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa - ¿Por qué deberíamos tener algo?

-Por el tiempo que pasan juntos – Habló Harry alzando las cejas – Y la discusión entre tú y Ron hace algunos días.

-No pensarás que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados – Le miró este sorprendido - Solo es mi compañera, nada más.

-Está bien – Suspiró él incorporándose de su lugar y palmoteándole el hombro a su amigo, añadió – Es bueno saberlo.

-¿Por qué? – Inquirió Daniel girándose mientras su amigo subía las escaleras y le respondía del segundo piso.

-Nada importante – Habló – Sólo que Hermione menciono que Luna había encontrado a la persona correcta y por ese motivo nuestro amigo pelirrojo no se acercaría.

-No lo sabía – Susurró el castaño pensativo. Observó el reloj de pared y suspiró – Iré al ministerio, te veo allí

-Bien

Agarró la varita y apareció en el ministerio aturdido por la conversación con su amigo; la mención que la rubia tuviese alguna relación le descomponía y provocaba en él ciertas emociones encontradas. Negó y subió por el ascensor para dirigirse hacia la sala de reuniones, giro en la esquina y saludo a los lejos al licantropodo quién platicaba con Hermione.

-Buenos días – Saludo este a la rubia. La aludida se giró y sonrió a modo de saludo - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien – Asintió ella recordando la plática de la reciente noche y lo cómoda que se había sentido ante la presencia del chico - ¿Y tú?

-Igual – Habló él - ¿Qué falta para partir? – Observando su reloj de pulsera

-Creo que nada – Comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros – Hermione hablaba con Remus.

-Sí, los vi – Murmuro él pensativo

La rubia revisó las carpetas frente suya al tiempo que todos llegaban a la sala; fijo la mirada sobre la mesa y observó a Daniel tomar asiento junto a ella. Habían acordado reunirse antes de partir hacia el cementerio y repasar algunos protocolos de seguridad, después de todo, nadie les aseguraba que Voldemort no atacaría aquel día y técnicamente todos en el ministerio estaban paranoicos.

-Davis, Daniel – Llamó Hermione sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos – Adelanten camino y esperen a la entrada del cementerio

-Bien – Dijeron ambos y salieron de la sala.

Sólo hasta que Harry quedo parado frente al cementerio pudo coger conciencia y relacionar el hecho que estaba a punto de dar sepultura a sus tíos. Contuvo el aliento e hizo todo lo humanamente posible por contener las ganas de hechizar a la persona que acompañaba a la castaña; la cabellera de Ronald Weasley resaltaba entre todos los asistentes y aunque quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, el suave codazo de su amigo se lo impidió. Apretó los puños y dejó que la pequeña comitiva de no más de seis a siete personas ingresará al interior del panteón donde se reunirían con el féretro de los cuerpos.

-Cálmate – Susurró Daniel observando el semblante serio y poco amistoso del ojiverde – Sé que es difícil para ti y soportar al asesino de ellos, es duro.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó este sintiendo sus hombros temblar y perder poco a poco el control – Que le observe llorar y lamentarse por muertes que él cometió. No puedo Daniel.

-Debes poder – Aconsejó este cogiendo los hombros de su amigo – Escucha, debes decírselo a Hermione – Miró y ante la nuble de negaciones, añadió - ¿Quieres seguir ocultándole la verdad? Te das cuenta del peligro que se encuentran todos, incluidos tus hijos. Sabes perfectamente que los mellizos no serían obstáculos

-Complicaría las cosas

-Sé honesto – Habló el castaño – Entre tantas mentiras, es la mejor opción.

Ingresan al cementerio y rodean de tanto en tanto el lugar, la ceremonia se realiza en silencio y solo interrumpido por el cura muggle. El ojiverde se queda a un costado y observa el féretro descender, la garganta se aprieta y aunque quiere acercarse, se contiene, debe esperar a que todos salgan del cementerio y él tendrá a lo más diez minutos para despedirse. Suspira y desvía la mirada hacia los aurores; En apenas una semana y dos funerales les marcan, recoge la mirada preocupada de Hermione y Remus, saben que la presencia del pelirrojo lo afecta y cualquier comentario o movimiento pudiese terminar sobre alguna pelea.

Lentamente Remus, Luna y Draco hacen abandono del lugar, y a lo lejos Harry distingue a su amigo asentir y seguir el rumbo hacia el ministerio, él solo debe esperar que Hermione y Ron salgan del lugar. En silencio, camina hacia ellos.

-Lo siento mucho – Escuchó Harry de la boca del pelirrojo. Aprieta la mandíbula y se mantiene al margen

-Cuídate – Susurró la castaña y su amigo le besa la mejilla a modo de despedida

La desaparición del pelirrojo hace que Harry se relaje, sin embargo, recrudece al observar al ministro de magia acercarse hasta Hermione y abrazarla. Por impulso se acerca hasta la pareja y llama la atención de la castaña quien asiente lentamente.

-Debemos irnos – Acusa la castaña deshaciendo el abrazo – Te alcanzaré en el ministerio, Robert.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió el aludido

-Lo siento – Se disculpó en cuanto el ministro desapareció del lugar – Nunca pensé que Ron…

-No importa – Suspira él sintiendo que el aire faltaba sobre sus pulmones. Se arrodilla frente a la lápida y vuelve empuñar sus manos sobre el abrigo – Debes irte.

-Quiero quedarme – Habló ella colocándose a la altura del moreno – Sé lo difícil que debe ser perder a un familiar – Susurró

-Sé lo que ocurrió con tus padres – Masculló él evitando mirar a Hermione – Lo siento.

-Sí, un accidente – Contó y Harry sintió el pulso dispararse

-Hermione

-¿Qué?

-Jamás ha sido un accidente – Confesó fijando la mirada sobre el suelo y de inmediato sintió la suave mano de Hermione coger su rostro y obligarle a mirarle

-¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Hermione en apenas un susurro – Harry – Reclamó

-Fue él – Susurró él observando la confusión y dolor en los ojos castaños de la jefa de aurores – Siempre ha sido él – Repitió. Ésta vez, desviando la mirada hacia la lápida de sus tíos – Es él, Hermione.

El primer impulso de la castaña fue reír y maldecir al hombre que tenía frente, sin embargo, el dolor y desazón que sentía le hizo incorporarse de su lugar, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de llegar lo antes posible al ministerio, y finalizar la guerra de una vez por todas. Y estuvo a punto de trasladarse de no ser por los brazos del ojiverde que la sujetaron por la cintura y le arrebataron la varita. Lucho y forcejeo con él, sin embargo, este supo mantenerla sujeta y evitar que se escapará.

-¡Déjame! – Exclamó Hermione intentando girarse y así golpear al ojiverde. Él había posado su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la castaña permaneciendo en silencio - ¡Harry!

-Silencio – Susurró él y la castaña se estremeció al sentir el aliento del pelinegro sobre su piel – No puedo dejarte ir, es peligroso.

-Más peligroso es ahora que nadie sabe la verdad – Acotó sujeta de los brazos del moreno - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no estaba preparado – Confesó y lanzando un suspiro, añadió – Y porque tu pretendiente no me daba chance – Vocifero recordando las ocasiones que estaba decidido a decirle la verdad, sin embargo, siempre llegaba el ministro u otra persona.

-No cambies de tema – Masculló apuntando mentalmente el comentario del ojiverde, él suspiro – Hace cuanto lo sabes.

-Algunas semanas – Susurró – Hermione, debemos esperar.

-Yo también he esperado demasiado tiempo – Habló ella aprovechando el afloje y girar para encontrar los ojos del moreno – Prefiero el verde

-Lo sé – Respondió él automáticamente – Es difícil volver y encontrar todo tan distinto. Lastimar a las personas que amo

-No tiene sentido hablar de eso – Negó lentamente – Jamás debimos armar una guerra entre nosotros.

-Tenía miedo – Confesó él – Quería alejarte y dejar que pensarás que no era el mismo

-¿Cuánto he obedecido? – Inquirió la castaña sonriendo y contagiando de igual modo del ojiverde – Ahora sé que lo vivido durante estos cinco años, sólo ha sido un magro sueño, que estás aquí y aunque te sientas diferente, sé que eres el mismo.

-Tengo heridas que jamás sanarán

-Todos las tenemos, Harry – Susurró colocando su mano sobre el pecho del hombre – Y aunque sean profundas sanarán algún día, sólo depende de ti. Si las conservas terminarás matándote a ti mismo.

Llenó los pulmones y exhalo observando el cielo que comenzaba a aclarar ¿Cómo había derribado sus barreras? No tenía respuesta lógica, volvió a mirarle y el atisbo de respuesta cruzó su mente; Verdad. Simplemente estaban hablando desde el corazón y este había acogido las palabras como la verdad que siempre estuvo allí pero jamás lograron encontrar por sí solos.

-Han pasado diez minutos – Susurró Hermione cerca de los labios del ojiverde

-He esperado cinco años – Sonrió él burlescamente – Puedo seguir esperando – deshaciendo el abrazo y dar algunos pasos hacia atrás

-En serio – Le miró desafiante y Harry trago saliva, expectante – Yo no puedo – Confesó acortando los pasos del moreno.

Quiso avanzar y sacar a patadas al pelirrojo, sin embargo, el licantropodo se lo impidió cogiéndole del brazo y alejándole de un posible e inevitable conflicto. Se cruzó de brazos y observó a Draco y Ron discutiendo sobre el umbral de la puerta de la sala de reuniones y donde este último deseaba ingresar costará lo que costará. Y aunque la situación parecía bajo control la presencia de Luna le hacía colocarse sobre alerta.

-Conoces las reglas, Ron – Repetía Draco impidiéndole el paso a su cuñado – Sólo pueden ingresar jefes y capitanes.

-¿Quién lo dice? – Preguntó este alzando una ceja

-Sal de aquí – Habló Luna y Daniel dio algunos pasos

-Oblígame – Le retó él dando algunos pasos y empujar a la chica

-¡Vete! – Habló Daniel devolviéndole el empujón bruscamente. El pelirrojo desenfundó la varita dispuesto para atacar al castaño, quien le había imitado y aguardaba atento cualquier movimiento

-O eres valiente – Sonrió Ron sorprendiendo a Draco – O estúpido.

-Bajen las varitas – Recomendó Draco avanzando algunos pasos para situarse entre medio – Daniel – Le miró – Bájala

-Daniel – Susurró Luna sujetando el brazo del muchacho. El aludido observó de reojo a la rubia y aunque deseaba obedecer tenía la necesidad de colocar en su lugar al pelirrojo

-Cobarde – Se burló Ronald observando a su oponente bajar la varita – Te dejas manipular por una cualquiera.

Se consideraba una persona calma y sólo hacía uso de la violencia cuando lo requería, y por lo general, la usaba cuando atacaban a las personas que amaba y poseía cariño. Es por ello, que la última frase emitida por el pelirrojo detono entre sus oídos, nublando la razón e inyectándole un nivel de adrenalina que se acumulo sobre sus músculos y zafándose del agarre que pudo ejercer Draco, le atesto un certero puñetazo sobre el rostro de Ron. El pasillo se volvió rojo intenso y apretó con fuerza la varita que poseía sobre la mano, apuntó hacia su oponente quien apenas si se había recuperado del golpe.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Daniel salió expulsado hacia el otro del pasillo dejando una estela chispeante a su paso, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Draco observó al pelirrojo erguirse y estar dispuesto a continuar la pelea. El rubio quiso detenerle, sin embargo, el cuerpo no respondía y al parecer la misma reacción se expandió por todos los presentes.

Aprovechó el pasillo vacío para besar de nuevo al ojiverde y comprobar de alguna u otra manera que lo estaba viviendo no era un sueño. Sonrió durante el beso y lanzó un largo suspiro al tiempo que observaba al hombre frente suya; Davis Parker, distinta sonrisa y ojos pero que el interior sería siempre Harry Potter.

Un estruendo les saco de aquel mundo seguido un fuerte golpe que situó contrario a la sala de reuniones. Alertas y extremando los sentidos desenfundaron las varitas, doblando sobre la esquina y encontrándose de frente con Ronald Weasley; le observaron y comprendieron que el niño que conocieron hace doce años, ya no existía.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Inquirió la castaña observando el temblor que atacaba a Ron sobre los hombros – Ron

-Daniel – Susurró Harry detrás de la castaña y correr para auxiliar a su amigo

-¿Qué hiciste? – Volvió a interrogar la jefa de aurores y el pelirrojo desvió la mirada – Te estoy hablando Ronald.

-Una discusión – Habló él roncamente – Nada importante.

-Quería ingresar a la reunión – Habló Draco saliendo del aturdimiento – Insultó a Luna y ya puedes imaginar el resto – Suspiró mirando a la rubia pasar de todos y acercarse hacia el inconsciente Daniel. El pelirrojo siguió a Luna con la mirada y cuando quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, lo pararon.

-Aléjate – Habló Hermione seco – Te lo advertí, Ron

-Hermione – Habló él lanzando un profundo suspiro y tranquilizar la magia oscura que deseaba salir – Lo siento mucho, yo…

-Yo también lo siento – Interrumpió ella observándole a los ojos; el dolor, soledad y oscuridad le había nublado la visión por demasiados años, y estaba segura, que debía remediar los años de ceguedad y soltar de una vez por todas aquella venda de sus ojos – Sal de aquí, no quiero volverte a ver.

-Hermione –

-VETE – Gritó la castaña sorprendiendo a todos

Observó al pelirrojo bajar los hombros y asentir en silencio para luego desaparecer por el pasillo lateral por donde Hermione y Davis habían aparecido. Miró a su amiga y contemplo la determinación sobre sus ojos, internamente, suspiro aliviado porque aquel sujeto hubiese abandonado definitivamente el ministerio y la tranquilidad volviese de alguna u otra forma. Camino hacia la castaña y cuando estuvo cerca, sonrió brindando la confianza que necesitaba por la decisión.

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Draco

-Por supuesto – Afirmó segura de sí misma – Lleva a Daniel a la enfermería, por favor.

-Claro – Sonrió él yendo a ayudar al castaño auror.

Apenas si se atrevía a mover un músculo y es que temía que cualquier mal movimiento le costará la vida de manera cruel y dolorosa. No paso ni un minuto y la magia oscura se desató por toda la habitación perfectamente equipada para aguantar tal magia, y es que, hasta el día de hoy él se sorprendía de la poderosa magia que poseía aquel muchacho y que había y seguía desarrollando sin alcanzar límite alguno. Sintió el suelo estremecerse y por algunos segundos temió porque todo el lugar se viniese abajo, solo cuando el temblor freno y el silencio inundó el lugar, supo que estaba a salvo y que podía acercarse al pelirrojo.

-Mal día, señor – Habló él cuidadosamente

-Pésimo – Corrigió Ronald incorporándose del suelo y sujetar su brazo, sangraba – Contacta al espía del ministerio y que nos mantenga informado de todos y cada uno de los movimientos del departamento de aurores.

-Pensé que estaba a cargo, señor – Habló frunciendo el ceño

-Me expulsaron – Susurró él desviando la mirada

-Comprendo – Masculló – Daré la orden

-Lucius – Habló Ron – No quiero errores.

-Sí

Pudo controlar la magia que desbordaba y normalizar la respiración hasta el punto de relajar los músculos de la espalda. Observó el techo y lanzó un suspiro, recriminándose internamente por causar su propia expulsión del ministerio donde tenía un lugar privilegiado de obtención de información, miró sus manos y las empuño con fuerza; sólo empuñar la mano y hubiese significado la muerte de aquel muchacho, y donde, la intromisión de Hermione impidió que concretase el impulso de matarlo. Revolvió su cabello y se deshizo de la túnica dejando al descubierto la marca que poseía, sangraba.

Observó el corte que poseía unos centímetros por encima de la marca y volvió a sonreír; si bien había sido expulsado del departamento de aurores y colocaba sus planes cuesta arriba, al menos, se había dado el lujo de asesinar a los tíos de Harry Potter. Sólo un movimiento de su mano y las heridas sanaron de inmediato, como si nunca Petunia Evans le hubiese atacado cuando supo su verdadera identidad.

-¿Cuál es su estado? – Preguntó Hermione en cuanto diviso al moreno ingresar a la oficina

-Se encuentra inconsciente – Suspiró él tomando asiento – Posee algunas cortadas y magulladuras sobre su cuello – Contó y haciendo una mueca, añadió – Por poco y le rompe el cuello.

-¿Cómo?

-Magia sin varita – Afirmó él cruzando las piernas – Hiciste bien en expulsarlo

-Lo sé – Suspiró ella incorporándose de su silla y pasearse por el lugar – Aunque temó las repercusiones de esto.

-Existirán – Suspiró Harry revolviéndose el cabello - ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Quisiera saberlo – Susurró

-Sabes que hará hasta lo imposible por desarticularnos – Argumentó él siguiendo con la mirada el andar de la castaña – El ataque a esa escuela muggle, la muerte de mis tíos y quién sabe qué más irá en directo perjuicio tuyo. Intentará desestabilizarse emocionalmente y conoce tus puntos débiles. Nuestros puntos débiles – Aclaró, deteniendo la marcha de Hermione, quien le observó detenidamente – Sabes que puede hacerlo

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí – Asintió él pesadamente y su corazón se encogió al imaginar a sus hijos tendidos frente al ministerio… muertos – No podemos permitirlo.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Inquirió Hermione ceñuda – Sabes que ningún lugar es seguro y siempre sabría donde encontrar a los mellizos

-Excepto uno – Aclaró él incorporándose de su lugar y caminar hasta Hermione

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó sin apartar la mirada del hombre

-Confías en mí – Habló él afirmando más que preguntando y la castaña asintió – Hay un lugar que él no podrá hacerles daño

-¿Con quién?

-Severus – Habló en apenas un susurro. Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida y luego negó

-No sabemos dónde está – Habló ella caminando hacia su escritorio – Y quién sabe en qué lugar este

-He hablado con él – Sonrió Harry y cruzándose de brazos, añadió – Y créeme, estarán seguros. Y no me refiero a una cueva ni un bosque lúgubre

-Harry – Suspiró Hermione mirándole – Sabes que no creeré que tiene una casa, perro y gran jardín

-Tiene casa y gran jardín – Rio él apoyándose sobre el escritorio – Y aunque no tiene un perro, porque les tiene mala espina, lo seguro es que termine comprando uno porque su hija le amenazo con quitarle la palabra de por vida. – Menciono recordando esa tierna pero divertida conversación entre padre e hija.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño - ¿Estás loco?

-No – Negó - ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – Inquirió extendiéndole la mano

Algunas semanas y largas horas de compañía mutua habían cambiado por completo el escenario, y Luna supo que aquel muchacho tendido sobre la camilla, había sido el causante que su alicaído mundo volviese a girar, si bien, Terry le ayudo a generar confianza solo la llegada de Daniel provoco el empuje que necesitaba. Recordó la noche anterior y mordió sus labios por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, él se había quedado ligeramente dormido y cuando ella volvió del baño, le vio dormitando sobre el sofá y aunque hizo verdaderos esfuerzos no pudo evitar estar a centímetros de sus labios, sólo la milésima cantidad de cordura, le hizo alejarse y tener la valentía para despertarle.

Lanzó un suspiro y el alivio inundo sus pulmones al observar a Daniel moverse, sonrió, convencida que la sola idea de perder a ese muchacho le aterraba enormemente.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó a su lado. Daniel se giró y le observó

-Bastante adolorido – Confesó él haciendo una mueca de dolor al intentar incorporarse de la cama

-No te muevas – Aconsejó Draco llegando a su lado – Te administraron algunas pociones y tardarán en hacer efecto

-De acuerdo – Susurró él y dirigiendo la mirada hacia su compañera, añadió – Gracias por traerme – Habló

-También ayudo Davis y Draco – Confesó la rubia apenada – Si Hermione hubiese tardado…

-No pienses en eso, Luna – Ánimo Draco apretando el hombro de su amiga – El hombre está aquí sano y salvo, y el estúpido de mi cuñado no volverá a molestar. – Comentó saliendo de la habitación.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió Daniel frunciendo el ceño

-Pues, Hermione lo expulsó – Explicó él encogiéndose de hombros – Es lo mejor – Meditó mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-Luna… - Musito el castaño

-Es lo mejor – Admitió ella sonriendo – No soportaría perder a otra importante persona, ahora no – Acarició sutilmente el rostro del castaño y añadió – Has sido, lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Igual para mí – Confesó él devolviéndole la sonrisa – Lo único que puedo arrepentirme es cuando te vi triste en la academia – Confesó lanzando un suspiro – Y no me atreví a acercarme.

-Fue hace mucho – Masculló la rubia restándole importancia al asunto. Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared y suspiró – Debo buscar a Hermione. Vendré a verte.

-Te buscaré – Sonrió Daniel

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y besándole la mejilla salió de la enfermería dispuesta a buscar a la castaña, sabiendo que si se quedaba más tiempo en aquel lugar, haría alguna estupidez y arruinaría la relación con el castaño. Salió hacia el pasillo principal y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor, la risa infantil de unos niños a sus espaldas, le hizo girar y encontrarse de frente con los mellizos acompañados por su padrino, Draco.

-Tía Luna – Habló Rose corriendo a su encuentro. La rubia la cogió en brazo feliz - ¿Qué haces? El padrino dijo que atendías un paciente

-Dijo que eras enfermera – Acusó James sujetando la mano de su padrino, quien recibió la mirada fulminante de la rubia - ¿Es cierto?

-Su padrino es un bromista – Sonrió Luna jurando vengarse - ¿Y ustedes? – Observando al trío

-Vinieron desde la madriguera. Los trajo Molly – Habló Draco observando a los mellizos asentir – Hermione les llevaría a jugar y comprar algunos dulces, supongo.

-Comprendo – Susurró Luna pensativa – Entonces podemos subir todos, debo hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Daniel?

-Mejor – Explicó ella escuetamente – Quisiera no haberle involucrado en esto. No se lo merece.

-Te quiere – Soltó el rubio señalizando la próxima parada del ascensor – Y es normal que reaccione así.

-De dónde sacas eso

-Tía tienes novio – Inquirió James curioso provocando que la aludida se sonrojará y Draco riera quedadamente

-No cariño, es un amigo – Explicó y reprimió una palabrota al escuchar el sarcástico "Sí, claro" del rubio – Y los amigos se quieren mucho.

-¿Cómo mis papás? – Inquirió Rose alzando una ceja. Draco borró su sonrisa e intercambio algunos mirados con Luna

-No lo sé – Habló sinceramente

El rubio desvió la mirada y observó su reflejo sobre la puerta del ascensor blindado; el silencio parecía pesar sobre él cada día y segundo que pasaba, el funeral literalmente había sido una tortura y la paranoia que el ojiverde apareciera en aquel lugar brindándole honores a sus tíos, le acompañó toda la ceremonia. El abrir de las puertas le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y dejar pasar a ambos niños que rápidamente salieron corriendo del cubículo para dirigirse hacia su madre, volvió a intercambiar algunas miradas con su compañera y juntos salieron del ascensor.

-Todo sería distinto si Harry estuviese vivo – Declaró Luna y el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor – Tendríamos la certeza que los mellizos estarán bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Draco deteniendo el paso, ceñudo y preocupado

-Es obvio – Le miró – Los ataques y muertes han sido directamente hacia Hermione. Incluso tú has sido blanco de posibles atentados.

-Es cierto – Meditó él preocupado por el escenario que se presentaba – Debemos encontrar la forma de parar esto

-Lo haremos – Confió ella saliendo del ascensor y dar por finalizada aquella conversación.

_**Continuará… **_

**¿Qué les pareció la reconciliación de Harry y Hermione? Posiblemente no sea la mejor de todas y más cuando todavía quedan muchos temas pendientes, sobre todo con Ronald, pero por algo hay que comenzar. Por otro lado, está la situación del pelirrojo y su expulsión del ministerio, cuáles serán las consecuencias de ello y cuánto afectará para Hermione y el resto. **

**Con respecto a Draco y su conocimiento sobre la sobrevivencia de Harry, hay que mencionar que él tuvo que callar por varios motivos, primero porque se encontraba entre la espada y la pared (está casado con Ginny) y además el pelirrojo sigue siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Hermione, y por supuesto, se encuentra en jaque la situación con su padre. Siempre ha tenido que estar a la sombra de ese secreto y callar una verdad a medias, temeroso de que efectivamente Ron fuese el enemigo que lidera a los mortifagos. **

**Espero continuar a este ritmo de actualización, saludos y dense una vuelta por los comentarios. Saludos a todos. **


	12. Papá

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Doce**

"_**Papá"**_

_-¿Quieres ir? – Preguntó Harry observando la visión nublarse_

_-Sería interesante – Aceptó la castaña y sonriendo, añadió – Pero primero debes tomar la poción, Davis._

_-Por supuesto – Rio él comenzando a buscar entre sus ropas el frasquito que le ayudaría a cambiar su apariencia _

Cualquier palabra que la castaña pudo decir murió en el instante que la explosión hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies, por inercia, desenfundaron las varitas y se colocaron en posición de combate, dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquier persona que atravesará la oficina. Sin embargo y a pesar de la experiencia, la naturaleza de cualquier padre quedó en evidencia ante la mención de James y Rose de los labios de Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood. Tanto Harry como Hermione salieron de la oficina hacia el pasillo donde un humo negro y tóxico les recibió, el moreno atino a tapar su nariz con la bufanda que poseía y colocar sobre su cabeza la capucha de la túnica.

La castaña quedó a medio camino ante evidenciar el lugar de la explosión y la angustia la inmovilizó; si existía un lugar peligroso y donde suspirar podría significar el desastre total, ese sería, el laboratorio de investigación mágica donde desarrollaban pociones y sustancias peligrosas, ya sea para combatir maleficios, hechizos u otro tipo de mágica, por lo general, oscura. Observó al ojiverde adelantarle y en conjunto con Draco ingresar al lugar donde el humo se hacía cada vez más negro e intenso. De pronto, la imagen de sus hijos muertos salir de aquel infierno se paseaba atronadoramente por su mente, torturándole de manera dolorosa.

-¡Hermione! – Exclamó Luna sujetándole de los hombros y zarandeándole fuerte - ¡Reacciona! ¡James y Rose te necesitan!

-¿Qué?

-HERMIONE – Gritó la rubia haciendo que la castaña parpadeará y reaccionará al fin - ¡Tus hijos!

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó nerviosa intentando llegar hasta la habitación, sin embargo, el olor se hacía insoportable.

-Íbamos a la oficina – Habló Luna – Los niños se metieron al laboratorio y cuando caminábamos para sacarlos, explotó.

La castaña estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre de sus hijos pero el trastabille de Draco al salir y cargando a duras penas a James, le hizo acercarse y observar a su hijo inconsciente, el pulso salió disparado al comprobar que respiraba irregularmente y poseía un corte sobre la mejilla. Aturdida, observó la entrada del laboratorio esperando que Harry saliera junto a su hija.

-¡Va a salir! – Aseguró Draco sintiendo los nervios de punta - ¡Debes llevar a James al hospital! ¡Me quedaré y ayudaré a… Davis! ¡Vayan! – Apresuró él a ambas mujeres quienes asintieron

En cuanto ambas mujeres desaparecieron por el pasillo, la exclamación del segundo auror, llamó la atención del rubio quien ansioso le ayudo a comprobar que la pequeña Rose estaba bien. Había perdido el conocimiento y dormía entre los brazos del hombre; su padre.

El rubio observó al hombre parado frente a él; alto y contextura delgada atlética, cabello negro azabache que se escapaba por la capucha de la túnica y ojos verdes que le miraban atentos, la bufanda no impedía que él reconociera al hombre, la persona que él siempre considero con vida pero que debía guardar silencio hasta el momento oportuno, tal y como, su ex profesor de pociones había recomendado.

-¡Ve al hospital! – Exclamó él - ¡Hermione llevó a James!

-¡De acuerdo! – Habló él sujetando a su hija y luego de echarle un vistazo, volvió a dirigirle la mirada al rubio – Gracias Draco – Dijo para luego desaparecer por pasillo.

-De nada, Harry – Suspiró él y luego desenfundar la varita para controlar el humo y los estragos que había ocasionado la explosión

Después de tantos años había regresado al fin y por tanto, aquello significaba el inicio de un cambio definitivo en la vida de todos; Ron, Voldemort, la guerra, todo lo que conocían debía cambiar para bien o para mal. ¿Podría su esposa perdonarle aquel secreto? Sencillamente, no lo sabía y no podía atreverse a especular nada, después de todo, el secreto que debió guardar había afectado a todos por igual.

Unos hechizos y el humo se disipó mientras el equipo de contención había llegado al lugar, ya más tarde se encargaría de reprimir a los responsables del laboratorio por dejarlo abierto, por ahora sólo deseaba dirigirse hacia el hospital y saber sobre el estado de sus ahijados. Aquellos mellizos que hoy había recuperado a un padre.

###

¿Cómo pudo reconocerle? No tenía la menor idea, la sola posibilidad que efectivamente la pequeña Rose le hubiese reconocido entre el humo y el olor de aquel laboratorio, hinchaba y emocionaba al ojiverde hasta las lágrimas. Recordó los llantos de la pequeña y su cuerpo temblar de miedo mientras él la cargaba para sacarla del lugar, intento tranquilizarla y decir que todo saldría bien, que su hermano estaría mejor.

De pronto y quedando completamente descubierto por la bufanda, se observaron, verde contra verde se reconocieron de forma instantánea y aunque la estupefacción inundaba a la niña, le reconoció y acariciando el rostro del moreno menciono las palabras que oprimieron el corazón de éste; papá.

-¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Hermione sacando el ojiverde de sus pensamientos. Ginny había salido de urgencias y se encontraba en medio de la sala

-Tranquila – Sonrió la pelirroja observando a su amiga – Rose está consciente y le daré el alta en pocas horas. Sólo se desmayó por el humo y el olor.

-¿Y James? –Inquirió Luna

-Está dormido – Acusó ella sacando un suspiro de alivio de todos – Durante la explosión se golpeó la espalda y cayó inconsciente, despertó pero le hicimos dormir para que las pociones hicieran efecto, podrá salir mañana. Aunque, si quieres llevártelo tendrá que permanecer en reposo.

-Gracias Ginny – Habló la castaña aliviada porque sus hijos estuvieron a salvo - ¿Puedo verles?

-Por supuesto – Sonrió ella – Sólo deja que las enfermeras terminen y luego podrán ingresar.

-Bien

El moreno suspiró y se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla más cercana, la visión permanecía nublada y deseando no tentar la suerte, destapó el frasco e ingirió la poción. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro del cambio, sacó la capucha de su cabeza y deshizo el nudo la bufanda; Era Davis otra vez. Sintió los músculos acalambrarse y la adrenalina disminuir abruptamente, la sola posibilidad de encontrar a sus hijos muertos en aquel laboratorio le colocaba los pelos de punta y la angustia aglutinarse sobre su pecho.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado

-Aliviado – Confesó él sujetando la mano de Hermione y apretarla ligeramente – Temí lo peor

-Yo también – Susurró ella fijando la mirada al suelo. El ojiverde le sujetó el rostro y le obligo a mirarle, gesto que Luna apreció en silencio – No podría soportar perderles.

-No lo harás – Aseguró él seguro de sus palabras. La angustia y el terror de perder a sus hijos le hacían prometerse cuidarles a toda costa – Cuando todo se normalice… Iremos donde él, nos ayudará.

-¿Cómo están los mellizos? – Preguntó Remus Lupin ingresando al lugar agitado por la carrera

-Se encuentran bien – Sonrió Hermione soltando la mano del ojiverde – Sólo James permanecerá en observación.

-Qué alivio – Suspiró él pasando su mirada hacia Harry y Luna – Draco se encuentra solucionando el problema del laboratorio. Al parece el cambio de turno se realizó con atraso.

-Ayudaré a Draco – Anunció Luna recibiendo la aprobación de la castaña

-Debería hablar con él – Susurró Harry en cuanto la rubia desapareció por el pasillo. Ambos aurores le observaron intrigados – Salí de la oficina sin ingerir la poción – Se explicó recibiendo miradas sorprendidas – Sólo cubrí parte del rostro con la bufanda y mi cabello con la capucha de la túnica. Estábamos en el laboratorio y pudo reconocerme.

-¿Estás seguro? – Inquirió Remus intrigado

-Sí – Asintió él cabizbajo. Sabía que decirle acerca de la condición del rubio y como ésta afectaría algunas relaciones, sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio por un tiempo prudente, al menos debía hablar con el ex Slytherin

-Debemos hablar con él – Acusó Hermione intrigada

-Yo lo haré – Habló Harry y desviando la mirada hacia la habitación de los mellizos, añadió – Hay algo más – Añadió nervioso, atentos, Remus y Hermione le observaron – Rose lo sabe. Reconoció mis ojos – Dirigiéndose hacia la castaña que le devolvió la mirada alarmada – No pude evitarlo ni siquiera se me cruzó la idea de que pudiese reconocerme.

-Siempre ha visto fotografías tuyas – Confesó la castaña sonriendo ligeramente – Sólo han pasado cinco años, no es mucha la diferencia.

-¿Qué harán? – Inquirió el licantropodo paseando su mirada por ambos aurores – Sería injusto decir que sólo fue producto de su imaginación. En algún momento deben saber la verdad.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Susurró Harry pensativo

-Sería prudente que hablará primero – Midió Hermione – Sería bastante confuso que estuvieses allí

-Bien – Asintió él

-Hermione – Llamó Ginny asomándose por la puerta – Ya puedes ingresar

-Gracias – Sonrió la aludida y dirigiéndole una mirada significativa al moreno, procedió a ingresar a la habitación.

Las pulsaciones del ojiverde volvieron a dispararse en cuanto la figura de Hermione desapareció por la puerta. Los nervios se apoderaron de él y se obligo a tomar asiento, ansioso y temeroso de las posibles reacciones de sus hijos donde inevitablemente la palabra "rechazo" hacía eco sobre su mente. Sabía, que lo parecían cinco años para sus hijos sería una vida. Observó a Remus sentarse a su lado y palmotearle el hombro, inyectándole la fortaleza y coraje que faltaba.

###

La explosión había resonado por todo el piso de los aurores y los nervios se dispararon en Daniel, quien aprovechando la distracción de la enfermera, saltó de la cama y, dispuesto a colaborar, se cambió de camiseta. Le preocupaba que el desequilibrado del pelirrojo hubiese intentado algo y lastimado de alguna u otra forma a Luna, la situación había terminado mal y nadie les aseguraba que iba a dejarles tranquilo, así sin más.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntaron a sus espaldas y él tuvo que dejar la camisa a medio abotonar. Se giró y observó a la rubia parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, extrañada - ¿Estás de alta?

-Eh… no – Balbuceo él dejando sus brazos inmóviles sobre los costados – Escuche la explosión y quería saber que sucedía.

-Fue el laboratorio – Explicó ella acercándose hacia el castaño y quedar frente a él – Quedo sin protección y los mellizos resultaron heridos – Confesó en apenas un susurro que hizo alzar las cejas del muchacho – Se encuentran bien, nada grave.

-Vaya – Susurró él sorprendido y preocupado por su amigo

-Debes reposar – Soltó Luna frunciendo el ceño y aunque el aludido negó. Ésta dio dos pasos y desabotono la camisa del castaño para luego sacársela. Gestó que él trago saliva y evitó evocar cualquier tipo de pensamiento poco apropiado – Tienes el cuello lastimado y las pociones tardarán en hacer efecto, lo sabes.

-Pensé que algo te había sucedido – Susurró él, dejándose vestir por la rubia y dedicarse a observar cada detalle de ella – Me preocupe demasiado.

-Ya ves – Sonrió ella abotonando la antigua camisa, evitando por todos los medios, tocar la piel del chico – Estoy sana y salva.

¿Cuántas veces quiso expresarse pero callaba por vergüenza? Había perdido la cuenta de todas las oportunidades que tuvo, y solo para decirle, cuanto la quería y apreciaba. Siempre echándose para atrás o siendo interrumpido, sintió que si seguía callando explotaría y es por ello que en cuanto Luna termino de abotonar el último botón, él sujetó sus manos y le miró a los ojos fijamente. No podía ni deseaba dejar escapar la oportunidad de expresar lo que sentía y mucho menos guardar aquel sentimiento que cada día se hacía más grande, temía y hoy tuvo miedo de morir y no poder decirle a aquella rubia lo que significaba para él. Lo que siempre significó desde el primer momento que le vio.

-Daniel – Susurró Luna sintiendo la calidez del castaño en aquel gesto

-Ese día – Susurró él también – Sólo puedo arrepentirme de no haberme acercado a ti y poder saber que sucedía contigo, por qué estabas triste – Lanzó un suspiro y siguió – Hoy tengo la oportunidad de protegerte de aquello que tanto daño te causó.

-Tú me ayudaste – Vocifero ella incapaz de alejarse de aquel muchacho. La persona que durante las últimas semanas le había devuelto la sonrisa y las esperanzas – Gracias a ti, estoy aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será así? – Inquirió él apretando sus manos.

-Hasta que puedas cambiarme por otra auror – Bromeó Luna recordando las últimas pruebas y los celos desenfrenados que sintió. Daniel rió y movió la cabeza.

-Me contaron que habías encontrado a la persona adecuada – Contó él serio y Luna quiso maldecir a su amiga castaña – Supongo que estaré a tu lado hasta que él te corresponda

-Supongo – Susurró ella desviando la mirada y Daniel sintió un ligero pinchazo molesto

-Lo quieres – Inquirió él inquieto y susurrando, añadió – Lo amas

-He aprendido a amar – Confesó Luna encontrándose de nuevo con la mirada de Daniel. Deshizo el agarre del muchacho y el acarició el rostro – Y aunque debieron pasar algunos años, valió la pena esperarte.

-Luna

-Fueron años oscuros – Explicó dejando al castaño inmóvil sobre su sitio – Y aunque tuve el apoyo de mis amigos, nunca fue suficiente. El apoyo de Terry fue fundamental y aunque lo quería mucho, no podía amarlo, temía porque él pudiese hacerle daño – Daniel tragó saliva – Sin embargo, y cuando te volví a ver, sentí que algo cambio, que el miedo que pude haber sentido, ya no estaba, y simplemente se había esfumado. Te aprendí a conocer y sentir un sentimiento completamente diferente al que pude sentir por Ron o Terry. Incluyendo los celos de la otra noche – Masculló sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer – Te amo Daniel.

-Nunca más, Luna – Movió la cabeza mientras evitaba que cualquier lágrima cayera de los ojos de la rubia – Ninguna lágrima caerá por tus ojos, no mientras, esté allí para evitarlo – Sujetó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y le miró a los ojos – Valió la pena esperar y poder amarte al fin – sonrió – Y seguiré a tu lado, porque sólo puedo amarte a ti y a nadie más.

Ambos jóvenes acortaron distancias y unieron sus labios sobre un tímido beso, y del cual, poco a poco se hizo más intenso, deseando dejar grabado aquel momento a fuego sobre sus mentes. Luna abrazó al chico por el cuello y se dejó llevar por beso, convencida, que aquel muchacho había llegado para cambiar su vida y traerle la felicidad que tan esquiva había sido con ella. Recordó las breves conversaciones con su castaña amiga, y aunque muchas veces le dejó hablando sola, sabía que tenía razón, como siempre; amaba a ese castaño.

Se obligó a frenar y retroceder algunos pasos silenciosamente, se asomó ligeramente por la puerta entreabierta y sonrió, observando a ambos aurores besarse tranquilamente. El rubio lanzó un suspiro y giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a regresar al maltrecho laboratorio, feliz porque la rubia auror lograse encontrar la paz y felicidad que hace tanto tiempo le había abandonado y que Ronald había obstaculizado de forma tan ruin.

Caminó por el pasillo y arrugó la nariz al respirar el olor que despedía el laboratorio. La pared de la misma estaba absolutamente chamuscada y olor le hacía marearse con facilidad, ingresó al laboratorio cubriendo la nariz con una pañoleta. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginar que el estallido hubiese derrumbado los hechizos de protección; la explosión hubiese alcanzado la oficina de la castaña y los mellizos gravemente heridos o bien, muertos.

-Señor Malfoy – Le llamaron y él se acercó hasta donde el equipo trabajaba – El laboratorio resultó con graves daños – Explicó - Comprobamos los hechizos de seguridad y logramos hallar la ausencia de varios de ellos.

-¿Qué dice? – Inquirió el rubio frunciendo el ceño – Desactivaron hechizos de seguridad

-Sí – Asintió el auror revisando sus notas – Quien haya sido pensó que desactivando el hechizo principal más el hechizo de soporte, causaría un daño mayor, por suerte, el resto de los hechizos actuaron y soportaron gran parte del daño.

-¿Qué clase de hechizos vulneraron? – Preguntó Draco inquieto y evitando por todos los medios la palabra; espía

-Aquel que evita que cualquier sustancia pueda mezclarse con otra – Indicaron y el rubio apretó los puños – Por lo general, lo usa el departamento de traslado mágico para evitar que los trasladadores se adhieran al viajero. Es bastante común – Comentó obviando el rostro pálido del rubio – El otro hechizo tiene por función la contención del fuego. Este hechizo…

-Lo conocen todos los aurores – Masculló él revolviéndose el cabello – Gracias – Habló desviando la mirada hacia la pared.

No necesito leer el detallado informe de los aurores ni mucho menos preocuparse por la reparación del lugar, la palabra "espía" resonaba por su cabeza y la idea que alguien del traslado mágico estuviese implicado, asomaba como opción, más si consideraba el incidente de hace algunas semanas donde varios aurores resultaron brutalmente asesinados por un "error" de traslado. Se cubrió el rostro junto a la pañoleta y salió por segunda vez del lugar, está vez, rumbo al hospital donde se encontraría Hermione y los mellizos.

###

El corazón de Harry pegó un salto en cuanto la figura de la castaña se asomó por la puerta y salió de ésta. La conversación junto a sus hijos ya había terminado, ahora sería su turno ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué preguntas tendrían para él? ¿Lo querrían? Movió la cabeza e intento relajar sus músculos, todavía era apresurado sacar conjeturas.

-Te esperan – Susurró Hermione sonriéndole, gesto que tranquilizó al moreno – Sé sincero

-Pierde cuidado – Sonrió él cogiendo una bocanada de aire

Estuvo a punto de iniciar el trayecto hacia la habitación cuando los pasos ligeros y apresurados de Draco Malfoy llamaron la atención de todos. Los aurores fruncieron el ceño y por poco no le reconocieron por la pañoleta que poseía y donde sólo su cabello rubio sobresalía entre su atuendo oscuro. El auror se paró frente al trío de aurores y dando algunas bocanadas de aire, habló.

-Hicieron la recopilación de datos – Informó Draco respirando agitado por la carrera – Burlaron el sistema de hechizos de seguridad

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Remus inquieto – El sistema de seguridad está implementado por múltiples hechizos

-Lograron desactivar dos hechizos – Acusó él paseando la mirada por el trío de aurores – Uno de ellos es implementado por transporte mágico – Confesó dirigiéndose hacia Hermione

-Es él – Susurró Harry intercambiando rápidas miradas con la castaña – Es obvio – Acusó al descifrar su incredulidad – Existen demasiadas pruebas para ello; la guardería infantil, el ataque hacia Draco, el laboratorio, la muerte de mis tíos, etc – Soltó siendo consciente de la última frase, después de todo, ya todo parecía obvio – Intenta llegar a ti, vulnerarte.

-Es precipitado…

-No podemos arriesgar a los mellizos – Negó Harry frunciendo el ceño

-Remus – Habló Hermione – Regresa al ministerio y contempla una reunión con transporte, interrogaremos a todos.

-De acuerdo – Asintió él

-Draco, necesito que te quedes aquí – Le miró y el aludido asintió – Iré donde el ministro y le comunicaré la posibilidad de un espía al interior del ministerio ¿Dónde está Luna? – Inquirió y una sonrisilla se asomó por los labios del rubio

-De enfermera – Confesó él encogiéndose de hombros y aunque percibió un suspiro cansino de su amiga, también diviso una ligera sonrisa

-Bien – Volvió a suspirar y dirigiéndose hacia Harry, añadió – Cuando den el alta, trasládenlos hacia allá. Draco, necesito que confíes en él – Le observó y aunque la suspicacia hacia mella, asintió – Los veré pronto.

###

Entrelazaron las pequeñas manos y sintieron un ligero hormigueo sobre el estomago apenas la puerta se abrió, ingresando a ésta, la figura que conocieron hace algunas semanas y que sólo hoy podían observar por lo que realmente representaba para ambos; su padre. Sí, aquel hombre que creyeron muerto desde que hicieron uso de razón y que sólo habían contemplado por medio de fotografías recortes de diarios y relatos que su madre, padrino y tíos les contaban.

Le observaron posicionarse frente a ellos y murmurar algunas palabras, algunos segundos, y la figura de aquel hombre que conocieron por móviles fotografías les devolvió la mirada; verde esmeralda. La pequeña Rose, sonrió, recordando el encuentro junto a su padre en aquel laboratorio después de la explosión; solía escuchar por horas las historias de su madre acerca de su padre y la característica casi indudable y semeja a ella, los ojos. Siempre se preguntó lo que seria mirar los ojos de su padre, y sin duda, la sensación parecía impagable.

Por su parte, James observó a su padre de pies a cabeza y la descripción de su padre por los demás, no podía ser más acertada; alto, cabello azabache, ojos verdes y la característica cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sintió la garganta apretada y los ojos humedecerse notablemente. Siempre había considerado como imagen paterna a su padrino, sin embargo, la ausencia de su padre le afectaba.

¿Cómo no afectarles? Si apenas tenían cinco años y eran unos críos. Habían escuchado la historia de su madre y aunque no comprendían algunas cosas, lo único que deseaban, era abrazar a su padre. Sentir el calor del hombre que les dio la vida y amaban por sobre todas las cosas. Después de todo y aunque hubiesen regalado para el día del padre el obsequio a su padrino, éste siempre correspondería al hombre que tenían frente; su padre.

###

Estúpido y obstinado.

Así se sentía el hombre parado frente a sus hijos ¿Cómo había obviado el hecho que él también paso lo mismo? Siempre se lamentó haberlos perdido a tan corta edad ¿Cuántas veces soñó con abrazarlos? La garganta se apretó y los ojos comenzaron a arderle de manera intensa, avanzó algunos pasos y se obligó a sentarse sobre la cama, después de todo, sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

-Pensamos que te habías ido – Susurró Rose sin apartar la mirada de su padre

-Claro que no – Negó este carraspeando – Su padrino había llegado y comenzamos a hablar

-Sabe que estás aquí – Inquirió James curioso

-Algo así – Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – Después hablaré con él – Se revolvió el cabello y lanzó un respiro - ¿Dónde quieren que comience?

-El principio – Dijeron ambos mellizos y él sonrió

-Por supuesto – Dijo él doblando las piernas y sentarse más cómodo sobre la cama – Antes de que nacieran desaparecí y sólo hace algunas semana regresé – Explicó incómodo. Se arrepintió por no haberle preguntado a Hermione, qué habló con ellos - Nunca quise irme y menos cuando supe que ustedes existían…

-Tío Ron te hizo daño – Soltó James sorprendiendo al ojiverde. ¿Cuánto le contó Hermione a los mellizos? No lo sabía

-¿Qué les dijo su madre? – Inquirió él paseando la mirada por los rostros de ambos niños

-Tío Ron te había hecho daño y te marchaste – Habló Rose – Después te dieron por muerto y aunque mamá intento buscarte, hasta ahora regresaste.

-Así fue – Sonrió él triste. Sin duda, la historia simple e infantil de la castaña podría considerarse como buena para sus hijos – Estuve varios años alejado de todos y sólo hace algunos meses regresé, logré enterarme de la vida de su madre y que ustedes existían. Tuve que ocultarme porque, a pesar de los años, todavía sigo peleado con el tío Ron.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Lo que jamás debe hacer un amigo – Habló él sonriendo tristemente – Ser desleal y mentir. Sólo causa daño y dolor en las personas.

-Papá – Habló James haciendo estremecer al ojiverde – Nos quieres.

Desdobló las piernas y cogió asiento cerca de sus hijos los cuales no podía apartar la mirada de él, emocionados y al borde de las lágrimas. Cualquier pensamiento negativo y de venganza que pudiese sentir, quedaba olvidado y enterrado, el amor que sentía por sus hijos y la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo le brindaba las fuerzas necesarias para vivir, para sostener aquella existencia que día a día se apagaba a causa de la venganza y el odio.

Acarició las mejillas de sus hijos al tiempo que besaba la frente de cada uno de ellos, sintió las lágrimas rodar las mejillas y su corazón encogerse al observar a ambos niños llorar. Por inercia, el par de hermanos se incorporó de la cama y abrazó su padre fuertemente, sollozando sobre su pecho y cuello, felices y emocionados por abrazar al hombre que desde siempre consideraron muerto y hoy abrazaban como si la vida se les fuese en ello.

-Son lo más importante para mí – Susurró Harry sin deseos de soltar a sus hijos – Jamás volveré a dejarlos. Ni a ustedes ni a su madre.

-La sigues queriendo – Indagó Rose sonrojada y tallándose los ojos al igual que su hermano

-Siempre – Sonrió él restregándose los ojos – Ahora – Habló acomodándose – Necesito llevarlos a un lugar seguro, saben que existe un mago malvado, y no queremos que corran ningún tipo de peligro.

-Y mamá – Inquirió James

-Estará bien – Aseguró él – La cuidaré y también lo hará su padrino. Él nos acompañará donde un amigo. Les parece.

-Claro – Asintieron y el moreno les sonrió.

No importaba las jugarretas y trucos sucios que Ronald Weasley pudiese tenderles, jamás tocaría a sus hijos y mucho menos a la mujer que amaba, Harry lo sabía, sabía que debía terminar aquella disputa de una buena vez, y para ello, debía regresar oficialmente a la comunidad mágica. El tiempo de regresar y terminar la guerra había llegado, al fin.

###

Detuvo la marcha e instintivamente desenfundó la varita que portaba, el pequeño rostro de su ahijada asomándose por la puerta, le hizo colocarse sobre alerta y acercarse lentamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraban los mellizos y Harry. Le observó y relajo sus hombros en cuanto comprobó que James estaba detrás suya y un hombre se encontraba sentado, cómodo, sobre la cama. Guardó la varita e ingreso al lugar, sorprendido por encontrarse de frente con Harry, sin poción y devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió él desviando la mirada hacia sus ahijados - ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Ya lo dijo Hermione – Habló Harry incorporándose de la cama – Debemos partir hacia un lugar seguro para ellos – Señalando a los mellizos – No podemos perder más tiempo.

-¿Dónde los llevaremos? - Volvió a preguntar intrigado por el misterio

-Severus – Aclaró sorprendiendo al rubio – Será un buen lugar para mantenerles a salvo, está de acuerdo – Añadió refiriéndose a Hermione – Antes de la explosión íbamos para allá.

-Él tiene suficientes problemas – Negó él – Y la vigilancia que pesa sobre él ya es demasiada.

-No tenemos otra opción – Refutó el ojiverde – Sabes a quien nos enfrentamos, Draco – Menciono clavándole la mirada, acusadora – Lo que es capaz de hacer y el peligro que siempre ha representado.

-Harry – Suspiró Draco extrañado de nombrarle en voz alta y después de tantos años – Lo siento.

-Tendremos tiempo para hablar – Dijo él

-Bien – Habló desviando la mirada hacia los mellizos – Haremos un viaje – Sonrió

Observó por última vez al ojiverde y salió disparado a encontrar su esposa, avisándole que llevaría a los niños. Sólo después de recibir las típicas recomendaciones y cuidados especiales, regreso a la habitación donde el moreno ya había creado un trasladador y se preparaba para viajar hasta donde Severus Snape y su familia se encontraban. Cogió a Rose en brazos y sujetó la almohada por un extremo, la mirada del moreno se posó sobre él y antes que desaparecieran, habló.

-Gracias por cuidarlos – Dijo él señalando a los mellizos – Y cuidar de Hermione – añadió.

-Son parte de mi familia – Confesó él y antes que Harry lograse formular alguna frase, desaparecieron.

###

Golpeó e ingreso a la oficina del ministro de magia quien dejó lo que estaba haciendo para recibirla, la noticia que un espía podía estar rondándole, le había puesto los pelos de punta y preocupado sobre manera que la explosión que por poco mata a sus hijos estuviese siendo guiada por los mismos. Intento aclarar la mente y hallar la cordura que necesitaba para afrontar la situación, tranquila, porque sus hijos estaban junto a su padrino y su padre, sonrió inconsciente, Harry estaba de regreso y no permitiría que nada sucediese. Se paró frente al escritorio de Robert y suspiró relajándose.

-Me enteré de lo sucedido en el laboratorio, lo siento – Se disculpó este recostándose sobre su asiento – Espero que nadie haya salido herido.

-Nadie – Sonrió la castaña. Habían actuado tan rápido y sin testigos que la identidad de sus hijos y el accidente podrían pasar por alto en los periódicos – La mayoría de los hechizos funcionó satisfactoriamente y evitó que el destrozo fuese mayor

-Me alegró – Sonrió él juntando sus dedos – Ya verás que estará funcionando en pocos días y seguirán trabajando como hasta ahora.

-Eso espero – Vocifero sin apartar la mirada del ministro – Solo espero que los atacantes no vuelvan a vulnerar el sistema de seguridad.

-¿A qué te refieres con atacantes? – Inquirió él incorporándose lentamente de su asiento - Hermione, explícate – Exigió frunciendo el ceño, la aludida asintió.

-Hicieron el informe de causas y daños – Contó ella manteniendo su posición – Desactivaron hechizos de seguridad e hicieron explotar el lugar a propósito, por suerte, algunos hechizos continuaron funcionando y evitaron una tragedia mayor.

-Sabes quien fue – Afirmó él seguro ante una respuesta afirmativa de la castaña, la cual llegó

-Los hechizos que fueron desactivados – Comenzó Hermione – Son aplicados por personas de la sección de traslado mágico y aunque sólo es teoría podría asegurar que un espía se esconde desde allí, después de todo, no es primera vez que esa sección falla sobre su procedimiento y coloca vidas en riesgo, señor.

-Te entiendo – Susurró Robert saliendo de su escritorio y pasearse por la oficina, pensativo y algo cansado. Hermione le comprendió, los últimos días había sido de locos para muchos - ¿Qué tienes en mente, Hermione? – Preguntó.

-Llamar e interrogar a la sección – Soltó decidida – Se llamó a reunión en el departamento y lograremos hallar alguna solución, por lo pronto, debemos ser cuidadosos, el ataque significa un aviso y no sabemos cuándo puedan atacarnos, sabe que las posibilidades de ataque al ministerio y otros lugares es cada vez más alta.

-Lo sé – Murmuro el ministro deteniendo el paso y mirar fijamente a la castaña – Tienes la autorización necesaria para actuar y sabes que no solo me refiero a transporte, Hermione. Debemos cuidar del ministerio

-Gracias, Robert – Sonrió la castaña y sintiéndose liberada salió de la oficina.

Rauda y sin detenerse camino hacia la sala de reuniones donde se encontraría con la mayor parte del departamento de aurores, a último minuto, le había ordenado citar a todos sin importar el rango ni posición que posean. Necesitaba la ayuda de todos y el tiempo que poseían parecían hacerse corto e inestable. Dobló sobre la esquina encontrándose de frente junto a Luna y Daniel, quienes, parecían caminar hacia el mismo lugar, solo le bastó observar los dedos entrelazados, para saber la situación de ambos aurores y a pesar que el tiempo apremiaba y sentía su corazón latir a mil hora, le dedico una sincera sonrisa a su amiga y Daniel. Feliz porque las piezas de aquel puzle estuviesen siendo ordenadas de la manera que siempre debió ser, la presencia de Ronald, había sido mala por demasiado tiempo y la llegada de aquel chico logro lo imposible; Luna volvía a sonreír.

Quizás la situación podía observarse extraña y hasta poco sería frente a los acontecimientos que ocurrían pero se permitió, por algunos metros, olvidarse de todo. Sujetó la muñeca de su amiga y arrastrándola a ella y Daniel corrieron los últimos metros que les separaban de la sala, riendo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y en apenas un susurro, módulo; "Los felicito"

-Qué bueno que llegaron – Les recibió el licantropodo. La castaña asintió y coloco a su lado mientras Luna y Daniel se mezclaran junto al resto de aurores. El lugar había sido modificado y cientos de sillas se extendían por el lugar, sentados, aurores de todos los escuadrones, rangos y edades, estaban listos y dispuestos para recibir las órdenes de Hermione Granger – Están informados del ataque – Susurró.

-Gracias – Susurró ella y dirigiéndose hacia el resto, habló – Buenas tardes – Observó ligeramente el exterior y evidenció que pronto oscurecería, continuo – La situación se complica cada día que pasa y los temores de espías al interior del ministerio, ya están a la vista. He hablado con el ministro de magia y ha autorizado la investigación e interrogación de todos en el ministerio.

Daniel abrió los ojos y tragó saliva pesadamente, observó la expresión de Luna, y la palabra pareció escribirse tal poema fuese; caos. La decisión traería caos y desorden de todo el ministerio, volvió la mirada hacia Hermione y supo que hablaba en serio. Quizás Ron Weasley había sacado de sus casillas a Hermione y había dado el golpe necesario; sus hijos. Meditó y sopeso las posibilidades de encontrar un espía, en cuanto las investigaciones iniciarán, cualquier posible espía saldría del ministerio antes del anochecer del siguiente día.

-Comenzaremos por la sección de traslado mágico – Continuaba la castaña – Cualquier persona que presente algún indicio de sospecha será interrogada por algún superior y bajo ningún motivo será sometido a maltratos físicos ¿Entendieron?

-Sí – Respondieron todos.

-Bien – Suspiró – Los aurores que estén próximos a salir al campo, lo harán, no podemos descuidarnos. El resto iniciará investigaciones y formará equipos al interior de sus escuadrones. Procuren informarle de todo al jefe y subjefe del respectivo escuadrón. Disponen de una hora para formar equipos y comenzar las investigaciones ¡Muévanse!

El ruido de sillas y pasos salir de la sala se escuchó durante el próximo minuto y medio, Hermione restregó su rostro entre sus manos y observó al hombre lobo preocupada. Anochecía y no tenía la menor idea de la situación de Draco, Harry y sus hijos.

-Están en buenas manos – Aseguró Remus observando a Luna y Daniel acercarse – Debes decirle la verdad, Hermione – Vocifero este y ante la mirada confundida de la castaña, señaló a Luna

-Es demasiado pronto

-Será diferente – Sonrió ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia Daniel – Sólo dilo.

-La investigación causará un caos enorme – Vocifero Luna llegando hasta sus amigos - ¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto – Aclaró ella apoyándose sobre la mesa y recibiendo el leve asentimiento de Remus, añadió – Luna necesito que hablemos

-Organicemos el primer y tercer escuadrón – Habló Remus dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Daniel, el aludido, comprendiendo a medias, asintió

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la rubia intrigada por el semblante serio y preocupado de su amiga

-Hay algo que debes saber – Se cruzó de brazo y fijó la mirada sobre la rubia – Es sobre Harry.

Se vio obstaculizado por el licantropodo y solo atino a lanzar un molesto suspiro, la noticia del regreso de Harry y las implicaciones de Ronald solo conseguirían que Luna reviviera el pasado y cuestionará muchas cosas, además, él también estaba implicado de manera indirecta en la identidad del pelirrojo.

-Es demasiado pronto – Acusó Daniel cruzándose de brazos y observar preocupado la sala de reuniones

-Debe hacerlo – Habló él apoyándose sobre la pared – Por lo menos decirle que Harry está vivo, lo demás, se verá durante los días. Debes confiar en el criterio de Hermione.

-Confió – Aclaró este – Simplemente Luna sacará conclusiones y para mañana podrá hacerse una idea de quién estuvo implicado sobre la supuesta muerte de Harry y por ende el papel que hoy en día juega nuestro amigo pelirrojo.

-Igual tú – Miró Remus al castaño resoplar – Supongo que ésta vez no imagino cosas ¿Cierto? – Menciono y Daniel simplemente le devolvió la mirada, sonrió – Él está fuera de su vida y aunque tal vez, ocultaste información. Te quiere.

-Se pondrá furiosa – Comentó y Remus asintió.

-Todo saldrá bien – Le animó este – Sólo recuerda que mientras Ron este por allí, la situación de todos es inestable, cualquier cosa podría suceder estos días.

-Lo sé – Meditó y supo que días difíciles vendrían por delante. Echo un vistazo hacia la sala y temió porque de ésta saliera algún rayo directo a él.

¿Quién podría prever esto? Jamás imaginó que ayudar a un mago herido, quien resultó ser Harry Potter, le encaminaría hacia la mujer que amaba y por la cual soportó hechizos, maldiciones y un cuello casi roto, estaba convencido que quedaba otra lucha contra Ronald y su sequito y ésta vez nadie se escondería detrás de alguna capucha o poción, sería de frente.

-Cuídala – Vociferó Remus llamando la atención del muchacho – No ha sido fácil.

-Descuida – Sonrió el aludido y sintiéndose observado por el hombre lobo, añadió – La quiero mucho

-Ya lo sabía – Sonrió Remus y sujetando por el hombro al castaño, añadió – Tenemos trabajo, ya hablarás con ella.

-De acuerdo.

###

Se obligó a sentarse sobre la silla y apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas, sintió que la sala daba vueltas, dejándole mareada y sin comprender por completo toda la información dada por su amiga; Harry Potter vivía. No cabía duda, la noticia le alegraba y estaba a punto lanzarse a los brazos de Hermione, felicitándole, más las implicaciones le obligaban a permanecer sentada, procesando y meditando la historia.

"_Está vivo y es Davis"_ La emoción de saber que el moreno estaba vivo paso a la sorpresa máxima, siempre estuvo junto a ellos, regresando al ministerio de magia y participando como auror, de inmediato la figura de Remus Lupin apareció y frunció el ceño; el hombre lobo había recomendado al auror de nombre Davis Parker, un desconocido, sin embargo la fe en Remus les hizo aceptarlo. Repaso el encuentro en el estadio de Quidditch y la cercanía de ambos aurores.

"_Jamás estuvo muerto pero lo intentaron"_ Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse e hilar conjeturas que apresuradamente cuajaron de manera cruel y dolorosa. Recordó ese día y las consecuencias posteriores, apretó los puños, la última persona que había visto con vida a Harry Potter, el mejor amigo. Sólo necesitó el ligero asentimiento de la castaña para dar por sentado la inevitable verdad: Ron Weasley ¿Cómo alguna vez se enamoró de aquel hombre? Negó y apretó la mandíbula, jamás podría estar enamorada de una persona así.

-Es amigo de Harry – Acusó Hermione arrodillándose frente a su amiga – Daniel, ayudó y curó sus heridas después del ataque. Él dice que si no hubiese recibido su ayuda, habría enloquecido.

-Mintió – Inquirió Luna confundida y la castaña negó rápidamente

-Jamás lo haría – Susurró ella sujetando las manos de su amiga – Tal vez ocultó la identidad de Harry, sin embargo, lo hizo porque esa tarea no le correspondía a él. Sabía quién era Ron y por ello se mantuvo cerca de ti, no por obligación, sino porque realmente lo sentía. Además, se conocieron al mismo tiempo que él conoció a Harry. Lo quieres.

-Sí – Sonrió la rubia

-Estuvo a punto de perder su cuello – Sonrió la castaña – Te ama

-Yo igual – Se sonrojó Luna y apretando la mano de su amiga, añadió – Entiendo porque tenías a Davis en la oficina – Rio – Supongo que las demostraciones de Robert, le supieron mal.

-Bastante – Sonrió la castaña – Al principio, parecía no importarle nada. Sólo quería cobrar venganza y quizás desaparecer de nuevo

-¿Qué cambio? – Inquirió Luna intrigada

-No lo sé – Negó ella pensativa – Quizás la visita que realizó a Severus, le ayudó – Contó desencajando a la rubia – Lo encontró. Al parecer siempre supo la verdad, al igual que Albus.

-¿Quién más sabe? – Volvió a preguntar y ante la tensión de la castaña insistió – Hermione

-Draco.

Luna frunció el ceño y saltó de su asiento mientras lanzaba maldiciones e improperios hacia el rubio auror. Hermione evitó reírse y se incorporó de su lugar para observar a su amiga pasearse por el lugar y desearle las penurias del infierno a Draco. Movió la cabeza y sonrió, convencida, que Daniel podía respirar tranquilo porque la furia de la rubia estaba dirigida hacia Malfoy.

Suspiró llamando la atención de su amiga y se dejó abrazar por la misma; la rubia sabía que podría soportar muchas cosas, sin embargo, el silencio del rubio le había dolido más de lo que pensó. Todas las penurias y momentos de tristeza las pasó junto a él; el funeral, el embarazo, el parto, todo.

-Luna

-Piénsalo así – Interrumpió ella – Siempre cuidó de ti y se aseguró que él estuviese alejado. Es el padrino de tus hijos y bastante testarudo. Dale chance de explicarte todo.

-Gracias – Susurró la castaña

-De nada – Sonrió – Sólo déjalo entero porque pienso darle una paliza

-Lo consideraré – Rio Hermione

Sí, necesitaba hablar con su amigo

El hombre que estaba protegiendo a sus hijos

El padrino de los mellizos.

_**Continuará…**_

**Había escrito este capítulo hace mucho tiempo y releyéndolo causa especial atención y nostalgia la parte del reencuentro de los niños con su padre. He perdido al mío hace algunos días y me emocionan esas líneas, por ello este capítulo es dedicado a él. **

**Nuestro Daniel ha conquistado el corazón de Luna pero ésta ya conoce la verdad sobre Harry y sin duda comenzará a cuestionarse el acercamiento del chico y sus sentimientos. Si bien Daniel estuvo cerca por sugerencia de Harry, con el tiempo comenzó a enamorarse de la rubia y más considerando que ellos ya se conocían hace algunos años. **

**Draco, Harry y los mellizos han emprendido rumbo hacia la casa de Severus, y los aurores tienen una conversación pendiente sobre Ron.**

**Como último comentario... Recién tengo tiempo de sentarme a ver y leer los comentarios, inserte un elemento que la página no reconoce para separar las escenas - ya me parecía extraño que dijesen que estaba confuso - De verdad lo siento. No volverá a suceder. Saludos.**


	13. Un corazón lanzado al fuego

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Trece**

"_**Un corazón lanzado al fuego"**_

_-Espera – Habló el joven Malfoy deteniendo el frenético escape por los pasillos de Hogwarts – No puedo callar esto, lo sabes_

_-Debes hacerlo – Refutó Severus sujetando por el codo a su ex alumno y continuar caminando hacia el exterior del castillo – Todos estamos en riesgo_

_-Crees que no lo sé – Dijo él zafándose del agarre – Harry está vivo y Ronald… _

_-Guarda silencio…_

El recuerdo de aquella noche le había perseguido por casi cinco años y aunque siempre tuvo la intención de romper aquel silencio, la imagen de su esposa e hijos, le martillaba sobre la cabeza y lo que podría suceder si hacía público el vínculo que existía entre Ronald Weasley y la subida al poder de Lord Voldemort y su sequito. ¿Cuántas reuniones familiares fingieron normalidad? Cientos y siempre tuvo que morderse la lengua, asegurar que su familia estaba segura y que nada sucedería siempre y cuando él no abriera la boca.

El ex Slytherin salió de sus pensamientos y se enfocó sobre el sencillo y alegre correteo de los mellizos y la hija de Severus. Sonrió y comprendió el silencio por el cual tuvieron que pasar, el ex profesor tenía mucho que perder por aquel entonces; su esposa e hija, ya que de por sí, siempre estuvieron confinados a esconderse y aguardar a que el peligro pasará. Después de la caída de Voldemort, grupos de mortifagos habían comenzado una sangrienta cacería hacia el ex mortifagos y por supuesto, Severus Snape estaba en aquella lista.

-Gracias por recibirnos – Habló el moreno siguiendo el ir y venir del trío de niños – La situación empeora en el ministerio y el riesgo de que exista un ataque hacia Hermione, es latente.

-Lo sé – Suspiró Severus desviando la mirada hacia el ojiverde – Para nadie sería una sorpresa que él decidiera atacar a Hermione. Sabemos que lo hará de manera indirecta.

-¿Cuánto crees que resista? – Suspiró Harry inquieto – El amor u obsesión de Ronald le ha impedido actuar de otra manera

-Hermione le saco del ministerio – Habló él pensativo – Y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tome decisiones más radicales. Es obvio, él tendrá que mostrar su verdadero rostro frente a Hermione y cuando eso suceda, el ataque será inminente para el ministerio.

-No lo hará – Negó Harry - Cuando no tenga opción se mostrará.

-¿Qué estás pensando? – Interrogó Severus observando la decisión del moreno plasmada sobre su rostro – La provocación acelerará las cosas, ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

-El tiempo lo dirá – Soltó él fijando la mirada sobre el rubio que parecía absorto sobre sus pensamientos – Necesito hablar con él.

-Lo sé – Suspiró este mirando al rubio – Sé consciente que jamás ha sido fácil, siempre quiso sacar a la luz la identidad de Ron. Sólo porque se lo pedía, esperaba.

-Entiendo – Dijo él a medias. Se incorporó el sillón donde estaba sentado y lentamente camino hacia el rubio.

La rabia e impotencia había recorrido cada célula de su cuerpo cuando logró asimilar que Draco Malfoy sabía la verdad; la identidad de Ronald Weasley y la falsedad de su muerte. Sin embargo, y sólo cuando observó la situación de manera objetiva, logró dimensionar, las implicaciones de conocer la realidad de la situación y del porqué el rubio debió guardar silencio. La familia del rubio se vería expuesta y los vínculos de sangre pesaban más que la verdad misma, sumando la amistad que sostenía con Hermione y la presencia latente de Lucius Malfoy.

-Draco – Susurró él y el aludido le devolvió la mirada. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sabían que había llegado el momento de platicar – Necesito hablar contigo

-Lo sé – Susurró este desviando la mirada hacia la puerta – Salgamos de aquí – Propuso y el ojiverde aceptó. Caminaron hacia el exterior de la casa y la fría noche les recibió

Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada quien buscando las palabras necesarias para ese encuentro que jamás pensaron que se llevaría a cabo y menos bajo esas circunstancias. Finalmente el ojiverde se decidió a hablar.

-Jamás imaginé que sabrías la verdad – Confesó Harry sonriendo ligeramente. Gesto que tranquilizó al rubio – Intuí que podría ser Severus pero nunca pensé que habría un segundo involucrado

-Lo mismo digo – Suspiró él – Te imaginarás la sorpresa de saber que estabas vivo, la realidad decía que el culpable de esto había sido Ron – Movió la cabeza, siguió – Por si fuese poco presencie la muerte del profesor Dumbledore

-Conectaste la verdadera participación de Ron – Comentó él

-Sí – Suspiró – Es difícil asimilar que el hermano de tu esposa, resultó ser un asesino – Ironizó frustrado – Durante algunos días llegué a pensar que todo había sido una broma, sin embargo, la presencia de Ron y la crecida de los ataques, dictaba mucho.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Una tortura – Se lamentó él recordando las cientos de veces que tuvo que consolar a la castaña – Observarle triste y consumida por el dolor de la perdida, sin duda, parecía el peor de los castigos. Existieron varias oportunidades donde quise mandar todo al demonio y confesarle la verdad, sin embargo, la noticia del embarazo cayó a todos por sorpresa y la Hermione triste y sin vida, encontró un motivo por el cual continuar. Por supuesto, el riesgo aumentó y el silencio que mantenía se intensificó – El moreno asintió – Desde ese punto logré cambiar de estrategia y decidí buscarte por mis propios medios – Confesó sorprendiendo al ojiverde.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella siempre intentó buscar tu cuerpo – Soltó y Harry asintió – Aunque mantuvo las investigaciones en secreto, comencé una búsqueda personal. El único lugar de referencia que poseía siempre fue el bosque prohibido y seguí las posibles rutas que podrías haber tomado, la última sólo me guiaba hasta el inicio de un riachuelo.

-Esa fue la ruta que tomé – Confesó él – Allí recibí la ayuda de un mago; Daniel.

-¿Daniel? – Inquirió Draco sorprendido - ¿El muchacho?

-Sí – Sonrió este – Logró curar las heridas que poseía y ha estado ayudándome todos estos años. Ha sido de gran ayuda.

-Comprendo

-Muchas gracias – Soltó el moreno – Por estar durante los mejores y peores momentos de Hermione y no dejar que cayera.

-Siempre estaré allí – Lanzó un suspiro y añadió – Sólo espero sobrevivir cuando tenga que hablar con ella – Bromeó

-Yo sobreviví – Rio él – Ten por seguro que también lo conseguirás, sobre todo, si eres el padrino de los mellizos.

Sonrieron e ingresaron al interior de la casa donde el juego del trío de niños continuaba independiente de la situación que comenzaba a gestarse en el mundo mágico. Horas difíciles se acercaban y los adultos que estaban presentes en aquella sala, lo sabían, la incertidumbre lentamente comenzaba a apoderarse de todos.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – Inquirió Severus situándose junto a su ex alumno

-Bien – Susurró él manteniendo la mirada fija sobre los mellizos y Harry – Ha sido demasiado rápido – Confesó y girándose hacia el ex profesor, añadió – Pronto deberé enfrentarme a él

-¿Estás preparado? – Volvió a preguntar, el aludido, negó – La posibilidad es real.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo – Negó él angustiado por esa posibilidad – No estoy preparado para enfrentarme a él.

-Y tú familia – Preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos – Puedes hacerlo – Animó – Draco – Llamó y el aludido levantó la mirada del suelo, sonrió – Puedo recordar el día que llegaste a mi casa, herido. Habías recibido la peor paliza del mundo y sólo por haber decidido largarte de esa casa, dispuesto hacer libre y lo conseguiste. Puedes hacerlo ahora.

-Es difícil – Suspiró él re memorizando aquel día – Sólo pensar que podría matar a mi padre, es escalofriante. Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez le vi, verle sería recordar cuán cerca estuve de ser como él.

-No eres como él – Acusó él regañando al rubio - ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos discutido? – Sonrió – La última vez, Ginny estaba presente y estuvo tentada a lanzarte una maldición – Comentó sacándole una ligera sonrisa a Draco – Siempre serás un Malfoy y pertenecerás a esa familia hasta el día que mueras, no importa cuán difícil sea, debes sentirse orgulloso de aquello – Y antes que el auror interrumpiera, añadió – No implica que debes seguir los actos de tu padre y familia. Eres libre para elegir lo que quieras y lo has hecho muy bien hasta el momento.

-Será difícil explicarle a Ginny sobre Ron – Menciono él

-Debes hacerlo – Aconsejó – Hazlo con calma, no apresures las cosas.

-Gracias – Sonrió Draco

-Debemos irnos – Anunció Harry llegando hasta ellos – No sabemos las medidas que ha tomado Hermione. Y tú – señalando a Draco – Tienes una conversación pendiente con ella

-Lo sé – Suspiró él – Vamos.

###

El ministerio por completo se había revolucionado y la entrada principal de éste estaba colapsada por periodistas que entrevistaba a todo aquel que acusaba ser auror, la noticia de interrogación e investigación del departamento de aurores, buscando posibles espías de Lord Voldemort, se había esparcido como la pólvora por todos los niveles y secciones. Si bien la orden sólo se hizo extensible hacía transporte y traslado mágico, la búsqueda se extendió hacia otros departamentos, establecimiento la orden clara y concisa de los altos mandos; Nadie salía del ministerio hasta que la investigación concluyera.

Si bien Daniel estaba a cargo del tercer escuadrón de aurores y la inspección de todos los funcionarios del ministerio, también debía encargarse de la sección de búsqueda y rastreo, la cual se efectuaba sobre las inmediaciones del callejón diagon. Corría y trasladaba cada vez que se necesitaba y después de apenas una hora de extenso trabajo, estaba agotado y consiente que todavía quedaba mucho por hacer.

-No aguanto – Susurró él sentándose sobre la primera silla que encontró – Jamás pensé que el ministerio enloquecería así

-Yo tampoco – Menciono Remus revisando papeles y más papeles – Debemos estar atentos y continuar trabajando.

-Has visto a Luna – Inquirió observando al licantropodo negar - ¿Crees que esté enfadada?

-Ni siquiera sabes que habló con Hermione – Menciono el aludido sin despegar la mirada de los papeles – Ya tendrás tiempo para conversar.

-Tienes razón – Masculló apenado

-Hermione te necesita en misterios, Remus – Escucharon ambos hombre la voz de Luna Lovegood llenar el espacio. Daniel pegó un respingo y el aludido dejó los papales a un lado y salió del lugar

-Luna – Habló Daniel incorporándose de su lugar y seguir a la rubia por el lugar. Las personas iban y venían, demasiada ocupadas para prestarle atención – Necesito hablar contigo

-Tenemos cosas por hacer, Daniel – Acusó ella sin siquiera mirarle.

-Luna

Esquivó algunos aurores y alcanzó a la rubia antes de que el elevador se cierre, la sorprendida mirada de Luna fue reemplazada por su ceño fruncido. Abrazó las carpetas que poseía contra su pecho y cruzó miradas con el muchacho, quien pareció retarle cruzándose de brazos.

-Daniel

-Jamás tuve la intención de ocultarte la verdad – Interrumpió él sorprendiendo a la rubia. Había tomado la precaución de hablar con Hermione y sabía que debía o no decir – Puedo aceptar solo un hecho; Él me pidió información sobre tu relación con Ron, sin embargo, y bajo las circunstancias la supuesta "información" paso a un segundo plano – Lanzó un suspiro y deshaciendo su postura, cogió a Luna por los hombros – Me enamoré de ti y todo lo que hice fue porque te amo. Nunca llegué a pensar que ayudar a Harry significaría encontrar el amor.

-Si no te hubiese encontrado – Sonrió Luna acariciando el rostro del castaño – Posiblemente seguiría en manos de ese monstruo – Confesó provocando que cierto escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Daniel. La rubia divisó cierta preocupación sobre el rostro del castaño, añadió - ¿Existe algo más?

La puerta del elevador se abrió y cinco personas ingresaron, interrumpiendo, cualquier tipo de respuesta de Daniel pero el ligero apretón de manos le hizo saber a Luna, que efectivamente existía algo más que decir. El elevador se abrió por segunda vez y ambos aurores bajaron de este, silenciosos, caminaron hacia la oficina de la rubia y a pesar que las obligaciones tenían al ministerio de cabeza y la opinión pública acelerada, los jóvenes debían aclarar algunas cosas.

Daniel se apoyó sobre el escritorio y dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, intentando buscar de alguna manera las palabras adecuadas para relatar, lo que en principio, había decidido omitir pero ahora sabía debía aclarar. No podía permitirse la idea de seguir mintiéndole a la mujer que amaba. "En principio no podrá comprenderlo pero lo aceptará" habían sido las palabras de Hermione y hasta cierto punto deseaba que se equivoque, que lograra comprender y aceptar la verdadera identidad de Ron Weasley

-Ayude a Harry – Comenzó en apenas un susurro – Herido y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Lo encontré al límite del bosque prohibido y llevé hasta donde vivía, curé sus heridas y aunque no pronunciaba palaba alguna, logré que comiera algo, estaba demasiado débil producto de la pérdida de sangre. Pasaron algunos meses hasta que por fin las heridas cicatrizaron, sólo allí, pude sostener algunas palabras con él.

-Te contó quién lo había atacado

-Sí – Suspiró él apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio – Aunque intuí que el ataque había sido muggle… las estocadas fueron provocadas por un elemento filoso y no precisamente por magia. El nombre de Ron salió de sus labios mientras leía el profeta y el funeral que habían celebrado, la fotografía de él, Hermione, Draco, pareció hervirle la sangre y hasta cierto punto despertarse del trance en el cual se encontraba

-¿Por qué nunca se acercaron? – Inquirió Luna con cierto atisbo de reproche – estábamos destrozados por la muerte de Harry.

-No lo sé – Negó él – Esa respuesta sólo podría dártela él – Sonrió tranquilizando los instintos asesinos de la rubia – Sólo después de mucho tiempo y cuando la situación aquí parecía empeorar, se atrevió a regresar – Hizo una pausa y aunque quiso salir corriendo, continuo – Quiso asesinar a Ron – Soltó provocando sorpresa en Luna – Localizó su casa y sin ayuda llegó a ese lugar; dice que lo hubiese hecho pero las circunstancias le obligaron a ocultarse y esperar.

-¿Cuáles circunstancias? – Inquirió

-Ron se reunía con mortifagos – Aclaró Daniel – Sólo bastó algunos minutos para descubrir que estos le llamaban… mi señor.

"Mi señor" Sin duda, la frase pareció viajar lentamente por cada rincón de la oficina y luego desaparecer, siempre, dejando el rastro del real significado que conllevaba y explicaba estos cinco años de vivir en la oscuridad de la mentira y el engaño. Sintió escalofríos pensar que por algún tiempo estuvo junto a ese hombre y que por fin podía evidenciar el verdadero rostro que poseía, sintió los brazos de Daniel cobijarla, y aunque por algún instante pensó en llorar, ya ninguna lágrima cayó. Comprendiendo que no valía la pena llorar y lamentarse por el pasado.

-Lo siento – Susurró Daniel – Debí esperar un poco más.

-No, Daniel hiciste lo correcto – Negó la muchacha subiendo la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del auror – Es justo que supiera la identidad de Ron, no quiero más secretos.

-Ya no – Negó él sonriendo – Te lo prometo

-Te amo – Susurró Luna acortando distancias y besar al auror

Daniel solo pudo pasar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y esbozar una sincera sonrisa, satisfecho porque la predicción de la castaña no fuese tal. Y aunque la situación parecía empeorar, estaba convencido que saldrían bien librados de esa guerra. Juntos.

###

Apenas si lograron estabilizarse y cientos de cámaras, vuela pluma y otros elementos que ambos aurores apenas lograron identificar, recién acababan de llegar al ministerio y el gentío les interrogaba y apretaba constantemente, entre empujones y ayudados por compañeros, lograron zafarse de la enardecida prensa mágica y colocarse a resguardo mientras esperaban la presencia de Hermione

-Qué locura – Vociferó Harry acomodando la túnica que portaba – Pasan de las diez y todavía están aquí.

-Algo sucedió – Menciono Draco ceñudo y observando el actuar de todos – Debe por la decisión de Hermione

-Si están investigando a una sección – Habló el moreno – Porque pareciera que todo el ministerio estuviese alertado

-De seguro amplio la investigación – Masculló él inquieto – Eso explicaría porque la prensa se enteró

-Qué bueno que regresaron - Hablaron y ambos aurores se incorporaron del asiento – Síganme.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió Draco

-Lo tenemos – Masculló y ambos aurores apresuraron el paso hasta alejarse de la multitud – Se llama Eric Madson y trabaja hace tres años en trasporte mágico, el equipo de trabajo logro determinar que fue él, quien ejecutó el fallido trasladador de Hogwarts. Lo interrogamos y admitió ser espía, por supuesto, se encuentra bajo el hechizo de Voldemort.

-No es necesario – Suspiró Draco deteniendo el paso al igual que la castaña – Sabes que es verdad.

-No lo sé

-Hermione – Habló Harry y antes que pudiese rebatirle cualquier idea, la castaña interrumpió

-Necesito hablar con Draco, por favor – Pidió la castaña sin despegar la mirada del rubio

El moreno asintió y dirigiéndole la última mirada a sus compañeros, les dejó solos. La jefa de aurores suspiró y continuo caminando, invitando al rubio a seguirle, él guardó silencio y comenzó a colocar sus pensamientos en orden ¿Cómo explicar el silencio que significo el dolor de su amiga? Por un instante, Draco Malfoy se sintió un vil traidor, recordó cada uno de los momentos que la castaña le ayudó de manera incondicional y él había pagado con silencio e indiferencia, pretendiendo que nada había sucedido.

Ingresaron a la oficina y él permaneció de pie frente al escritorio mientras la castaña se apoyaba sobre este y le dirigía la mirada. Sintió vergüenza y sólo después de largos segundos pudo despegar la mirada del suelo y dirigirla hacia su amiga, la visión frente a él, sólo le hizo sentir más miserable y ruin; la castaña mirada brillaba y amenazaba por derramar las primeras lágrimas, y cualquier miedo existente, quedó olvidado al tiempo.

-Si vas a golpearme hazlo pero no quiero verte llorar – Acusó el rubio cerrando los ojos. Preferiría aguantar las cachetadas que las lágrimas de su amiga.

Se abstuvo de reír, porque sí, deseaba gritar, reprochar, golpear y mandar a su rubio amigo al mismísimo infierno, sin embargo, ¿Cómo hacerlo si fue él? La persona que evitó que su vida se fuese por un caño y la mantuvo a flote por el peor momento de su vida, sin duda, y a pesar que las emociones podrían dominarla en cualquier momento, el corazón dictaba otra cosa muy distinta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, abrazó al rubio, aferrándose al cuello de este mientras el aludido sólo atinaba a devolverle el abrazo de manera desesperada y algo torpe, aturdido por su reacción.

El tiempo pareció retroceder y llevarlo de nuevo hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts donde el lamento de la pérdida del moreno se hacía evidente, intentando, buscar la lógica de aquel particular infierno. Más la realidad les golpeó y la situación parecía clarificarse; Harry Potter estaba vivo, Ron había intentado asesinarlo e insipiente realidad de quien era Lord Voldemort, les estremecía, salir de la oscuridad y observar la realidad podía dolerles más de lo que pensaban. Y aún faltaban muchas cosas por decir.

-Lo siento – Susurró Draco restregándose los ojos y aunque quiso deshacer el agarre de Hermione, cedió. La castaña sostenía sus manos y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Orgulloso y testarudo – Habló ella sonriendo y él se permitió reír – Puedo comprender lo que has pasado

-No te imaginas – Negó él lanzando un suspiró, sintiendo que un peso menos estaba sobre sus hombros – Jamás estaría involucrado en algo así, sin embargo, las circunstancias me llevaron a ese lugar.

-¿Quieres contármelo? – Inquirió

-Hermione – Dudó. Relatar lo sucedido aquella noche, significaba, decir el nombre del verdadero asesino de Albus Dumbledore y a su vez dejar en evidencia, rotunda, el sucesor de Tom Ridle. Observó a su amiga y a pesar del daño que pudiese ocasionar, no podía seguir callando. Ya no – Debemos sentarnos – Aclaró señalando el pequeño sillón que poseía la castaña – Esto será difícil

-Te escucho

###

No importaba la situación y mucho menos cuán rodeados de personas se encontraban, la peculiar forma de Luna para recibir a Harry causó la sorpresa y ligeras carcajadas en quienes presenciaban el espectáculo. Sólo una cachetada y luego un abrazo de la rubia dio por superado cualquier tipo de conversación, las palabras sobraban y a rubia ya había escuchado suficiente, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era abrazar a aquel testarudo ojiverde.

"Idiota" había escuchado el moreno mientras abrazaba a su amiga, sonriendo, observó a Daniel y este asintió ligeramente, todo había sido aclarado y sólo restaba soportar los reclamos y palabrotas que de seguro tendría preparado la muchacha. Después de todo, él se lo tenía más que merecido.

-Finite – Exclamó la rubia y cuando estuvo frente al ojiverde, le golpeó el brazo - ¿Cómo pudiste guardar silencio? Idiota – Volvió a decir y el aludido apenas si disimulo una sonrisa - No te rías, no sabes cuánto sufrimos por tu ausencia, sobre todo Hermione – Aclaró cruzándose de brazos, gesto que hizo suspirar a Harry

-Para nadie ha sido fácil – Aclaró él observándole significativamente – Por ahora, ya todo está claro y no volveré a desaparecer.

-Más te vale – Amenazó Luna apuntándole con el dedo – Porque si vuelves a hacer algo así, te juro que te daré una paliza.

-Peor que esto – Sonrió él esquivando otro manotazo – Guarda energías… el hurón también merece una pequeña porción ¿Cierto?

-Draco – Bufó Luna decidiendo seriamente en ir o no a buscarle – Lo haré después. Me alegró que estés vivo – Soltó – Estos años parecen ser un mal chiste

-Aún no termina – Meditó él – Todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero – Suspiró Luna - ¿Dónde dejaron a los mellizos? Hermione no quiso mencionarlo

-Donde Severus – Informó sorprendiendo a la rubia – Estarán bien

-¿Estás seguro? – Menciono ella – Draco apenas lo menciona.

-Te sorprendería saber que posee familia – Comentó Harry observando la incredulidad plasmada sobre el rostro de Luna – Ya lo verás.

-No estás bromeando, cierto – Le miró

-No – Negó este riendo

-Casado

-Sí

-¿Hijos?

-Una niña

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Volvió a preguntar

-Por supuesto – Dijo el – Pregúntale a Draco

-¡Draco! – Exclamó la rubia

Y abrazando por última vez al ojiverde salió del lugar rumbo hacia la oficina de Hermione y donde Draco Malfoy se encontraría, dispuesta a regañar, pegar, maldecir y exasperar a ese rubio. Daniel entrecerró los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros salió tras de ella, dejando parado en medio de la sala a un sonriente Harry Potter, agradecido, porque la rubia hubiese asimilado de alguna u otra forma lo acontecido.

Sacó de la túnica un frasquito con la poción y la bebió para después seguir a sus amigos hacia la oficina de la castaña, no pensaba perderse la oportunidad de observar a Draco siendo regañado por la rubia. Sonrió ante la imagen.

###

¿Cuánta oscuridad? Hermione escuchó por la boca de su amigo el verdadero rostro del pelirrojo y aunque quiso imaginarlo, se negaba hacerlo, no podía acostumbrarse a la idea que su mejor amigo hubiese dado la espalda a todo lo que creía justo. Observó al rubio y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta ironía ¿Quién no pensó que Draco sería su eterno enemigo? Ironías de la vida y que por supuesto hoy cobraba sentido.

-Mató a Albus – Susurró Hermione incrédula - ¿Por qué no hicieron nada?

-Estaría muerto – Sonrió Draco débilmente – Desde ese momento, cualquier tipo de reunión familiar se hizo un suplicio. Mentiría si dijese que estuve cómodo.

-Entiendo

-Lo siento

-No importa – Negó la castaña – Gracias por decirme la verdad.

-De nada

-¡Draco Malfoy! – Exclamaron al tiempo que la puerta se abría e ingresaba una acalorada Luna Lovegood seguida por Harry y Daniel - ¡Eres un verdadero imbécil, lo sabías!

-Luna… - Inició este intentando excusarse, sin embargo, la sola mirada de advertencia de la rubia le hizo permanecer en silencio.

###

"Después de Hogwarts, nos casaremos" La realidad le golpeó e hizo que la sangre llegará hasta su cabeza, dimensionando el escenario que nunca contempló, no importaba cuánto lo intentará ni los esfuerzos destinados; nunca tendría a la mujer que amaba y que siempre pertenecería a otro. Ronald Weasley dejó sobre el velador el diario de vida de Hermione y ajustándose la máscara desapareció de la habitación, lo que inició como misión anti aurores, concluyó en la pieza fundamental de la transformación.

En cuanto apareció en el escondite se despojó de la máscara y observó su reflejo sobre el frío cristal; alto, pelirrojo, ojos azul oscuro y aquel semblante duro e indiferente que había cultivado durante los años, nada de aquel niño pelirrojo quedaba y solo un hombre poderoso le devolvía la mirada, el mago que había eliminado a sus enemigos y luchado por un amor que jamás prosperaría. Sintió el corazón oprimirse y deshacerse de todo sentimiento amoroso, arrancándolos de su alma y quemándolos a punta de odio que comenzaba a sentir, el cual, él acogía de buena gana. Ya nada quedaba.

-¡MALFOY! – Exclamó mientras continuaba observando su reflejo - ¡VEN AQUÍ!

-S-señor – Siseó el rubio temeroso por los gritos y la furia contenida que proyectaba el pelirrojo - ¿Qué desea?

-Reúne a todos – Informó observando al rubio por el ventanal – Atacarás el ministerio, dirige los ataques hacia los aurores, estarán desprevenidos por la investigación. Sabes de qué manera ingresar

-Sí – Asintió él - ¿Quiere un objetivo en especial? – Preguntó intrigado por el ataque, puesto que, la planificación estaba realizada para tres días. Ron asintió ¿Cuál?

-Es una misión especial para ti, Lucius – Soltó oscureciendo ligeramente la mirada – Hermione Granger

-¿Qué quiere…

-Mátala

-¿Qué? – Inquirió sorprendido. Siempre pensó que ese momento llegaría pero jamás imagino que sería tan pronto, le intrigaba saber ¿Qué había cambiado? - ¿Estás seguro? Hermione es…

-Era, Lucius, era – Acotó este desviando la mirada – Solo limita a cumplir tus obligaciones

-Sí, señor – Acepto Lucius y haciendo una reverencia se marchó.

Siempre pensó en obtener el amor de su mejor amiga, más, nunca estuvo cerca de conseguirlo, lo supo desde aquella declaración en el campo de Quidditch hace algunos años, el amor que existía entre sus amigos estaba lejos de su compresión. Él lo sabía y aunque pudo hacerse a un lado, continuar su vida y quizás conseguir la felicidad junto a Luna, prefirió el poder y la fama que hoy ostentaba. Lo sabía, y debía vivir con ello. Se observó por medio del reflejo y la mirada azul oscuro le seguía devolviendo la mirada, consciente que dentro de algunas horas, Hermione Jane Granger estaría muerta.

###

No pudo evitar reír al observar la expresión desconcertada del rubio, sin duda, la particular forma de expresar su enojo de Luna había cogido a varios por sorpresa, y aunque la desilusión embargo al moreno sabía que la actitud de la joven correspondía a solo un pensamiento, dejar que el avance de tiempo solucione lo que deba solucionar y cuando las respuesta no lleguen a buen puerto, sólo allí, buscar explicaciones frente a hechos tan dolorosos y que hoy pueden ser curados, simplemente con un poco de compresión y tiempo.

-Pensé que le darías una paliza – Expresó Harry descontento con el desenlace de la situación, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño

-No querrás dejar sin padrino a tus hijos – Contra atacó el rubio sacando una ligera sonrisa de Luna – Y más cuando faltan tres días para el cumpleaños de los mellizos.

Un cálido y reconfortante sentimiento se alojó sobre el pecho del moreno ante la mención del cumpleaños de sus hijos, quizás, el primer año que podría estar presente. Dirigió la mirada hacia la castaña que le sonrió de regreso, sabiendo lo que aquel día podría significar para él y los mellizos, la posibilidad de compartir un día que jamás imaginó estar presente.

-La próxima vez que intentes ocultarnos algo, Malfoy – Decía Luna golpeando el pecho del auror con el dedo índice – Te lanzaré un hechizo en el trasero, escuchaste.

-Sí, escuché – Sonrió el aludido – No más secretos.

-Bien – Suspiró la rubia y dirigiéndose hacia el moreno, añadió – La amenaza también va para ti, Potter.

-Claro – Aceptó este sin borrar su sonrisa.

El ojiverde se preparaba para decir algo cuando un fuerte estallido hizo retumbar las paredes del ministerio, desenfundaron las varitas y salieron hacia el pasillo, el polvo y la desesperación de las personas se escuchaba a lo lejos. A la distancia divisaron la figura de Remus correr hacia ellos y hacerles algunas señales de detener el paso, intrigados los aurores obedecieron, no sabían absolutamente nada de la situación ni quienes les atacaban.

-¿Qué sucede? – Alzó Hermione la voz preocupada –

-Mortifagos – Susurró él recuperando el aire después de la corrida – Atacaron la puerta principal, hay muchos heridos y muertos. Hermione – Atajó al observar sus intenciones – Es Lucius, te busca.

-¿De qué hablas? – Interrogo Draco sintiendo el corazón latir desbocado al escuchar el nombre de su padre y sus intenciones

-Eso escucharon los aurores que alcanzaron a reagruparse – Informó él sintiendo la mirada del ojiverde sobre sí – No podemos arriesgarnos, debes esperar.

-La entrada principal existen personas inocentes, Remus – Negó ella apretando la varita – No pienso esconderme.

-Ni yo – Habló Draco secamente y sin que nadie pudiese detenerle emprendió camino

-¡Draco! – Exclamó Luna y observando a la castaña, añadió – Reúnete junto a los mellizos, iré por él.

-Igual tú – Le dijo Daniel a Harry siguiendo a la rubia – No te olvides de la poción.

-Remus – Insistía la castaña – No pienso abandonar el ministerio…

-Hermione – Suspiró él mirándole fijamente – Si te buscan es porque Ronald ha decidido acabar la ronda de juegos y hará lo que sea para conseguirte.

-No lo creo – Negó ella deshaciendo cualquier posible imagen de su mente. Dolía y no podía aceptar tal realidad

-Vamos Hermione – Habló Harry seriamente mientras le sujetaba por el brazo – Esto recién comienza y debemos prepararnos

-Todo saldrá bien – Sonrió Remus desviando la mirada hacia el ojiverde – Salgan de aquí.

No tuvo tiempo de objetar ni decir nada, simplemente, resigno la posibilidad de estar allí y huyó junto al moreno hacia el escondite de sus hijos. No sabía y desconocía los motivos por el cual Malfoy había atacado el ministerio de magia, la simple posibilidad de quién en realidad hubiese dado la orden hubiese sido Ron, la abrumaba. Sin más y haciendo uso de los trasladadores mágicos lograron salir del ministerio y ubicarse en un lugar seguro donde más tarde desaparecerían para encontrarse junto a los mellizos.

###

Trastabilló y sujetó el hombro derecho mientras una mueca de dolor salía de su rostro, la entrada principal se había convertido en un campo de batalla entre aurores y mortifagos, y aunque el rubio había decidido bajar y ayudar, la duda y ansiedad se apoderada de cada musculo. Saber que su padre se encontraba en algún rincón del ministerio le ponía los pelos de punta, reconocer el rostro del hombre a quien le dio la espalda por amor lo desconcertaba.

Ordenó y designó tareas rápidas y certeras y para cuando estaba dispuesto a luchar, el suelo bajo sus pies explotó lanzándole por los aires y golpeándose duro contras las paredes, tosió y maldijo el punzante dolor su muslo. Draco estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo contra su atacante cuando una mano le cogió por el cuello asfixiándole, entrecerrando los ojos y divisando entre el polvo y humo, la cabellera plateada le hizo congelarse y desistir de seguir luchando contra aquel peso sobre su cuello.

-¿Cuántos años, hijo mío? – Preguntaron en apenas un susurro para todo el alboroto que existía

El pesado aire había circulado por los pulmones en cuanto abandono cualquier vinculo con su familia de sangre pura, obteniendo la apreciada libertad que tanto añoró y ahora compartía con su esposa e hijos. Sin embargo, los años y amenazas constantes del regreso de Lord Voldemort hicieron que poco a poco, la tranquilidad obtenida se viese doblegada por la sombra de su padre y las intenciones que tenía para con él, siempre supo que su familia estaba en peligro y lo estaría hasta que el hombre que estaba frente a él, ahogándole e indicándole que estaba de regreso, estuviese muerto.

Porque vivir con miedo y temores no podía existir en el vocabulario de Draco, su esposa e hijos, le impulsaban a terminar alguna manera con aquel calvario.

-Cinco años – Susurró él apretando la muñeca de su atacante

-Cinco años – Sonrió Lucius desviando la mirada – Quisiera terminar esto de una buena vez ¿Sabes? Pero tienes suerte, vengo por otra persona.

-Vete al diablo – Escupió este forcejando

-Busco a Hermione – Soltó él – Lord Voldemort la desea muerta…

-No me digas que tiene miedo – Rio Draco – Y desea que tú hagas el trabajo sucio… me decepcionas, padre.

-¿Dónde está?

-Primero muerto.

-Concedido.

-¡Bombarda! – Exclamaron y ambos rubios cayeron al suelo bruscamente – Draco, estás bien – Preguntó Daniel ayudando a su compañero

-Sí, gracias – Tosió él intentando recuperar el aire perdido, observó a su alrededor, había desaparecido – Escapó.

-Los mortifagos huyen – Aclaró Luna acercándose hacia su amigo – Te hizo algo.

-No – Negó él – Buscaba a Hermione.

-Todos la buscaban – Habló Daniel preocupado

-Recién está comenzando – Suspiró el rubio observando el polvo disiparse y dar paso a los escombros, muertos y heridos de la batalla.

Observó la palma de su mano ensangrentada producto de la herida sobre el muslo y recordó el relato que años después le había contado Severus Snape sobre el descubrimiento de Albus sobre Ronald: _"La sangre de Harry Potter sobre sus manos y el cuerpo del mismo supuestamente muerto, le dio a Ronald Weasley, la emoción y convicción que desde ahora en adelante sería el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico y nadie podría detenerle." "Lo único que evita que él asuma el poder a su voluntad, es el amor que siente por Hermione." "Cuando desaparezca… cualquier cosa puede suceder"_

Había iniciado y todos estaban en peligro.

"_Sí Harry regresa"_

"_Hará lo posible por matarlo"_

"_¿Y el amor que siente por Hermione?"_

"_Ya lo habrá lanzado al fuego"_

No importaba el camino ni la circunstancia… Ronald Weasley había desaparecido.

_**Continuará… **_

**Hola de nuevo! Ya podemos observar el definitivo cambio del pelirrojo sobre los sentimientos hacia Hermione, y al mismo tiempo, ésta ya no puede sentir compasión por su mejor amigo. En sí, el sentimiento de ambos – principalmente el de Ron – es ácido en sus venas y le hace querer arrancarse ese sentimiento no correspondido, a tal punto de desear muerta a la persona que ama. **

**Por otro lado, la relación de todos parece mejorar y las heridas provocadas por la mentira sacan lentamente pero sólo por un breve período de tiempo, el ataque al ministerio tendrá más de alguna repercusión. **

**Próximo capítulo, el retorno de Harry a la comunidad mágica. **


	14. Trío dorado

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Catorce**

"_**Trío Dorado"**_

¿Qué rayos pasaba por la mente del ojiverde? El mundo mágico pareció ingresar al pánico sobre el estado más puro y la prensa escrita no ayudaba mucho a conservar la calma y serenidad que ameritaba la situación, Daniel revolvió el café bien cargado, y algo caliente, lo trago quemándose la garganta, el instinto le decía que el "fabuloso" plan de su amigo ojiverde le atraería problemas y una buena maldición escrita con su nombre. Intentaba comprender la razón de fondo de aquel suicidio, sin embargo, sólo lograba convencerse de que se trataba de un profundo e irremediable error.

Movió la cabeza y cogió la varita para guardarla en la túnica seguro que la chimenea sería un medio confiable para llegar hasta la casa de Severus. Nadie había quedado indiferente al ataque y el ministerio de magia dio un vuelco, convirtiéndose, en el cuartel de guerra que jamás Daniel haya visto y a pesar que Draco y Luna intentaron calmar la situación, simplemente tuvieron que acatar las reglas del ministro.

-¿Cómo resultó todo? – Inquirió Harry de sopetón mientras el castaño se sacudía la túnica. El aludido lanzó un gruñido a modo de afirmación – Gracias, sé que la idea no parecía de tu agrado.

-¿Agrado? – Le miró él frunciendo el ceño – Sabes lo que significa ¿Cierto? – Añadió en apenas un susurro, las voces desde la cocina le indicaba que debían ser discretos – En este preciso instante, él debe estar destrozando el maldito obsequio y preguntándose dónde estás. Maldición Harry, no descansará hasta encontrarte.

-Seguir ocultándose es innecesario – Le miró él tranquilamente – Va por Hermione y los niños, no pienso quedarme sentado y a la espera que pueda hacerles daño.

-Lo comprendo pero no podemos precipitar las cosas – Negó Daniel – Sé lo difícil que será esto y que cualquier cosa puede suceder. Sin embargo, presionar la situación podría ser perjudicial.

-La búsqueda de Hermione es un hecho – Menciono frunciendo el ceño, el ataque sobre el ministerio de magia, alertó a toda la comunidad mágica. Hermione Granger parecía ser la presa a cazar y desde hace tres días permanecía oculta en la casa de Severus. – Y la próxima vez que le encuentre será sin la poción.

-Espero que no sea un desastre – Susurró el castaño guardando la compostura, el paso acelerado de los niños les hizo callar.

-Tío, tío, tío – Escucharon y al poco tiempo las figuras de dos niños les rodearon - ¿Qué traes? Son nuestros regalos – Habló Rose

-Si los trajera no sería sorpresa – Sonrió Daniel – Además, faltan algunas horas para celebrarlo.

-No sean impacientes – Dijo Harry feliz por celebrar el primer cumpleaños junto a sus hijos – Su padrino les acaba de entregar dulces y golosinas para comer.

-¿Cuándo vendrán los regalos? – Preguntó James apresurado

-En la tarde – Explicó él y empujando a ambos niños les saco del comedor – Enseguida vamos.

-En fin – Suspiró Daniel – Volveré al ministerio y veré el estado de búsqueda. Recuerda, si están próximos a este lugar deberán salir y trasladarse a otro sitio.

-Lo sé – Asintió observando el reloj de pared. Diez de la mañana – Gracias por todo, saludos a Luna – Sonrió

-Claro – Le devolvió la sonrisa y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la chimenea, se marchó.

-¿Quién era? – Preguntaron y el moreno se giró encontrándose a Hermione

-Daniel – Dijo este – Vino a decir que el encargo estaba enviado – Contó y ante el ceño fruncido de la mujer, añadió – Mi regreso es realidad y él lo sabe.

-¿Estás loco? – Inquirió la castaña sosteniéndole la mirada – Desde ahora fijará la atención en ti.

-Es precisamente lo que deseo – Expuso él sujetándole los hombros a la castaña – Centrada su atención en mí, podrás sentirte aliviada.

-Harry – Negó Hermione intentando rebatirle la decisión – Haz ampliado el radio de búsqueda… intentará buscarte e interrogará a todos nuestros amigos; Remus, Draco, Luna y quién sabe a quien más.

-No dejaré que te lastime – Habló él seguro de sus acciones. Los últimos días parecía haber estallado la tercera parte de la guerra y ya el número de asesinatos y torturas parecía dispararse por las nubes –

-Harry…

-¡DRACO! – Exclamaron llamando la atención de la pareja.

El desgarrador grito del rubio puso los pelos de puntas de todos quiénes estaban en la cocina, por inercia, la esposa de Severus; Elena. Cogió a los niños sacándoles del lugar mientras Severus y Draco intentaban contener el dolor sobre sus brazos, este último lo llevaba peor, retorciéndose sobre la silla y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

El rubio había sentido aquel ardor quemarle la piel hasta el límite de la locura, sin embargo, ese pinchazo agudo y profundo sólo pudo ser comparado con instantes previos a la "muerte" de Harry, después de la muerte de Albus, pudo relacionar aquel estado y supo entonces que la amenazaba volvía a resurgir. Aturdido intento incorporarse de la silla pero la castaña se lo impidió, la visión se nubló producto de las lágrimas y el dolor, y por breves segundos aquel molesto pitido sobre sus oídos se hizo presente.

"_Harry Potter se encuentra vivo… encuéntrenlo y tráiganmelo." _

-¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó él a duras penas dirigiéndose hacia Harry – Potter…

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió él desconcertado y abrumado por la piel del rubio, la cual parecía reacia a dejar de expulsar sangre

-Sabe de tú regreso – Acusó Severus agitado descubriéndose el brazo; rojizo y pequeñas gotas de sangres alrededor de la marca tenebrosa – Esto se complica.

-No pensé en esto – Susurró el ojiverde señalando a ambos hombres, sintiéndose culpable – Lo siento.

-No tiene importancia – Negó Severus vendando su brazo, el moreno alzó una ceja sorprendido

-¿Por qué te afecta menos? – Inquirió él señalando el brazo de Draco

-Puedo contenerlo mejor – Habló encogiéndose de hombros – El autocontrol es importante… deberías regresar con Ginny – Observando a Draco.

-No quiero preocuparla – Menciono él tranquilamente – Sólo necesito curar ésta herida.

-De cualquier manera – Dijo el ex profesor incorporándose de su silla – Deben regresar al ministerio… la explosión de magia parece ser mayor, es incierto prever las intenciones de él.

-Entonces regresaré – Acusó Harry sacando un frasquito de su túnica

-Iré contigo – Habló Draco incorporándose de la silla, sin embargo, la castaña se lo impidió – Herms…

-Quédate aquí – Ordeno conjurando algunos utensilios para curar heridas – No puedes ir por allí con el brazo herido, recuerda que las personas están susceptibles a cualquier referencia de Voldemort, lo último que queremos es un juicio frente a los aurores.

-Regresaré en cuanto pueda – Argumentó Harry cogiendo el frasco para salir de la cocina

Apretó la mandíbula mientras contemplaba la marca tenebrosa impresa sobre su brazo, la repugnancia se plasmó sobre su rostro y desviando la mirada dejo que la castaña sanará la herida. Sintió la mirada de Severus sobre sí y elevando el rostro se encontró con su mirada, la misma que hace seis años le dirigió cuando curaba la reciente marca hecha por Voldemort; Lejos de sentir lástima, expresaba rabia y enojo… intentando comprender por qué un crío tenía que pasar por aquel mal.

_-Sangrará la primera semana – Decía Severus. Sentados en la sala de aquella casa, llegó moribundo aquella navidad y apenas dos horas antes había huido de casa – Después sentirás un ligero ardor que disminuirá a medida que puedas adaptarte. _

_-Entonces siempre arderá – Murmuró él cogiéndose el brazo – Dejó atrás todo… no quiero ésta vida. Aunque – Dudó. Temía porque la marca echará por tierra rodo lo que amaba - El sacrificio podría no valer la pena._

_-Ginny – Acusó el profesor observando al rubio – Antes de salir juntos, sabía que cualquier día sería tu destino, te quiere. _

_-Eso espero. _

Movió la cabeza deshaciendo aquel recuerdo; Esa noche, la pelirroja había llegado hasta ese lugar y entre palabrotas y aspavientos le dejó en claro que jamás se alejaría de él, no importaba que adornara su brazo y lo difícil que sería sobrellevar aquel estigma, lo amaba. Cogió su brazo vendado e incorporó de la silla ante la atenta mirada de su compañera, por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de ir hasta su esposa y decirle toda la verdad: La aparición de Harry, la muerte de Dumbledore, y lo más importante, la identidad de Lord Voldemort.

Levantó la mirada hacia su ex profesor y en silencio le agradeció todo lo realizado por él durante estos años, convencido que jamás hubiese tomado decisiones correctas sin su ayuda, después de todo, si se atrevió a tomar en serio la relación con la pelirroja había sido única y exclusivamente obra de su profesor. Él, Draco Malfoy. Siempre reacio a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, quedo perplejo la primera vez que vio a su frío mentor besar a su esposa y llamarle "cariño", pronto comprendió y observó, el amor que sentía y el cambio definitivo que dio al nacer su pequeña hija.

-Tengo que hacerlo – Argumentó él rompiendo el silencio de la cocina. La castaña observó a ambos hombres, confundida – No puedo callar por más tiempo.

-Hazlo – Soltó Severus apartándose del umbral de la puerta. El rubio asintió y dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa a la castaña, se marchó.

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió Hermione quedando a solas con el ex profesor – Severus.

-Ginny – Respondió sorprendiendo a la castaña – Este es el límite.

-Comprendo.

###

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera de casa? Seis meses… Un año. No lo recordaba y prefería no recordar la última vez que beso a su esposa e hijos, por alguna razón, sentía que la misión podría complicarse y resultar todo en un perfecto lío, sabía de las consecuencias de realizar aquella hazaña y por un tiempo prolongado, sin embargo, él sólo cumplía órdenes y un auror debía acatarlas lo quiera o no. Aunque la obediencia le costará la vida.

Sólo un instante le bastó para sentir el miedo recorrer su cuerpo y desear aparecerse en cualquier otro lugar; La explosión de los aposentos del señor tenebroso retumbó toda la cueva y que varios seguidores se colocaran en alerta por un posible ataque de aurores, sin embargo, sólo basto la intromisión de Lucius para que todo volviese a la normalidad.

-Cubre el puesto de Michael – Ordenaron y el joven mortifago asintió – Sino regresa en una hora, regresa aquí.

-De acuerdo – Vocifero el hombre usando un tono frío.

A ciencia cierta, el joven Thomas Koll no podía pronosticar cuándo saldría de aquella posición y regresaría a casa, sin embargo y hace algunas semanas, sabía que la guerra llegaba un punto límite donde cada día vivido parecía una victoria, sabía que infiltrarse en la clandestinidad significaba que tarde o temprano, podrían descubrirle e inevitablemente fallecer.

###

"_Te devuelvo el arma que dejaste abandonada junto a mi cuerpo. Harry Potter"_ Las palabras parecían vagar y pasearse por la mente del pelirrojo, burlarse y materializarse en aquel puñal que sostenía entre sus manos. Aquel instrumento que hace cinco años pareció olvidarse y perderse entre sus recuerdos, y que hoy, regresaba trayendo consigo la noticia que jamás pensó escuchar y que hizo que destruyera parte de la cueva que servía como escondite.

Recordó el rostro inexpresivo del moreno y la vida extinguirse a medida que la sangre manchaba sus manos y el puñal. Sintió las piernas temblar en cuanto se incorporó de su sitio y pasearse frenético por las ruinas del lugar, siendo observado continuamente por Lucius Malfoy.

-Harry Potter…

-¡Está muerto! – Gruño el pelirrojo girándose bruscamente y encarar a su subordinado - ¡Harry Potter, está muerto!

-Señor…

-SILENCIO – Gritó haciendo retumbar lo poco que quedaba en pie – Esto dejo de ser asunto tuyo, Malfoy. Me encargaré de esto personalmente. Prepara el ataque a Hogwarts.

-Si señor – Susurró él haciendo una reverencia antes de salir

-¡Lucius! – Habló reteniendo el paso del mortifago – Quiero a tu hijo.

-Sí.

_-¿Dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó él bajando las elegantes escaleras de la mansión. Su hijo poseía una mochila, estaba agotado, ojeroso y visiblemente incómodo con aquel vendaje sobre su brazo – Te quedas aquí._

_-No pertenezco a este lugar – Negó su hijo apretando la varita – Podré entregarle el brazo pero jamás la vida que poseo – Y antes que diera un paso, le detuvo._

_-¿Crees que te aceptará? – Inquirió él observándole de pies a cabeza – Eres parte de nosotros y jamás podrá aceptar a un mortifago. Tú vida le pertenece a Voldemort._

_-Jamás – Gruño el chico y demorar más camino hacia la salida_

_-CRUCIOS_

¿Cuántos años de aquel enfrentamiento? Sí, seis años. La marca tenebrosa apenas influyó sobre las decisiones de su hijo y pese a todo pronóstico y el continuo llamado hizo caso omiso para continuar una vida. Se había casado con la mujer que amaba y tenido a dos hijos, la permanencia entre las sombras de él y la aparente seguridad del mundo mágico provoco que la estabilidad se apoderada de su vida, sin embargo, la orden había sido clara y la aparición de Harry Potter aceleraba un desenlace donde su hijo podría ser una víctima más de la guerra.

Se preguntó si existía la remota posibilidad de evitar aquel encuentro, el ligero temblor de las paredes de la cueva le dieron la respuesta, la única opción sería el enfrentamiento después de seis años y lo que es peor, traerlo frente a Lord Voldemort. Movió su cabellera rubia y dictó rápidamente las órdenes: atacar el colegio y dar alcance a Draco Malfoy. Sin duda, la última orden pareció sorprender a varios mortifagos y sonreír con cierta malicia, después de todo, para nadie parecía un misterio que su único hijo había abandonado las filas para convertirse en un auror y ser automáticamente un traidor de la sangre.

Y Malfoy lo confirmó… no existía otra opción. Su hijo moriría.

###

"_La sangre de Harry Potter"_ Pensó Ronald contemplando el puñal usado hace cinco años para eliminar a su enemigo y hoy volvía desde el pasado, sin razón aparente. _"Está muerto"_ Se dijo recordando los ojos inexpresivos el ojiverde mientras caída rendido en el suelo del bosque prohibido, no existía duda alguna, él estaba muerto y nada podría cambiar ese hecho. Sin embargo, no hallaba explicación para sostener el mismo puñal que dio muerte al moreno, no entendía ni quería comprender el motivo. _"Los muertos… muertos están"_ Se repetía cada dos por tres_, "Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Ridle, Terry Boot,…, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger… "_ Musito incorporándose de su sitio y coger la máscara que siempre portaba para aquellas situaciones. _"Están muertos"._

-Estamos listos, señor – Escucho mientras se acercaba hacia sus hombres

-Bien – Susurró él y observando a los magos, habló – Este será el golpe de gracia para la comunidad mágica, demostraremos de lo que somos capaces y ésta guerra es sin piedad. Buscamos poder e inmortalidad… después de cinco años bajo las sombras regresaremos al lugar que nos pertenece. No importa quién este por delante ¡Maten! ¡Torturen! ¡Hagan del miedo su fortaleza! ¡Apodérense de Hogwarts y el ministerio!

El grito de guerra de extendió por la cueva de punta a punta estremeciendo cada célula de Ronald, palpando los frutos cultivados por tantos años, hoy hecho realidad. Escucho las últimas indicaciones de Lucius y las apariciones se hicieron escuchar por el lugar; el silencio le acompaño en la antesala de hacer abandono de aquella cueva, sabía que cuando pisará de nuevo ese suelo todo sería distinto.

El cálido aire y la brisa colarse por entre medio de los árboles le dio la bienvenida, por precaución, se agachó ocultándose entre los arbustos y observar la situación: La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba en clases y la resistencia sin duda, bajaba.

-¿Cuándo quiere atacar? – Preguntó Lucius en apenas un susurro

-Cinco minutos – Susurró él sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio – Ni un minuto más.

-Como usted diga, señor.

###

Se reclino sobre la silla al tiempo que pellizcaba el puente de su nariz, le enfadaba la irresponsabilidad de su mejor amigo y la ligereza que siempre tomaba las cosas. Le hacía pensar que cada elección del moreno, sin duda, parecía ser guiada única y exclusivamente por el impulso y el arrebato, características que hasta el momento le había traído más de algún problema. Se incorporo de la silla y camino hacia la sección donde de seguro encontraría a su "novia". Si, su novia.

-¡Daniel! – Exclamaron desde el otro extremo del pasillo. El aludido se giro y visualizó a Harry correr hacia él a toda prisa - ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

-Cálmate – Sopeso este dándole tiempo a respirar - ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Draco – Dijo cogiendo bocanadas de aires e intentar explicar lo ocurrido, sin embargo, la expresión del castaño le hacía pensar que no entendía nada – La marca… duele… - Descubriéndose el brazo - ¡Está sangrando!

-Entiendo, entiendo – Susurró Daniel tranquilizando a su amigo – Ronald recibió el regalo, recuerda. Debe estar furioso. No significa que haya un ataque.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó él levantando las cejas

-Tenemos todo controlado – Dijo él palmeándole la espalda – Draco y Luna han realizado un buen trabajo y han asegurado las zonas peligrosas, principalmente, el ministerio.

-¿Y Hogwarts? – Inquirió el moreno llamando la atención de su amigo – Se encuentra asegurada.

-Vamos – Apuró Daniel andando por los pasillos - ¿Cómo sabes que podría atacar?

-Me buscará – Dijo siguiendo a su amigo – Y usará cualquier excusa para llamarme, incluso atacar el colegio.

-Está bien – Menciono Daniel alejando cualquier tipo de pensamiento o imagen – Debemos avisar a Remus y Luna.

Prácticamente se lanzaron a correr por los pasillos hasta encontrar a Remus y Luna revisando algunos mapas y cálculos, apuraron la carrerilla llamando la atención de sus amigos, quienes preocupados les vieron acercarse. Sólo la ligera gesticulación de "Draco" en los labios del castaño les alertó

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó el licantropodo preocupado - ¿Por qué vienes así?

-Draco – Repitió Daniel echándole una mirada a Harry para que continuará

-Su marca comenzó a sangrar – Contó provocando que Remus frunciera el ceño – Al parecer la situación es distinta a otras porque… Severus también lo sintió y Draco escuchó algo.

-¿Qué escuchó? – Interrogo Luna tensando su expresión

-Viene por mí – Susurró él mirando alrededor – Sabe que estoy vivo.

-Es broma – Musitó Remus apretando los puños y ante la negativa del muchacho, cogió un paso hacia adelante – Harry…

-Le envié un mensaje – Siguió rehuyendo a la mirada de su amigo – Le confirme mi existencia.

Ni siquiera lo vio venir y cayó al suelo ante la mirada de todo el departamento de aurores, raudo y usando su máxima agilidad pudo escapar de una segunda arremetida del licantropodo ayudado por Daniel y Luna, retrocedió algunos pasos observando a su amigo intentar llegar hasta él, furioso por la confesión.

-Cálmate Remus – Decía Daniel sujetando al hombre lobo – Por favor, aquí no.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – Exclamó forcejeando

-Remus… tranquilo

-¡Expones a todo el mundo! – Continuaba zafándose de Daniel y sujetar al moreno por la túnica - ¡Voldemort sabe que Harry Potter está vivo!

Cualquier tipo de conversación táctica y despliegue mágico quedo congelada, las palabras del auror quedaron volando en el aire y siendo procesada por toda las personas que pasaban por allí. Los puños del hombre lobo soltaron la túnica del castaño y la cordura volvió a todos; no parecía un sueño ni la imaginación colectiva de un departamento sólo la simple y sencilla realidad oculta… Harry Potter estaba vivo después de cinco años creyéndole muerto.

###

Sabía que la única verdad implícita sobre lo dicho por su esposo sería la marca tenebrosa y la carne roja poseer restos de sangre, imagino el dolor que sintió y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Antes de casarse siempre curo y cuido de las heridas de su esposo, las consecuencias del pasado las tendría siempre y supo aceptarlo sin condición alguna, el cariño y amor que sentía por él podía superar cualquier marca o destino.

"_Harry Potter está vivo… encuéntrenlo y tráiganmelo" _

El mensaje no podía ser más claro y la repentina sorpresa de la aparición del ojiverde sólo trajo a su mente otras preguntas ¿Por qué aparecía ahora? ¿Por qué cuando parecía irse por un caño? Al parecer la muda interrogación hacia su esposo le hizo sentarse a su lado y coger firmemente sus manos, lanzar un suspiro y confesar todo aquello que por tanto tiempo guardo y nunca se atrevió confesar.

-Desde un principio – Decía Draco fijando la mirada al piso de la consulta de la pelirroja – Albus supo sobre la farsa de la muerte de Harry, el silencio que mantuvo poco a poco le acercaron hacia su muerte y tuvo que recurrir a alguien para confesarse. Llamo a Severus – Contó provocando que Ginny alzará las cejas – Pese al riesgo que implicaba aparecer por Hogwarts, llegó. En aquel entonces tenía demasiadas dudas dándome vueltas la cabeza y aparecí por la oficina esa noche.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No fueron necesarias las palabras del profesor – Sonrió él tristemente – La aparición del verdadero culpable de la muerte de Harry y la posterior confesión del hecho fue evidente. La implicancia de su muerte decanto hacia el verdadero rostro de Voldemort.

-Voldemort es real – Susurró la pelirroja – Espera ¿Cómo ingreso a Hogwarts? Nadie puede…

-Nadie externo – Continuo alzando las cejas, apretó las manos de la mujer que amaba y suspiro, las próximas palabras que pronunciará serían las causante de un dolor que deseo postergar por siempre – Apareció en la oficina preocupado por el estado de Hermione y las repercusiones de los ataques mortifagos sobre la prensa, las vinculaciones y la veracidad sobre si realmente había sido Voldemort el causante de la muerte de Harry. La varita parecía una evidencia contundente, sin embargo, él prefirió ocupar otro método efectivo para disipar dudas con respecto al regreso innegable de Voldemort.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo la tensión crecer en el rubio. Sujeto el rostro de su esposo con la mano libre y le presiono para continuar – Draco.

-Desde el primer minuto que apareció después del ataque, lo supo – Continuo él mirando profundamente a su esposa – No importo cuán convincente pudo sonar la historia de cómo "alguien" les ataco en el bosque y él quedo inconsciente. La perspicacia de Albus le llevó hacia el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

La mirada del rubio sólo confirmó el relato que negaba creer y por un instante llego a pensar que malinterpretaba sus palabras, la sola posibilidad de aquel hecho abría un abismo debajo de ella y la mano firmemente cogida por su esposo solo le brindaba el apoyo ante la evidente realidad. Un nudo sobre la garganta le impidió formular palabra siendo reemplazadas por una frenética negación por medio de la cabeza, Draco se limitó a sonreír tristemente y asentir lentamente. Quiso incorporarse del sitio e irse pero el abrazo del auror le hizo refugiarse sobre su pecho y dejar salir las lágrimas que en vano intentaba ocultar y reprimir.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja temblaba y él sólo podía sostenerla lo más fuerte que podía, sintió la marca arder y llamarle fuertemente a cualquier lugar donde él estuve, apretó el puño y evito pensar en cualquier dolor físico porque emocionalmente estaba hecho trizas. Acarició el cabello de la pelirroja maldiciéndose internamente por ser el causante de tanto dolor; guardar silencio por tantos años y que le involucraba directamente parecía la peor decisión.

-Tu hermano – Susurró sin atreverse a soltarle y mucho menos mirarle a los ojos – Ha mentido durante estos años, ocultando lo sucedido aquel día en el bosque y quién es realmente, lo ocurrido la noche que murió Albus y después de quedarnos solos, Severus y yo abandonamos el lugar prometiendo no reproducir absolutamente nada. Guardar silencio hasta el momento oportuno e intentar cuidar a las personas que amábamos; intentar cualquier acción que desnude la identidad de Ronald implicaba algún tipo de represalia.

-No puedo creerlo – Vocifero Ginny sin atreverse a levantar la mirada – Es imposible, es decir, porque guardar este secreto por cinco años – Cuestiono alejándose algunos pasos de su esposo – Estaba vivo, ninguno podía admitir la muerte y dolor que nos genero... Draco – Habló frunciendo el ceño y el aludido supo lo que vendría – Sabes y has presenciado el intenso dolor que sufrió Hermione al aceptar la muerte del padre de sus hijos. Por dios, estaba embarazada y prácticamente a la deriva sino fuese por ellos…

-No tienes idea cuán difícil fue soportar aquello – Sonrió él melancólico – Lo mucho que cuestione el silencio y velar porque el dolor no le consumiera – Se quito la túnica de encima y dejo al descubierto el maltratado brazo – Sentía el poder crecer en él con los años y cada día comprendía lo peligroso que se volvía para todos nosotros.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó preocupada por la sangre reseca y la piel caliente de su esposo - ¿Qué sucede? Nunca tuvo esa tonalidad.

-Está de regreso – Sonrió lanzando un suspiro – Tuvo la brillante idea de hacérselo saber a él y al parecer la noticia no cayó en gracia.

-Hermione…

-Todos saben la verdad – Asintió ante la mirada incrédula de la pelirroja – Me lleve varios reclamos y algunos golpes – Contó encogiéndose de hombros mientras era obligado a sentarse – El ataque al ministerio nos advirtió sobre el final de su paciencia y el mensaje claro sobre la nueva situación con respecto a Hermione. No piensa dar marcha atrás – Aclaró y observando el miedo de su esposa, asintió con pesar: El hermano pelirrojo dejo de existir.

-Jamás imagine algo así – Susurró vendando la marca de su esposo – No puedo dimensionar…

-¡Necesitamos ayuda Ginny! – Exclamaron desde el exterior - ¡Atacaron Hogwarts y vienen heridos!

-¡Los niños! – Exclamo Draco cogiendo la túnica y calzándosela raudo para luego salir seguido de la pelirroja y separarse por los pasillos.

###

El estallido de la puerta principal de Hogwarts provoco un escalofrío sobre la espina dorsal del pelirrojo y cierto regocijo inundar su cuerpo al tiempo que los hechizos, gritos y expresiones de terror se dejaban oír desde el interior del colegio. Una sonrisa surco el rostro del pelirrojo dedicándose a contemplar el espectáculo frente a sus ojos, lentamente y acompañado por otros mortifagos, atravesó los jardines para presenciar la caída del lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, la fortaleza impenetrable del antiguo director y hoy sólo se reducía a cenizas.

-Bonnes – Vocifero al muchacho de la izquierda – Salas comunes, comedor y la oficina de la directora.

-Si señor – Dijo avanzando hacia el castillo

Mientras el joven mortifago avanzaba hacia el castillo y el ataque continuaba, la presencia de los escuadrones le hicieron sonreír todavía más, la situación parecía agradarle a medida que identificaba a los aurores: Luna, Daniel, Remus, Draco, Hermione y finalmente Davis. La discusión de estos últimos llamo la atención de pelirrojo.

-No puedes arriesgarte – Decía Harry deteniendo el paso de la castaña – Él está dentro e intentará matarte. Entiéndelo, nuestro mejor amigo desapareció – Aclaró observando las dudas nadar sobre sus ojos – Es Voldemort.

-Quisiera contradecir aquello.

-Lo negué por cinco años – Confesó él cogiéndole de los hombros – Quise creer que se trataba de una pesadilla pero luego los recuerdos de Severus me hicieron darme cuenta de la verdad.

-Tu cabello – Susurró Hermione observando el negro azabache predominar por sobre el castaño

-El departamento ya lo sabe – Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – La impaciencia del lobo y el poco tacto que poseo comunicó la noticia – Cerró los ojos al notar el campo visual borroso, a tientas busco los lentes colocándoselos, sonrió – Que más da.

-Bienvenido – Hablaron adelantándose a las palabras de la castaña. Ambos se giraron encontrándose a tres mortifagos – Bienvenido a tu hogar, Harry – Continuo el sujeto del medio

###

El destino parecía gastarle la peor broma del siglo dispuesto a martillar el pasado, los recuerdos tan dolorosos asaltaron la mente de Hermione: La búsqueda y funeral de Harry, el consuelo a medias que logro encontrar y la siempre indiferencia del pelirrojo por la muerte de su mejor amigo parecían cobrar sentido, la sola idea de clasificar cada momento y desecharlo por el simple hecho de ser falso, le dolía. Dolía el engaño, la traición y la mentira gestada por tantos años ¿Cómo ser ciego por tanto tiempo?

El hombre del medio tiro la capucha hacia atrás dejándose observar el cabello pelirrojo y dándole instrucciones estricta a los otros de no moverse, movió la máscara, dejando al descubierto el rostro y la sonrisa plasmada en el. El rostro de un hombre que la castaña apenas si logro reconocer como al pelirrojo niño del tren de hace tantos años, ya no existía, el rostro de mejor amigo había desaparecido entre el odio y el poder; la imponente marca tenebrosa resaltaba sobre el brazo y parecía cobrar vida propia, por instinto, desvió la mirada para observarle por completo… solo el vago intento le golpeó hacia la realidad.

-Voldemort – Vocifero sacándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo

-Te acostumbras rápido – Habló él ajustándose la máscara y volverse a colocar la capucha - Supongo que tú ayuda fue fundamental ¿Cierto? – Dirigiéndose hacia el moreno - ¿Quién lo diría? Harry Potter regreso y supongo para salvar el día.

-Atacas el lugar donde crecimos – Masculló Harry apretando la varita - ¿Qué ganas? Son niños inocentes… - Calló abriendo los ojos y sintiendo la rabia crecer en él – Los niños muertos en el ministerio.

-En la guerra todo vale – Sonrió cruzándose de brazos – Cualquier arma sirve. Incluso la muerte de tus tíos.

-MALDITO

Sintió el cuerpo temblar y la varita crujir ligeramente por la presión ejercida, la imagen de los cuerpos inertes de sus tíos manipulo cualquier acto racional. Cualquier sentimiento hermano hacia el pelirrojo desapareció dejándose llevar simplemente por el odio y rencor, los mismos sentimientos, los cuales le acompañaron por cinco largos años y le mantuvieron vivo a la espera del ansiado día.

Un rápido movimiento inmovilizo a los mortifagos y permitió enfrentarse al pelirrojo fieramente, usando la máxima habilidad para atacar y defender al mismo tiempo. Sí, le sorprendía la habilidad mágica de Ron y la rabia contenida que expresaba en cada hechizo o maldición, lamentaba que la historia del trío dorado hubiese terminado de aquella manera; dos amigos peleando a muerte olvidando y echando por tierra cualquier hermandad, no existía nada.

El ojiverde cayó al suelo intentando recuperar la varita, sin embargo, ésta salió volando directo a las manos del pelirrojo quien el apuntaba dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia. Agitado y evidentemente desprotegido se preparo para recibir la maldición.

-Un gusto Potter…

-¡Bombarda! – Escucharon y luego la explosión se dejo sentir elevando una nube de polvo - ¡Accio varita Harry Potter!

-Gracias – Susurró él siendo ayudado por la castaña

-Parece que quieres morir pronto, Hermione – Acusó Ron mientras la nube de polvo se dispersaba y las explosiones al interior del castillo se hacían escuchar – Es verdaderamente penoso, después de todo, debes sobrevivir por los mellizos ¿Cierto? – Y entrecerrando los ojos añadió – Es cierto, cumplirán seis años, es curioso cómo pasa el tiempo.

-No puedo comprender porque te has convertido en esto – Señalándole en un gesto despreciativo - ¿Dónde quedó el muchacho de once años?

-Muerto – Musitó él resentido – Enterrado hace muchos años y donde no podrán encontrarle. Él débil e inútil amigo de Harry Potter desapareció.

-No puedo creerte.

-Créelo – Bravo molesto – Casi siete años han pasado desde la iniciación y donde logre comprender el poder inmenso que poseía.

-Ridle te manipulo – Acusó Harry – Te confundió y atrajo a sus filas por algo de magia y poder, sólo has sido un títere de él, aún después de muerto.

-Duele pensar que puedo ser un mortifago ¿Cierto? – Inquirió dirigiéndose hacia la castaña. Descubrió el brazo dejando observar la marca – Duele pensar que soy un asesino; asesine a muchos. – Observó el castillo y suspiro – Los niños son víctimas inocentes, lo admito. Pero estábamos en guerra y todo vale para conseguir el objetivo…

La castaña apretó los puños sin poder apartar la mirada de la marca tenebrosa, la realidad le sobrepasaba y la rabia se apoderaba de ella. No podía oír las palabras del pelirrojo y las implicancias puestas sobre la mesa, no daba crédito ni podía imaginar al hombre parado frente a ella asesinar a sangre fría a un niño u otro mago, la imagen de los tíos de Harry llegó hasta su mente y el corazón latió con fuerza. Si, él podía asesinar a sangre fría.

Una nueva y feroz explosión se dejo sentir llamándoles la atención, la situación ameritaba que estuviesen dentro del castillo y no discutiendo sobre moralidad. La suerte estaba echada y el niño de once años que conocieron estaba muerto, tal y como, Ronald lo había confirmado hace algunos minutos.

-¡Draco! – Exclamó Harry corriendo hacia el rubio que cargaba a un niño - ¿Qué le paso?

-Un hechizo – Musitó él aplicándole primeros auxilios mientras Hermione y Ron permanecían de pie. Lo repitió varias veces pero ningún acto parecía reanimarle - ¡Maldición! – Vocifero colocando la cabeza sobre el pecho del niño y notar la nula respuesta del corazón – No puede ser.

-No siempre se salva el día – Habló Ron burlescamente.

El rubio alzó la cabeza observando la figura del pelirrojo a unos metros, la sangre llegó rápido hasta la cabeza e incorporándose del suelo cogió la varita dispuesto a mandar de una buena vez a Voldemort al mismísimo infierno. Lanzó el primer hechizo pero el pelirrojo lo esquivo fácilmente y antes de pensar repetir el hechizo, la marca tenebrosa respondió.

-¡Draco! – Gritó Hermione arrodillándose junto al rubio. Se sostenía el brazo e intentaba ahogar cualquier signo de sufrimiento

-Todavía no lo entiendes ¿Cierto? – Sonrió Ron cruzándose de brazos, disfrutando la escena frente a él – No importa cuánto luches y resistas el llamado. No puedes escapar.

-Jamás seré como tú – Escupió él frunciendo el ceño – Nunca acepte el destino de ésta marca y jamás lo aceptaré.

-Una pena – Negó ligeramente – Sólo tienes dos opciones para dejar de sentir ese dolor; aceptas el destino o mueres.

-La tercera opción es mandarte al infierno, cretino – Dijo incorporándose del suelo – Ginny sabe la verdad – Anunció sorprendiendo a todos.

-Me ahorras un peso – Musitó serio. Alzo la varita y lanzó un hechizo al cielo; la marca se extendió por el lugar – Les aconsejo que refuercen la seguridad del ministerio…

Un simple "clic" basto para la desaparición del pelirrojo y los mortifagos que atacaban el castillo, el silencio inundo el lugar y la marca tenebrosa seguía en pie. Hermione aplicó un hechizo sobre el brazo del rubio y Harry cogió al pequeño niño en brazos mientras ingresaba al castillo; apenas si fueron consciente cuando un gritillo generalizado se dejo escuchar llamando la atención de ambos amigos.

-Si sabe llamar la atención pública – Suspiró Draco siendo ayudado por la castaña

Lentamente caminaron hacia el castillo donde los cuchicheos iban en aumento, la castaña pudo comprobar el daño sufrido por el castillo y los cientos de heridos siendo ayudados por compañeros y profesores, sin poder evitarlo, pudo visualizar algunos cuerpos siendo cubiertos por mantas y sábanas. Fueron recibidos por Luna y Daniel mientras el hombre lobo hablaba junto a Harry y otros aurores, visiblemente sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Luna obligando al rubio a sentarse sobre el suelo. El aludido negó impidiendo que descubra la marca – Draco.

-Aquí no – Negó incorporándose – Es mejor preocuparse de los heridos y los cuerpos

-De acuerdo – Aceptó no muy convencida – debemos trasladar a los heridos de gravedad al hospital y notificar los fallecidos.

-Minerva debe hacerse cargo – Musitó Daniel

-Hay problemas – Acusó Harry acercándose raudo – Los mortifagos se dividieron en dos grupos y además de atacar Hogwarts, atacaron el ministerio.

-Ahora entiendo porque dijo que debíamos mejorar la defensa – Meditó Hermione

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Daniel confundido al igual que su novia.

-Voldemort – Dijo la castaña sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrer su columna – Menciono algo de las defensas del ministerio… no pensé que atacaría.

-Debemos dividirnos – Anunció el ojiverde – Remus puede quedarse aquí junto a aurores y ayudar a los heridos. Daniel y Luna id al ministerio e informar lo sucedido aquí. Hermione, Draco y yo iremos al hospital y veremos el estado de los heridos.

-De acuerdo – Asintió Luna

-¿Estás seguro que quieres exponerte en el hospital? – Preguntó Daniel a Harry

-En realidad lo hizo genial aquí – Meditó la rubia – Bastante melodramático

-No podrán acosarme las cámaras – Acusó el ojiverde recibiendo un codazo de la castaña – Por lo demás, el ministerio sería un lugar poco adecuado.

-Tan adecuado cómo el escándalo que montaron Remus y tú – Rió Daniel siendo secundado por su novia

-Olvídenlo – Suspiró él dejándolo por imposible – Nos reuniremos luego.

-De acuerdo – Dijeron

###

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron equivocados? Apenas si lograba explicar el punto sin retorno donde habían llegado a causa del odio y el poder, la ambición corrompió al pelirrojo convirtiéndolo en su enemigo; un mortifago dispuesto a asesinar. Entre empujones ingresaron hasta hospital debidamente custodiado por aurores impidiendo el ingreso de personal ajeno y periodistas que deseaban obtener la exclusiva "El regreso del niño que vivió".

Observó al ojiverde sentado a su lado mientras el rubio se paseaba de un lado al otro; la noticia del desmayo de Ginny preocupo de sobre manera al hombre, lo último que deseaban era el compromiso de salud de la pelirroja. No podían culparle, los últimos eventos y el conocimiento sobre la verdadera identidad de Ron hacían suponer un escenario complejo.

-Siéntate Draco – Acusó la castaña nerviosa por el paseo del rubio

-Es mi culpa – Habló él inquieto – Si hubiese mantenido silencio.

-Hiciste lo correcto – Reclamó Hermione acercándose – Peor hubiese sido seguir en la mentira.

-Oíste a la enfermera – Siguió Harry – Sólo un desmayo y producido por el estrés. Tranquilo.

-Cualquier información la haremos saber durante la noche, gracias – Escucharon la voz de Remus. Dio algunas instrucciones a los aurores apostados en la puerta y continúo caminando - ¿Con qué aquí sería tranquilo? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia el ojiverde

-Olvide el increíble flujo de información del mundo mágico – Se excusó él - ¿Qué noticias traes?

-No buenas, claro – Suspiró observando alrededor – Entre ambos ataques cincuenta fallecidos y cientos de heridos. Los heridos de gravedad están siendo transferidos al hospital y el resto en improvisadas tiendas de campaña en el ministerio y Hogwarts, lo último que deseamos es un colapso del sistema. Por supuesto, las condiciones de ambos espacios tardarán semanas en ser recuperadas.

-Se ha filtrado algo – Dijo Draco

-Por supuesto – Observando a Harry – La aparición de Harry altero el ambiente y cientos de especulaciones se tejen… intentamos apaciguar los rumores pero estamos atrapados.

-Quieres decir…

-Quiero decir – Continuo – Que deberás aparecer públicamente e intentar hilar algo coherente.

-Cualquier cosa les llevará a él – Acusó Harry preocupado – No tienes idea las consecuencias…

-El señor Weasley insiste en hablar contigo – Interrumpió sorprendiendo a todos – Tienes suerte de estar aquí y no en el ministerio.

-Remus…

-Señor Malfoy – Llamaron provocando un respingo en el aludido – Puede pasar.

-Gracias – Hablo caminando hacia la enfermera y seguirle

-Remus, no puedo – Retomó él

-No tenemos opción – Negó Remus – Lo que digamos ésta noche sobre tu aparición será mentira, sin embargo, debes prever a los señores Weasley.

-Es razonable – Habló Hermione – No puedes ocultarlo por más tiempo.

-El anuncio corresponde al jefe – Suspiró la castaña llamando la atención del moreno

-Cualquiera estaría involucrado – Sonrió él – Es mejor…

-Ambos – Musitó Harry

-Apagar el incendio con bencina – Comentó elevando una ceja – Suficiente tenemos con el desastre de Hogwarts y el ministerio.

-Sería una manera de atraer la atención – Sopeso él tranquilamente – Así el cuestionamiento sobre cómo regrese pasaría a un segundo plano.

-Lógico

-Dementes – Habló Remus rodando los ojos – Está bien, háganlo. Sólo espero no equivocarme.

###

Cerró la puerta tras de sí siendo recibido por la mirada azul de su esposa que permanecía sentada sobre la cama, visiblemente agotada y algo pálida producto del cansancio. Un sentimiento de culpa recorrió su cuerpo al observarle en aquel estado, no pretendía causar más daño a la mujer que amaba y acercándose lentamente logro sentarse a su lado mientras sostenía su mano fuertemente.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó él nervioso porque algo anduviera mal

-Mejor – Susurró sujetando el brazo del rubio y descubrirlo lentamente – No te dejará en paz.

-A nadie – Musitó Draco sosteniendo la mano de su esposa y evitar que realizará cualquier esfuerzo – No lo hagas, debes descansar.

-Estoy bien – Sonrió acariciándole el rostro y devolverle el apretón de manos – Te lo aseguro.

-Ginny… -

-Draco – Interrumpió besando los nudillos del rubio – Probablemente sea el peor escenario para decirlo – Habló preocupando al hombre – Estoy embarazada.

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? En síntesis, viene a cerrar el período de convencimiento de Hermione con respecto a su mejor amigo, la marca tenebrosa representa un pasado demasiado oscuro para ellos y sin duda tenerlo tatuado en el brazo, sumado a las muertes que se le atribuyen – incluido la muerte de sus padres – cierra cualquier posibilidad de duda o remordimiento por pelear contra de él. **

**Con respecto a Ronald y ya conocer la verdad acerca de Harry, que pese a creerle muerto, sigue con vida y cerca de la mujer que amaba, recuperando una vida que él mismo deseo, supone acrecentar aquel odio y ánimos de destruir al niño que vivió. **

**Finalmente, la relación de Draco con la marca tenebrosa y su padre poco a poco está estrechándose, yendo hacia un enfrentamiento ya postergado por años. Por un lado, el auror posee el miedo y la inseguridad de sentir y percibir el poder de la marca de Voldemort, queriendo resistir la tentación del poder y sucumbir a aquello que representa su padre. Ahora podemos apreciar ligeramente lo que piensa Lucius, reflexionando sobre los motivos por los cuales su hijo tomo la decisión de alejarse de la familia y renegar ser subdito de Voldemort. **

**Siguiente capítulo… Ron Weasley no lo pensará dos veces para cobrar revancha. **


	15. Su destino

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Quince**

"_**Su destino"**_

La opinión pública estaba expectante ante las declaraciones más importante de la última década, la guerra y la violencia suscitada los últimos años parecía generar la incertidumbre sobre quién se impondría, si Voldemort o el ministerio de magia. Durante años, el oscuro trayecto de la guerra les hizo estar presente en hitos para la historia: La primera caída de Voldemort, la primera aparición del niño que vivió, las tragedias ocurridas los próximos siete años, el noviazgo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, los instantes finales de la guerra, la muerte de Voldemort y el anuncio de la desaparición de Harry Potter a manos de Voldemort. Semanas después se daría oficial la muerte del chico… nunca logrando encontrar un cuerpo.

Muchos pensaron y así lo asumieron por algunos meses sobre el corte definitivo de hitos "Harry Potter", sin duda, estaban enormemente equivocados cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Hermione Granger. Más tarde el mundo entero se conmovería por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y la aparición definitiva de Lord Voldemort.

Jamás imaginaron sobre los eventos futuros y las repercusiones de éstos.

La aparición de Harry Potter después de cinco años durante los ataques simultáneos en Hogwarts y el ministerio de magia, revolucionó a la comunidad mágica. La noticia que nadie espero ser testigo, sembrando dudas y cuestionando hechos… llegando silenciosamente hacia la última persona que tuvo contacto con el niño que vivió.

-Es hora – Anunció Daniel ingresando a la pequeña habitación donde Harry y Hermione se encontraban – Están listos.

-Sí – Dijeron ambos

Se observaron por algunos minutos mientras Daniel anunciaba las condiciones de la declaración y el desarrollo de la misma, la aparición después de cinco años y pese a las restricciones, recelos y frustraciones del moreno, allí estaba, junto a la mujer que amaba y a puertas de enfrentarse a montón de periodistas ansiosos por saber la verdad mejor guardada de Harry Potter. Escucharon el anuncio de Daniel y después de realizar un pequeño asentimiento se encaminaron hacia el salón.

Cientos de vuela pluma y destellos de cámaras les acosaron hasta lograr ubicarse en el lugar dispuesto por Daniel, junto a ellos y sólo por seguridad se encontraban Luna y Remus. Se dedicaron una mirada nerviosa, dispuestos a empezar.

-Buenas noches – Habló Hermione provocando un silencio sepulcral – Procederé a leer el siguiente comunicado con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día. Durante el transcurso de la tarde y después de recibir un llamado de la directora Minerva Mcgonagall informando un ataque al colegio, un grupo de aurores partió hacia el lugar, encontrándose a gran cantidad de mortifagos dirigidos por Lord Voldemort. Al mismo tiempo y colándose estratégicamente por el ministerio éste fue atacado por otro grupo mortifago ocasionando daños de diversa consideración. El total de víctimas se contabiliza alrededor de cincuenta. Por otra parte, los heridos de consideración fueron trasladados hacia el hospital mientras que el resto se encuentra atendido en enfermerías de recintos atacados, apoyados por equipos especializados y vigilados bajo estrictas normas de seguridad por parte de aurores. Se mantendrán en los puestos hasta normalizar la situación y verificar la atención total de heridos – Dobló el papel mirando de reojo a su compañero – Por otra parte, sentimos la responsabilidad de dilucidar ciertos rumores y brindar ciertas respuestas… - Se detuvo al sentir la mano del ojiverde apretar ligeramente su brazo, sintió los rollos de cámaras pasar furiosamente y la escritura del vuela pluma intensificarse.

-Mi presencia debe sorprender e intrigar a muchos – Comenzó Harry apoyando los codos sobre la mesa – Lo ocurrido durante la discusión táctica al interior del departamento de aurores, es real. Se mencionó la posibilidad real de sobrevivencia de quien les habla y luego la aparición efectiva en Hogwarts durante el ataque mortifago.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntaron de pronto

-Sólo puedo responder los recientes acontecimientos – Argumentó él cruzándose de brazos

-¿Cómo regreso? ¿Por qué está aquí?

-No debería decirlo – Sonrió ligeramente dirigiéndose hacia la castaña – Mi presencia aquí pudo hacerse efectiva durante varias semanas y algunos procedimientos de campo, oculto ante varias personas y autoridades. La situación del mundo mágico y el avance de Voldemort hizo necesaria la infiltración ante las filas de los aurores, bajo ésta lógica, ocupe el nombre de Davis Parker – Menciono elevando los comentarios y anotaciones rápidas sobre libretas

-Señor Potter – Elevaron la voz llamando la atención de todos ante la siguiente intervención – La infiltración corresponde para ocultar su presencia ante "quién no debe ser nombrado" ¿Cierto? – El aludido asintió – Es decir, hablamos del mismo individuo que intento matarle hace cinco años – Afirmó.

-Así es – Asintió

-¿Podría explicar las circunstancias de aquel tiempo?

-No es momento.

-Señor – Volvieron a decir – Según lo expuesto por su mejor amigo Ron Weasley hace cinco años… es quién no debe ser nombrado su atacante. Lo afirmó después de verle y ser atacado por él.

-El ataque me dejo gravemente herido – Suspiró – El tiempo de recuperación fue lento y bastante doloroso…. Cuando quise regresar la situación había cambiado radicalmente, regresar públicamente implicaba e implica ciertos costos. Decidí de frentón ocultarme después de recibir la noticia sobre la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué no se comunicó con sus amigos? – Inquirieron y todos en aquella sala sabían la continuación de la pregunta – Su mejor amigo…. Lo lógico hubiese sido comunicarse con su novia – Señalando a la castaña junto a él – Después de la noticia oficial sobre su muerte… llegó la noticia sobre el embarazo.

El licantropodo amago dar un paso hacia adelante y terminar de una buena vez todo aquel embrollo, sin embargo, Daniel se lo impidió al tiempo que le pedía tranquilidad. Por supuesto, él no podía comprender las intenciones de la pareja sobre aquella exposición, ya que, de igual manera llegaron hacia la figura de Ronald y ahora tocaban un tema tan delicado como lo es, el embarazo de Hermione y la ausencia de Harry.

-Señor Potter – Insistieron.

-La situación ameritaba mi ausencia – Contesto él – Alejarme significaba costos y debí afrontarlos mientras intentaba regresar.

-¿Cuáles son los costos?

-Por ahora, ninguno – Negó

-Es decir – Insistieron – Están juntos.

Ambos protagonistas intercambiaron miradas mientras la expectación periodística parecía explotar, ansiosos por conocer la afirmación o negación de la disyuntiva. ¿Cuál sería la respuesta? Cinco años separaba a la pareja bajo circunstancias extremas donde el destino les había jugado una jugarreta cruel, lograr conciliar el tiempo y los sentimientos podía significar un agujero eterno.

-Sí – Respondieron al unísono

Sólo por un instante las luces de las cámaras les cegaron mientras la voz de Remus anunciaba el final del comunicado y las palabras protocolares de evento. Entre preguntas y conjeturas fueron sacados por Daniel y Luna hasta el pasillo más cercano y seguro posible.

-Misión cumplida – Suspiro Daniel – Están locos.

-Ambos – Apoyo la rubia apoyándose en la pared

-No teníamos opción – Habló Harry revolviéndose el cabello – Desviar la atención o culpar directamente a Ron.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente plan? – Preguntó Remus cerrando la puerta tras de sí – El ministerio es un caos y la comunidad mágica está inquieta por el ataque en Hogwarts.

-Puedo estar equivocado – Musito el castaño llamando la atención de todos – Tengo el presentimiento que la noticia de Harry sólo causará más revuelo

-No entiendo – Susurró el ojiverde frunciendo el ceño

-Estás aquí – Señaló preocupado – Regresaste después de cinco años y bajo circunstancias realmente especiales. Los violentos ataques y la reaparición podrían crear pánico.

-Dependerá del manejo – Habló Hermione – Por el momento, es preciso preocuparse de reestablecer el orden en el ministerio y apoyar al colegio, el tiempo apremia, no podemos fallar.

-Disculpen – Dijeron a pocos metros. Luna y Daniel reconocieron al jefe de la unidad de búsqueda y rastreo, Richard – Ocurrió algo grave.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Hermione acercándose al hombre

-Se trata de Thomas – Susurró ganándose una mirada preocupada de la mujer, prosiguió – Le descubrieron.

-¿Qué dices? – Habló sorprendida. El resto de aurores se observó

-No preguntes cómo – Negó él frustrado – Sólo sé que encontraron su cadáver, aquí.

-En el ministerio

-Así es – Asintió ante la mirada horrorizada de Remus – Lo infiltraron entre los cadáveres.

-Maldición – Suspiró la castaña llevándose las manos al rostro – No puede ser.

-¿Dónde lo tienen? – Preguntó el hombre lobo

-Apartamos el cuerpo – Musito el hombre – Nuestro propio equipo desea examinar el cuerpo, ver las causas.

-Quiero verle – Acusó la jefa de aurores. El hombre asintió dándole espacio – Enseguida regreso.

-Infiltrado – Soltó Harry dirigiéndose hacia su amigo – Tenían infiltrados.

-Así es – Suspiró el aludido apoyándose sobre la pared – Las circunstancias nos obligaron a hacerlo, nadie estaba seguro del plan pero era necesario.

-No puedo creerlo – Bufó él revolviéndose el cabello – Es la peor idea.

-No tienes que decirlo – Suspiró Remus apenado

Si alguien deseaba catalogar el día como el peor después de la guerra, sí era el peor. Literalmente la muerte transito los puntos más sensibles del mundo mágico, llevándose consigo a magos y brujas, varios inocentes y otros valientes caídos en combate, la pena les embargaba a todos y el único consuelo posible parecía tener consigo al círculo más cercano, por el momento, el único bálsamo ante la muerte y tragedia escrita a fuego.

El moreno ajustó la túnica y salió del pasillo dispuesto a esperar a la castaña en la oficina, el cruel escenario sólo le llevaba hacia ese lugar, sintiéndose de algún modo culpable de los asesinatos. "Si sólo hubiese esperado" se preguntaba con frustración y angustia.

###

Sólo la calidez y paz de la pelirroja le hicieron bloquear el dolor del brazo, la sangre cesó hasta el punto de obviar por completo la existencia de aquella marca tenebrosa, la tranquilidad del lugar simplemente le hizo olvidar cualquier tipo de problema. Sus manos entrelazadas y la suave caricia sobre el cabello pelirrojo de su esposa, le bastaba para olvidar todo el dolor, verle dormir plácidamente después de tanto sufrimiento, le bastaba.

Su tercer bebé. Se decía sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras el corazón latía fuerte, la sorpresa inicial sólo le llevó a la emoción hasta las lágrimas, después de tantas muertes, le parecía un pequeño milagro que amortiguaba todo el dolor. Él lo sabía, el dolor que cargaba su esposa al conocer la verdad sobre el pelirrojo le pesaba profundamente, tal noticia, sólo podía significar el término de un mal chiste, dejándole en la confusión y desolación absoluta.

¿Cómo aminorar el dolor de las personas que amas? Merlín sabía que daría la vida si fuese necesario, sólo deseaba borrar el dolor del corazón de su esposa pero apenas si lograba encontrar consuelo para el mismo. Quería regresar el tiempo atrás, la noche de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y hacer lo correcto: gritar a los cuatro vientos la verdad sobre Ron. No podía predecir qué hubiese ocurrido en aquel entonces, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a proteger a las personas que amaba con tal de sacar la verdad a la luz.

Porque a pesar de la verdad, de la sonrisa de Hermione, el alivio de Remus y la comunidad emocionada por el regreso del niño que vivió, Draco sabía que la venganza de Harry Potter se llevaría a cabo, lo sabía. No por los hechos ni destinos, simplemente la ligera sombra en los ojos del moreno le recordaba constantemente que uno de los sentimientos, por el cual, sobrevivió estos cinco años fue el rencor.

-Draco – Susurraron y el hombre bajo la mirada hacia su esposa, preocupado

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó

-Necesito un poco de agua – Pidió

-Voy por ella – Acusó incorporándose lentamente

Observó al rubio salir de la habitación dejándole sola, pensativa. Despertar casi a medianoche, le hacía pensar que las palabras de su esposo sólo formaban parte de un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la cual no debía coger importancia y sólo disfrutar de la pequeña criatura que crecía en su vientre, la noticia del bebé amortiguó la pesada realidad que vivía, el dolor inicial se transformó en alegría y emoción.

Hoy, comprobaba que la verdad dolía y traía consigo una profunda negación de los hechos, luego simplemente deseaba descargar su rabia y frustración con la persona que amaba, le dolía que le hubiese mentido por tantos años y omitido una información tan valiosa para todos, poco a poco, comenzó a entender las circunstancias y el contexto. Después, después la rabia y dolor se trasladó al origen de todo, el único culpable por quien inicio toda la locura y les llevó a estas circunstancias… su propio hermano. Cada acción ejecutada durante los años le traía preguntas y cuestionamientos, le hacía repensar y llegar a la conclusión que cada palabra sólo traía mentiras y engaños, durante años sólo fueron piezas de un tablero de ajedrez, del cual, Ronald sólo disponía a su antojo, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Sí, la verdad dolía… dolía saber que el responsable de toda esa pesadilla había, es y será su propio hermano, su propia sangre.

-Aquí tienes – Susurraron junto a ella. Observó la preocupación y dolor impresa sobre el rostro de su esposo y una ligera punzada en el pecho le golpeó. Lo último que deseaba era que él se sintiera culpable

-Gracias – Sonrió sujetando el vaso e ingerir un poco de agua. Dejó el vaso sobre el velador y luego sujetó el antebrazo maltrecho del rubio – ¿Cómo estás?

-No duele – Negó sentándose sobre la cama, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío al sentir los dedos de su esposa acariciándole la marca – Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo – Susurró cabizbajo – Nunca quise involucrarte en esto, tal vez, lo mejor hubiese sido alejarte de mi lado. Te hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas…

-Así, él lo hubiese hecho igual – Rebatió Ginny apretando ligeramente el antebrazo – Hemos enfrentado peores situaciones, siempre he permanecido a tu lado y pienso seguir haciéndolo, esto no cambia nada, te quiero.

-Guarde silencio, les mentí…

-No importa, lo importante es lo que haremos ahora – Dijo firmemente – Te lo he dicho miles de veces, con o sin tatuaje, te amo.

-Me hechizarás si intento alejarte – Sonrió acercándose, la pelirroja asintió – Me golpearás…

-Te besaré – Susurró acortando distancias.

###

Recostó la espalda sobre el cómodo sofá de la oficina de Hermione, la situación del auror infiltrado le causará un problema más y los dardos apuntarían hacia ella y el cuartel general de aurores. No podía ocultar la desaprobación que sentía por la infiltración de una persona inocente, infiltrar a un auror ameritaba ser una decisión en extremo peligrosa y cuidadosamente ejecutada, ya que en cualquier momento corrían el riesgo de ser descubierto y por ende asesinados por el enemigo.

Observó el reloj de pared de la oficina y lanzó un suspiro angustiado, ya pasaban de la medianoche y sus hijos se habrían dormido sin apagar las velitas de cumpleaños. Todo el alboroto les hizo olvidar lo más importante para ellos, de seguro Hermione también estaría preocupada por ese hecho. Se incorporó del sofá y dio algunas vueltas por el lugar intentando tranquilizarse.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza el pequeño enfrentamiento con el pelirrojo, y a pesar de ser vencido por él y luego salvado por la castaña, debía reconocer cuán preparado estaba. Después de todo, estudió en la academia y fue uno de los mejores estudiantes, posiblemente jamás ejerció pero todo el poder que amansaba le hacía pensar que incluso podía ser comparable con Tom. Por supuesto ese pensamiento le preocupaba y le hacía tener escalofríos, ya bastante difícil fue derrotar a Riddle para hoy volver a hacerlo.

Y es que reconocer que su mejor amigo ya no existe sólo pudo reconocerlo estando frente a él, ese muchacho pelirrojo había sido consumido por su propio odio hasta finalmente convertirse en el hombre que vieron aquel día. Alguien despiadado sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos para atacar a niños inocentes, sólo dispuesto a sembrar el terror.

-Lo ejecutaron – Soltaron a espaldas suyas. Sorprendido observó a la castaña bajo el umbral de la puerta – Trasladaron su cuerpo al ministerio.

-Lo siento mucho – Susurró sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Acortó distancia para luego abrazarle sutilmente – No ha sido un buen día.

-Claro que no – Suspiró abrazando el cuerpo del ojiverde - ¿Cuándo terminará esto?

-Pronto – Admitió fijando la mirada sobre el techo. – Ya no tendremos que escondernos.

-Eso espero.

El ojiverde cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula mientras intentaba acallar las palabras que pulsaban por salir a flote. Sí, tenía plena convicción que pronto terminaría la guerra pero prefería aguardar los pasos que tomaría para ganar, después de todo, la única manera de salvaguardar la seguridad de la comunidad mágica, de sus amigos, de la mujer que amaba y la de sus hijos era matando a su mejor amigo.

Ronald debía morir.

###

-¿A dónde vas? – Inquirió Daniel por segunda vez. No podía creer las palabras de su amigo y menos a medianoche. – No hablarás enserio.

-Son ordenes – Musito el hombre abrochándose la túnica sobre los hombros – Hay un rastro y debemos seguirlo.

-Hay cientos de aurores que pueden realizar ese trabajo, incluso yo – Apuntó el castaño frunciendo el ceño – Tu deberías estar regresando junto a tu familia.

-Regresaré en la madrugada…

-De ninguna manera, Remus – Susurró cruzándose de brazos – Vete a casa. Yo tomaré tu lugar.

-No Daniel – Negó el hombre lobo deteniéndole – No sabemos lo que Ronald pueda realizar y menos ahora. Quédate aquí, cuida de Luna.

-Remus…

-Es un momento crítico… - Susurró bajando la mirada – Cualquier acción podría desequilibrar la balanza a favor o en contra. Si bien Harry comienza a adaptarse, todo podría cambiar. Sólo un segundo y podría resultar en un desastre.

-No confías en él – Apuntó el auror ladeando la cabeza

-Ronald le quebró hace años y sigue sin recuperarse – Murmuró recordando la primera vez que le vio desde su llegada; un hombre profundamente herido por la traición y la desolación de cinco años – No importa el cariño que sienta por su familia ni el amor por Hermione… no estará tranquilo hasta deshacerse de él.

-Rehará su vida.

-Eso espero – Sonrió Remus emprendiendo rumbo hacia la salida – Te veré mañana.

-Cuídate – Soltó viendo al licantropodo salir de la oficina.

El hombre lobo tenía la misión de seguir el rastro de los mortifagos y dar con la ubicación de Ronald Weasley, la incertidumbre de ese viaje la hacía rogar porque todo resultase bien. No podía seguirle porque debía proteger a Luna, la furia de Ronald había llegado demasiado lejos y cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, y si mencionaba a Harry, no podía olvidar que el ojiverde seguía teniendo cuentas pendientes.

-Estará bien – Dijeron desde la puerta. Daniel se giró para encontrarse a la rubia devolviéndole la mirada – Sabe lo que hace.

-Estoy preocupado – Soltó él acercándose hacia la mujer – No hay mucho que ocultar y él podría tomar ventaja.

-¿Cuánto ha cambiado? – Preguntó ella sorprendiendo al castaño – Después de cinco años y escondido entre las sombras, Harry debió cambiar.

-No lo sé – Negó bajando la mirada – Es difícil decirlo, no le conocía en Hogwarts. Cuando le vi por primera vez… estaba inconsciente a orillas de un riachuelo; sucio, herido y con una expresión desoladora. No habló en meses, siempre con la mirada perdida y posiblemente recordando una y otra vez lo ocurrido en el bosque, sólo cuando deje un periódico intencionalmente sobre la mesa, reaccionó. – Sujetó los hombros de su novia delicadamente – Se trataba sobre su desaparición…

-Comprendo…

-Su único motor ha sido asesinar a Ronald – Confesó Daniel cabizbajo – Reencontrar a sus hijos y a Hermione aminora ese motor, lo tranquiliza – Acotó interrumpiéndose.

-Pero… - Dijo Luna intrigada

-No es para siempre – Sonrió apenado – Si Ronald intenta algo contra ellos o alguien cercano o simplemente le da el motivo necesario… ese motor volverá a él y no dudará en perseguirle.

-Ha cambiado mucho… - Sentenció la rubia.

Daniel asintió.

###

Ha oscuras.

Hace cinco años el sueño parece ser esquivo y en cambio pasar la noche en vela sencillamente se ha vuelto su compañera, no puede quejarse del silencio porque los atronadores recuerdos del pasado siguen estando allí. Recordándole el principal motivo por el cual está allí, no importa cuánto lo desee ni lo cálido de la sensación actual, simplemente las imágenes de Ronald empuñando el arma le revuelve el estómago, y sabe perfectamente sus intenciones, jamás dudará en matarle ni dañar a las personas que amaba.

Inclusive a sus hijos.

Ha oscuras y acompañado del silencio puede observar a sus hijos dormir plácidamente debajo de las mantas, sabe que daría su vida con tal de proteger la suya. No puede evitar recordar las memorias de Remus y el momento del parto de Hermione, se le encoge el corazón al percatarse del inigualable momento que perdió: sostenerles en brazos siendo apenas unos recién nacidos, oír el primer llanto de vida, los primeros quejidos. Sabe que jamás podrá recuperar ese momento, su único consuelo es verles crecer.

-Deberías dormir, es tarde – Susurraron cerca de él – Son casi las dos.

-Estoy acostumbrado – Susurró incorporándose de la silla y caminar hacia la salida. Severus le devolvía la mirada – Me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el hombre

-He tenido mejores días – Sonrió bajando la mirada

-Hará cualquier cosa por llamar tu atención – Soltó Severus sin perder su seriedad – Has despertado a un monstruo.

-Lo sé – Susurró pensativo – No tengo otra opción.

-Podrás hacerlo… - Interrogó alzando las cejas. Harry le miro – Serás capaz de asesinar a tu mejor amigo.

-Mi mejor amigo murió – Musito dándose la vuelta para bajar al primer piso.

El ex mortifago le vio caminar hacia el final del pasillo y desaparecer por las escaleras abajo, la única opción parecía aceptar lo inevitable: el pelirrojo había abandonado todo lo que fue para convertirse en el hombre despiadado que era, el segundo al mando después de Voldemort y su sucesor. No había vuelta atrás y Harry lo sabía, después de tanto tiempo, había comprendido su destino.

###

Los muertos no regresan a la vida.

El niño que vivió murió hace aproximadamente cinco años a manos de Lord Voldemort, el heroico combate del cual solo él fue testigo y que dejo a la comunidad mágica consternada por dicha muerte, si bien nunca encontraron su cuerpo, el moreno jamás volvió a dar muestras de vida y la búsqueda finalmente fue suspendida por dicho motivo. No importa lo que publique el periódico ni la aparición pública del moreno después de cinco años, no importa las declaraciones ni el evidente coqueteo con su novia y madre de sus hijos, no importan las miradas y las sonrisas de complicidad como si fuesen dos adolescentes.

El ojiverde estaba muerto, lo sabía porque el puñal con pequeños residuos de tierra y sangre reseca lo confirmaba. Su empuñadora estaba desgastada pero las pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes seguían sucias, la filosa hoja de acero resplandecía con los primeros rayos de sol y suponía que seguía tan cortante como siempre, tal vez la única desventaja de esa arma era el tamaño.

-Será diferente – Susurró sujetando el arma – Un corte certero.

-Señor… - Susurraron – El señuelo está en posición.

-De acuerdo – Musito incorporándose del asiento – Alguien de interés en el grupo.

-Sólo uno, señor.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó guardando el puñal entre sus ropas

-Remus Lupin – Dijo el mortifago en apenas un susurro.

-Perfecto

-Señor… Harry Potter podría…

-Ese hombre está muerto, Malfoy – Masculló Ronald apretando los puños – Recuérdalo.

-Sí, señor.

###

Apenas regresa del baño, lo oye.

Se le encoge el corazón escuchar los sollozos de su mujer y más porque en parte se siente responsable por su dolor. Su dolor es grande pero el enojo y la molestia también recorren sus venas, después de todo, descubrir tal verdad después de tanto tiempo podría volver loco a cualquiera, y él lo entiende así, el mismo tuvo que usar toda razón posible para no caer en la desesperación y enfocar su energía en proteger a su familia.

Con cuidado se acerca hacia su esposa para luego sentarse sobre la cama y sujetarle firmemente la barbilla, se niega a mirarle a los ojos pero insiste: la mirada cristalina le rompe el corazón y le restriega las rebeldes lágrimas con los dedos, le sonríe intentando inspirarle seguridad. Conoce a la mujer que ama y comparte su preocupación, después de todo, algo le indica del inevitable destino del pelirrojo.

A pesar del dolor y la frustración que siente la pelirroja por la noticia, sonríe. Su dolor es inevitable y seguirá martillando su corazón pero confía que pronto cesará, y por lo demás, no puede preocuparse eternamente cuando una nueva vida crece dentro suya.

-¿Dónde está él? – Preguntó la mujer en apenas un susurro – Acaso Hermione lo sabe. Y Harry…

-Shhh… - Hizo silencio bajando la mirada – No sé del paradero de Ron. Hermione y los mellizos están con Severus. – Aclaró sorprendiendo a la mujer. – Estarán seguros. Ya todos saben de la sobrevivencia de él.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? – Preguntó preocupada

-Quisiera saberlo – Murmuró el rubio sujetando las manos de su esposa – Es posible que quiera matarle, otra vez.

-Quisiera verle – Acusó la pelirroja apretando la mano de su esposo

-No Ginny – Negó Draco – El viaje podría hacerte mal, ya tendrás tiempo para ver a Harry.

-No me refiero a Harry – Negó la pelirroja sosteniéndole la mirada – Me refiero a Ron.

-Ginny… - Balbuceo con la boca seca – No pienso exponerte así. Él ya no… no es…

-Sigue siendo mi hermano – Afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

-Él cambio – Susurró – Se dejó manipular por mi padre, traicionó a sus amigos, lidera lo que un día más odio y ahora pretende asesinar a la mujer que juro amar.

-No puedo aceptarlo – Negó sintiendo las lágrimas regresar y apretar su garganta. – Mi hermano…

-Asesino a esos niños – Masculló con rabia

-No Draco… - Negó la mujer

-Lo siento.

Le abraza intentando aplacar su sufrimiento e inmenso dolor; se odia profundamente por ser el responsable de su sufrimiento y de tener que decirle esa verdad, todo lo que Ronald hizo, toda su maldad. Es natural, no poder aceptar que sangre de tu sangre pudiese cometer tales atrocidades contra pequeños inocentes, es para perder la razón.

Por desgracia, es la verdad.

###

_-¿Por qué siguen buscando? – Preguntó él apoyado bajo el umbral de la puerta, en la casa Weasley. Remus le devolvió la mirada, ojerosa, triste y opacada por el dolor – Nos daría la posibilidad de descansar y darle un mejor pasar. _

_-Me niego a enterrar un cajón sin cuerpo – Comentó sujetando la taza de café. Hace días no dormía y la proximidad de la luna poco le ayudaba – Debemos agotar todas las posibilidades, y tú igual. – Recrimino con resentimiento – No me parece que estés tan tranquilo mientras Hermione y el resto sufre. _

_-Precisamente por ella… - Soltó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño – Es que quiero terminar con esto. No puede seguir en esa depresión, cada día ésta peor. Debe seguir su vida. _

_-Me sorprendes… - Susurró incorporándose de la mesa – Esperaba algo más del mejor amigo de Harry. _

Su mejor amigo.

¿Qué podían esperar de él? Salir todos los días a recorrer un bosque para luego dar las malas noticias, tal vez esperaban que sollozase por las esquinas la pérdida de su mejor amigo pero jamás lo hizo. Sencillamente el asunto dejo de importarle, no podía preocuparse por su enemigo porque ya estaba muerto, escondido bajo tierra en algún lugar remoto del bosque prohibido.

Con satisfacción puede observar el semblante de su ex profesor semi consciente, visiblemente golpeado por la persecución y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire. Movió la cabeza con fingida lastima, después de todo, él pretendía atraer a Hermione.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? – Preguntó uno de los captores

-Enciérrenlo – Soltó él – Lucius… - Llamó al hombre quien de inmediato se materializó frente a él.

-Dígame, señor – Acusó el hombre haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Envíale una carta a tu hijo – Ordeno viendo a los hombres trasladar al prisionero – Dile del nuevo huésped, y que él será el próximo.

-Como usted diga – Susurró el hombre

Observando los primeros rayos del sol recordó aquella conversación con el licantropodo, la búsqueda del moreno significo meses de silencio y de aguantar el incontable lamento de todos por la desaparición de Harry. No podía evitar sentirse abrumado por ese ambiente y odiarlo todavía más, parecía que aún después de muerto se empeñará en fastidiarle la vida, incluso con Hermione.

Distraídamente acarició el mango del puñal escuchando las palabras del hombre lobo; ¿Qué podía esperar del mejor amigo? Sí, todo esperaban al escudero dispuesto a buscarle hasta en el mismísimo infierno pero prefirió quedarse en casa y pensar en sus próximos movimientos: el director de Hogwarts, los padres de Hermione, su propio regreso, todo. No podía pasar días buscando al niño que vivió, y por nada.

Sin planificarlo ni desearlo algo dentro de él había muerto ese día. Si deseaba adoptar el puesto de líder debía abandonar su pasado y todo aquello que representaba el buen amigo de Harry Potter. Y lo hizo.

Al igual que Voldemort destruyó su alma con cada nuevo asesinato cometido, y no por la vida eterna, simplemente para dar paso a su nueva vida. Aquella que jamás podrá compartir con la mujer que amaba, y al igual que su amigo capturado, pronto encontraría la muerte.

Después de todo, ellos formaban parte de ese pasado y por tanto debían morir.

_**Continuará…**_

**Ya nos acercamos a la recta final de la historia ¿Qué le sucederá a Remus? Sólo hacer mención sobre el próximo capítulo, el cual estará – no muy extenso – cargado de emoción. **


	16. Directo al corazón

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Dieciséis **

"_**Directo al corazón"**_

¿Cuánto tiempo debía esperar? Se preguntaba el castaño caminando de un lado hacia el otro, mirando de tanto en tanto el reloj de pared o consultando al encargado de transporte mágico sobre la llegada de sus compañeros. Ya pasaban de las siete de la mañana y todavía no regresaban, y le preocupaba porque no querían repetir el incidente de Terry, ya suficiente muerte había ocurrido estás semanas para continuar este desolador panorama.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza; el analgésico y la poción de Luna no ayudaban mucho, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y con cada minuto su preocupación aumentaba. Si tan sólo hubiesen escrito un mensaje anunciando la tardanza entonces podría relajarse y tal vez dormir algunas horas.

A pesar de la preocupación que sentían no dieron aviso a la castaña ni a Draco; a la primera porque la pérdida del auror le había afectado demasiado y al segundo porque estaba cuidando de su esposa y superando la noticia del pelirrojo, de seguro, todavía teniendo miles de preguntas por resolver. Daniel no podía asegurarlo y no tenía el tiempo para analizarlo pero estaba casi seguro que la pelirroja apenas si comenzaba a procesar la existencia de Harry.

-Cálmate Daniel – Aconsejo Luna observando al hombre detenerse y suspirar – Pronto llegarán.

-Debieron estar aquí hace dos horas – Masculló él revolviéndose el cabello – Ese lugar es peligroso… no sabemos…

-Estarán bien…

-Debí acompañarles – Musito bajando la mirada – Por lo menos, evaluarlo con Hermione.

-No había tiempo – Susurró – Le correspondía a él hacerlo.

-Sí, pero… - Se interrumpió apretando los puños – No debería ser así.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me preocupa los trucos de Ronald – Habló mirando a su novia – Podría tenderles una trampa – Susurró evitando mencionar la muerte de Terry.

-Daniel…

-Buenos días – Dijeron ingresando a la oficina de Luna. La pareja intercambio varias miradas, inquietos - ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó evaluando las expresiones de ambos aurores, principalmente a Daniel: pelo desordenado, ojeroso y visiblemente alterado – Daniel…

-Hace algunas horas… - Balbuceo el castaño – El ministro envió a un grupo de aurores para la inspección del zonal cercano a donde emboscaron al anterior grupo.

-¿Qué dices? – Soltó el rubio abriendo la boca intentando formular alguna palabra coherente. Frunció el ceño - ¿Quién le dio la autorización?

-El ministro – Bufó Luna

-Lo sabe Hermione… - Inquirió recibiendo una respuesta negativa - ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sabemos – Dijo Daniel – Supongo está en casa de Severus. Ayer… asesinaron al infiltrado, lo colocaron junto a los cadáveres en el ministerio.

-Maldita sea – Masculló Draco pasándose las manos por el rostro – Hace cuánto debían llegar.

-Casi dos horas – Musito el hombre.

-Luna… - Dijo mirando a la rubia quien le devolvió la mirada – Reúne a tu equipo, espérame en traslador y saldremos a buscarlos.

-De acuerdo – Dijo la mujer obedeciendo las órdenes del rubio

-Avisaré a Hermione – Susurró el rubio saliendo de la oficina para enviarle un pergamino a la mujer.

-Daniel ayúdame – Pidió Luna

No espero a oírla dos veces porque ya salía tras suya.

###

Siempre se imaginó llevarse la vida de su mejor amigo tal y como este lo hizo; un puñal directo al corazón mientras la vida se apagaba en sus ojos, dicho escenario le llevaría a Azkaban por algún tiempo, de seguro pasaría algunos meses para luego ser dejado en libertad producto de haber eliminado a quien supuestamente se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Tal vez la mayoría repudiaría el acto por considerarlo cruel y despiadado pero luego le inclinarían por la historia de traición y mentiras del pelirrojo.

A pesar de ello, la imagen poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar y la idea de simplemente entregarlo al ministerio le ahorraría dichos problemas, después de todo, el pelirrojo sería condenado al beso del dementor; traición, conspiración, asesinato frustrado hacia él y consumado hacia Albus Dumbledore, y quien sabe, cuantas muertes más.

Incluidos los padres de Hermione.

-_Es mejor así_ – Se dijo organizando los pergaminos en la sala de reuniones del cuartel.

Se sentía extrañamente cansado y ansiosamente atemorizado por los próximos movimientos del pelirrojo y su séquito de lunáticos, temía por la vida de sus hijos y que estos fuesen usados como carnada. Ya se encontraba bajo la mirada de Ronald y no pasarían muchos días para recibir un ataque, no podía asegurar cuán seguros estaban sus hijos en casa de Severus y ya pensaba en posibles lugares para ocultarles.

No iba a tocar a sus hijos.

-Disculpa… - Dijeron desde la puerta. El ojiverde negó y siguió reordenando los papeles – No quise interrumpir.

-No te preocupes – Acusó él cogiendo las últimas carpetas. No reconocía la voz pero de seguro se trataría de un auror – Sólo vengo por estás carpetas.

-Vengo a hablar contigo, Harry – Dijeron llamando la atención del ojiverde. El aludido pareció quedarse inmóvil sin levantar la cabeza hacia su interlocutor, y no era para menos, la mujer temía afirmar que el hombre frente suya era Harry Potter

De pronto el ojiverde fue consciente de las gafas que montaba y la cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente, sin pociones ni hechizos, la figura de Harry Potter era apreciada por todos, ya todos sabían de su sobrevivencia.

-Ginny – Susurró él observándole detenidamente – Si buscas a Draco…

-Vine con él – Acusó esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Vine a hablar contigo.

-¿De qué sería? – Preguntó irguiéndose. No parecía el mejor recibimiento después de tantos años pero se sentía incómodo

-Sé toda la verdad – Soltó desencajando la expresión del moreno.

-Ginny… -

-Mírame a los ojos – Pidió la pelirroja con voz rota. El aludido levanto la mirada – No sigas ocultando la verdad.

-Jamás he ocultado la verdad – Rebatió él frunciendo el ceño – He intentado resolver esto por mis propios medios, no quiero involucrar a más personas.

-Ya es demasiado tarde – Expuso la mujer – Ya todos saben que estás vivo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para conocer al verdadero asesino? – Masculló con pesar – Es mi hermano.

-Tu hermano jamás haría algo así – Soltó colocando los pergaminos bajo el brazo – El Ron que conocimos hubiese sido leal.

-Sigue siendo mi hermano – Rebatió frunciendo el ceño – No tienes idea de cuán dolida estoy. Verse engañada por tantos años, y no sólo por él, sino por Draco.

-Él hizo lo necesario para proteger a su familia – Afirmó esbozando una sonrisa – En su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo.

-Harry…

Con rapidez la mujer avanza los metros faltantes para luego abrazarse al moreno quien le recibió con ímpetu y cariño contenido, después de tantas mentiras, la verdad les libera y son capaces de admitir lo inevitable: todas las muertes planeadas y ejecutadas por la persona a quien más apreciaban, a quien consideraban un hermano, sangre de su sangre. La pelirroja sollozo sobre el hombro del pelinegro, compartiendo el pesar de la verdad y de un destino oscuro para su hermano.

-No le guardes rencor… - Susurró Ginny – Si algún día… si debes matarlo – Balbuceo – No guardes ese rencor.

-Ginny – Dijo Harry

-Por favor, promételo –

-Te lo prometo.

###

¿Cuánto daño había provocado su padre?

Siendo el fiel siervo de Tom Ridle cumplió todas y cada una de sus órdenes, la principal tomar y envenenar el corazón ya golpeado de Ronald, un juego de niños comparado con haberle iniciado como mortifago, prepararle y darle el puesto de líder cuando Ridle murió. Un hombre sin escrúpulos y cegado por la ambición y el poder de la magia pura, orgulloso de su linaje y dispuesto a vender su alma al demonio con tal de perpetuarla.

Su mejor opción, su hijo. Empujándole desde pequeño las costumbres de magos de sangre limpia, dictándole día y noche lo orgulloso que debía sentirse por su linaje, lo importante que sería en un futuro. Y él comprendió el mundo así. Se arrepentía por cada ofensa dirigida hacia quienes hoy eran su familia: la familia Weasley, Hermione, Remus e incluso Potter.

Después de haberse rebelado contra su padre y salir de la mansión Malfoy casi moribundo, se dedicó a compensar y pedir disculpas a todas las personas que insulto y dañó. Y luego de la muerte de Lord Voldemort su preocupación se centró en su padre y la desaparición de éste, el miedo de saberlo vivo y acechando a su familiar no le dejaba dormir, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que cobraría venganza por su traición.

Venganza que hoy temía se cumpliese.

La última vez que vio el sello de la familia Malfoy fue cuando le citaron para la iniciación, el olor a carne quemada y humedad todavía era percibida por sus fosas nasales. Aquel sobre pretendía sellar su destino como un siervo para Voldemort pero se negó reiteradamente, no permitiría ser como su padre y mucho menos arriesgar la vida de la mujer que amaba.

Hoy, ese sello volvía a él.

_-¿Qué es? – Preguntó su entonces novia. Su garganta se cerró y solo atino a pasarle la carta entre sus manos. – Draco…_

_-Léela – Balbuceo pegando la mitad al suelo. De pronto, la sala de requerimiento se volvió fría y poco acogedora._

_-Lucius Malfoy – Escuchó después de unos minutos._

Su honrosa y pulcra caligrafía le ponía un plazo límite para aceptar la marca tenebrosa, en ese entonces, su cuerpo tembló y las dudas vagaron por su mente por días, no importaba las palabras de su novia ni los consejos de Severus. Su fuero interno le decía que tarde o temprano terminaría rindiéndose, sacrificando lo poco que tenía, para estar del lado oscuro y que por destino debía cumplir.

Después de tantos años, la caligrafía de su padre le hacía recordar que seguía preso de esa decisión y que no descansaría hasta hacerle pagar por su traición.

_Draco. _

_Hemos capturado a un viejo amigo tuyo y de Potter, en el viejo campo militar muggle. Pronto, serás el siguiente._

_Lucius._

-Remus… - Susurró saliendo disparado de su oficina.

###

-¡Llamad a Hermione! – Escuchó el ojiverde el alboroto fuera de la sala de reuniones. Deshizo el abrazo con la pelirroja y salió del lugar encontrándose con el ir y venir de los aurores - ¡Rápido! – Se escuchaba la voz de Draco impartiendo órdenes

-¿Qué ocurre Draco? – Preguntó este intrigado. A su lado, la pelirroja fruncía el ceño

-Acaban de capturar a Remus – Soltó sorprendiendo a ambos magos – Se encontraba rastreando unos lugares por órdenes del ministro, no regresó a tiempo y luego… - Musito entregándole la carta de su padre – Me enviaron esto.

-Te lo envió tu padre – Acusó el ojiverde llevándose una mirada del rubio. Ginny le arrebato la hoja de pergamino – Es decir…

-Draco… - Iba a decir la mujer pero el aludido negó

-No es el momento – Susurró con los hombros tensos – Nos iremos en diez minutos, prepárate – Le dijo a Harry quien salió disparado de su sitio. – Ginny…

-Matarán a Remus – Masculló la medimaga arrugando el pedazo de pergamino – Si llega a pasar…

-No lo permitiré – Interrumpió sujetándole de los hombros – No repetiremos la historia de Terry con Remus, te lo prometo.

-No Draco – Negó la pelirroja aferrándose a la túnica de su esposo – Si él muere, Harry no se detendrá.

-No necesariamente…

-Y luego irá por ti – Sentenció con preocupación

-No sucederá nada… - Susurró sujetándole el rostro con delicadez – Estaré bien, te lo prometo. No te alteres, por favor.

-Lucius cobrará venganza.

_-¡No pienso ser un asesino como tú, padre!_

Después darle semejante desprecio al linaje de los Malfoy, su padre prácticamente juró vengarse por su traición, no importaba si existía o no Lord Voldemort, Lucius encontraría la manera de hacerle la vida imposible. Su familia había estado en constante peligro estos cinco años pero protegidos por su posición en el ministerio de magia, sólo vagos rumores daban cuenta de su sobrevivencia, y salvo dicha carta, jamás se había manifestado.

-¡Draco debemos irnos! – Acusó Luna pasando rápido por el pasillo.

-Debo irme – Susurró el rubio besando sutilmente los labios de su esposa – Estaré bien, regresaré a casa.

-Te estaré esperando – Habló Ginny devolviéndole el beso. Con la misma sutileza, espantando los fantasmas del pasado y saneando las heridas que por tanto tiempo les perseguían. – No tengo dudas de ti. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti – Sonrió dándole un beso en la frente y luego separarse por completo.

Se enamoró cuando pensaba que no merecía ser amado, la cruz que portaba le pesaba profundamente y siempre intentó alejar a la mujer que dejaba tras suyo, y aunque lo consiguió por algunos meses, la marca punzante sobre el brazo y la rebeldía contra su padre le hicieron finalmente aceptar la realidad. Nunca podía alejarse de la mujer porque la amaba, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todos y construir un hogar seguro y feliz para su familia, ese cálido lugar que llevaba cinco años de pie.

Su lugar estaba allí. Y nadie le diría lo contrario.

###

Su corazón latía lenta y dolorosamente.

Sentía los tibios rayos del sol calentando su piel pero la sangre corría cuán riachuelo frío y helado, el viento golpeaba sus mejillas y desordenaba su cabello, la sangre reseca sobre la ceja y el pómulo ya poco importaba, y cada cierto tiempo, posicionaba su peso sobre una rodilla distinta. Casi por instinto recordaba la posición del fallecido Terry segundos antes de ser ejecutado; no temía morir porque podía oler las intenciones de Ronald pero prefería estar muerto a hacer parte del espectáculo.

No quería morir frente a Harry. Se negaba a que el moreno fuese espectador de tal cruel escenario, porque a pesar de todas las dificultades, él había cambiado de idea. Ya no pensaba en venganza, sus hijos le dieron un motivo por el cual mantener sus manos limpias.

-¿En qué piensas? – Preguntaron junto a él. Se giró lo suficiente para observar al pelirrojo, sonriente

-Mátame ahora – Soltó Remus sentándose sobre sus pantorrillas, resignado – Si realmente quieres hacerlo, hazlo.

-No amigo mío – Se negó moviendo la cabeza – En pocos minutos la comitiva llegará. No pensarás que les dejaré fuera.

-¿Qué ocurrió contigo? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos – Acaso el resentimiento con Harry, te volvió así. A finales de sexto ni podías ver a Malfoy y aceptaste la ayuda de Lucius

-No tienes idea – Susurró acercándose hacia el licantropodo. Se arrodilló junto a él – En primer año, sobresalí entre todos por ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter – Declaró oscureciéndole la mirada, recordando – Mis padres y hermanos preguntaban por él cada dos por tres. En adelante, Harry Potter estuvo presente en cada aspecto de mi vida y de mi familia: mis padres hacían planes cuando Ginny comenzó a mostrar interés en él y también hacía los míos con Hermione, pensaba que sería mi esposa y seríamos una enorme familia. Felices.

El licantropodo guardó silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaban explosiones.

-Vivía en sueños – Suspiró incorporándose de la hierba y revolverse el cabello con furia – Nada resultó así; Ginny finalmente se enamoró de Malfoy – Soltó frunciendo el ceño – La mujer que amaba se enamoró de otro hombre…

-Ronald…

-¡Todos fuisteis unos traidores! – Explotó el pelirrojo con la furia brillando sobre sus ojos.

-¡Tú eres el traidor! – Gritó Remus incorporándose a duras penas del suelo. Pensó encontrar resistencia de su segundo captor pero Ron le dio otra orden – ¡Apuñalando a tu mejor amigo, asesinando a Albus, a los padres de Hermione, a Terry, los tíos de Harry y quien sabe a cuántos más!

-Silencio – Soltó el pelirrojo haciendo un movimiento con la mano. El cuerpo del hombre se precipito hacia un lado – Acepte la oferta de Malfoy porque iba a brindarme algo mejor, Hermione ya no importaba. Mi único deseo era amansar una gran cantidad de poder y lo conseguí.

-Aliándote con él – Escupió el auror sentándose en el suelo – Colocando una marca sobre tu brazo – Señalando la calavera negra sobre la piel blanca del pelirrojo – Llevando la doble vida de un traidor; consolando las lágrimas de Hermione, celebrando los cumpleaños de los mellizos y de tus sobrinos, bailando junto a tu hermana para la boda – Soltó viendo una ligera sombra sobre sus ojos - ¿Qué pretendes Ron? Acabar con Harry y luego atacar el ministerio.

-Acaso lo dudas – Musito ladeando la cabeza – Nadie podrá conmigo, soy mejor que Potter.

-Jamás lo serás.

Una segunda explosión y los hechizos se escuchaban entre los árboles, los aurores pretendían avanzar pero sólo eran llevados hacia el espectáculo final, y Ronald lo sabía, la sonrisa del pelirrojo lo demostraba. Guardó la varita y con paciencia espero.

-¿Qué ocurrió conmigo? – Se dijo el pelirrojo utilizando la pregunta del auror. Ambos se miraron por largos segundos – No puedo identificar el momento exacto, las palabras de Lucius sólo cogieron forma cuando ellos… - Señalando tras suyo, Remus le siguió y pudo visualizar a los aurores llegar – Declararon su amor, humillándome. Allí comprendí que no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre estaría por detrás de ello, en especial, de Harry.

-Jamás te humillarían. – Susurró

-¡Lo hicieron! – Masculló levantando un brazo.

Sintió el cuello rígido y la respiración cortarse de golpe, la magia del pelirrojo le tenía atrapado y prácticamente se desplomó chocando las rodillas sobre el suelo.

Su visión se nubló.

-¡Ronald Weasley! – Gritaron cerca de ellos. Harry se acercaba a toda prisa.

-No… no lo hagas Ron… - Balbuceo Remus

-Expelliarmus! – Conjuró el moreno hacia Ron. El aludido pareció soltar al hombre lobo porque comenzó a toser fuertemente.

Sintió el oxígeno quemar sus pulmones y la movilidad regresar a su cuerpo; con preocupación observaba los hechizos ir y venir de todos, la caída del moreno y los hechizos de tortura de Ronald, el debilitado cuerpo del ojiverde no podría soportar demasiado tiempo tal sufrimiento. Se recuperó del trauma anterior y corrió hacia el pelirrojo para intentar derribarle pero un grito cercano le alertó.

Estaba expuesto.

###

De pronto el hechizo dejó de recorrer su cuerpo pero los espasmos continuaron sin piedad, alzó la mirada del suelo para posarla sobre el pelirrojo quien nuevamente había cogido a Remus por el cuello, ésta vez, con mano propia y no por medio de un hechizo. Quiso incorporarse del suelo pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Su respiración se agitó apenas la mano libre del pelirrojo cogió un filoso puñal; el mismo que utilizó hacia cinco años. Su cuerpo se tensó y un alarido de dolor salió de sus labios apenas intento colocarse de pie, los huesos quemaban y los músculos parecían explotar dentro suya, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

-Deseabas esperar algo del mejor amigo… - Susurró esbozando una sonrisa – No esperes más, ya no somos amigos – Sentenció.

_-¿Por qué? – Susurró el ojiverde sintiendo su boca llenarse de sangre _

_No puede morir. _Se dijo el ojiverde observando la espeluznante escena; los ojos atemorizados del licantropodo estaban fijos en el pelirrojo quien parecía disfrutar de la situación, y tal película de terror, la sangre comenzó a caer a goteras. El cuerpo del hombre lobo cayó al suelo mientras Harry se arrastraba por la hierba para llegar hasta él.

-Remus… - Susurró el moreno. Observó al licantropodo respirar con dificultad – No, Remus – Masculló tanteando la herida, se sorprendió al comprobar que el puñal se encontraba allí – Maldición…

-Te devuelvo el puñal – Dijeron a pocos metros de ellos. Harry alzó la mirada con furia, Ronald parecía divertirse – Es tuyo, amigo mío.

-Eres…

-No… - Soltó Remus sujetando el brazo del moreno con las pocas fuerzas que tenía – No… no lo… lo hagas, por favor.

-Shhh…. – Negó intentando controlar la hemorragia pero la sangre manchaba sus manos. Tal y como lo hizo con el pelirrojo – No hables, debes guardar fuerzas.

-Escucha… - Suspiró dando una bocanada de aire – Mi esposa… dile…

-No, maldición – Dijo Harry sintiendo la garganta apretarse – No te despidas, no morirás.

-Dile que la amo – Soltó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su compañero – Cuida de mis hijos….

-Remus… - Sollozó.

-¿Querías venganza Harry? – Escuchó de nuevo la voz del pelirrojo – Volví a quitarte algo valioso.

-Harry… - Susurró de nuevo. La mirada del ojiverde se oscurecía – No más, por favor – Dijo tosiendo un poco de sangre – No cobres venganza…. No, no vale la pena. – Su respiración falló y antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, añadió – Hazlo… hazlo por mí. –

-Remus… - Llamó al percatarse que la respiración fallaba. – Re… Remus…

-…-

-No Remus… - Sollozó el ojiverde golpeando ligeramente las mejillas de su amigo. El primero con quien compartió los limitados recuerdos de sus padres y con quien se puso en contacto después de cinco años – No no no… por favor. ¡Remus…!

-Lo perderás todo – Susurró Ronald observando al moreno sollozar junto al cuerpo inerte de Remus Lupin – Mataré a tus amigos, a tu familia y pronto desearás estar muerto. Me pedirás personalmente que lo haga, Potter.

No esperó respuesta y simplemente hizo una señal para desaparecer del lugar; el campo quedo desierto salvo por los aurores. Su trabajo estaba hecho, no importaba el apego hacia la mujer que amaba o sus hijos, ya estaba roto.

Un juego de ajedrez. Se dijo Daniel escuchando los sollozos de Hary y la vacilación de todos por acercarse, nadie sabía qué esperar después de la escena y del encuentro con Ron, la jugada maestra habría de ocasionar el desplomé de Harry, el pánico del ministerio y por supuesto las especulaciones, después de todo, buena parte de los aurores había escuchado el nombre del pelirrojo, y además haberle visto en persona.

Amago acercarse hasta su amigo pero el rubio adelantó paso y camino hacia el moreno intentando invadir lo menos posible su espacio, tal vez no amansaba tanto poder pero perfectamente podría mandarle a volar, y considerando la cojera del auror, no parecía un buen riesgo. Se arrodillo junto al ojiverde para luego colocar una mano sobre el hombro, la tensión aumento porque Harry dejó de sollozar y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de la presión.

-Harry… - Susurró Draco

El ojiverde permaneció en silencio mientras deslizaba la mano derecha hacia el costado izquierdo del fallecido licántropo, tensando la mandíbula y sin dejar de observar el rostro del hombre, sujetó el puñal para luego sacarlo del cuerpo de su amigo y sin mirarlo lo hecho al bolsillo. Obviando el contacto con el rubio se apoyó sobre las rodillas para después colocar un brazo bajo las rodillas de su amigo y otro bajo su cuello, y sin mayores esfuerzos, incorporarse del suelo dándole la espalda a todos los aurores presentes.

Un dolor inmenso rompía el alma de Harry Potter.

Apenas el ojiverde se giró pudieron comprobar cuán herido se encontraba; el rostro demacrado, los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, la postura rígida y las manos manchadas de sangre. Su imagen ponía los pelos de punta, la provocación de Ronald había llegado demasiado lejos y como consecuencia de ello, el cuerpo inerte de Remus Lupin yacía sobre sus brazos. Sin mediar palabra camino de regreso hacia el punto de extracción, siguiéndole de cerca estaban Hermione, Luna, Draco y Daniel, estos últimos intercambiando miradas de preocupación y desazón.

-Draco… - Llamó Hermione con los ojos vidriosos. – Adelántate hacia el ministerio. Diles lo ocurrido y envía una nota al hospital.

-De acuerdo – Susurró a punto de partir pero la castaña le detuvo.

-Tu pierna – Acusó con preocupación – Mejor ve al hospital.

-No. Haré lo que pediste, descuida – Sonrió él.

El rubio camino con dificultad para adelantarse al grupo y regresar al ministerio mientras el resto seguía en completo silencio al pelinegro, en el trayecto observaron los cuerpos inertes de otros aurores capturados, levitándoles les llevaron, la situación había resultado una tragedia para todos y nadie parecía formar un pensamiento coherente.

Con temor, la rubia sujetó la mano de su novio como si de un salvavidas se tratase al comprender el complejo escenario que enfrentaron; temía porque el cuerpo de Daniel estuviese entre los muertos, después de todo, el muchacho se había empeñado en perseguir al licántropo pero después de mucho discutirlo se quedó en el ministerio. Comprendiendo los pensamientos de la mujer, Daniel le devolvió el gesto dedicándole una calma sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos, y le comprendía, la muerte de Remus le afectaba a todos.

Sobre todo a Harry.

###

Pudo haberle asesinado sin mayores problemas.

Prácticamente estaba desarmado, destrozado y sollozando junto al cuerpo del auror, la muerte de Harry Potter hubiese resultado demasiado simple para lo que él deseaba; quería verle sufrir, arrastrarse por el suelo herido, pidiendo a gritos su muerte, suplicándole por un final a sobrellevar tal dolor. Habría sido sencillo, sí. Sin embargo, el dolor que sentía el ojiverde era incluso peor que la misma muerte y con ello podía dar por sentado su victoria.

-Señor – Dijeron tras el pelirrojo. Ya no poseía mascara, ya todos conocían su identidad – Quiero pedirle disculpas… - Soltó llamando la atención del mago.

-¿Por qué Lucius? – Inquirió ladeando la cabeza - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Disculpe señor – Masculló el rubio sin levantar la mirada del suelo – No conseguí eliminarle, sólo tuvo algunos rasguños.

-Oh, ya veo – Soltó él percatándose del inconveniente – Tranquilo Lucius – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño escritorio de la cueva, dejo la máscara con solemnidad – Nos deshicimos de Remus. Tu hijo no será problema.

-Comprendo – Dijo el hombre irguiéndose cuidadosamente - ¿Cuál será el siguiente objetivo?

-Descuida… - Susurró Ronald cruzándose de brazos – Ellos vendrán… - Musito frunciendo el ceño – Harry Potter está herido….

-Buscará venganza – Acotó

-Así es – Sonrió – Cuando suceda no podrá soportar las riendas del ministerio, saldrá por sí solo. Será sencillo cazarlo.

Hoy, Harry Potter era una presa sencilla. No importaba el amor que pudiese sentir por Hermione y sus hijos, no importaba las súplicas de Remus Lupin antes de morir, ni siquiera importaban las miradas de toda la comunidad mágica; él buscaría venganza usando meramente el instinto, alguien complemente herido por la muerte usaría lo poco que tiene para saldar cuentas, incluso si la evidencia resultará en su propia muerte, él iría por el asesino de su mejor amigo.

Y él estaría esperando ese momento.

###

Dejó el cuerpo inerte del hombre lobo en el suelo del departamento de aurores mientras un pequeño tumulto se comenzaba a congregar alrededor de ellos, las exhalaciones de sorpresa llenaron el lugar. Todo parecía una cruel broma y sólo el rostro descompuesto del moreno les daba indicios de cuán difícil había sido, sólo el ojiverde podía decir cuán doloroso había sido.

-Acompañaré a Harry – Susurró Daniel recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de la jefa de aurores – Regreso enseguida.

-¿Crees que estará bien? – Musito en apenas un susurro. Un gesto negativo intrigo a Draco – Hermione…

-Debo visitar a Tonks – Suspiró la mujer desviando la mirada hacia el hombre lobo – Necesito que le lleven al hospital

-Es poco prudente… - Acusó el rubio – Su embarazo está a término. Podría perjudicar a su salud.

-Exigirá verle – Respondió ella – Yo lo hubiese exigido. Además, prefiero tenerle en un ambiente controlado como el hospital a un pasillo del ministerio.

-De acuerdo – Habló con resignación – Te espero allá – Dijo a modo de despedida.

-Necesitas compañía – Inquirió la rubia

-No – Negó esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Primero, debo hacerle una visita al ministro de magia.

-Hermione…

No escuchó las réplicas de sus amigos. Su mente ya comenzaba a trabajar arduamente en las próximas conversaciones, la primera con el ministro de magia quien había cometido el peor de los errores, donde las consecuencias estaban a la vista, y la segunda y quizás la más difícil: Hablar con la esposa de Remus le resultaba demasiado doloroso, no podía evitar recordar cuando le dieron aviso del término de la búsqueda de Harry y el inmenso dolor de finalmente darle por muerto.

Hoy, el consuelo para Tonks sólo podía ser el tener el cuerpo de su esposo, poder darle sepultura y descanso de tanto sufrimiento. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de Teddy de seis años y una pequeña niña de dos jugando felizmente junto a su padre, del pequeño bebé que todavía no nacía y que jamás conocería a su padre.

Cerró los ojos por breves segundos para luego pasar saliva y deshacer el nudo sobre la garganta, no podía quebrarse en aquellos momentos y mucho menos darle la satisfacción al verdadero culpable por tan horrendo crimen, no le daría la oportunidad a nadie de verle débil.

-Sal de aquí Harry – Dijeron cerca de Hermione. La mujer apuro el paso para encontrarse cerca del despacho del ministro a Daniel y Harry. El primero interponiéndose en el camino del moreno – No cometas una locura.

-Déjame pasar. – Masculló el ojiverde con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido – Te lo advierto, Daniel.

-Basta Harry – Hablaron detrás el aludido. – Sal de aquí.

-No pienso irme.

-Te estoy dando una orden – Rebatió la mujer sosteniéndole la mirada al hombre. Ambos tensos por la situación y visiblemente afectados por la misma, después de todo, el hombre lobo era especial para ambos. - No voy a repetirlo dos veces.

El moreno dio un profundo suspiro, parecía perder el control de la situación.

-Prometí vengar su muerte – Susurró con voz dura y profunda – No pienso descansar hasta cumplir con ello.

-Crees que pienso lo contrario – Acusó frunciendo el ceño – Haré todo lo posible por capturarle pero tampoco puedo olvidar a la familia que dejo; Tonks y los niños…

-Capturarle… - Sonrió Harry con amargura para luego mirar sus manos manchadas con sangre – Merece pagar con la misma moneda. Lo que dices es darle piedad.

-Harry…

-No tuvo piedad con él – Interrumpió con rudeza – Np importa lo que pienses, lo haré por propia cuenta. – Acusó para después marcharse por el pasillo.

-Lo vigilaré – Susurró Daniel esbozando una ligera sonrisa

-De acuerdo – Asintió quedando sola en el pasillo.

El hombre lleno de venganza, regreso.

El pelirrojo había logrado quebrarle por segunda vez; arrebatándole lo más cercano que tenía a sus padres, prácticamente el hombre que sirvió de apoyo durante su adolescencia y durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Había presenciado la muerte lenta y dolorosa del hombre lobo, las manos manchadas de sangre y la mirada iracunda demostraba cuán decidido estaba.

La castaña lo sabía, lo supo apenas el moreno cargo con sentido dolor al auror que no había vuelta atrás. Su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos, la magia oscura pujaba por salir a la luz y finalmente aniquilar todo a su paso.

Una rebelde lágrima amenazo con caer de los ojos de la jefa de aurores pero la apartó de un manotazo; ya suficiente había llorado por Harry Potter.

Porque lo había perdido y tal vez para siempre.

_**Continuará… **_

**¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Para quienes habían leído la versión original, la muerte de Remus Lupin no existe pero para efectos de esta historia, sí. Fue duro escribir la muerte del hombre lobo y más cuando el moreno ya comenzaba a sopesar la idea de dejar las cuentas con el pelirrojo tal y como estaban, después de todo, no pretendía arriesgar la vida de su familia. **

**Sin duda, esto cambia radicalmente las intenciones del ojiverde y da cause hacia sus primeras intenciones. **

**He demorado en la actualización pero nos quedan pocos capítulos y quiero conocer la impresión que tienen sobre Harry ¿Cuál será la decisión final del moreno? ¿habrá vuelta atrás o simplemente tenemos que hacernos la idea de un rompimiento? Espero sus comentarios.**


	17. Motivo para odiar

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Diecisiete **

"_**Motivo para odiar"**_

-Hemos perdido a un gran amigo, compañero y padre de familia – Decía Draco Malfoy con emoción durante el funeral de Remus Lupin; los preparativos habían sido simples y sin mayores problemas para dar inicio a la ceremonia al día siguiente. – Su valor y dedicación en cada aspecto de su vida es digna de admirar y de seguir para todos nosotros – Continuaba el rubio.

Habían prohibido el ingreso de la prensa y sólo los amigos y familiares más cercanos estaban presente, el sentimiento de desazón pesaba sobre los hombros de cada persona presente. La castaña pasaba saliva cada cierto tiempo producto de la emoción y el picor constante por llorar pero sabía mantener la compostura, Luna y Daniel se abrazaron y tenían la mirada fija sobre el féretro del licantropodo, de la familia Weasley sólo Ginny asistía y el ojiverde permanecía unos metros alejado de todos.

El castaño alzó la mirada para observar al ojiverde con preocupación; apenas intercambio palabras y la postura rígida sólo lograba inquietarle todavía más. Por alguna razón, le recordó cuando le conoció y guardo silencio por semanas hasta finalmente explotar cuando leyó el periódico y se mencionaba al pelirrojo. Temía porque explotase e hiciera alguna locura.

-Se siente avergonzado – Susurró Luna observando el féretro descender – No está preparado para mirar a Tonks y Teddy a los ojos.

-No puede permanecer así – Musito él – Apenas sepa del paradero de Ronald…

-No tendrá piedad – Acusó dando un suspiro – Apenas tenga la oportunidad de matarlo, lo hará.

-Harry no…

-Ya no existe… - Interrumpió la rubia con pesar – Solo quiere venganza. Perder a Remus resultó ser un golpe muy profundo.

-Lo sé.

-Daniel… - Le llamó Hermione. El aludido se acercó hacia la castaña – Apenas se marchen todos, da la orden de retiro a la escolta.

-De acuerdo – Asintió el muchacho

-Gracias.

-Te veré en el ministerio – Dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla. Daniel le sonrió.

Con paso lento, todos comenzaron a marcharse de ese frío lugar casi sin mirar hacia atrás, el dolor punzante sobre el pecho pesaba sobre todos y las inevitables lágrimas comenzaron a caer en algunos. No había vuelta atrás, el hombre lobo estaba muerto y no regresaría jamás, sólo quedaban los recuerdos y la amargura de la injusticia, ya todos conocían el nombre del asesino y su verdadero rostro oculto tras cinco años de anonimato.

Ya nadie quedaba, salvo una persona.

-Harry… - Susurró Daniel con cautela. El muchacho se había acercado hacia la tumba de su amigo, dándole la espalda. Sus hombros le temblaban, y no necesariamente porque estuviese llorando, su ira crecía y temía por él – Debemos regresar a casa, ya todos se fueron.

Un sepulcral silencio les rodeo en ese lugar frío y poco amigable que era el cementerio, más si hace pocos minutos habían sepultado a Remus Lupin, el mejor amigo del moreno, después de morir a manos de Ronald Weasley. Se había quebrado algo importante en Harry, poco cuantificable y peligrosamente delicado para cualquier persona, esa pequeña esencia que nos separa de los animales y nos convierte en seres racionales y con las emociones en equilibrio.

Hoy, había perdido el control.

-Ha…

Un potente hechizo había mandado a volar a Daniel varios metros por detrás, la espalda del chico chocó contra el suelo y levantó una ligera capa de polvo que le hizo toser. Se apoyó sobre los codos para luego observarle y comprobar que seguía en el mismo sitio, de espaldas, pero ésta vez temblando de pies a cabeza, lo sabía porque sus puños lo hacían. Dio una bocanada de aire y se incorporó del suelo sujetándose el costado izquierdo, no poseía nada roto pero la fuerza del hechizo le dejó maltratado.

Saco la varita para intentar protegerse de cualquier posible ataque del moreno, no importaba cuán amigos fuesen, estaba descontrolado y él corría peligro. Convocó un hechizo de protección procurando acercarse con cautela, no quería provocarle y tener una especie de enfrentamiento, y mucho menos, junto a la tumba del hombre lobo.

-Aléjate Daniel – Siseó el moreno mirándole de reojo – Déjame solo.

-No voy a dejarte solo – Negó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño – No después de cinco años.

-¡Sal de aquí! – Gritó con furia

-¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntó alzando las cejas – Quieres vengar la muerte de Remus con pataletas.

El moreno se giró por completo para luego acercarse lentamente hacia el castaño quien enmudeció, el hechizo de protección desapareció y su varita salió volando hacia las manos de Harry. No pudo sorprenderse con el hechizo no verbal porque un agudo dolor recorrió su cuerpo, cayó al suelo sintiendo cada musculo contraerse del dolor y la columna partirse en mil pedazos.

El hechizo cruciatus le aniquilaba con paciencia.

-¡Harry! – Gritó Daniel aullando de dolor. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y la visión comenzaba a nublarse producto de las lágrimas, el dolor parecía nunca acabar y la impotencia se acumulaba en su interior.

###

_-¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntaron tras suyo. Había destrozado la habitación por el simple impulso de descargar la ira de su interior; la portada del periódico ilustrando al hombre que odiaba junto a la mujer que amaba le destrozó. – Harry… _

_-Ronald Weasley intento asesinarme – Soltó con voz ronca. Después de semanas en silencio, desconocía su propia voz – Y ahora se queda con la mujer que amaba. _

Si empuñaba la mano, la vida de Daniel sería historia.

Sentía el impulso de liberar la magia que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, expulsar la culpa de haber llegado tarde y de permitir que su amigo muriese en manos de ese monstruo. Podía sentir la sangre de Remus sobre los dedos y la respiración entrecortada, la vida del hombre prácticamente se escabullo entre sus dedos y no pudo evitarlo.

Incluso podría haber asesinado a Ronald.

-¡BASTA!

-¡No sabes lo que siento! – Gritó él deshaciendo la maldición. Un bocanada de aire agolpó al castaño quien comenzó a toser - ¡No tienes idea!

-No… - Tosió Daniel apoyado sobre las rodillas – Jamás podré… podré comprenderlo. – Negó sentándose sobre el suelo, la imagen del moreno le inquietaba. No parecía él. – Has perdido a una persona importante y duele. Duele pensar que jamás la volverás a ver; no escucharás su voz mientras te reprende o intenta darte un consejo, incluso añoñarás un consejo. No le verás caminar hacia ti ni sonreír porque formará parte de un vago recuerdo…

El ojiverde le miró confundido, continuó.

-Sólo le verás por fotografías y el vacío será enorme…

-Cállate… - Acusó el ojiverde con voz rota.

El castaño se incorporó lentamente del suelo y por un breve instante pensó seriamente en volver a atacarle pero ningún musculo parecía reaccionar, las palabras del muchacho le desconcertaron y le removían profundos sentimientos. Aquello sepultado producto de la rabia y la sed de venganza hacia el pelirrojo.

-Sus hijos no verán a su padre… - Sonrió el auror con una mueca de dolor – Te consideraba un hijo y estaría decepcionado por todo el odio que reflejaban tus ojos – Soltó para luego escupir sangre, cojeando recogió la varita del suelo para guardarla y añadir – No eres el único que ha perdido a personas valiosas.

-Daniel… - Balbuceo el moreno acercándose hacia su amigo.

Le golpeó con fuerza para caer junto a él.

-¡Maldito egoísta! – Masculló incorporándose adolorido – Si vas por él entonces no pienso detenerse, hazlo y sé un asesino. Buena suerte.

Un chasquido y el muchacho había desaparecido del lugar dejando a un confundido pelinegro tirando en el suelo, con la mirada pérdida y las manos temblando por lo que acaba de hacer. Con repugnancia hacia sí mismo se incorporó del suelo para salir de ese lugar, no podía permanecer en el lugar donde habían enterrado a su amigo, y aunque el lugar que visitaría sería aún peor, su corazón le pedía a gritos realizar ese viaje.

###

Como duele.

Duele admitir el engaño y la traición del hermano que luchó junto a ellos por tantos años, y duele todavía más pensar que simplemente su actitud formaba parte de un plan aún mayor. Duele porque había perdido a su hermano y el cariño que sentía por él no alcanzaba para perdonar, no podía perdonar al hombre que asesinó a su mejor amigo e hizo la vida de la castaña un infierno, no podía perdonar a quien asesinó al hombre lobo dejando a dos pequeños niños y uno en camino sin su padre.

Si en algún momento quiso perdonar, la idea formaba parte del pasado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Acusó Draco sujetándole por los hombros. Su esposa sonrió con cansancio – Si quieres puedo dejarte en casa, recogeré a los niños.

-Debo regresar al hospital – Dijo acariciándole el rostro a su esposo – No te preocupes.

-¿Cómo no? – Preguntó alzando las cejas – Seremos cinco en casa…

-Le has contado a alguien…

-No… - Negó bajando la voz – No quiero hacerlo. No después de lo sucedido con Remus…

-Comprendo – Musito la pelirroja

-Estaré bien – Aseguró el rubio.

-Irá por ti – Susurró Ginny con preocupación. El pequeño enfrentamiento con Lucius le ponía los pelos de punta, la herida en la pierna de su esposo sólo podía ser el comienzo – Seguirá intentándolo.

-Lo sé – Musito bajando la mirada para luego posarla en el rostro de su esposa - No descansará hasta tenerme pero estaré bien.

-Draco…

-¡Oh Merlín! – Exclamaron cerca de ellos. El rubio sujetó la muñeca de su esposa y con cuidado se acercaron hasta el pasillo - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Luna… - Dijeron ambos. Asomándose por el pasillo, la cabellera rubia de la mujer estaba alborotada y sujetaba el adolorido cuerpo de Daniel; arrodillado y con la respiración entrecortada - ¿Qué sucedió Luna? – Inquirió Draco

-No lo sé – Dijo la mujer intentando incorporar al muchacho.

-Siéntenlo – Acusó la pelirroja palpando el rostro del auror – Está sudando frío.

-¿Por qué lo hace? – Susurró Luna

-Hay que llevarle a la enfermería – Dijo observando con preocupación a su esposo. El aludido asintió con inseguridad, la pelirroja le ocultaba algo

-Avísale a Hermione – Acusó el auror llevándose el cuerpo de Daniel. El muchacho temblaba.

-No se encuentra – Dijo Luna siguiéndoles – Fue a dejar a Tonks.

-Envíale un mensaje…

-De acuerdo.

Apenas el muchacho fue colocado sobre la camilla la pelirroja le examino; consciente pero visiblemente afectado, las extremidades temblaban y los dientes castañeaban producto de algo que desconocían. Al menos Draco no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, a todas luces el muchacho había sido atacado pero desconocía el hechizo y las consecuencias de ello.

Después de diez minutos, las convulsiones cesaron.

-Ginny… - Susurró el auror con preocupación

-Crucios – Masculló la mujer sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Daniel – El temblor corresponde a residuos del hechizo.

-¿Qué dices? – Dijo él sorprendido para luego desviar la mirada hacia el chico - ¿Quién te atacó? – Preguntó

-Daniel… - Dijo Luna preocupada. El castaño permanecía inmóvil y con la mirada pérdida, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada

-No tiene importancia – Respondió el aludido intentando incorporarse de la camilla – Gracias Ginny

-No, espera – Dijo la mujer sujetándole – Estás débil, el hechizo te afecto demasiado.

-Estaré bien.

-¿Quién hizo magia sin varita? – Soltó la mujer sorprendiendo a Luna y Draco. Daniel le devolvió la mirada sorprendido – No puedes engañarme.

-No lo hago.

-No fue Ronald – Suspiró Ginny esbozando una sentida sonrisa – No te hubiese dejado vivo – Masculló

-Debo irme.

Se incorporó del lugar dispuesto a salir pero la voz del rubio le detuvo.

-Fue Harry – Acusó el hombre - ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque perdió el control – Respondió Daniel pensativo – No importa lo que hagamos, él seguirá apuntando a Ron. Si el ministerio no le captura, Harry le matará.

-Estás seguro… - Musito Draco

-Si tocará a parte de tu familia… - Argumentó desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia la pelirroja - ¿Qué harías? – Interrogó provocando tensión en el rubio.

-Comprendo…

-Cuidé de él por cinco años – Sonrió el castaño bajando la mirada – Le seguí porque pensé que podía cambiar e iba a protegerle incluso de él mismo – Suspiró haciendo una mueca de dolor – Sin embargo, la muerte de Remus terminó por doblegarle. Lo siento.

-Yo también – Susurró el rubio viéndole salir seguido de Luna. Se giró hacia su esposa quien permanecía inmóvil. – Hay que detenerle.

-Hermione se negará.

-No hay otra opción – Dijo Draco pensando que ahora contaban con dos enemigos.

Harry y Ron.

###

_-Como sabes – _Recordaba Harry – _Está casado con Tonks; Teddy de seis años, una niña de dos años y un bebé en camino _– Decía Daniel entregándole un viejo periódico donde aparecía la familia Lupin – _Viven fuera de la ciudad, ya sabes._

-_¿Cuántos meses posee? _– Preguntó

-_Casi seis meses._

Su hija o hijo que jamás conocería a su padre.

Aquel pensamiento seguía carcomiéndole y parecía reacio a irse porque sencillamente reflejaba la verdad de los hechos: él había sido el causante de la muerte del hombre lobo. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir los ataques del pelirrojo, lo había dejado morir en sus garras.

Oculto entre los árboles puede observar a la castaña despedirse de la esposa de su amigo, abrazarla y decirle palabras de aliento mientras retrocede algunos pasos para luego desaparecer de ese lugar. No puede evitar desviar la mirada hacia otro sitio porque la vergüenza que pesa sobre sus hombros es mucha y más cuando posa la mirada sobre el hijo mayor de Remus; Teddy. Aquel pequeño niño que es su ahijado y que conoció a pocas semanas de nacer cuando escapaban de los mortifagos y de Voldemort.

Cerró ligeramente los ojos para luego mirar sus manos con temor, podía sentir la magia descontrolada correr por sus venas. No quería tocar la puerta de la casa de Tonks sabiendo lo que hizo con su amigo, el dolor y la impotencia se habían apoderado de sus sentidos y lo había dañado.

Empuña las manos y sale de las sombras.

Ya nada puede quebrarse en su interior porque la última parte se ha ido con él y aunque mirar a la esposa de Remus supone observar el reflejo de su propia alma rota, puede soportarlo. Avanza hacia la pequeña cabaña y procura hacer el menor ruido posible para luego quedar en silencio por eternos segundos, parado frente a la puerta escuchando los ligeros movimientos del interior.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas amenazan con atacarle.

Porque la muerte del hombre lobo simplemente desato la venda que continuaba pegada a sus ojos, de cuán ilusos fueron con respecto al pelirrojo, pensando quizás, sobre la mínima posibilidad de rescatar algo del niño que conocieron hace tantos años, sin embargo, la realidad le golpea con fuerza y por primera vez puede observar a su verdadero enemigo, no Voldmeort, sino Ron Weasley. Aquel hombre que cegado por el poder y la codicia sencillamente echó su corazón al fuego para conseguir sus ambiciones, traicionando sus principios y manchando reiteradamente con sangre sus manos.

Y continuaría haciéndolo hasta acabar con todos.

###

-No puedo creer lo que hizo – Decía Luna apoyada sobre la pared a las afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Daniel descansando – Pudo haber muerto.

-Sus emociones están fuera de control – Musito la castaña tan o más consternada por la noticia – Él había regresado pero el ataque de Ron sólo le hizo recordar, volver hacia el pasado. Fue demasiado duro perder a Remus.

-Crees que regresará – Inquirió la rubia preocupada por los movimientos del ojiverde

-Es poco probable – Suspiró Hermione bajando la mirada – Se siente culpable por la muerte de Remus y lo más que probable es que intente seguir solo. Ya no posee control sobre su magia y el haber atacado a Daniel de esa manera, lo confirma.

-No hay rastro de él – Dijo Draco apenas regreso del cementerio – Fui por Tonks pero tampoco hubo resultados, posiblemente haya regresado a casa o quién sabe.

-Podría haberse aparecido donde Severus – Inquirió Luna alzando las cejas

-No, le envié un mensaje a él pero no sabe nada – Negó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. Dirigió la mirada hacia la castaña y añadió – Ginny sigue revisando a Daniel.

-¿Ginny? – Dijeron ambas mujeres frunciendo el ceño – Se supone que iría contigo a buscar a Harry, pensábamos que había regresado al hospital.

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió el aludido frunciendo el ceño – Dijo que se quedaría a revisar a Daniel, le daría pociones para dormir.

-Lo hizo cuando menciono seguirte – Replico Luna intercambiando rápidas miradas con la castaña

-No pensarán que… - Susurró el auror con preocupación. Hermione y Luna se miraron por breves segundos – No es posible.

-Conociendo a Ginny – Musito la castaña – Es posible que vaya a buscarle.

-Maldición… - Soltó Draco paseándose por el lugar - ¿En qué lugar pueden estar? Es decir, si intenta reunirse con Ronald ¿Dónde se encontrarían?

-Es difícil decirlo – Susurró Luna pensativa – Considerando el haber aceptado reunirse con su hermana.

-Se reunirá con ella – Dijo la jefa de aurores – No cabe duda.

-¿Dónde?

Eludió la pregunta del rubio evitando mencionar sus conjeturas sobre el paradero de Ginny, a pesar del peligro que representaba el pelirrojo, no sentía que fuese un peligro para su propia hermana. Sabía perfectamente que aquel comentario hacia el rubio resultaría una verdadera estupidez pero tampoco podía desconocer que finalmente el ojo del huracán estaba dirigido hacia Harry, dejando libre a Ginny de cualquier peligro.

-Hermione – Insistió el rubio

-No te preocupes – Negó esbozando una ligera sonrisa – De seguro regresará donde Severus y su familia.

-Podrían regresar a su casa – Dijo Luna acercándose hacia la habitación – Han sido días difíciles y los mellizos siguen esperando sus regalos – Recordó sonriendo más lo aurores intercambiaron miradas tristes, después de todo, la ilusión de que los niños pasaran tiempo con su padre se había desmoronado – Apenas Daniel se recupere, iremos.

-Luna…

-Ve con ellos, Hermione – Acuso la mujer deshaciendo la sonrisa – Ya habrá tiempo para capturar a Ronald, no podemos seguir perdiendo a nuestros seres queridos.

A pesar de que deseaba contradecirle, la castaña simplemente asintió y junto al rubio se dirigieron hacia las chimeneas. No deseaba admitirlo pero la nueva desaparición de Harry le había afectado más de la cuenta y mucho más porque la ilusión de sus hijos por pasar tiempo con su padre simplemente se había caído a pedazos, el ojiverde los había abandonado de nuevo, primando deseos más oscuros y peligrosos.

Sujetándose nuevamente por esa oscuridad.

###

_Ven a casa._

No había recibido una respuesta de su hermano pero confiaba en que llegaría a ese lugar, el hogar que les vio crecer durante sus primeros diecisiete años de vida luego de risas, travesuras, peleas de niños y también momentos de mucha tensión como lo fue el ataque de los seguidores de Voldemort. No dejaba de preguntarse qué habría cambiado en él para haber tomado tal decisión y traicionar todo aquello que siempre defendió con pasión y valentía, cuán orgulloso que sentía de pertenecer a una familia que jamás miraría por sobre el hombro a otra familia con menos tradición o muggles.

¿Cuántas veces se enfrentó a su esposo por el mismo tema? Ya perdía la cuenta de los insultos que vociferaron ambos hombres cuando apenas eran unos críos, en aquel entonces, ya todos podían pronosticar quien sería el mortifago y quien sería el auror pero los cálculos parecieron fallar porque el primero resulto ser su hermano y el segundo su esposo.

Apenas se apareció en el primer piso pudo sentir la soledad del lugar, distante de cuando eran niños, sus padres había decidido pasar una temporada fuera y de cierta manera lo prefería así porque no sabía el modo de explicar lo sucedido con él. No podía asimilar que el pequeño niño pelirrojo, pecoso y con sonrisa traviesa que se mostraba en cada fotografía de la madriguera hubiese terminado siendo un hombre cruel, despiadado y capaz de asesinar a sangre fría una y otra vez.

Sujetaba el retrato de la familia poniendo especial atención en su hermano mayor cuando el sonido de la aparición le indico que alguien había llegado, dejo la fotografía en su lugar y se giró lentamente hacia la sala de estar, encontrándose con unos inexpresivos ojos azules.

Su cabello pelirrojo se encontraba sucio, el rostro pálido y los labios agrietados le dejaban ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermano. El mismo que había ejecutado la muerte de Harry, el asesinato de los niños de esa escuela, la muerte de Terry y los tíos de Harry, y quien sabe, cuántas muertes más pesaban sus hombros.

-Asesinaste a Remus – Soltó Ginny en apenas un susurro. El hombre parecía no inmutarse pero sonreía.

-Ya conoces la verdad – Susurró el aludido – Al parecer Draco no pudo aguantar la presión y termino confesando todo.

-Siempre lo supiste, cierto – Acusó frunciendo el ceño

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió ladeando la cabeza con burla – Que Severus y Draco estuvieron ocultos mientras asesinaba a Dumbledore, pues sí. Sabía que no dirían nada por el simple hecho que tendrían mucho que perder.

-Hubieses sido capaz de hacerme daño

-No – Dijo sincero echándole un vistazo a la madriguera – De cualquier manera estabas muy lejos del radio, es Draco quien estuvo más cerca – Suspiro negando con la cabeza – Siempre metiéndose en donde no le llamaban, siendo la mano derecha de Hermione.

-Haz intentando asesinarle – Dijo la sanadora con frustración – ¿Cómo has podido asesinar a personas inocentes?

-Al principio es difícil – Suspiró paseándose por la sala – Una energía especial circula por todo tu cuerpo, tiembla la mano y te sientes inseguro – Sonrió empuñando sus propias manos – Asesinar por primera vez puede ser impactante pero después ya es costumbre.

-Lo disfrutas – Dice Ginny esbozando una amarga sonrisa – Como lo hace cualquier vulgar mortifago, es decepcionante.

-Lo siento hermanita – Rio encogiéndose de hombros – Siento no ser replica de tu perfecto esposo o del estúpido de Potter pero es lo que soy, lo que seré siempre y de lo cual no puedo arrepentirme. No tienes idea del poder que poseo.

-¿De qué poder hablas? – Cuestiono Ginny evitando exaltarse – El ministerio te considera un asesino y los aurores pronto te capturarán, sin mencionar que Harry busca vengarse de ti.

-Ni siquiera Potter puede derrotarme – Sonrió el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos – Y aunque tuviese una mínima posibilidad de hacerlo, todo el mundo sabe que su vida será infeliz. Aquel sentimiento que posee dentro suyo le carcome el alma y el corazón, la muerte de Remus sepulto cualquier sombra de bondad y de buenas intenciones para con su familia. Acéptalo Ginny, gané.

-¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó la mujer descolocando al pelirrojo. Se acerca hacia su hermano con lentitud – En qué lugar se encuentra el hermano que creció conmigo y con el resto de la familia, educado con amor y los valores que siempre llevaste contigo como la lealtad. En qué momento te convertiste en un monstruo lleno de oscuridad y odio, capaz de todo con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

-Ese hombre dejo de existir – Susurró Ronald con la mirada seria – Soy lo que soy porque aquel sujeto se encontraba demasiado roto para continuar, sólo cogí la oportunidad que tuve y gracias a ello, estoy aquí. He obtenido lo que deseo y no pienso perderlo por nada de este mundo.

-Salvo Hermione – Escupió la pelirroja metiendo el dedo en la herida de su hermano, la debilidad por la cual todo el asunto comenzó – No tuviste lo necesario para conquistar su corazón, incluso sin la presencia de Harry.

-Silencio… - Siseó él sujetando a su hermana por el cuello. Cualquier atisbo de armonía quedo en el pasado por la provocación de la mujer – Aquella mujer no tiene nada que ver, lo has entendido hermanita.

-No eres mi hermano – Acusó intentando zafarse del agarre del hombre pero era imposible – Me das asco.

Con dificultad intento pasar saliva pero el agarre del hombre era demasiado fuerte, la inexpresiva mirada se había transformado a una cargada de odio y resentimiento. Con intensión había tocado la tecla de la discordia y había desatado su ira contra de ella, posiblemente intentando buscar las razones suficientes para odiarlo como lo hacía en aquel instante, intentando sacar aquel amor fraternal de raíz por ese hombre que sencillamente jamás regresaría a ser su hermano.

-Suéltala Ron – Dijeron tras el pelirrojo. Ginny pudo observar el malogrado rostro del ojiverde, le había visto en el funeral de Remus pero apenas si intercambiaron palabras – No querrás dar explicaciones a tus padres, cierto.

-¿Para qué? – Sonrió el aludido dejando en libertad a su hermana. – Al parecer le has dicho la verdad sobre mí – Continuo sorprendiendo a Ginny – Pidiéndoles alejarse de aquí.

-No merecen presenciar en qué clase de basura te has convertido – Apuntó Harry rodeando al pelirrojo para situarse junto a Ginny

-Mis condolencias…

Ginny sujeto el brazo del moreno, negando – No vale la pena.

Echo un último vistazo hacia el hombre para intentar vislumbra una pizca de lo sería su hermano pero sencillamente no pudo captar nada, el recuerdo de lo que algún día fue su hermano sólo estaría confinado a sus recuerdos de niñez. Aquel hombre que le devolvía la mirada sólo daba cuenta de alguien roto e infeliz tal y como el mismo se describió, porque podía tener todo el poder mágico sobre la tierra pero por dentro estaba podrido, quebrado.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Harry apenas el pelirrojo desapareció del lugar.

-Bien – Susurró tardando en responder porque aquella característica se podía ver reflejada en los ojos del ojiverde, él también estaba roto. Lo supo apenas se enteró de la condición de Remus, se lo dijo a su esposo pero nadie pareció escucharla - ¿Cómo me encontrarte?

-Coloque un hechizo de seguridad – Dijo de manera resuelta – Sólo ustedes podían regresar a este lugar.

-Ya veo – Susurró incorporándose del suelo – Llegué a pensar que lo atacarías.

-Puedo esperar – Comentó bajando la mirada para luego suspirar – Además, estabas en peligro. Podría haberte lastimado seriamente.

-Lo sé

-Ginny…

-Sólo mantén tu promesa – Interrumpió con tristeza – No pienses que lo haces por mí o mi familia, hazlo por ti. Ambos están quebrados pero tú puedes salvarte.

-Lo siento Ginny – Negó apretando los puños – Lo siento mucho.

-Harry…

-Si realmente lo haz perdonado – Sostuvo bajando la mirada – Jamás le habrías provocado de esa manera. Intentabas buscar una razón pero no para perdonarle.

-Una razón

-Para odiarlo – Sonrió apenado – Convertir ese amor en odio porque es mejor remedio para sobrellevarlo en el corazón, es mejor que la desolación. Guardas los mejores recuerdos pero finalmente los terminarás odiando hasta el punto de renegar de él, por ello le has dicho eso.

Se gira dándole la espalda al moreno y guarda silencio mientras intenta aplacar las enormes ganas de llorar, aquel sentimiento que estruja su corazón y le quita el aire sin remedio alguno. Quiere negar las palabras de Harry pero sabe perfectamente que son verdad, lo intentaba odiar porque la tristeza seguiría consumiéndola día y noche, el odiar a su propio hermano hasta el punto de saberlo muerto era mucho mejor.

Sintió la aparición del hombre, dejándole sola y entonces los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, desatar aquel dolor que oprimía su pecho y le hacía liberarse de esa mentira de la cual apenas pudo darse cuenta. Aquel hombre pelirrojo había desaparecido en algún punto o rincón de su casa, del colegio y de los juegos de Quidditch. Su sonrisa desapareció paulatinamente y se tornó forzada, ya todo se había quebrado haciéndose polvo, porque sencillamente ya no podía pegar los pedazos de esa alma rota.

Debía aceptar la realidad, él jamás regresaría.

Y ella había perdido a un hermano.

###

_-No sería mejor acudir directamente a Draco – Inquirió preparando las pociones del ojiverde. Éste bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza para luego negar – Es la persona más cercana a Hermione. _

_-Conozco a Remus hace años – Suspiro el moreno – Es la única conexión que tengo con mis padres y Sirius, le confiaría mi vida. _

_-Lo quieres mucho – Dijo mirándole de reojo _

_-Como un padre… _

Daniel se colocó la túnica sobre los hombros – Se encuentran dónde Severus.

-Así es – Asintió Luna – Al menos Hermione quería estar con los mellizos.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Posiblemente buscando a su hermano – Suspiro la rubia llamando la atención de su novio – No ha sido fácil procesar todo esto.

-Crees que pueda hacerle daño – Inquirió incorporándose de la camilla de la enfermería del ministerio, ya los efectos de los hechizos provocados por Harry había disminuido y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones – Es decir, él está fuera de control.

-No lo sé – Dijo sinceramente – Es difícil prever sus movimientos, tratándose de su hermana podría afirmar que estará a salvo pero después de lo sucedido con Remus.

-Comprendo – Musito el castaño acercándose hacia su novia – Lo mejor es averiguar su paradero antes de que lo haga Harry.

-Daniel… - Susurró Luna sujetando la mano del auror. Este le miro de reojo – Crees que Harry vuelva a hacer como antes.

-No… - Negó después de varios segundos en silencio – Cualquier posibilidad se ha ido con Remus. – Confeso con pesar.

Se giró hacia su novia sin levantar la mirada muy metido en sus pensamientos, el incidente con Harry le hacía dudar sobre el rumbo que tomaría está guerra entre los mejores amigos. Si aquel odio y rencor incalculado continuaba tal rumbo significaría una bomba de tiempo que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso, posiblemente porque ambas buscaban asesinarse y no claudicarían a ese objetivo.

-¿Quieres volver con él? – Preguntó la rubia leyendo perfectamente el silencio de su novio. Daniel le devolvió la mirada – Crees que puedes hacer que cambie de opinión.

-Es difícil – Musito lanzando un suspiro – A pesar de las circunstancias, el objetivo de Harry siempre ha sido matar a Ron. Sólo así aquel impulso quedará subsanado pero sabemos también que luego no estará conforme, su venganza se habrá cumplido pero aquel sentimiento con el cual ha cargado por tanto tiempo, seguirá.

-Y Hermione…

Daniel negó con pesar – Es incierto…

-Si deseas regresar para ayudar, hazlo – Susurro Luna sujetando de las manos a Daniel – Has sido importante para él, su cable a tierra y también el amigo que perdió hace cinco años. Nadie puede asegurar que cambiará de opinión pero si logras disminuir aquel ímpetu de venganza en él, será de gran ayuda para todos.

-No quiero dejarte…

-No lo harás… - Negó sonriendo – Si pudiese hacerlo lo haría por mi cuenta pero lamentablemente ya no es el mismo, no importa cuanto lo neguemos.

-Siendo así – Murmuro el castaño – Debo buscarlo.

-Regresaré con Severus – Dijo la auror dando un paso hacia su novio para besarle en los labios, sonrieron – Haz lo posible Daniel. Antes de toda ésta locura, sigo considerándole como un gran amigo.

-Sé lo diré

Salieron hacia el pasillo del ministerio para luego separarse en distintas direcciones; él en búsqueda del moreno y la rubia hacia la casa de Severus hacia lo que sería el inevitable enfrentamiento de Harry y Ron. No podían negarlo y mucho menos seguir retrasando un enfrentamiento que hace muchísimo tiempo estaba pactado, después de todo, el ataque directo del pelirrojo hacia el corazón del ojiverde sólo tenía por objeto propiciar las condiciones necesarias de un conflicto aún mayor.

Al menos Daniel lo comprendía como un evento inevitable, todos sabían que tarde o temprano ellos se enfrentarían para conocer quien saldría de pie. No obstante, todos parecían callar sobre lo que sucedería después de la batalla y de quien se levantará como ganador, porque la cicatriz que marcaba a ambos amigos sería tan profunda y difícil de llevar que les afectaría para toda la vida.

Quien después de la batalla se alzará como vencedor, cargaría con el peso de ser tremendamente infeliz. Su venganza sería saciada pero la paz que tanto anhelaba le sería tan esquiva y mezquina que ya no podría conciliar el sueño por las noches y tampoco podría volver a soñar con una vida normal.

Un alma intranquila y rota.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Hola a todos nuevamente! No sé cuántas veces he pedido disculpas por los inmensos atrasos de actualización pero sepan también que es bastante difícil desligarse de las historia, por tanto, no puedo dejar de terminar la historia, por respeto a los pocos que siguen la historia y a quienes recién se vienen integrando al espacio. Nos quedan pocos capítulos para llegar a la final y mi compromiso es a no dejar botado está historia sin final, aunque sea una historia re editada, voy a concluir en las próximas semanas. **_

_**Y además, terminar de subir otra historia pendiente, que he avanzado en estos meses pero tampoco he publicado una actualización. **_

_**Espero puedan seguir leyendo la historia y re encantadose con la misma. **_

_**Ahora… continuemos con la historia. **_


	18. Corazones: la renuncia

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

**Hola a todos! Mencionar que nos acercamos al final de la historia y todavía las dudas de Harry persisten, si abandonar definitivamente el sueño de estar con la mujer que ama o luchar por ella a pesar de todos los fantasmas del pasado.**

**Traición**

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

"_**Corazones: la renuncia"**_

Cuando nuestro corazón es arrojado al fuego simplemente es cuestión de tiempo para percibir y sentir que una parte de nuestra alma, murió. No importa cuánto intentemos salvar lo poco de inocencia y bondad que nos queda, porque elegimos la opción de dejar atrás una parte de nosotros – importante sí – pero que nos proporciona una punzada de dolor sin alivio alguno, a veces lo mejor es arrancar el dolor de raíz. Hacerlo significa curar a fuego una herida y seguir de pie en la batalla, explicitar al enemigo que no hay puntos débiles y que puedes ser tan despiadado como él.

Una parte del corazón de Harry Potter está consumiéndose en el fuego y sólo le resta la segunda mitad para estar complemente listo y enfrentarse nuevamente a su destino. Aquella primera parte se quemó cuando su mejor amigo fue asesinado por Ron, el calor de las brasas simplemente le dejo de rodillas lamentando una muerte que pudo evitar pero que llegó demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Después de tres semanas y la tensa espera de la comunidad mágica por conocer el desenlace entre el niño que vivió y el líder de los mortifagos, todo parecía indicar que el ojiverde podía seguir adelante con ese dolor pero también podía percibir que la molestia sobrepasaba la pérdida del hombre lobo. Aquel pasado seguía molestándole y no podía sino solucionar aquel malestar, la incomodidad y miedo de perder a más personas.

Prefería ser el causante de quemar esa segunda mitad a perderla por culpa de un tercero, si tenía que vivir en el arrepentimiento entonces lo haría pero no sería culpable de otra muerte.

-¿estás seguro? – Dice en apenas un susurro, el aliento se expresa en vapor y puede percatarse de cuán helada está la habitación - ¿Harry?

-Hazlo – Acusa el aludido dándole la espalda sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, la noche es oscura y apenas puede visualizar el perfil de su amigo. Sin más coge el sobre y sale de la habitación hacia el recibidor.

Apenas cinco horas le tomó a Daniel darle alcance a su amigo, no había muchos lugares para refugiarse y la antigua cabaña – cercana al colegio – parecía ser la mejor opción. No intercambiaron demasiadas palabras al comienzo pero por lo menos había logrado que contestase con algunos monosílabos o simple palabras sueltas. Conocía al ojiverde lo suficiente para saber que retomarían una rutina y breves conversaciones pero los días transcurrieron y simplemente el silencio seguía reinando.

Solo roto por los hechizos y los ejercicios físicos del hombre, preparándose incluso con mayor exigencia que cualquier auror experimentado y avanzando a pasos agigantados en la magia no verbal. No parecía dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el pelirrojo y su sequito de asesinos, no después de haber presenciado la muerte de su mejor amigo y de saber cuán poderoso se había vuelto Ronald.

El castaño ata el sobre en la pata de la lechuza y le indica donde llegar, si cumple el recorrido entonces la esperanza de todos por recuperar al ojiverde se verá truncada. Aquel sobre también podría aniquilar y lanzar al fuego otro corazón.

-No pierdas el tiempo – Susurra abriendo la ventana para dejar salir a la lechuza

Observa la lechuza volar por el oscuro cielo y la pierde rápidamente entre la noche, el frío se cuela por el lugar y cierra la ventana sin poder evitar sentirse culpable o incluso traidor. Se apoya sobre la mesa de centro y tuerce la boca en un gesto de enfado, inquieto porque su amigo haya cometido el peor error de su vida y aunque entiende los motivos, no puede apoyarle de esa manera.

-Harry… - Acusa caminando de regreso hacia la habitación – Si realmente quieres terminar esto, hazlo de una buena vez. No crees que haber enviado una carta y el anillo que usarían para casarse, es cruel.

El silencio parece contestar por el ojiverde, la chimenea está prendida pero apenas puede localizarlo. Daniel rueda los ojos para alejarse de su amigo pero su voz le detiene.

-Es mejor regresar con Luna.

-Es mejor regresar con Hermione – Repone desafiándole con la mirada, el silencio continúa y él simplemente se gira para encerrarse en su habitación.

#####

_No hay excusas o reparos para cumplir este imprevisto destino, podría culpar a la inocencia pero las heridas de la batalla debieron enseñarme a no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en mis amigos. Comprendo entonces que provoque está consecuencia y debo reparar todo el daño causado, restaurar y cerrar el destino que obstinadamente pretende quedarse sobre mis hombros. _

_Cerrar el destino también implica cerrar cualquier camino hacia ti y hacer idea de que estarás mejor sin mí y de ésta alma rota por el pasado, del cual parecíamos recoger la cosecha de la semilla plantada pero que apenas si logramos conseguir los frutos. No puedo pretender regresar cuando en realidad estoy muerto hace cinco años, lo que puedes ver y oír de este cuerpo sin emoción, es el vago reflejo del hombre que conociste y solo fiel embajador de una justicia que no es tal porque sé, al final de este camino, que cualquier victoria estará marcada por la sangre de mi mejor amigo. _

_Mi historia quedará grabada en las páginas de historia de la magia, del niño que vivió, venció, murió y volvió a vencer pero jamás siguió viviendo, podrán considerarme el héroe que venció por tercera vez a Lord Voldemort pero sabemos que sólo seré quien asesino a su mejor amigo. _

_No estás de acuerdo, lo sé. Sé que entregarte el anillo de compromiso quiebra la posibilidad de convertirnos en una familia y lo lamento, no sabes cuánto. Considera este anillo como el corazón que jamás podré ofrecerte, el niño que se enamoró como un loco de su amiga y el hombre que algún día quiso amarte como el primer día. _

_Harry J.P_

¿Cómo podía interpretar esa carta? ¿acaso se trataba de un rompimiento? ¿una confesión de la antesala al desastre? O simplemente los pensamientos de un hombre consumido por el pasado y el presente.

Sostenía el anillo de compromiso entre los dedos sin poder evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, resignándose a perder al hombre que amaba y por el cual seguían esperando. Intentando comprender el sinfín de sentimientos y miedos por los cuales estaba pasando el moreno y que una parte de él estaba irremediablemente rota. Ni siquiera el amor que sentía por sus hijos era suficiente para encausarle hacia el camino correcto, siendo la venganza lo único que posee sentido para él y posiblemente el motivo principal por el cual ha estado esperando cinco años.

-Cretino – Escucha la castaña desde la entrada de la cocina. Su amigo le devuelve la mirada, pegada hacia la carta y el anillo – Después de tantos años….

-Es natural – Suspiró Hermione doblando el pergamino con tranquilidad – No podemos pretender que nada ha sucedido, sobre todo con Ron.

-No tienes la culpa, él lo sabe – Acusó Draco cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué pretende hacer? Vencer para seguir viviendo en la amargura o sacrificarse para acabar con el dolor, no debe ser así. Debe encontrar un equilibrio que le permita recuperarse y ser feliz, y ese camino es su familia.

-No debes recordármelo – Mascullo la jefa de aurores fulminando con la mirada a su amigo – Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por él pero tampoco puedo obligarlo.

-Mione…

-Déjalo Draco – Sentenció la castaña incorporándose de la mesa para guardar todo en el sobre – No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo esto, en vez de continuar la búsqueda de Ronald.

-El campo militar muggles sigue vigilado – Suspiro el rubio dejando a pasar a su amiga hacia el comedor, se encontraban solos ya que Severus y su familia había salido por un par de horas – No hay movimiento, tal parece que espera el primer movimiento de Harry o del ministerio.

-Sin un ministro de magia es difícil. – Mascullo recordando que el joven ministro había salido de su cargo por su responsabilidad en el asesinato de Remus – De cualquier manera… No podemos arriesgarnos a ingresar, ya suficientes trucos hemos experimentado de ese lugar.

-Posiblemente Harry intente ingresar….

-No lo sé – Susurró – No puedes desconocer el hecho de que Ron es auror. Apenas ingreso demostró grandes habilidades y destaco rápidamente.

-Su magia oscura lo ayudo bastante – Complemento Draco frunciendo el ceño – No puedes comparar a Ron y Voldemort.

-No pretendo hacerlo… - Negó – Simplemente digo que él se encuentra mejor preparado que Harry. Negar aquel elemento es subestimar el poder de Ron.

-Sea cual sea la fuerza de ambas partes, no podemos perderle la pista – Aclaró Draco pensativo – A ninguno de ellos, principalmente cuando nuestro objetivo es capturar a Ronald.

El rubio observa a su amiga guardar silencio, suspira.

-A menos que desees sumarte a la venganza – Dijo él en apenas un susurro – Lo entendería perfectamente…

-Sabes que no podría… - Dice la castaña sentándose en el sofá y con la varita prender la chimenea – No puedo olvidar que asesino a mis padres y también a los tíos de Harry pero no puedo actuar así. Es difícil de explicar pero temo sentir lo que siente Harry; sentirse quebrado ante la posibilidad de sentirse un verdadero asesino, quedar sucio por quitarle la vida a su mejor amigo – Hace una pausa para luego continuar sin despegar la mirada de la chimenea – Porque independiente del dolor que ha causado, sigue considerándolo como un hermano.

-Comprendo – Susurra el hombre bajando la mirada. No puede evitar asimilar la situación de los amigos con la suya; él deberá enfrentar a su padre. – Supongo que no podré escapar del destino de enfrentar a mi padre, no importa cuán ruin haya sido o cuán peligroso es para mi familia.

-Sigue siendo tu padre – Completa observando el reloj de pared – Sólo haz lo que creas conveniente, Draco. Nadie te juzgará por la decisión que tomes, lo importante es que estés seguro.

-Apenas lo he decidido – Medito balanceándose sobre sus talones – A veces hubiese preferido que siguiese en la oscuridad. Saberle cerca, en libertad o no, es igualmente preocupante.

-No te preocupes – Sonrió la castaña incorporándose del sillón para abrazar a su amigo – Saldrá todo bien.

-Eso espero.

Revolvió el cabello rubio de su amigo y luego se despidió de él, pasaban de las once y no convenía trasnochar en estos tiempos, más cuando constantemente estaban haciendo vigilancia y los turnos cada vez eran más extensos. No había precisamente un orden en el ministerio de magia y bajo la misma premisa debían asegurarse de no recibir ataques sorpresa.

Después de visitar las habitaciones provisorias de sus hijos – ya que todavía se encontraban resguardados en casa de Severus – y procurar conjurar los hechizos de seguridad, se encerró en su habitación para dejar el sobre de Harry en la mesilla de noche. Seguía recordando las palabras del ojiverde, la amargura y soledad de las mismas.

De alguna manera el corazón del Harry Potter que conocía estaba junto a ella.

#####

Se apareció en el jardín de su casa para encontrarse con las luces del primer piso encendidas en contraste con la oscuridad del jardín. A medida que iba acercándose escuchaba las voces de sus hijos y la ligera risa de Luna, le había pedido cuidar de ellos mientras su esposa trabajaba en el hospital, le sorprendía que todavía estuviese por allí. Deshizo el hechizo que custodiaba la casa e ingreso escuchando las pisadas de sus hijos quienes le recibieron con un abrazo.

Abrazando a sus hijos no pudo evitar cruzar la mirada con la rubia quien sonreía pero sus ojos mostraban una evidente preocupación que le hizo apretar contra sí a sus pequeños. Deshizo el abrazo escuchando tenuemente la discusión de los hermanos, sonriendo lo mejor posible para evitar mostrar la creciente preocupación de su pecho y lo hacía perfectamente cuando de pronto ambos niños corrieron hacia el segundo piso, su amiga había intervenido.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó deshaciendo la sonrisa y mostrando su verdadero rostro de preocupación – Se supone que llegaba a casa a las nueve.

-No ha enviado ninguna carta – Soltó Luna observando al rubio caminar hacia la chimenea – Acabo de enviar un equipo al hospital, Draco.

-No puedo esperar – Susurró cogiendo polvos flú para luego desaparecer del lugar

Apenas ingresa al ministerio una gran multitud de reporteros lo rodean preguntándole cientos de cosas, no puede entender las preguntas salvo el bullicio en compañía del ruido de las cámaras. Sigue avanzando entre la multitud porque sólo puede pensar en su esposa y en el pelirrojo de su cuñado, sacando por completo la idea de que su padre está metido en aquel lío.

Está a punto de ingresar al ascensor cuando un periodista exclama - ¡Señor Malfoy, qué estrategia usarán en conjunto con Harry Potter!

-Cualquier información será oficiada prontamente – Acusa un joven auror para luego ingresar al ascensor a trompicones. Suspira – El señor Potter se encuentra en la sala de reuniones.

-¿Cómo lo supo? – Preguntó el rubio sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañero.

-Al parecer recibió una carta – Susurró el chico – Acaba de llegar el equipo que revisaba el hospital y esperan por órdenes de usted o la señorita Granger.

-Hazle pasar a la sala, por favor.

-Claro señor.

Llegaron al piso de aurores sin la presencia de prensa pero con la algarabía de aurores caminando de un lado hacia el otro, después de todo, había desaparecido la esposa del segundo hombre al mando del cuartel general. Varios le dedicaron un gesto de compresión y ánimo pero él simplemente tenía su pensamiento puesto en el hombre que esperaba en la sala de reuniones.

Observo a aquel hombre parado cerca de los mapas estratégicos sin inmutarse por su presencia y mucho menos expresivo por la situación, parecía tranquilo repasando los mapas. Su expresión dictaba mucho de la última vez que se vieron; el funeral de Remus parecía haber quebrado al moreno pero tal parecía recompuesto de aquel duro golpe.

-Según los restos de magia… - Habló de pronto sorprendiendo al rubio – Fue Lucius.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó el auror apretando los puños - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vengo del hospital – Susurró apartando la mirada de los mapas para dirigirse hacia el auror. Draco se sorprendió del aspecto físico de Harry – Recibí esa carta, Ronald – Suspiro señalando el pergamino sobre la mesa – No hay señal de enfrentamiento ni resistencia, es posible que hayan burlado la seguridad del lugar haciéndose pasar por algún paciente o funcionario del lugar. Además… - Añadió frunciendo el ceño – Usaron poción multijugos para fingir ser ella y así lograr burlar a Luna.

-Poción multijugos – Susurró el rubio levantando la mirada del pergamino. – Estás seguro.

-Así es.

-Hace cuánto… - Escucharon desde fuera de la oficina

-Casi una hora – Respondieron

No quiso girarse para recibir a las mujeres sino su mirada se quedó pegada a la expresión del moreno, parecía apenas inmutarse por la presencia de Hermione y más cuando hace algunos minutos había enviado ese sobre. Destruyendo la posibilidad de construir un futuro y dejar el pasado atrás de una vez por todas, sacrificando la felicidad de sus hijos y la suya propia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Hermione siendo acompañada por Luna – No eres auror.

-Tengo información – Acusó el moreno desviando la mirada hacia Draco – El secuestro de Ginny no es conveniente para nadie y peligroso para Ronald.

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió la castaña frunciendo el ceño – Por supuesto que es peligroso, hablamos de la hermana de Ron y la esposa de Draco.

-Lucius hizo el trabajo – Suspiro Harry bajando la mirada, pensativo – Uso poción multijugos para ocupar el cuerpo de Ginny, no es idiota. No sé quién es más peligroso.

-Podrías ser más claro – Soltó Luna exasperada con la conversación y el poco tiempo que tenían.

-Está embarazada… - Habló Draco acaparando la atención de todos – Mi padre uso la poción y posiblemente ya lo sabe.

-¿Por qué guardaron silencio? – Inquirió la castaña acercándose hacia su amigo

-Es posible… - Dice Luna dirigiéndose hacia Harry – El cambio físico…

-El suficiente para darse cuenta – Suspiro Harry – El objetivo siempre ha sido Draco pero es difícil prever la situación con Lucius de por medio.

-Crees que pueda lastimarla en ese estado – Continuo la rubia pasando la mirada rápidamente por sus amigos – El objetivo es llamar la atención de Draco.

-Es el objetivo de Lucius – Murmuro el moreno – Y para Ronald es atraernos a todos, en especial a mí.

-Siendo así… - Aclaró Draco dirigiéndose hacia su amiga – Yo debo ir.

-Es un asunto del ministerio – Soltó la jefa de aurores pasando de Draco a Harry – No podemos involucrar a nadie más.

-No voy a exponerte a ese sujeto, Hermione

-De igual manera estaré presente…

Ambos magos clavaron la mirada en la castaña.

-Asunto del ministerio – Susurró la aludida echándole una mirada a Harry para luego dirigirse a su amigo – No les dejaré solos.

-Ningún auror del ministerio podrá con él – Argumento el moreno bajando la mirada – Son cinco o seis años experimentando con la magia negra, no posee miedo ni remordimientos por asesinar.

-Hace poco te enfrentaste a él… - Soltó la mujer llamando la atención de todos. Harry apretó los puños – Tu emocionalidad hizo que escapará.

Draco iba a interrumpir pero la jefa de aurores alzó una mano, silenciándole – He pasado cinco malditos años preparándome para capturar a ese sujeto, poseo mayor conocimiento y fuerza para hacerle frente.

Aquel abrumador silencio de la sala de reuniones hizo que Luna y Draco intercambiaran miradas, debatiéndose si salir del lugar o controlar una posible discusión entre Harry y Hermione. No podían obviar las duras palabras de la castaña, de la razón que llevaba pero usando palabras crudas para exponer su punto de vista; el silencio que guardo durante tanto tiempo y la herida que nuevamente se abría, exponiendo todo el dolor y la angustia sufrida en esos años.

Antes de que cualquiera de los involucrados pudiese contraatacar, la rubia abandono el lugar sin emitir comentario y aunque Draco deseaba quedarse, optó por seguir el ejemplo de su amiga y le siguió. Ninguno de los dos recordaba algún tipo de conversación con respecto a los sentimientos de ambos, siempre la postergaron en favor de sus hijos, y aunque la relación había terminado, sin duda se merecían algunos minutos para solucionar aquel conflicto.

-No tienes que recordármelo… - Dijo en apenas un susurro sin atreverse a levantar la mirada – Me mostró sus recuerdos y pude comprender la enorme desesperación por mi desaparición, la búsqueda y luego tener que conformarte con enterrar un cuerpo que jamás existió. Nunca te rendiste ni aceptaste mi muerte y lo pudiste confirmar cuando te diste cuenta de que estabas embarazada de los mellizos.

-Viste esos recuerdos…

-Sí – Asintió levantando la mirada reflejando culpabilidad por los años perdidos – Vi la transformación de nuestro amigo – Suspiro oscureciendo su mirada pero luego volvió a aclarar – Te vi sostener a nuestros hijos en ese cuarto de hospital cuando el mundo mágico había conseguido esa estabilidad momentánea para luego ser presa del terror de los mortifagos pero la paz que trasmitían me hizo sentir celoso. Supe entonces que era egoísta querer ser parte de tu vida porque ya tenías lo suficiente para ser feliz, Draco colaboro en ello y se lo agradezco..

-Sabes que no es suficiente… - Negó la mujer sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por la impotencia – No puedes juzgar mi vida por simples recuerdos, Harry. Siempre he agradecido la ayuda de Draco y el apoyo de todos pero jamás pudieron llenar el vacío que dejaste, pudiste regresar en cualquier momento… tus arrepentimientos y suposiciones de lo que sería mi vida te alejaron de la verdad, te volvieron deshonesto y lleno de miedos.

-No puedo pretender regresar y pensar que todo seguirá igual – Musito – No soy el mismo sujeto de hace algunos años, estoy envenenado por los años de guerra y la traición de mi mejor amigo. Te dije en la carta… - Acotó posando la mirada sobre la castaña – Estoy quebrado por dentro y mis manos pronto estarán manchadas con sangre.

-No eres un héroe… - Acusó la castaña recordando la carta – Sabes perfectamente que jamás me enamoré del héroe detrás de la cicatriz sino de mi mejor amigo, simplemente de Harry. La historia detrás del niño que vivió es irrelevante para mí y para tus hijos, lo importante para todos es la historia que construimos juntos en Hogwarts y el futuro que podríamos haber tenido.

El moreno iba a contradecir pero se calló al observar a la castaña sacar del dedo anular el anillo, dejándolo sobre la mesa – El amor que algún día sentiste no puede permanecer en unos anillos, para mí no, éste se encuentra en nuestros hijos y con ello es suficiente. – Del cuello saco una cadena con un anillo – Supongo que debo conformarme con eso…

-Hermione…

-Si por culpa de tu venganza, lastiman a Ginny y su bebé… - Aclaró borrando cualquier signo de tristeza a una de determinación – Me asegurare de que nunca más pises este lugar.

Dejo los anillos sobre la mesa y se giró raudamente para salir del lugar sin darla chance a Harry para expresarse. El moreno desvió la mirada hacia los anillos sintiendo un extraño vacío sobre su estómago, después de todo, él había terminado cualquier tipo de relación la castaña pero observar los anillos y lo dicho por ella incluso le hacía sentir herido; él seguía amándola pero se creía lo suficientemente bueno para ella y sus hijos, su pasado le impedía retomar un amor de juventud y construir un futuro pero seguía enamorado, siempre lo estaría.

-Sino la amas… - Escuchó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas. Jugó con su propio anillo entre los dedos – Déjala, cobra venganza y desaparece de su vida – Alego observando al moreno mirarle de reojo – Merece ser feliz.

-Lo sé – Susurró girándose con las manos en los bolsillos

El rubio observó la mesa vacía, los anillos habían regresado al ojiverde.

#####

_-Felicidades… - Soltó un joven Ronald Weasley quitándose la túnica a la llegada de la mansión Malfoy, faltarían algunos meses para ser intervenida – Eres abuelo de una pequeña rubia… _

_-No es mi hijo – Respondió al cabo de unos segundos observando al pelirrojo acomodándose entre los sillones – Sólo es un traidor… _

_-Lo sé – Suspiro cruzándose de brazos – No obstante sigue siendo sobrina mía, Natalie. _

_-¿Disculpe? – Inquirió el rubio _

_-Su nombre es Natalie Malfoy – Dijo moviendo la cabeza – Bonito nombre. _

Ni siquiera necesito la poción para dar cuenta del estado de la pelirroja, el examen sobre el escritorio le dejaba muy en claro de que sería madre por tercera vez. Su vientre se encontraba plano y parecía más delgada de lo normal pero lo atribuyó al período tan complejo por el cual pasaban todos, ésta guerra entre amigos y el posicionamiento de la sangre pura por encima de todos parecía no tener un final, extendiéndose más allá de lo soportable.

Aquella pelirroja había permanecido al lado de Draco aún después de la ceremonia de iniciación y la marcada vida que llevaría, sin importar cuán incierto sería el futuro – en el caso haber ganado la guerra con Voldemort – convirtiéndose en la principal razón del rubio para rechazar a su familia y su compromiso con el señor tenebroso. Su hijo había preferido a esa mujer a su propia familia, lo había enfrentado con determinación y dispuesto incluso a morir con tal de superar aquel destino; recordaba haberle hechizado hasta el cansancio con tal de convencerlo pero había sido inútil.

Su hijo había demostrado que poseía valor, y sólo por ella.

-Lucius – Le llamaron desde la entrada de la habitación – Nuestro señor te llama.

-De acuerdo – Susurró sin dejar de observar a la pelirroja. Se incorporó de la silla y salió de la habitación – Vigílala. – Le dijo al hombre quien asintió

El pelirrojo le daba la espalda mientras los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el bosque y parte del campamento que habían montado, después de todo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para la llegada de los aurores, y en especial, la llegada de su hijo.

-Señor…

-Ha despertado… - Dijo sin mirarle

-No señor – Respondió – Sigue dormida…

-Apenas el ataque comience… - Comenzó Ron girándose hacia toparse con la mirada del rubio – Hazlo…

-Pensé que atraparía a Draco… - Soltó él sorprendido. Ronald hizo una mueca – Lo siento…

-Primero lo primero… - Susurró caminando – Apenas vea el cuerpo de su esposa, será una presa fácil.

Cualquier tipo de reclamo quedo atracado en la garganta del mortifago mientras un ligero temblor sacudía su cuerpo y la orden del pelirrojo comenzaba a tomar forma en su cerebro: debía asesinar a la pelirroja. Su vida entera estaba basada en recibir órdenes de quienes juró lealtad absoluta pero ésta orden sabía a ácido en sus entrañas, porque sin importar la disputa que tenía con su hijo y las veces que intento asesinarlo, hoy se trataba de la esposa de su hijo.

Incluso de su propio nieto.

-Se encuentra embarazada… - Soltó girándose para observar al pelirrojo detener su paso.

Eternos segundos para escuchar la voz sin emoción alguna de Ronald – Será más divertido.

El amanecer golpeó aquel campamento vislumbrando lo que sería el escenario decisivo de esa guerra y nuevamente debería elegir su lugar.

#####

-Su objetivo es… - Decía la jefa de aurores sin dejar mirar el mapa proyectado con magia – El improvisado campamento cortando las vías de escape, reducir a la mayor cantidad de mortifagos y por supuesto, capturar a Ronald Weasley.

El murmullo se extendió por la sala de reuniones, ya todos conocían la verdad pero todavía costaba asimilar la verdad.

-No lo olviden… - Volvió a decir la mujer acallando los murmullos – Poseen un rehén.

Al igual que muchos, Daniel no pudo evitar posar la mirada sobre el rubio auror.

-No podemos cometer errores – Suspiro Hermione haciendo desaparecer el mapa – Posiblemente sea la oportunidad más clara y que no podemos perder. No olviden capturar con vida a Ronald Weasley.

Nadie se atrevió a hacerlo pero la mayoría tuvo la intención de girarse hacia el final del lugar: Harry Potter se encontraba allí. Cualquiera en el lugar sabía que dicha orden sería ignorada por el moreno, y no era para menos, el hombre que intentó asesinarlo pero que le alejó de las personas que amaba merecía un mínimo de castigo.

Daniel le miró de reojo pero sencillamente no pudo descifrar lo que estaría pensando o sobre el próximo movimiento que haría, la conversación con la castaña no había funcionado y la intención de concretar la venganza hacia el pelirrojo se veía cada vez más cercana. Ni siquiera porque la vida de Ginny estaba en riesgo hacía disminuir las intenciones de Harry por enfrentarse a Ronald.

-Prepárense – Acusó Hermione – Saldremos en quince minutos, ya amanece.

Desde su posición el rubio observó a Daniel acercarse hacia Harry e intercambiar palabras, el muchacho no parecía de acuerdo porque negaba constantemente pero el ojiverde parecía decidido porque realizó un gesto de silencio, coloco algo en el bolsillo de la túnica de Daniel y avanzó hacia la salida.

-Draco… - Susurró su amiga. Apartó la mirada – Debes prometer que seguirás mis órdenes.

-Depende de cuáles sean tus órdenes – Contesto el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Su amiga hizo un gesto de desaprobación – Hermione…

-No hay muchas opciones… - Medito la mujer observando al ojiverde salir de la sala seguido por Daniel – Cuando hayas encontrado a Ginny, sácala de ese lugar pero no te atrevas a regresar, te lo prohíbo.

-Hermione…

-Sé que regresarás por él… - Susurró la mujer resignada – No obstante, la mejor opción es seguir alejados. Salva a tu esposa e hijo.

-Y si tengo que enfrentarme a él – Inquirió alzando las cejas – Esperará por mí, lo sé. No tengo mayores opciones y ya no puedo huir; la marca tenebrosa sigue provocándome cosquilleos sobre la piel, llamándome. Seguirá haciéndolo mientras personas como mi padre o Ronald continúen jugando con la magia oscura.

-Después de este día, no habrá más. – Aseguro Hermione sujetando el antebrazo de su amigo – Nuestros hijos podrán crecer en un mundo libre.

-Así será – Sonrió el rubio – Es hora. – Acusó escuchando como el murmullo de los aurores aumentaba – Siento mucho la situación con Harry, pensé que podría cambiar opinión.

-Yo también lo pensé – Sonrió la mujer bajando la mirada – No existe certeza de nada, ni siquiera si alguno de los dos sobrevivirá…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – Dijo – Volveremos de ese lugar, todos lo haremos.

Ambos amigos volvieron a sonreír para luego salir de la sala y caminar hacia el lugar habilitado para trasladarse hacia el campo, lo harían en pequeños grupos para evitar ser detectados y en distintos puntos del lugar. Draco buscó con la mirada a Harry y lo encontró junto a Daniel y Luna.

El rubio seguía preguntándose si existía la posibilidad de hacer cambiar de opinión al ojiverde con respecto a Hermione; daba por perdida la discusión sobre el pelirrojo y su propia participación en el combate. Su inquietud seguía dirigida hacia quien se suponía era la mujer que amaba y sus hijos, si podían formar una familia a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento que causo la traición y la deslealtad hace cinco años.

-¡Dos minutos! – Dijeron provocando que todos comenzarán a tomar posición

Volvió a observar al ojiverde quien parecía discutir desde hace mucho con Daniel; el ceño fruncido y la postura rígida le indicaba cuán molesto estaba con la situación pero no parecía intimidar a su amigo. Estuvo a punto de caminar hacia ellos pero la acción del castaño le hizo detenerse; sujetando al moreno por el cuello de la túnica pronuncio algunas palabras pero que parecieron no causar efecto en él.

-¡Un minuto! – Volvieron a decir. Draco avanzó hacia su posición sin dejar de mirar de reojo a ambos amigos.

El auror sencillamente soltó al ojiverde para luego brindarle una última mirada y alejarse de su amigo sin mayores comentarios. Draco suspiro con resignación y desvió la mirada hacia el trasladador que llegaría junto a su esposa.

Y frente a su padre.

#####

_Quince minutos… _

Se acerca hacia el moreno quien ha permanecido en silencio durante toda la presentación de la castaña, observándola. Su conversación sólo termino por separarlos todavía más, hiriéndose mutuamente por los errores del pasado y negando tajantemente una segunda oportunidad para ambos, y lo que es peor, ninguno de los dos parece dar su brazo a torcer y todo por los anillos que juraron sostener por siempre.

Observa el bolsillo de su amigo; los anillos se encontraban ocultos.

-Cuando todo acabe, regrésalo – Susurró posando la mirada sobre la suya. Daniel parece no comprender del todo pero luego lo hace y niega tajantemente.

-Claro que no… - Se niega frunciendo el ceño – No soy una lechuza personal, Harry – Sostuvo – Si quieres hacerlo simplemente hazlo. No sigas comportándote como un niño.

-Me alejaré apenas termine, por favor. – Acusó

-Entiéndelo por favor – Suplico – No sigan haciéndose daño.

Su amigo hace un gesto de silencio para luego sacar desde el bolsillo los anillos y trasladarlo hacia el suyo propio. Suspira para después seguirle fuera de la sala de reuniones en donde se encuentran con Luna, ya todo está preparado para trasladarse hacia el campo muggle.

-Aquel es el trasladador que les corresponde – Acusó la rubia. Ambos hombres asintieron – Daniel, irás con el grupo de rastreo. Ayudarán al grupo de Draco.

-De acuerdo – Suspiro él – Tú…

-Con Hermione – Sonrió la mujer – Ingresaremos al campamento para abrir paso.

-Van tras Ron – Soltó Harry ligeramente sorprendido. De algún modo se lo esperaban pero también significaba coger el riesgo de ser emboscado por los mortifagos – No deberían hacerlo… - Susurró desviando la mirada hacia Daniel.

-Es la jefa – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Ya está decidido.

-No olviden su posición – Dijo la rubia despidiéndose de los aurores. Se acerco hasta Daniel para darle un beso en los labios – Te quiero..

-Yo también – Susurró sonriendo

-¡Dos minutos! – Dijeron

-Ronald habrá preparado cientos de trampas – Susurró el ojiverde con molestia – No puede arriesgarse de esa manera y menos cuando tiene…

-¿Hijos? – Acusó alzando las cejas – Te recuerdo que también los posees y estás determinado a enfrentarte a la muerte. No subestimes a Hermione, recuerda que es por ella que sigues con vida.

-Ya no importa.

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió sujetando al ojiverde por la túnica – Haz olvidado a Remus… - Susurró pero apenas obtuvo un gesto de su compañero – Deberías ser un poco más agradecido, Harry. Muchos han perdido la vida por ti.

El ojiverde se quedó callado y Daniel añadió – Si aún la amas – Susurro – Coge los anillos para entregárselos personalmente, prométele que lucharan juntos por construir la familia que siempre debieron ser.

-¡Un minuto! – Volvieron a gritar. Harry intento alejarse pero Daniel le retuvo

-Daniel… - Mascullo. De pronto volvió a sentir el peso de los anillos en su túnica

-¡Treinta segundos!

-Dile que se cuiden – Susurro zafándose de su amigo para acercarse hacia el trasladador cerca de Draco – Díselo a Luna.

-Claro…

-Se colocó junto a Draco sin percatarse de la mirada intrigada por el rubio.

Un sonoro clic y el panorama del ministerio cambio radicalmente.

Debían terminar con la guerra.

_**Continuará…**_

**En el próximo capítulo veremos finalmente la situación entre Draco y Lucius, el primero indeciso sobre enfrentar a su padre o privilegiar la seguridad de su esposa e hijo, y por otro lado, está Lucius quien deberá tomar una decisión dificil con respecto a Ginny. **


End file.
